NARUTO, El Caballero entre La Luz y La Oscuridad (de Omac2889)
by jorgecr72
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla dos años después de la última guerra Santa contra Hades además de dejar vivos a Shaka (por ser el caballero más cercano a Dios) y a Kanon (esto lo explicare más adelante) y la mezcla con los caballeros de la saga omega. Esta historia pertenece a mi colega Omac 2889, simplemente me la cedio para publicarla
1. EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

CAPÍTULO I:

EL DESCUBRIMIENTO

Nuestra historia comienza un 10 de Octubre en una aldea escondida entre las hojas (KONOHA) dentro del país del fuego, el cual se encuentra en lo que se conoce como el continente de las naciones elementales, este día se celebraba el Quinto Cumpleaños de quien para la aldea serían los ninjas más fuertes y sus futuros héroes, nos referimos a dos de los tres hijos del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y la habanera sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki. El motivo de celebrar solo a dos de los hijos era porque para toda la aldea el hijo más grande de la familia era un demonio al cual le guardaban un profundo odio y del cual se querían deshacer. Por ese motivo para el hijo mayor del Yondaime ese día era el peor de todo el año, ya que cada año, en este día, era perseguido por la mayoría de los aldeanos y uno que otro Jonin, este niño es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

Nuestro héroe corría con desesperación mientras gritaba rogando por su vida.

 **Naruto:** ¡Por favor no me hagan daño, yo no he hecho nada! - algunas lágrimas se podían observar saliendo de sus ojos.

 **Aldeano 1:** ¡Ven acá niño demonio, te daremos lo que te mereces!

 **Aldeano 2** : No podrás escapar!

 **Naruto** : ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

 **Aldeano 3:** Es lo mínimo que te mereces por matar a nuestras familias!

 **Naruto** : ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

En ese momento es acorralado por otros aldeanos que lo esperaban en la zona, el pequeño niño rubio era rodeado por 6 aldeanos con sed de venganza.

 **Aldeano 4:** ¡Ahora si demonio, pagaras por todo! – Esto lo decía mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su mochila.

 **Naruto:** N..No por favor! – Naruto se encontraba llorando y temblando por el miedo al ver esos rostros con las miradas llenas de odio.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz que hizo voltear a los aldeanos y al pequeño niño rubio.

 **Jonin:** ¡Esperen!

 **Aldeano 4** : ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?

 **Jonin:** ¡No pueden hacer esto!

Naruto pensaba en ese momento que al fin alguien lo ayudaría mientras mostraba una sonrisa de alivio, pero lo que siguiente que dijo el Jonin tan solo lo volvió a llenar de temor.

 **Jonin:** Recuerden que están en plena calle principal y no quiero que dejen la sangre de este demonio aquí, mejor llévenlo a ese callejón y diviértanse. – Esto lo decía apuntando hacia un callejón oscuro y mientras en su rostro se podía notar una sonrisa sínica.

Los aldeanos tomaron al niño indefenso arrastrándolo hasta ese callejón oscuro donde después de aventarlo, procedieron a golpearlo y realizarle cortadas en su cuerpo todo esto entre risas e insultos.

Mientras en ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar muy lejano dos personas se encontraban conversando cuando.

 **?1:** Estoy sintiendo un gran cosmo lejos de aquí un cosmo como nunca antes había sentido. Pero siento… siento que está sufriendo y.… algo de ira.

 **?2:** Yo también puedo sentirlo. ¿Desea que investigue de quien este cosmo?

 **?1:** Si, dirígete inmediatamente hasta ahí.

 **?2** : Como ordene! – Desaparece en un brillo dorado.

 **?1:** Podrá ser acaso que este cosmo sea….

De vuelta al callejón de Konoha, los aldeanos habían detenido su ataque contra el pequeño niño rubio ya que notaban que no se movía.

 **Aldeano 1:** JAJAJA, creo que al fin lo logramos

 **Aldeano 5:** Si por fin destruimos al demonio!

 **Aldeano 6:** Pero por que no nos aseguramos. ¡Tu! - dirigiéndose al aldeano con el cuchillo en mano- clávaselo en el corazón para terminar con esto.

 **Aldeano 4:** Ja no tienes que decirlo dos veces.

El aldeano se dirigía al pobre cuerpo en el suelo, cuando un gran brillo surgió de atrás de ellos.

 **Aldeanos:** ¡Qué demonios es eso!

 **?2:** Este es el lugar donde sentimos aquel cosmo, pero de quien proviene- en ese momento observa el cuerpo del niño todo golpeado, y ensangrentado, en ese momento exclamo con voz potente- ¡¿Que están haciendo con ese niño?!

 **Aldeano 5:** ¿Quién diablos eres tú?, además ¿qué te importa ese niño demonio?

 **?2:** Yo no veo aquí ningún demonio, tan solo veo a un montón de cucarachas lastimando a un indefenso niño. Así que será mejor que se larguen de aquí antes de que me enoje.

 **Aldeano 6:** JAJAJA no nos hagas reír, que no te das cuenta nosotros somos 6 y tu solo 1 será mejor que te largues antes que te hagamos lo mismo que a ese niño demonio.

 **?2:** Así sean 6 o mil de ustedes en una pelea contra mí, sería lo mismo que ver a un montón de monos corriendo en la palma de Buda. – Esto lo decía el hombre con una voz que hiso dudar a los aldeanos.

 **Aldeano 3:** Ya me arto este tipo ¡TOMA! – Lanzando un puño hacia el rostro del hombre que los había insultado.

 **?2:** Algunos nunca entienden con palabras.

En ese momento antes de que el golpe llegara a su cara una gran luz emano del hombre misterioso, la luz era tan fuerte que el aldeano salió disparado contra la pared quedando inconsciente en el acto. Los demás aldeanos veían asombrados lo que había sucedido, en ese instante un sentimiento de temor comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de todo el grupo de salvajes.

 **?2:** Así que no volveré a repetirlo lárguense de aquí antes de que decida terminar con sus insignificantes vidas para que paguen por todas sus atrocidades contra ese niño.

 **Aldeanos:** ¡Des…Desgraciado! – Ahora todos pretendían atacar al hombre por lo que había hecho, además de que ese hombre había defendido al niño demonio como ellos lo conocían.

 **?2** : Aunque el mejor castigo seria morir para pagar todos sus crímenes no me ensuciare las manos con gente tan insignificante como ustedes… Rîkudo Rinne [Transmigración de los Seis Mundos] – Grito el hombre levantando su mano derecha.

Después de esas palabras un resplandor parecido al mismo Sol cegó completamente a los atacantes del niño, al momento de que aquel resplandor se detuvo pudieron observar que se encontraban cayendo en lo que es conocido dentro de la cultura budista como los 6 infiernos, mientras descendían podían observar la diversificación de sus castigos al momento de caer en alguno de los 6 infiernos.

En el callejón se podía observar solamente a los cuerpos petrificados de los atacantes mientras que el hombre pasaba entre ellos para acercarse al cuerpo del niño que ya hacía en el piso. Cuando estuvo cerca de nuestro protagonista, solo pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras con una voz muy baja y con un tono de fuerte dolor por ver a tan inocente criatura en lamentable estado.

 **?2:** Por favor señor Buda, te pido por el alma de este inocente.

Mientras en el Interior del niño rubio, todo era oscuridad, solo se podía escuchar la voz de nuestro protagonista repitiendo unas cuantas preguntas.

 **Naruto:** ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Estoy muerto?, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Mientras se repetía una y otra vez estas preguntas, una voz extremadamente fuerte resonó en todo su ser.

 **VOZ:** ¡NO ESTAS MUERTO NIÑO, DEJA DE REPETIR LO MISMO!

 **Naruto:** \- abriendo lentamente sus ojos – He!, ¿No lo estoy?, Pero ¿qué es este lugar? – esto ultimo se lo pregunto mientras observaba a sus alrededores lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla, algo oscura y con algo de agua a su alrededor.

 **VOZ:** ¡¿QUE NO TE PUEDES CALLAR?, INTENTO DORMIR!

Al volver escuchar esa voz que parecía solo gritarle para regañarlo, se dirigió con temor para encontrarla, pero para su gran sorpresa se encontró con dos puertas gigantes que mantenían cerrada una jaula, en el centro de las puertas se podía leer …. Al ver tan impresionante puerta el niño solo pudo preguntar con asombro y temor

 **Naruto:** ¿Qu..quién eres?

 **VOZ:** JA HASTA QUE TE ARMASTE DE VALOR PARA ENCONTRARME CACHORRO JAJA...

 **Naruto:** No soy un cachorro son Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y ¿tu como te llamas?

 **VOZ:** ¡SOY EL KYUBY, EL ZORRO DE LAS 9 COLAS!

Naruto: ¿Kyuby? – inclinando su cabeza – mmmm... Sabes no creo que ese sea tu nombre ya que no es muy bueno.

 **Kyuby:** ¡CUIDADO CON COMO TE DIRIGES A MI!, ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?!

 **Naruto:** Perdón jejeje, no quería hacerte enojar. Pero ya dime ¿cómo te llamas?

El Kyuby quedo un poco impactado por la forma tan amigable con la que aquel niño le hablaba, aun después de decirle que era el demonio de las 9 colas. Después de un momento el zorro accedió a contestar la pregunta de su visitante esto después de ver un rastro de sinceridad en el menor, algo que para el zorro era demasiado raro en los humanos.

 **Kyuby:** KTS, ESTA BIEN SI TANTO INSISTE MI NOMBRE ES KURAMA.

 **Naruto:** ¿Kurama? – se quedó pensando un momento y respondió – ¡Me gusta! – Mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

 **Kurama:** QUE EXTRAÑO ERES, ¿PORQUE NO ME TEMES COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE SOY UN DEMONIO?

Naruto solo agacho su mirada mientras desaparecía su sonrisa, pasando a quedar en silencio por un momento, acto seguido solo pudo pronunciar algo que sorprendería a Kurama.

 **Naruto:** Porque eres igual que yo… tienes una mirada que refleja odio y tristeza, esa mirada la he tenido desde que puedo recordar, todos los aldeanos me miran con desprecio, me insultan o me golpean, ni siquiera me quieren reconocer tan solo me llaman demonio como a ti, y no sé por qué. – unas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas – pero incluso para mi familia no soy nada parece que ni siquiera existo para ellos, mis oka-san y oto-san solo procuran a mis hermanos.

 **Kurama:** SI QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD ES POR MI CULPA NIÑO, POR MÍ ES QUE TODOS TE TRATAN ASÍ.

Al oír esto Naruto solo pudo levantar su mirada hacia Kurama impactado por lo que había dicho.

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué dices eso?

 **Kurama:** FUE POR ESA NOCHE HACE 5 AÑOS, EXACTAMENTE EL DÍA EN QUE NACISTE…

Continuara….


	2. REVELACIONES

CAPITULO II:

REVELACIONES

FLASBACK 5 AÑOS ATRÁS

En las afueras de Konoha, se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de una mujer que se encontraba dando a luz a sus trillizos. Esta mujer era la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, nos referimos a Kushina Uzumaki. El motivo del que el parto de los hijos del Cuarto Hokage fuera a las afueras de la aldea en lugar de un Hospital como cualquier parto normal era que su esposa era el contenedor del famoso Kyuby y dado que al momento del parto de una Jinchuriki el sello de contención se debilita dando una pequeña oportunidad al biju de escapar decidieron realizar el parto lejos de la aldea.

Kushina: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Partera: Vamos Kushina-San puja ya está saliendo.

Kushina: ¡AAAHHH! Como se…nota que… tu no… sientes... ¡AAAHHH!

Minato: Vamos amor tu puedes sigue así.

Kushina: ¡CALLATE ESO NO AYUDA! ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Minato acompañaba a su esposa como buen marido, ya que además de querer presenciar el nacimiento de sus futuros herederos, era el encargado de mantener el sello de su esposa para evitar la liberación del Kyuby.

Bebe 1: ¡GUA GUA GUA!

Partera: Perfecto el primero ya salió. Felicidades es un niño – Decía la partera mientras entregaba al primer bebe a las asistentes para que lo limpiaran.

Minato: Escuchaste amor nuestro primer hijo.

Partera: Aun no terminamos Kushina-san por favor sigue pujando.

Kushina ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡!¡QUE YA TERMINÉ ESTO!

Partera: Aquí está el segundo niño – Nuevamente daba al recién nacido a su asistente para que realizara el mismo procedimiento que con el primer bebe.

Bebe 2: ¡GUA GUA GUA!

Partera: ¡Muy bien Kushina-san solo queda el último esfuerzo!

Minato: Tu puedes amor puja. Y Kyuby tu quédate ¡ADENTRO! – Lo último lo expresaba dado que la presión que ejercía el Kyuby era demasiado fuerte.

Kushina: ¡MINATO SI ME VULEVES A EMBARAZAR TE MATO! ¡AAAHHH! – Minato solo podía reir nerviosamente por las amenazas de su querida esposa.

Partera: ¡Muy bien, felicidades es una hermosa niña!

Bebe 3: ¡GUA GUA GUA!

Kushina: Quiero…ah..quiero..verlos – Decía la legendaria habanera con una voz de cansancio después de la gran labor de parto.

Partera: En un momento los traemos, permita que terminen de revisarlos.

Minato: ¡Ya somos Padres! - Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Partera: Bien aquí están sus tres hermosos bebes – haciendo la entrega de los tres infantes a los nuevos padres – Y díganme cual serán los nombres de los pequeños para preparar sus actas de nacimiento.

Minato: Amor recuerda que acordamos llamar al primero Naruto, ¿asi que como les pondremos a los otros dos?

Kushina: Que te parece Menma y Naruko?

Minato: ¿No te esforzaste mucho con el nombre de la niña verdad? – Una gota estilo anime aparecía por su cabeza.

Kushina: ¿Dijiste algo AMOR?

Minato: Etto… que muy hermoso el nombre que escogiste para la bebe, jejeje…

Kushina: Si eso creí haber escuchado.

Minato: Entonces serán, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, futuros protectores de Konoha.

Era un momento mágico para los nuevos padres, imaginaban juntos el futuro para su gran familia, pero no contaban que esa noche se convertiría en una para recordar todas sus vidas, no solo por la magia del momento si no por la tragedia que opacaría a la misma.

Después de las risas Minato se disponía a reforzar el sello del Kyuby para evitar su liberación, pero en ese instante frente a ellos caían inconscientes la partera y la enfermera por un golpe propinado por un hombre que apareció de la nada. El hombre vestía una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, una máscara blanca con algunas marcas rojas las cuales remarcaban la única abertura para el ojo.

Minato: ¿QUIEN ERES TU?, POR QUE HAS HECHO ESTO?

Enmascarado: ¿Que por qué he hecho esto? Muy simple Yondaime, por que puedo.

Minato: Tsk…, ¿Que deseas aquí?

Enmascarado: Solo vengo por el Kyuby tan simple como eso.

Minato: ¿Y crees que te lo entregare así nada más?

Enmascarado: Algo me dice que, si lo harás, ¿o es que acaso no te importa tu primogénito?

Minato observo a su esposa y noto que Naruto no estaba con ella, nuevamente volteo a ver al enmascarado, descubriendo a su hijo recién nacido en los brazos de el enmascarado.

Kushina: ¡NARUTO!, ¡DAME A MI BEBE!

Minato: ¡MALDITO!

Enmascarado: Así que Yondaime, ¿qué será? ¿Me entregaras al Kyuby o deseas perder a uno de tus hijos? – El enmascarado respaldaba su amenaza con un kunai en su mano libre apuntando al frágil cuerpo de Naruto.

Minato: "Debo pensar algo rápido".

Enmascarado: Muy bien que así sea.

El enmascarado dirigía su kunai directo al pecho del niño y en ese preciso instante se pudo distinguir un destello amarillo se observó que a travésó la habitación. Minato había utilizado su Hiraishin no Jutsu para rescatar a su hijo del hombre enmascarado. Pero este movimiento fue una pantalla para que el hombre enmascarado llevara a cabo su misión principal que era tomar a Kushina para extraer de ella al Kyuby. Para fortuna de Minato la única que había desaparecido era su esposa ya que sus otros hijos se encontraban en donde se suponía estaba su madre.

Minato: Primero los llevare a un lugar seguro y después rescatare a Kushina – Dijo Minato decidido en poner fin a el problema que se avecinaba. – Tomando a los tres niños Minato volvió a utilizar su Hiraishin no Jutsu para aparecer en una cabaña pequeña donde coloco a sus tres hijos en una cama- Tranquilos pequeños no voy a dejar que nada le pace a su madre.

Mientras en otro lugar lejos de la cabaña el enmascarado había preparado a Kushina para llevar a cabo el proceso para liberar al Kyuby.

Kushina: Maldito ¿por qué haces esto?, no entiendes que si el Kyuby es liberado solo habrá destrucción además que también te asesinará a ti.

Enmascarado: Jajaja yo no me preocuparía por eso, cuando el salga solo me obedecerá a mí.

Kushina: Pero ¿quién eres y que es lo que deseas lograr con esto?

Enmascarado: Lo que deseo es ver destruido a Konoha por puro capricho personal pero la verdadera razón es algo que no te interesa y de quien soy en realidad si es que deseas darme un nombre puedes llamarme Madara Uchiha.

Kushina: Pero eso es imposible Madara Uchiha murió hace años.

Madara: Como veras eso no es totalmente cierto y ahora llego el momento de la Venganza.

El supuesto Madara procedió a juntar sus manos y llevar a cabo los sellos para la liberación del Kyuby, los sellos que realizo fueron Serpiente, Pájaro y Carnero, la técnica de liberación que había invocado era el Nuki shīru akuma (Liberación de sello del demonio), gracias a la técnica invocada del cuerpo de Kushina empezó a salir una energía roja que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar la forma del temido Kyuby.

Madara: Finalmente Konoha conocerá lo que es el verdadero dolor ¡KYUBY TE ORDENO QUE DESTRULLAS A KONOHA!

Kyuby: ¡QUIEN CREES QUE ERES TU PARA ORDENARME A MI!

Madara: Ja como siempre sin querer escuchar a tu verdadero amo, tal vez con esto entiendas. – Madara observo al Kyuby a los ojos y a través de la abertura de su máscara se visualizó el ojo capaz de controlar al Kyuby, el Sharingan.

Kyuby: DESGRACIADO…EL UNICO UCHIHA QUE LOGRO HACER ESTO ERA UCHIHA MADARA

Madara: Es bueno que aun recuerdes lo que es mi poder. Ahora es momento de que vallas y cumplas con lo que te he ordenado.

Madara teletransporto al enorme zorro a través de su ojo para que apareciera en el centro de la aldea y comenzara la destrucción para así cumplir con su meta.

Minato: Este chacra…n….no puede ser…el Ky…Kyuby fue liberado… !Kushina! – Nuevamente Minato activo el Hiraishin no Jutsu para llegar hasta donde se encontraba su esposa y el hombre que la había raptado.

Mientras en la aldea de Konoha lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila y calmada se convertiría en una noche que nadie olvidaría ya que como si se tratara de un castigo divino en el centro de la aldea había aparecido el demonio más poderoso, la bestia conocida como la encarnación del odio, el KYUBY, el cual desatando su poder comenzó a destruir todo a su paso como si se tratara de una película de monstruos, el pánico invadía a toda alma dentro de la aldea al ver lo que estaba pasando. El Sandaime-Hokage junto a varios Anbus, Jounin y Chunin llegaron lo más rápido posible para combatir al zorro sin grandes resultados dado al poder de la bestia.

Sandaime: ¡VAMOS TENEMOS QUE DETENER AL KYUBY, NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE DESTRUYA NUESTRO HOGAR!

Todos: ¡HAI!

Regresando al lugar donde se encontraba Kushina y Madara.

Madara: Bueno como ya no tiene caso retenerte aquí será mejor aniquilarte.

Kushina: Mal..Maldito!

Madara a través de su técnica ocular mando hacia el cuerpo de Kushina varios shurikens para asesinarla el problema es que no contaba con la velocidad de Minato para llegar y salvar a su esposa.

Madara: Vaya veo que tienes bien ganado el nombre del relámpago amarillo Yondaime.

Minato solo se limitaba a observar a Madara mientras cargaba el cuerpo de su esposa que intentaba advertirle del poderoso enemigo al que se enfrentaban.

Kushina: Minato, debemos salvar a la aldea libero al Kyuby para destruirla.

Minato: Ya estoy enterado de la situación Kushina-chan, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo puede estarlo controlando?

Kushina: Debes de tener mucho cuidado con él, es Uchiha Madara y está controlando al Kyuby por medio de su Sharingan.

Minato miro sorprendido a su esposa un poco incrédulo con lo que había mencionado, ya que para todo mundo el escuchar que Uchiha Madara siguiera vivo era algo increíble e imposible de suceder.

Minato: De acuerdo tengo que sacarte de aquí. -Al momento de decir esto desapareció con su esposa para volver a aparecer en la cabaña donde se encontraban sus hijos para dejar a Kushina con ellos y aprovechara a descansar después de todo lo que había pasado. – Ahora descansa yo me encargare de todo y volveré por ustedes.

Kushina: Si Minato por favor regresa – Mientras abrazaba a sus 3 bebes para pronunciar una última oración antes de que Minato partiera. – Te necesitamos los cuatro.

Al regresar al lugar donde se encontraba Madara, Minato pretendía acabar con el antes de partir a detener al Kyuby ya que al estar siendo controlado con el Sharingan complicaría demasiado las cosas.

Minato: Antes de que acabe contigo dime, ¿en realidad eres Uchiha Madara?

Madara: Veo que no estas convencido con mi identidad Yondaime.

Minato: La realidad es que no puedo creer que alguien así pueda seguir vivo después de tanto tiempo es algo imposible.

Madara: Bueno eso es algo que no importa en realidad, lo que a mí me sorprende es que tu esposa siga viva después de haberle quitado al Kyuby, para este momento ella ya debería estar muerta ya que un jincuriki no puede resistir después de haberle quitado su Biju.

Minato: Parece que el gran Madara, no sabe que los Uzumakis pueden excentar esto por su tipo de chacra.

Madara: Valla eso si no lo esperaba, entonces después de acabar contigo y la aldea iré por ella y tus engendros.

Minato: No te lo permitiré.

La pelea entre los dos había comenzado el único problema es que ninguno lograba acertar un golpe contra su contrincante, por un lado, la gran velocidad de Minato le otorgaba una buena defensa, mientras que a Madara su capacidad de volverse intangible gracias a su Sharingan lo protegía de cualquier cosa. La pelea se estaba alargando y eso a Minato le preocupaba dado que su problema no era únicamente Madara, sino que también debía controlar y sellar al Kyuby, lograr esto iba requerir mucho chakra el cual disminuía mientras se extendía la pelea.

Minato: "Debo terminar con esto lo antes posible, pero cada vez que estoy por tocarlo es como si no estuviera ahí, debo pensar en algo para pararlo con un solo ataque".

Madara: Estoy sorprendido Yondaime has soportado mucho, has demostrado por que te mereces el puesto de Hokage, pero los juegos llegaron a su fin.

Minato: "Cada vez que el me ataca es lo suficientemente real como para poder acertarle un golpe, entonces cuando el ataque será el único momento posible donde podría atacarlo".

Madara: ¡ADIÓS PARA SIEMPRE YONDAIME!

Minato: ¡AHORA!

Mientras Madara se dirigía contra Minato este cargaba en su mano derecha una esfera azul de energía concentrada del tamaño de una pelota y en su mano izquierda un kunai especial el cual lanzo hacia su contrincante esperando acertar en su idea. Mientras el kunai lanzado por Minato traspasaba el cuerpo de Madara, Minato esperaba sin moverse de su lugar. Madara estiraba su brazo para tomar al actual Hokage, estaba a escasos centímetros del Yondaime que las puntas de sus dedos ya podían tocar sus vestimentas, en ese momento y ante el ojo de Madara, Minato desaparecía de su vista para aparecer justamente sobre su espalda donde se encontraba pasando el kunai lanzado anteriormente y acertar con su mano derecha junto al grito de Minato – RASENGAN- mientras veía a su contrincante hundirse en el suelo después del impacto.

Madara: ¡AAGH! – Solo podía pronunciar Madara al momento del impacto y a su vez en su mente analizaba la situación. –"Demonios creo que lo subestime demasiado".

Minato: Sera mejor que te rindas ahora Madara.

Madara: Esta vez te concederé la victoria Yondaime, pero te aseguro que pronto volveré y lo pagaras por mi Diosa que así será. – Madara pronunciaba esta amenaza en lo que desaparecía de la vista del Yondaime tan solo para dejarlo con la duda de dicha sentencia.

Minato: "No entiendo que quiso decir con lo de Diosa, será mejor prepararnos para ese momento, pero ahora…" – Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la aldea.

En el interior de la aldea el Sandaime y su grupo de ninjas luchaba por controlar a la bestia que había aparecido de la nada, pero sin mucho éxito por el inmenso poder que el biju poseía, todos eran conscientes de esa realidad, pero no podían darse por vencidos ya que el hacerlos podrían significar el final de la aldea que tanto amaban y por la cual por muchos años sus antepasados dieron su vida.

El Sandaime trataba de pensar en algo para contener a la bestia, pero al ver a los colegas heridos y las bajas que se presentaban lo único que podía pensar era lo mucho que necesitaban la técnica especial de su sucesor como Hokage. En ese momento el Kyuby parecía que hubiera parado su ataque lo cual confundió a varios de los presentes. El motivo era que el Kyuby había sentido la liberación del chakra del Uchiha, ahora él estaba en total control de la situación, pero como si se tratara de un reflejo en la boca de Kyuby comenzó a llevarse acabo de la acumulación de energía, este ataque era el más poderoso de cualquier Biju nos referimos a la BIJUDAMA.

Sandaime: ¡DEBEMOS DETENERLO SI DEJAMOS QUE LLEVE ESE ATAQUE SERÁ EL FINAL DE TODO!

Como si se tratase de un rayo de esperanza, sobre el monumento donde se observaba los rostros de los gobernantes pasados de Konoha aparecida el Yondaime Hokage para unirse y controlar la batalla. El Kyuby al observarlo concentro su ataque hacia él lanzando así su técnica más poderosa. Minato solo puso ante el uno de sus kunais especiales para trasladar dicha esfera hasta un punto donde no afectara a nadie. Al observar la situación el Kyuby solo observaba a su rival esperando a que este lanzara su movimiento, además de tener que recuperar un poco de energía para volver a lanzar su Bijudama. Minato procedió a morder su pulgar y realizar una combinación de sellos con sus manos para enseguida colocar su mano en el suelo y decir:

Minato: ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Acto seguido una gran nube de humo apareció y de la cual se podía distinguir a un gran sapo y sobre el a Minato.

Gran sapo: MMM HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME INVOCABAS MINATO ¿QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

Minato: Lo siento jefe Gamabunta, pero necesito su ayuda para detener al Kyuby para poder sacarlo de la aldea con el Hiraishin.

Gamabunta: EL KYUBY EH, SI QUE TE GUSTA REALIZAR COSAS DIFICILES MINATO.

Minato: Esto es algo que me hubiera gustado nunca realizar jefe.

Gamabunta: DE ACUERDO LO CONTENDRE LO MAS QUE PUEDA TU APRESURATE CON LA TECNICA.

Minato: Arigato.

El jefe sapo lanzo su lengua para tomar del cuello a la bestia con colas tratando de contenerlo, pero el Kyuby oponía toda la resistencia, mientras Minato preparaba lo necesario para llevarse de la aldea a la bestia. Cuando todo estaba preparado Minato brinco sobre el Kyuby desapareciendo los dos en el acto para aparecer nuevamente cerca de la cabaña donde se encontraba su familia. Al oír dicho estruendo Kushina desde el interior se aferraba a sus tres hijos para protegerlos. En ese preciso momento del Kyuby al percatarse de la presencia del chakra de Kushina procede a tratar de destruirla dirigiendo una de sus garras hacia la cabaña, pero nuevamente Minato intercedería para sacar lo más rápido posible a su familia.

Kushina: ¡Minato! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Minato: Lo… lo sien... siento… Kushina… n…no tuve más... opción... que tráelo aquí - Esto lo decía Minato mientras trataba de reponerse al cansancio de los esfuerzos y la cantidad de chakra gastado.

El Kyuby noto el cansancio de Minato y procedió a atacarlos nuevamente tratando de acertar esta vez, pero no esperaba que la que interfiriera esta vez fuera Kushina activando el Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumakis, el cual consiste en cadenas especiales de chakra de un color dorado imposibles de poder romper y resistentes para contener a un Biju.

Minato: Kushina- Diciendo con preocupación por el estado de su esposa.

Kushina: Descuida Minato aún tengo fuerzas suficientes para esto.

Minato: Pero si gastas tu chakra después del parto y la extracción del Kyuby podrías morir.

Kushina: Si es necesario lo hare para defender a mi familia.

Minato: Kushina hay una forma de detener al Kyuby, tenemos que volverlo a sellar en alguien, pero con mis fuerzas no podría llevar a cabo el sellado correcto, por eso solo se me ha ocurrido otra alternativa.

Kushina: No te refieres a esa técnica o ¿sí?

Minato: El Shiki Fūjin (Sello mortal de la Parka)

Kushina: Pero entonces tu morirías Minato.

Minato: Como tu dijiste hare lo que sea para proteger a mi familia.

Kushina: Pero, aunque lo hieras no podrías contener todo el poder del Kyuby con eso.

Minato: Por eso te dije que tendríamos que sellarlo en alguien más y solo pueden ser – Volteando a ver a sus hijos.

Kushina: ¡No a ellos no Minato, es mucha presión no lo resistirán!

Minato: Lo sé por eso se me ocurrió algo mejor, sellar la mitad de chakra en dos de ellos mientras que el cuerpo y el alma en mí, así con mi muerte me llevare a este demonio.

Kushina: Pero…

Minato: ¡No hay tiempo Kushina lo siento! - Minato tomo a sus dos hijos varones esperando que ellos pudieran contener el poder que habría de sellar en ellos.

Preparando los sellos Minato había convocado al Shinigami para llevar acabo el ritual, al momento que apareció el Shinigami pregunto:

Shinigami: PARA QUE ME HAS INVOCADO MORTAL.

Minato: Shinigami Sama te pido que selles el chakra del Kyuby en mis dos hijos repartiéndolo en partes iguales y que el cuerpo y el alma del Kyuby sean selladas en mí.

Shinigami: ¡NO!

Minato: Pero Shinigami-Sama se lo suplico solo así podremos detener a esta bestia.

El Shinigami observo primero al Yondaime que se encontraba suplicando por su ayuda, después vio a la niña que habían dejado fuera del trato y volvió su mirada hacia los hijos del Yondaime, observando más al pequeño Naruto, observando en él una energía extraña comprendiendo que el futuro de ese niño sería algo especial.

Shinigami: TE PROPONGO UN TRATO MORTAL.

Minato: ¿Eh?

Shinigami: EN VEZ DE SELLAR EN TUS DOS HIJOS VARONES, SELLARE EL CHAKRA DEL KYUBY EN TU HIJO Y EN TU HIJA, PERO EN TU PRIMOGÉNITO SELLARE EL CUERPO Y EL ALMA DEL KYUBY, SI ACEPTAS MI CONDICIÓN NO TOMARE TU ALMA.

Minato: Pero…

Shinigami: ¡ESA ES MI CONDICIÓN MORTAL SI DESEAS QUE TE AYUDE, SI TE REHÚSAS TOMARE ÚNICAMENTE TU ALMA Y EL KYUBY SEGUIRÁ LIBRE!

Minato tuvo que pensar por un momento la propuesta del Dios de la muerte, pero al no tener otra alternativa decidió aceptar. El Shinigami procedió a realizar el sellado tal cual como habían acordado.

Kyuby: MALDITO YONDAIME JURO QUE ME VENGARE, CONTROLARE A TU HIJO EL SERA MI REENCARNACIÓN PARA DESATAR MI IRA.

En ese momento en Naruto se visualizó como en las puntas de su pelo aparecían marcas rojas y en cada una de sus mejillas aparecían marcas de bigotes como los de un Zorro. En ese momento las palabras del zorro resonaban en la mente del Yondaime. Haciendo que solo naciera la duda y la desconfianza hacia su propio hijo.

Shinigami: HE CUMPLIDO CON MI PARTE AHORA VEAMOS COMO LLEVAS TU DECISIÓN MORTAL JAJAJA- Esto lo decía con un todo burlesco y retorcido mientras en se decía así mismo - "ESTO SERÁ DIVERTIDO".

Al desaparecer el Shinigami, Kushina preguntaba qué había sucedido a lo cual Minato procedió a explicar el trato que tuvo que llevar acabo y las palabras del Kyuby al momento de ser sellado. Kushina escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su esposo le relataba y al igual que el al mirar a su hijo y ver el cambio que había sufrido no pudo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que su hijo ya no fuera más que la reencarnación del Kyuby.

FINAL DEL FLASBACK

Kurama: ESO FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ HACE 5 AÑOS NIÑO, POR ESO TUS PADRES Y LA ALDEA TE TRATAN DE ESA MANERA.

Naruto había escuchado toda la historia de su nacimiento en completo silencio tratando de entender todo lo que había acontecido hace 5 años. Entendía que sus padres lo amaron al momento que nació, pero se sentía dolido por tener que pagar con el desprecio de todos por la decisión que su mismo padre había tomado.

Kurama: Y DIME AHORA CHICO ¿CUAL ES TU OPINION?

Naruto: No puedo creer que mi propio padre me condenara a esta vida y en ningún momento se ha molestado en cerciorarse que sea su hijo o tu rencarnación, directamente pensó en mi como un monstruo igual que mi madre, además ella fue tu anterior portadora, ¿porque ella no me entiende?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Naruto solo podía repetirse esa pregunta una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Kurama solo observo al chico, pero no podía responder a esa pregunta, por alguna extraña razón sentía su dolor algo que nunca había sentido por un humano, el silencio se apodero del lugar, Kurama no tenía palabras nunca había tenido que consolar a alguien y mucho menos a un humano, el ambiente continuo así hasta que un brillo como el sol había aparecido desde ese resplandor una voz dijo:

?: En ocasiones la vida nos pone pruebas que escapan de nuestro entendimiento ya que solo somos humanos. – Decía un hombre de cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vestía unos ropajes blancos como si se tratara de un sacerdote, caminaba con los ojos cerrados hasta llegar con Naruto.

Kurama: ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?, "ESTE HOMBRE EMANA UN PODER SEMEJANTE AL DE RIKUDO, NO, SU PODER ES INCLUSO MAYOR" – Kurama estaba sorprendido por la presencia de ese hombre, no podía creer que alguien que no fuera Rikudo Senin.

?: Mmmm…eres una criatura muy extraña

Naruto: Él no es una criatura su nombre es Kurama y es mi amigo. – mencionaba un poco molesto el chico rubio hacia el hombre que había aparecido en su mente.

Kurama se impactó al oír las palabras del chico, no tenían ni un día de haberse conocido y ya lo consideraba su amigo, Kurama solo pudo agradecer con una leve sonrisa.

?: Vaya, disculpa pequeño no quería ofender a tu amigo.

Naruto: Esta bien pero que no se repita jejeje, pero a todo esto ¿quién eres y como entraste hasta aquí?

?: Disculpa mi descortesía mi nombre es Shaka, antiguo caballero de Virgo y actual patriarca del santuario de Atenea.

Naruto: ¿Atenea?

Kurama: ¿ACASO…ACASO DIJISTE ATENEA?

Naruto: Kurama, ¿acaso sabes de lo que está hablando?

Kurama: RECUERDO QUE EL RIKUDO SENIN COMENTABA SOBRE CIERTA DIOSA PROTECTORA DE LA TIERRA Y DE SUS GUERREROS UNOS JÓVENES CONOCIDOS COMO LOS CABALLEROS DE ATENEA, SEGÚN SE, EL PODER DE ESTOS CABALLEROS ERA TAN GRANDE QUE SUS GOLPES PODÍAN ABRIR EL CIELO Y SUS PATADAS RETUMBABAN EN EL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA. PERO JAMAS CREI QUE FUERA VERDAD.

Naruto: ¡WOW!, ¡ENTONCES SON EXTREMADAMENTE FUERTES!

Kurama: SI PERO SERA MEJOR TENER CUIDADO CON EL PEQUEÑO, NO SABEMOS QUE ES LO QUE HACE AQUÍ.

Shaka: No te preocupes, ¿Kurama, no es así?, no estoy aquí para lastimar a Naruto vine porque desde el Santuario sentimos la esencia de un cosmo en este lugar. Pero me encontré con Naruto y varios sujetos.

 **Naruto:** Los aldeanos que me golpeaban, ¿Tú los derrotaste?

 **Shaka:** Podrías decir que sí.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias.

 **Shaka** : De nada, pero…hay algo que me gustaría saber, Kurama hace un momento en el exterior el chico se encontraba sangrando con varias heridas en su cuerpo, pero algo sucedió un aura lo cubrió y comenzó a sanarlo, mi duda es si acaso tu poder es lo que lo curo.

 **Kurama:** ASÍ ES…CON MI CHAKRA ES LO MÁS QUE PUEDO HACER, ADEMÁS SI EL CHICO MUERE YA TAMBIÉN MORIRÍA.

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces cada vez que me habían golpeado era por ti que me recuperaba tan rápido?

 **Kurama:** ASI ES NIÑO.

 **Naruto:** Muchas gracias Kurama, gracias por siempre cuidarme.

 **Shaka:** ¿Cada vez? Ósea que esto ¿ya había sucedido antes?

 **Naruto:** Si ya tiene tiempo que me golpean los aldeanos y algunos ninjas.

 **Shaka:** Naruto, por favor explícame como es tu vida aquí.

Naruto procedió a explicar al visitante de tierras lejanas como ha sido su vida, sin dejar nada por fuera le comento como era la vivencia con sus padres, la diferencia hacía con sus hermanos, el trato de los aldeanos hacia él, las miradas de odio las golpizas que recibía a lo único que Shaka solo se había limitado a escuchar con tristeza. Al terminar el chico rubio de contar su historia Shaka quedo en silencio unos momentos hasta que se dispuso a hablar.

 **Shaka:** Naruto me gustaría proponerte algo.

Continuara…


	3. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?

CAPITULO III: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ NARUTO?

Shaka ha entrado al interior de Naruto, donde ha conocido a Kurama además de revelarse como el patriarca actual del Santuario y antiguo caballero de virgo al servicio de la Diosa Atenea. Ha escuchado por parte de Naruto lo que ha sido su vida dentro de la aldea y después de esto está por proponer algo a nuestro protagonista.

Shaka: Naruto quiero proponerte algo.

Naruto: ¿Mmm? – El pequeño rubio giraba su cabeza mientras mostraba una cara de duda por las palabras del antiguo caballero.

Shaka: Antes de proponerte algo Naruto me gustaría que me contestaras algo, pero quiero que contestes con la completa verdad. –Esto lo decía con una seriedad en su voz que a cualquiera podría intimidar.

Naruto ahora un poco nervioso solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras tragaba un poco de saliva. Shaka prosiguió para realizar su pregunta al chico.

Shaka: Naruto, ¿Tienes a alguien especial para ti?

El chico observo al hombre delante de él y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta que el hombre le había hecho.

Naruto: Bueno si hay algunas personas tengo al Sandaime Hokage que es como mi abuelo, a mis padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade, aunque no se encuentran mucho en la aldea, a mi amigo Sasuke y su familia, al señor Teuchi y su hija Ayame-chan y mi única amiga Ino-chan y también Kurama.

Kurama solo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar al pequeño rubio.

Shaka: Y ¿tú quieres protegerlos? o ¿me equivoco?

Naruto: Eso es lo que más deseo, ellos se han preocupado por mi cuando nadie más lo ha hecho, me han dado el afecto que ni siquiera mi familia me ha dado. Pero no soy fuerte y eso me molesta mucho.

Shaka: Ya veo, y si te digiera que yo te puedo ayudar a cumplir tu deseo.

Naruto: En serio, ¿usted me puede entrenar y hacerme más fuerte?

Shaka: Así es Naruto.

Naruto: Pero disculpe Shaka-sama, ¿Porque quiere usted entrenarme?, ni siquiera mis padres me quieren entrenar, ellos prefieren entrenar solo a mis hermanos, ya que dicen que yo solo los retrasaria.

Shaka: Veras Naruto, he detectado un gran potencial en ti y sé que con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías llegar muy lejos, pero… - Shaka no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un chiquillo rubio comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto estaba impresionado por las palabras de Shaka, que alguien viera en él un gran potencial era algo que nunca había imaginado – ¡SI ME HARE MUY FUERTE! – Shaka intentaba seguir explicando a Naruto la situación, pero al parecer el niño estaba perdido en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta que le hablaban.

Shaka: Naruto…Naruto…

Hasta que uno de los presentes perdió el control:

Kurama: ¡NARUTO DEJA DE GRITAR Y PON ATENCION CUANDO ALGUIEN TE ESTA HABLANDO!

Naruto cayó al suelo por el susto que le había pegado el zorro al momento del regaño, al recuperarse el pequeño rubio se disculpaba con sus dos superiores por la actitud que había tomado

Naruto: Jejeje. - Naruto reía mientras se rascaba la nunca con una de sus manos -Disculpe Kurama-Sama, Shaka-Sama, no pudo contener mi emoción.

Shaka/Kurama: SI YA LO NOTAMOS.

Shaka retomando la palabra continuo donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpido.

Shaka: Naruto intentaba explicarte que si decides tomar el camino que te ofrezco debes de saber que el entrenamiento no será nada fácil, muchos han muerto al tomar este tipo de entrenamiento.

El pequeño niño había cambiado su semblante sonriente a uno más serio al escuchar las palabras del antiguo caballero.

Shaka: Disculpa que sea tan directo Naruto, pero necesito que conozcas los aspectos de este entrenamiento.

El pequeño aun en silencio y con la mirada hacia el suelo al escuchar esto solo apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas y levantando su puño derecho lleno de determinación contesto

Naruto: Es la primera vez que alguien cree en mi por lo cual no pienso defraudar esa confianza, no importa que tan difícil sea el camino.

Kurama: VAYA QUE TIENES AGALLAS NIÑO

Shaka: Me alegro de oír eso, ahora Naruto me gustaría que saliéramos de aquí para hablar con alguien que te pueda cuidar.

Naruto: Pero no sé cómo salir de aquí, de hecho, es la primera vez que entraba a este lugar y conozco a Kurama.

Kurama: CHICO CUANDO ESTAS AQUÍ DENTRO ES COMO ESTAR EN MEDITACION, SOLO TIENES QUE INTENTAR DESPERTAR.

Naruto: ¿Y si quiero volver aquí para hablar contigo como puedo hacerlo?

Kurama: RECUERDA QUE ESTE ES TU SUBCONCIENTE ASI QUE TAN SOLO TIENES QUE CONCENTRARTE Y PODRAS INGRESAR AQUÍ, ADEMAS AHORA QUE YA SABES DE MI PUEDO COMUNICARME CONTIGO DESDE AQUI.

Naruto: Genial, gracias Kurama-Sama.

Kurama: TAN SOLO DIME KURAMA NUNCA ME HAN GUSTADO ESOS SUFIJOS.

Naruto: Jejeje está bien Kurama, gracias, nos veremos pronto.

Kurama: SI, SI, SI.

Shaka: Hasta luego Kurama-San.

Ya nuevamente en el mundo real, Naruto empieza a despertar lentamente, mientas era ayudado por el actual patriarca para ponerlo de pie, cuando el pequeño rubio abrió sus ojos por completo pudo observar que se encontraban en el callejón donde con anterioridad lo habían golpeado y no solo eso sino también había notado a los que habían sido sus atacantes atrás de su salvador aun en un esto petrificado, a lo cual con algo de temor tomo con los ropajes del hombre rubio y procedió a preguntar con un pequeño tartamudeo en su voz.

Naruto: ¿Ellos…ellos…están mu…mu…muertos?

Shaka al notar el temor que expresaba el niño decidió explicar lo que les había sucedido, como con su técnica había paralizado a los aldeanos y que después de un tiempo despertarían como si se hubiera tratado de una horrible pesadilla. Esto tranquilizaba un poco al niño rubio, pero no demasiado dado el poder que tenía su nuevo conocido.

Shaka: Naruto tenemos que irnos de aquí para no llamar la atención de la demás gente.

Naruto: De acuerdo.

Los dos rubios salieron de ese callejón para dirigirse a un lugar más tranquilo, Naruto le indico el camino para ir directo al restaurante favorito del niño para probar algo de comida, claro que nos referimos a Ichiraku Ramen. Mientras en otro sitio se podía observar a algunas personas hablando con algo de preocupación en su voz.

?1: ¿Alguien lo ha encontrado? - Preguntaba un hombre de cabellera blanca larga que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y con un pergamino grande en su espalda.

?2: No Jiraiya-Sama - contestaba un niño de la misma edad que Naruto, pero de ojos negros y pelo negro.

?3: Sasuke-Kun ¿crees que Naruto-Kun se encuentre bien? – Preguntaba una niña rubia de aproximadamente unos 5 años y de ojos azules al niño de pelo negó.

Sasuke: No lo sé Ino, eso espero.

?4: Demonios, esto es tu culpa, viejo pervertido te dije que uno debía estar con él desde temprano. -Pronunciaba una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, con grandes atributos y un rombo en su frente.

Jiraiya: Tranquila Tsunade y no me llames pervertido, además no creía que el niño fuera a desaparecer.

?5: Con todo respeto Jiraiya-Sama, Tsunade-Sama, pero no creo que sea momento para estar discutiendo – Decía una mujer de tez blanca, de pelo negro, que vestía una blusa negra con una falda blanca y unas sandalias negras.

?6: Mikoto-Chan tiene razón debemos seguir buscando a Naruto, no sabemos de qué puedan ser capaces esos aldeanos idiotas. Ahora piensen ¿a donde podemos ir a buscarlo? – Esto lo decía un hombre con tez moreno de pelo castaño, el cual llevaba puesto un chaleco de Jounin con una camisa y pantalón negro.

Jiraiya: Tsunade y yo fuimos a su casa para ver si se encontraba aun ahí, pero no fue así, ni en su habitación y además de que ni Minato ni Kushina parecían interesados – Esto último lo decía con decepción ya que al ver como su alumno al cual quería como un hijo y su esposa trataban a su hijo mayor con gran indiferencia.

Mikoto: Sasuke-Kun y yo lo buscamos en el parque donde a veces juegan, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

?6: Yo ya fui al hospital para revisar.

Mikoto: ¿Porque al hospital Fugaku-Kun?

Fugaku: Sabes bien que en estas fechas es común que Naruto termine en el hospital, por fortuna no estaba ahí.

Al oír esto todos tomaron como una buena señal eso les daba un poco de esperanza de que su pequeño niño rubio se encontrara con bien, pero aun así la duda se mantenía presente y con ella la preocupación de saber dónde estaba el, sin más ideas en donde buscar, dos personas más llegaron hasta donde se encontraban reunidos todos para brindar una posible pista de donde seguir buscando. La primera persona era un joven con vestimenta de Anbu y una máscara de cuervo, de tez blanca y pelo oscuro. El segundo era un hombre mayor con una gabardina blanca y un ropaje rojo, las dos personas eran Itachi Uchiha (hijo de Fugaku, Mikoto y hermano de Sasuke) y el Sandaime.

Itachi: ¿Alguien ha visto en el monumento a los héroes o el campo de entrenamiento?

Sandaime: ¿O al restaurante de Ichiraku?

Todos: Es cierto no hemos revisado esos lugares.

Tomando nuevamente la palabra Fugaku comento que debían separarse para ir a buscar a los logares sugeridos.

Fugaku: Itachi, Sasuke e Ino vallan a revisar a Ichiraku – Los cuales contestaron en un unísono –HAI- Jiraiya-Sama y Tsunade-Sama por que no revisan el monumento a los caídos mientras Mikoto-chan y yo iremos al campo de entrenamiento. – a esto los tres mencionados asentían.

Sandaime: Yo iré a la torre del Hokage y ahí nos reuniremos todos. Ahora retírense.

Todos: HAI

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esa reunión en otro lugar al mismo tiempo dos rubios una mayor y un niño llegaban a un establecimiento de comida, donde procedieron a sentarse, en lo que el niño saludaba alegre a al dueño y su hija.

Naruto: ¡Hola viejo, hola Ayame-chan!

Teuchi/Ayame: ¡Naruto! – contestaban alegres el dueño y su hija.

Ayame: Hola Naruto, ¿cómo has estado?

Naruto: Muy bien ahora, gracias.

Teuchi: Oye Naruto supongo que quieres un tazón especial, ¿verdad?

Naruto: Así es por favor viejo jejeje.

En ese momento Ayame se da cuenta del acompañante de su pequeño cliente.

Ayame: ¿O Naruto el señor viene contigo?

Naruto: Así es Ayame-chan él es Shaka-Sama me salvo hace unos momentos de unos aldeanos que me habían golpeado.

Al escuchar esto los comerciantes sintieron mucho coraje por saber que nuevamente Naruto había sido atacado por los aldeanos, pero estaban agradecidos con el extraño individuo por salvarlo y protegerlo.

Ayame: Disculpe señor usted ¿desea algo de comer?

Teuchi: Si pida lo que quiera señor la casa invita.

Shaka: O no tiene por qué molestarse.

Teuchi: No es ninguna molestia, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, después de que salvo a Naruto.

Shaka: Veo que ustedes se preocupan mucho por él y que lo aprecian.

Teuchi: Así es, nos molesta mucho ver como todo el mundo trata al pequeño, nosotros tratamos de protegerlo y lo invitamos a comer cada vez que podemos.

Ayame: O es cierto Naruto hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Naruto: Así es. Diciendo esto con un poco de tristeza

Ayame: Pues Naruto Feliz Cumpleaños – Extendiendo un pequeño presente hacia el pequeño.

Naruto: ¿En serio es para mí? – Naruto se encontraba un poco incrédulo por el acto de Ayame a lo cual el señor Teuchi las despejo diciendo al niño.

Teuchi: Claro que si Naruto, vamos ábrelo lo escogimos especialmente para ti.

Naruto procedió a abrir su regalo el cual era una playera blanca con el símbolo de Konoha en ella.

Ayame: Esperamos que te guste

Naruto: Me encanta muchas gracias.

Ayame: Vamos pruébatela así te quitas esa camiseta sucia.

Naruto procedió a cambiarse para poder estrenar el regalo de parte de los comerciantes y al ver que le quedaba perfecta el pequeño procedió a dar un pequeño abrazo a los dos por encima de la barra agradeciéndoles por tan enorme gesto.

Teuchi: De acuerdo aquí están sus platillos.

Naruto/Shaka: Gracias.

Después de terminar sus platillos Naruto y Shaka agradecieron a los comerciantes y procedieron a retirarse. Ya fuera del establecimiento Shaka le pregunta a Naruto si habría un lugar donde pudieran hablar con alguien de autoridad en la aldea, a lo que Naruto pensó por un momento para decir que la única persona con autoridad en la aldea que él conocía era al Sandaime.

Shaka: ¿Y sabrás donde encontrarlo en este momento?

Naruto: Mmmm tal vez se encuentre en la torre del Hokage ya que por el día que es mi papa el actual Hokage está de permiso y el Sandaime tuvo que haberlo cubierto.

Shaka: De acuerdo y ¿podrías guiarme hasta ahí?

Naruto: Si Shaka-Sama sígame.

Al momento que se dirigían con rumbo a la torre del Hokage en el restaurante de ramen llegaban tres personas con gesto de preocupación buscando desesperadamente a una persona.

Itachi/Sasuke/Ino: ¡¿NARUTO ESTAS AQUÍ?!

Pero al entrar al establecimiento solo pudieron observar a los propietarios con una expresión de dudas por la actitud de las tres personas.

Itachi: Disculpe Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, pero ¿no han visto a Naruto el día de hoy?

Sasuke: Lo hemos estado buscando todo el día y no lo hemos encontrado.

Ayame: Descuiden si lo vimos.

Ino: ¿Enserio? Por favor díganos ¿dónde está?

Teuchi: Tranquilos por favor, como dijo mi hija si lo vimos hace unos momentos estuvo comiendo aquí acompañado, pero al terminar se retiraron juntos.

Itachi/Sasuke/Ino: ¿Acompañado?,¿Por quién?

Teuchi: Pues verán por un hombre de tez blanca, cabellera rubia un poco larga, con vestimenta blanca y con los ojos cerrados.

Itachi: No concuerda con la descripción de alguien de la aldea.

Ayame: De hecho, creo que él no era de la aldea.

Sasuke: ¿Y acaso comentaron algo de a donde se dirigían?

Ayame: No en realidad no disculpen.

Ino: Espero que Naruto-Kun se encuentre bien.

Teuchi: No se preocupen ese hombre no es de cuidado de hecho nos enteramos por parte de Naruto que el hombre lo había salvado.

Itachi: "Esto es muy extraño", Esta bien muchas gracias por su ayuda Teuchi-san, Ayame-san, tenemos que regresar chicos. – Esto último lo decía dirigiéndose a Sasuke e Ino.

Los tres se retiraron del lugar no sin antes volver a agradecer a por su ayuda a los dueños del local. Dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a la Torre del Hokage para informar de lo que se habían enterado, pero no imaginaban que al llegar se llevarían una sorpresa.

EN LA TORRE DEL HOKAGE

Los dos rubios habían llegado hasta la oficina del Hokage esperando ver al Sandaime al tocar la puerta de la oficina esperaron escuchar la voz que les permitiera el paso, al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta la indicación de entrar ambas personas procedieron a entrar. Ya dentro Naruto saludo al hombre que se encontraba en aquella oficina sentado fumando una pipa y combatiendo con el papeleo del día.

Mientras los dos rubios estaban a punto de ingresar a la oficina del Hokage, en la puerta de la torre se estaban reuniendo el grupo que más temprano habían salido a buscar a un pequeño niño. Los primeros en llegar habían sido los padrinos del niño rubio que al ver a los demás se acercaban esperaban a oír las noticias.

Jiraiya: Bueno al ver sus caras supongo que nadie lo encontró verdad.

Mikoto: Fugaku-Kun y yo fuimos a buscar a los campos de entrenamiento incluso al campo de entrenamiento 44 y no encontramos ningún rastro. Pero y ustedes encontraron algo.

Tsunade: No tampoco se encontraba en el monumento a los héroes, incluso Jiraiya fue al monte Hokage y nada. ¿Y ustedes chicos? – Dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes ninjas.

Itachi, Sasuke e Ino explicaron lo que había sucedido en el restaurante de Ichiraku a lo que los demás escucharon e igual que a los chicos había preocupado.

Fugaku: Deberíamos entrar con Sandaime Sama para informarle y pedir que mande unos Anbus a buscarlos.

Jiraiya: Si vamos rápido.

NUEVAMENTE EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Naruto: Hola ojiisan, ¿cómo estás?

Sandaime: Aaaahhh Naruto – El Sandaime se encontraba sorprendido de ver al niño rubio frente a él, también un poco molesto por la preocupación que les había causado, pero más que nada felicidad de que se encontrara bien. Al reponerse de la sorpresa procedió a contestar el saludo del pequeño y averiguar qué había pasado. – Si gracias estoy bien, pero dime ¿dónde has estado?, te hemos estado buscando desesperadamente, estábamos muy preocupados.

Naruto: O lo siento ojiisan, pero lo que paso fue que – Naruto no pudo concluir lo que decía ya que en ese preciso momento desde el pasillo se escuchaban unos gritos.

?: ¡SAINDAIME-SAMA!

En ese momento los causantes de los gritos entraban a la oficina del antiguo Hokage para informar de la situación muy apresurados sin darse cuenta de las personas que ya se encontraban ahí.

Fugaku: Sandaime-Sama los chicos obtuvieron información un poco alarmante, Itachi por favor explícale lo que descubrieron.

Itachi: Si otosan, Sandaime Sama al parecer Naruto estuvo en el restaurante de Ichiraku, pero por lo que descubrimos no estaba solo.

Sandaime: Si lo sé, está acompañado por un hombre de tez blanca, cabellera rubia un poco larga, con vestimenta blanca y con los ojos cerrados.

Jiraiya: Espera como sabes eso viejo.

Sandaime: Porque Naruto está ahí – Señalando el lugar donde estaba parado el niño y su amigo.

Todos voltearon la mirada para ver el lugar que apuntaba el Sandaime para descubrir a su pequeño amigo para tranquilamente con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y saludando como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos al ver al niño tan solo pudieron decir:

TODOS: ¡NARUTO!

Naruto: Hola, ¿cómo están? - Mientras Naruto sonreía y saludaba a todos comenzó a sentir dos auras muy molestas que se acercaban a él. Estas auras pertenecían a las 3 féminas del grupo que se acercaban peligrosamente al niño las cuales al tenerlo cerca solo gritaban al unísono.

Tsunade/Mikoto/Ino: ¡¿PERO EN DONDE ESTABAS?, ¿QUE NO VES QUE NOS TIENES CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO?! – El niño solo podía escuchar los gritos de las 3 con la cabeza agachada y con su cara un poco sonrojada para después sentir como es que recibía un abrazo de las mismas, un abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire.

Mientras los demás solo podían dar un suspiro de alivio de ver al pequeño sano y salvo. Ya un poco más calmados todos los presentes nuestro pequeño protagonista procedía a explicar todo lo que había sucedido en el día con una pequeña excepción que era lo del encuentro con su reciente amigo Kurama y la verdadera identidad de su acompañante, ya que pensaba que esa información solo le correspondía revelarla a él, y con respecto a Kurama prefirió no comentarlo ya que no sabía cómo podrían reaccionar los demás. Después de oír el relato fue Mikoto la que procedió a tomar la palabra dirigiéndose al rubio mayor.

Mikoto: Muchas gracias por proteger a Naruto señor. – Esto lo decía mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia hacia el visitante, a lo cual los demás presentes procedieron a hacer lo mismo.

Shaka: No tienen nada de que agradecer, me alegra ver que Naruto tenga gente que se preocupa por él, ahora veo por qué deseas protegerlos. - Lo último lo mencionaba mientras volteaba hacía con el pequeño rubio, el cual solo sonreí y asentía con su cabeza. De igual forma los presentes sonreían al escuchar los deseos del pequeño rubio. Shaka retomaba nuevamente la palabra mientras se dirigía hacia los amigos de Naruto, pero con una voz seria la cual concentro la atención de todos incluso de nuestro pequeño protagonista. – Ahora me gustaría tratar un tema con todos ustedes.


	4. OLVIDO

CAPITULO IV: OLVIDO

Naruto y Shaka habían llegado a la torre del Hokage donde se encontraba el anterior mandatario de la aldea, el Sandaime Hokage, el cual le explico a Naruto el alboroto y la preocupación que había ocasionado en todos los conocidos del rubio por su desaparición. Después de los saludos, disculpas y explicaciones todos conocieron al acompañante de Naruto el cual después de presentarse paso a tocar un tema importante con todos los presentes.

Ahora me gustaría tratar un tema con todos ustedes. - Comentaba el visitante rubio llamando así la atención de todos los presentes en aquella oficina - Primero quisiera explicar mi verdadera identidad, así como mi lugar de procedencia y el motivo de mi presencia en este lugar, para lo cual me gustaría pedirles que me permitan terminar mi explicación y después de eso hagan todas sus preguntas, ¿De acuerdo? – Todos acentuaban únicamente para permitir proseguir al acompañante de Naruto el cual agradeció la disposición de los demás para comenzar con su explicación. - Primeramente, me gustaría presentarme debidamente mi nombre es Shaka antiguo Caballero Dorado de Virgo al servicio de la Diosa Atena, protectora de toda la Tierra, mi rol como caballero termino después de la anterior guerra santa donde junto a mis compañeros y nuestra diosa defendimos al planeta del rey del inframundo el Dios Hades, actualmente soy el Patriarca del Santuario de Atena el cual se encuentra en Grecia fuera de la Nación Elemental y el motivo por el cual me encuentro aquí es porque desde el Santuario percibimos una poder muy fuerte proveniente de esta zona, al llegar me encontré con los aldeanos que atacaban a Naruto y procedí a ayudarlo, ahora no se si Naruto era el portador de tal poder o si será alguien más pero no me queda duda que Naruto tiene un gran potencial, por lo cual me gustaría llevarlo hasta el Santuario para entrenarlo.

Después de escuchar semejante relato era natural ver el impacto en el rostro de todos los presentes, primeramente, enterarse que existía más tierras aparte de su nación, además de oír palabras tales como diosa, santuario, caballeros, Hades, simplemente era algo muy difícil de comprender tan rápidamente, pero tal vez lo más impactante para ellos fue la intención del actual patriarca de llevarse a Naruto lejos para entrenarlo. El primero en recobrarse del shock por tanta información fue el más viejo de los presentes el Sandaime el cual realizo la primera pregunta de muchas que podrían estar en la mente de todos:

-Discúlpenos, pero esta es demasiada información, pero me intriga, ¿qué quiere decir específicamente con eso de Diosa Atena y Caballeros?

-La Diosa Atena es nuestra líder a la cual nosotros los caballeros servimos lealmente, para que comprendan un poco bajo su cultura diría que es como su Hokage, solo que el poder de ella sobrepasa a cualquier humano. Y nosotros los caballeros somos los protectores de la humanidad y de la paz, nuevamente comparando con su cultura los famosos shinobis.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de una región fuera de las naciones elementales?, por lo que sabemos no existe nada además de estas tierras. – Esta vez era Jiraiya quien realizaba la pregunta, ya que para el después de haber pasado muchos años viajando por las naciones elementales pensaba que no había lugar que él no conociera.

\- Lamento diferir, pero como le dije más allá de estas tierras existe un mundo completamente diferente.

\- Disculpe Shaka-Sama, pero la fuerza de la que hablaba ¿no podrá ser acaso el chakra de Naruto?

Shaka volteo a ver a Naruto un momento y después de unos segundos regreso su cabeza para contestar directamente al mayor de los Uchiha- Como explique hace un momento, la fuerza que sentimos no es nada parecida al chakra que utilizan los shinobis, es verdad que Naruto tiene esa energía naturalmente por ser de esta región, pero al parecer en su interior existe una fuerza como la que utilizamos los caballeros.

Una nueva pregunta surgía tras la respuesta de Shaka esta vez Tsunade era quien tomaba la palabra - Una fuerza diferente al chakra eso es algo difícil de creer. ¿Qué tipo de "energía" es?, y más importante ¿cómo es que Naruto posee dos tipos de energías?

\- Disculpe, pero no puedo darles información con respecto al tipo de energía de la que hablo y el motivo del por qué Naruto la posee, eso es algo que escapa a mi entendimiento, ya que por su edad es fascinante que haya despertado, aunque sea por un momento esa energía, la mayoría de los caballeros deben de llevar acabo un entrenamiento riguroso para lograrlo. - Esta vez Shaka no pudo dar una repuesta clara ya que

El siguiente en preguntar fue Itachi - ¿Y eso de Guerra Santa a que se refiere exactamente? –

-Atreves de los siglos el Dios del Inframundo Hades ha intentado conquistar la Tierra, por lo cual la Diosa Atena y sus caballeros lo han enfrentado para evitar que esto suceda. Hace aproximadamente dos años se llevó acabo la última de las guerras en la cual finalmente Hades fue derrotado, pero por desgracia la mayoría de mis compañeras los caballeros fallecieron, por ahora el Santuario de Atena solo cuenta con 5 caballeros que heredaron el espíritu de mis colegas.

Después de esa respuesta parecía que nadie fuera a decir una palabra más- ¿Pero si el supuesto Hades fue derrotado por que es necesario forjar a mas caballeros? – Todos voltearon a ver a quien había realizado tal pregunta que era Mikoto Uchiha.

Shaka entendía perfectamente el motivo de la pregunta de Mikoto por lo cual se dispuso a contestarle -Es cierto que Hades fue derrotado, pero él no es el único enemigo de Atena, hay más seres que intentaran apoderarse de la Tierra, por tal motivo los caballeros deben volver a surgir para enfrentar a los futuros enemigos.

\- ¿Ese es el motivo por el que desea llevárselo? – Nuevamente Mikoto era quien realizaba la pregunta, pero esta vez todos podían notar como su ánimo cambiaba mientras realizaba su cuestionamiento.

\- Así es, presiento que él tiene el potencial para convertirse en un caballero. – Shaka contestaba la nueva pregunta mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y realizaba una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Y en que consiste el entrenamiento? – La seriedad con la que hacia las preguntas mostraba la preocupación que sentía la cual era notable para todos, incluso para el antiguo caballero por lo cual le contesto - Mikoto-San no planeo mentirle, el entrenamiento es algo muy difícil, para muchos es similar al mismo infierno y tiene un grado muy alto de que pueda morir.

Todos habían vuelto a quedar sin palabras al oír la dificultad del entrenamiento al cual podría ser puesto a prueba Naruto, pero la primera en expresar una palabra fue la misma Mikoto Uchiha ya que ella sentía un cariño maternal por Naruto y como cualquier madre expreso su descontento por dichas palabras

Mikoto no soporto más y comenzó a gritar con fuerza mientras le cuestionaba al visitante - ¡¿QUE ESTA DICIENDO?!, ¡¿POR QUE QUIERE LLEVAR ENTONCES A NARUTO A UN LUGAR DONDE SOLO SUFRIRA?!, ¡EL YA HA SUFRIDO SUFICIENTE, POR FAVOR OLVIDE ESA IDEA! – El dolor era evidente en el rostro de Mikoto al igual que en sus ojos se podían observar la batalla por contener las lágrimas.

\- Pero Mikoto-chan, yo quiero hacerlo. – Nadie podía creer las palabras que escuchaban Naruto quería ir a un lugar a sufrir, no podían comprenderlo y eso lo expreso más de uno - ¡¿Que dices?! - Naruto agacho su mirada un momento entonces apretó sus puños y nuevamente levanto su mirada ante todos y con una voz segura les dijo - Que yo quiero hacerlo, quiero hacerme más fuerte, como lo dijo Shaka-Sama mi deseo es protegerlos a todos ustedes ya que son lo más importante para mí, ustedes me han dado su cariño, han cuidado de mi cuando nadie más lo hacía, así como Teuchi-san y Ayame-chan, además si me vuelvo más fuerte podre proteger a los más débiles y así evitar que alguien más sufra lo mismo que yo.

Las palabras de Naruto impactaron a todos de gran manera – "¿el cariño que tiene por nosotros es tan grande como para llevarlo a tal extremo, solo para protegernos?" – fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de todos después de haber escuchado sus palabras. Esta vez Mikoto no pudo contener las lágrimas a la vez que se acercaba para abrazar al pequeño y nuevamente el silencio cubrió la habitación por el momento tan emotivo que se desarrollaba.

Una vez que los ánimos se habían tranquilizado surgió la pregunta que nadie había hecho. - ¿Y cuándo piensa llevarse a Naruto? – Nuevamente era el Sandaime el que tomaba la palabra.

\- En 2 años. –

La respuesta llamo la atención de todos incluso del pequeño ya que creían que la respuesta seria en un tiempo más corto.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón para tomar ese tiempo? – Pregunto extrañado el Sandaime.

\- Como había dicho a Mikoto-San el entrenamiento al que Naruto tendrá que someterse es muy pesado y en este momento el cuerpo de Naruto no tiene las condiciones para comenzar con ese entrenamiento por eso es que necesito pedirles que durante estos dos años entrenen tanto el cuerpo como la mente de Naruto. –Aclaraba Shaka.

\- Exactamente ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

\- Quisiera que entrenaran a Naruto para aumentar tanto su fuerza como su resistencia además que sería bueno que de igual manera su mente se expanda en cuestión de conocimiento.

\- Naruto supongo que no cambiaras de opinión con respecto a entrenar con Shaka-Sama ¿verdad?

A lo cual el pequeño rubio levantando su brazo derecho y con el puño cerrado contesto - No, ¡jamás me retractare de mi palabra Fugaku-san! – Todos sonrieron por la determinación de que Naruto mostraba con sus palabras.

Perfecto, Sasuke creo que sería buena oportunidad para igual comenzar con tu entrenamiento – decía Fugaku a su hijo más pequeño, a lo cual el pequeño azabache le contesto. –Por su puesto Naruto-dobe no se me puede adelantar jeje – viendo hacia su amigo Naruto - el cual por el insulto le contesto – ¿A quién le dices dobe, Sasuke-Teme? – ocasionando las risas de todos por la discusión de los pequeños.

\- Bueno al parecer deberemos organizar un plan de entrenamiento para Naruto. Mmmm que te parece durante el primer año entrenar por las mañanas con Fugaku-San y por las tardes entrenaras con Tsunade. Según tus avances entrenaras con Jiraiya y conmigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo? – esta pregunta la hizo el Sandaime dirigiendo su mirada al pequeño rubio, el cual acentuaba con su cabeza mientras sonreía como solo él lo podía hacer. – Entonces está decidido. – Concluía el Sandaime.

Al notar como el día está terminado, decidieron que lo mejor era terminar dicha reunión para que cada uno procediera a descansar, pero antes de que alguien digiera una palabra el antiguo caballero volvió a tomar la palabra dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

\- Antes de que alguien se retire me gustaría decirles algo, a partir de este momento todas las personas que hayan tenido interacción conmigo olvidaran mi rostro incluyendo a los aldeanos del callejón, a la gente del restaurante y ustedes.

\- Pero ¿porque Shaka-Sama? – Preguntaba Naruto con una cara de tristeza y mientras agachaba su mirada.

Shaka volteo hacia Naruto, el comprendía que el pequeño estuviera deprimido, por lo cual se dispuso a explicarle el motivo de su decisión.

\- Naruto esto es lo mejor por el momento, he tomado acciones y he revelado cosas sin haber contado con la aprobación de Atena, por lo cual esto será necesario hasta aclarar la situación con ella, aunque te puedo asegurar que no habrá ningún problema. Además, esto no será eternamente solo será durante estos dos años, cuando volvamos a vernos tus recuerdos de este día volverán.

\- ¿Entonces olvidaremos que tenemos que preparar a Naruto? – Preguntaba Jiraiya.

\- No, esa idea permanecerá, solo olvidaran los hechos relacionados con respecto a mi persona.

En ese momento una pregunta indago en la mente de nuestro protagonista lo cual llevo a preocuparlo un poco por lo cual dirigiéndose al antiguo caballero trato de resolver esa pregunta.

\- Shaka-Sama entonces olvidare a…- Naruto no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el nuevo patriarca se adelantó a contestar imaginando cual podría ser esa pregunta.

\- No Naruto, no olvidaras a tu nuevo amigo – Sonriéndole al niño rubio. Esto provoco nuevamente la alegría de aquel pequeño ya que su encuentro con su nuevo amigo Kurama perduraría.

Esas palabras desconcertaron a los presentes, pero no al grado de querer indagar más a sobre la identidad del nuevo amigo.

\- Entonces es momento de despedirme por ahora, nos volveremos a ver Naruto en dos años. – terminando de pronunciar esas palabras de la mano de Shaka apareció un resplandor dorado cubrió la habitación cegando temporalmente a los presentes, después de un momento el brillo había desaparecido, todos los que se encontraban en la habitación regresaban en si como si hubieran despertado de un sueño buscando aclarar lo que había sucedido, fue entonces que el Sandaime comento - Entonces en eso quedamos con respecto al entrenamiento de Naruto, ¿todos de acuerdo? – Con esas palabras todos recordaron el motivo de estar ahí, así todos pudieron contestar – HAI – como ya estaba por anochecer decidieron que era mejor retirarse para poderse preparar para el día de mañana, así que los Uchiha habían partido como familia acompañando a la pequeña Ino hasta su casa para de ahí ellos dirigirse a su hogar, por su parte Tsunade y Jiraiya dejaron a Naruto en la entrada de su casa y procedieron a retirarse. Cuando Naruto entro a su casa noto como todos se encontraban en la cocina comiendo pastel por el cumpleaños de Menma y Naruko, por lo cual nadie lo noto cuando entro, decidió pasar directamente a su habitación para descansar esperando con ansias el día de mañana donde su entrenamiento comenzaría.

GRECIA

Oculto de la vista de cualquier humano, se encuentran el santuario de la Diosa Atena en el cual en ella parte más alta se pude distinguir una estatua de la misma Diosa Atena, a los pies de esta estatua se puede observar a una joven mujer de tez blanca, cabello color lila, vestida con una túnica blanca y sosteniendo con su mano derecha un báculo mientras medita observado las estrellas del firmamento.

-Veo que has regresado con bien Shaka y eso me alegra. - Comentaba la joven mientras dejaba su meditación para observar al hombre recién llegado.

Shaka por su parte se arrodillo frente a la joven mientras le respondía -Así es Atena, he venido a reportarle mi visita a las naciones elementales.

\- Encontraste al portador del cosmo que sentimos Shaka? – Pregunto Atena.

\- Así es Atena, es un niño llamado Naruto – Contestaba el Patriarca enseguida prosiguió a contarle a la Diosa la situación en la cual había encontrado a Naruto, el sufrimiento que pasaba a manos de los aldeanos, así como el ser ignorado por su familia. De igual forma le comento la decisión que había tomado con respecto al entrenamiento del pequeño y su plática con los seres queridos del niño.

\- "Pobre niño, todo el sufrimiento que ha tenido que pasar, es una desgracia que existan humanos capaces de realizar tales actos"- era el pensamiento de la Diosa después de escuchar el relato del tipo de vida que llevaba Naruto, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que Shaka prosiguió en comentar una parte importante del relato del encuentro con Naruto.

\- Atena, también en el interior del niño encontré una bestia muy particular, era un zorro de 9 colas, se le conoce como el demonio Kyuby, creado al parecer por una deidad de los ninjas, un hombre llamado Rikudo Senin.

\- Así que era eso lo que sentí. – Comentaba Atena mostrando en su rostro una impresión disimulada por lo que había comentado Shaka.

\- Disculpe Atena, pero ¿a qué se refiere? – Las palabras de Atena habían confundido a Shaka.

\- Shaka, como tú eres el nuevo Patriarca tendrás que ir inmediatamente a Star Hill, obtendrás el conocimiento al igual que tus predecesores además de encontrar cierta información relacionada con tu reciente viaje.

\- Como ordene Atena. – Fue la contestación del patriarca para después ponerse de pie y retirarse a cumplir con la nueva encomienda de la Diosa, dejándola sola en sus aposentos.

Al quedarse sola Atenea nuevamente dirigió su mirada para contemplar las estrellas mientras se decía así misma – Espero que este temor que siento no se cumpla.

OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DEL TEMPLO DE ATENA

\- Que haces aquí?, no tengo deseos de perder mi tiempo contigo. - Responde una hermosa mujer a una figura que se encuentra en la sombra.

\- Pero, mi señora he venido a informarle que por fin ha despertado. – Responde la figura desde las sombras.

\- Te refieres al recipiente de lo que te ordene robar hace ya 5 años, Uchiha…Madara. – En ese momento la luz de la luna ilumina el rostro de la figura en las sombras, revelando al mismo hombre con la máscara que había atacado Konoha hacía ya 5 años.

\- Por favor mi señora suplico que me dé una oportunidad más para limpiar mi falla hacia usted. – Suplico el ahora identificado como Uchiha Madara mientras se arrodillaba ante aquella mujer.

\- Que no acaso me explicaste que esa bestia es la más fuerte de todas? - Cuestiono la mujer a Madara.

\- Así es mi señora, pero en este momento el recipiente es tan solo un niño no tendría ningún … - Madara no termino de explicar ya que fue interrumpido por su señora.

\- ¡IDIOTA!, ¿acaso crees que la misma bestia no se defendería?, ¿o que nuevamente te detendría ese tal Hokage?, No, ya tuviste tu oportunidad hace 5 años y fallaste, ahora continuaremos como lo planeamos, reunirás a las demás bestias y al final lo capturaras a él.

\- Pero mi señora creo que no está pensando bien las cosas. – Contesto el Uchiha mostrando un descontento por las palabras de su señora.

\- Te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes Madara?, Recuerda que me debes completa obediencia, ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien fue la persona que te dio tu poder hace muchos años? Y de igual forma también te lo puedo quitar. - Esto último lo decía mientras levantaba su mano, a lo cual Madara reacciono sintiendo un dolor intenso en la cabeza, específicamente en su ojo haciendo que este se quitara la máscara mientras comenzaba a gritar de dolor.

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! Por…fa…favor…d…de…detenga…es…to – Suplicaba Madara mientras se retorcía del dolor

\- Esta bien, espero que con esto recuerdes a quien le debes tu completa obediencia Uchiha, ahora retírate. – Bajando su mano nuevamente.

\- Ah ah ah… - A Madara le costaba trabajo responder por el dolor tan intenso que había sentido, mientras se levantaba lentamente y colocando nuevamente su máscara al fin pudo articular unas palabras - así lo are…mi señora…ARTEMISA…- Acto seguido Uchiha Madara se retiró del lugar para dejar a solas a la Diosa de la Luna Artemisa.

\- Mi señora ¿cree que se puede confiar en él y en su gente? – pregunto una nueva silueta en la sala.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, al final hará lo que se le ordené, el solo ambiciona con una cosa y eso solo lo puede lograr con el poder que le di, así que no se atreverá a desafiarme ya que puede perderlo todo junto con su gente. – Contesto la Diosa con un aire de seguridad y confianza con respecto al control sobre Uchiha.

\- Mi señora y ¿si decide traicionarla? – Pregunto una vez más la misteriosa voz.

\- Si eso llegara a pasar, para eso es que te tengo a ti, Calisto. – Mientras decía esto Artemisa voltio y sonrió hacia su guardiana.

\- Por supuesto que si mi señora. – Contesto la ahora identificada como Calisto.

Continuara.


	5. LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y EL EX

CAPITULO V:

LA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y EL EXTRAÑO

Ya casi han pasado 2 años desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento para volverse más fuerte, en ese tiempo ha demostrado un gran potencial sorprendiendo a cada uno de sus maestros (Fugaku, Sandaime, Jiraiya y Tsunade).

El primer año de su entrenamiento había sido con Fugaku el cual entreno primeramente la resistencia física del niño, realizando los cásicos ejercicios como sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales además de correr por los campos de entrenamiento, una vez que la resistencia de Naruto había mejorado, comenzó a entrenar junto con Sasuke técnicas de combate del clan Uchiha junto con algunos combates de práctica, dado que Sasuke tenía más experiencia y resistencia que Naruto los primeros combates fueron ganados por el menor de los Uchiha pero en menos de unas semanas los combates entre los dos se volvían más parejos incluso en algunas ocasiones Naruto había ganado algunos combates.

La última parte del entrenamiento con los Uchiha para Naruto consistió en aprender algunas técnicas de Ninjutsu, pudiendo dominar algunas técnicas características del clan Uchiha, como el Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego) y el Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu (Llamas del Fénix). Para lograr esta parte del entrenamiento a Naruto le ayudo que a la par de su entrenamiento físico con el líder del clan Uchiha por las tardes estudiara con el Sandaime, el cual le enseño de todos los temas posibles, como el entendimiento del chacra, los sellos con las manos, la relación de los elementos naturales en las técnicas además de temas como el funcionamiento de una aldea, la clasificación de los ninjas, la asignación de las misiones y demás temas los cuales interesaban al niño rubio, era sorprendente ver como para su corta edad entendía y comprendía lo que el Sandaime le enseñaba.

Después de haber concluido sus prácticas con Fugaku y el Sandaime, Naruto comenzó a entrenar con sus padrinos el par de Saníns Jiraiya y Tsunade, como habían acordado Jiraiya continuo el entrenamiento del niño con respecto a las técnicas ninja y tácticas de pelea.

Jiraiya le enseño a Naruto la Técnica de invocación (Kuchiyose no Jutsu), el Jutsu Clon de Sombra (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu) y el Rasengan el cual aprendió a dominar en tan solo una semana lo cual había impactado al sabio de los sapos el cual consideraba que Naruto era un genio, (aquí en la historia Naruto podía realizar el Rasengan sin la necesidad de crear un clon). Con Tsunade, Naruto aprendió jutsus médicas, aunque el chakra de Kurama lo ayudaba cada vez que se lesionaba, Naruto puso mucho empeño en aprenderlas, ya que para él sería una forma más de proteger a todos sus seres queridos.

Claro que no todo era entrenamiento y estudio para el niño ya que en sus tiempos libres jugaba con su amigo Sasuke y en ocasiones con Itachi siempre que este no estuviera de misión, de igual forma al rubio le gustaba ir a Ichiraku por su comida preferida, la cual según él, era la mejor comida del mundo, también le gustaba pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga Ino, aunque en veces era muy difícil verla ya que el padre de ella la entrenaba arduamente en las técnicas del clan Yamanaka, ya que algún día ella sería la líder del clan, esto entristecía un poco a Naruto pero estaba contento de que los padres de Ino le permitieran pasar tiempo con él. Y en otros momentos le gustaba platicar con su amigo peludo Kurama con el cual cada noche platicaba para conocer más del Rikudo Sennin, así como de los demás Bijus.

De igual forma la vida en la aldea para Naruto no había cambiado mucho, aunque era verdad que por una extraña razón la gente ya no lo golpeaba, las miradas de odio y los insultos no habían cambiado. Por otra parte, el trato con su familia seguía siendo el mismo, no lo invitaban a pasear con ellos o que comieran juntos, o alguna felicitación de cumpleaños cosa que ya no llego a importarle al rubio pequeño, él había decidido que eso ya no lo lastimaría y tan solo se preocuparía por la verdadera gente que se preocupaba por él y jurando que cuando se hiciera más fuerte los protegería a todos.

En la actualidad podemos ver a un rubio disfrutando una tarde tranquila en el campo recostado en el suelo recibiendo los rayos del sol, en ese momento el chico noto como la presencia de alguien se ponía su lado reconociendo de quien se trataba tan solo con ir la forma en que lo llamaba.

\- Hola dobe-niisan – se trataba de Sasuke, su mejor amigo, más bien su hermano ya que para el rubio no había otra forma de referirse al joven azabache, ya que era su compañero de entrenamiento, de juegos y de una que otra travesura.

\- ¿Quieres pelear desde ahorita teme-niisan? – contesto el rubio aun recostado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Je no te molestes niisan solo te estábamos buscando – contesto el más joven de los Uchiha.

\- ¿Estábamos? – preguntaba ya con un poco de interés el rubio a su hermano.

En ese momento sintió la presencia de alguien más con una fragancia de un campo de lilas.

\- Si yo también te buscaba Naru-kun – Contesto una voz de una femenina en el otro costado de Naruto.

\- Aaaa Ino-chan eres tú – decía el rubio mientras se abría perfectamente los ojos para ver a su amiga. Acto seguido el rubio se levantó como resorte para darle un abrazo a su amiga la cual correspondió al abrazo, pero con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas el cual Naruto no había notado, pero el pequeño Sasuke si había visto, soltando una pequeña risa interna.

Después de unos momentos el pequeño azabache decidió interrumpir el abrazo de los dos rubios – Ejem, disculpen tortolitos – lo cual al escuchar los dos rubios se soltaron de inmediato ahora ambos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros y mirando cada uno para otro lado.

Para esto el Uchiha prosiguió a hablar – Te decía niisan que Ino y yo te estábamos buscando – O es cierto, ¿para qué me buscaban? – pregunto Naruto.

\- En realidad Mikoto-San nos pidió que te buscáramos - contesto la pequeña Yamanaka.

\- ¿A mí?, ¿por qué? – preguntaba el rubio con un poco de asombro.

\- Tal vez ya se enteró de tu última travesura – le dijo el pequeño Uchiha, mientras ponía sus manos atrás de la nuca con un tono despreocupado.

\- ¿QUEEE? ¿No me digas que ya supo que nosotros fuimos los que? – pregunto con una cara de miedo tipo anime.

\- Nosotros me suena a multitud – lo interrumpió su hermano en tono burlón por la divertida situación que se presentaba.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NOSOTROS NO PIENSO CAER SOLO EN ESTO TEME! – grito Naruto.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos, Naruto Mikoto-San nos pidió buscarte por que necesita hablar algo contigo según ella es muy importante – decía Ino aclarando un poco la situación y tranquilizando a los dos chicos.

Ya resignado Naruto decidió acompañarlos para averiguar que era aquello tan importante de lo que Mikoto quería hablar con él, claro que con un poco de temor aun esperando que no fuera lo que había comentado Sasuke, ya que si era así podía darse por muerto.

Una vez en la residencia Uchiha Naruto ingreso a la casa acompañado de sus amigos encontrando a Mikoto en la sala sentada con los ojos cerrados, pero mostrando una actitud muy seria, al ver esto a Naruto le cruzo un pensamiento por la cabeza –

"Estoy muerto"- fue en ese momento que Mikoto se dirigió al pequeño rubio y pronunciando su nombre con un tono demasiado serio y aterrador que hasta el Shinobi más valiente hubiera puesto a temblar.

– Naruto, siéntate – a lo cual el chico obedeció sin objetar para que así Mikoto prosiguiera.

\- Naruto hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte – esto lo decía mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Naruto el cual en ese momento solo pudo suspirar y en un movimiento rápido se puso de rodillas agachando su cabeza al suelo en pose de disculpa y decir

– Mikoto-San discúlpeme por romper su jarrón favorito, pero todo fue culpa de Sasuke-teme él también es responsable – mientras apuntaba a su cómplice de aquella travesura.

\- ¡DOBE A MI NI ME METAS TODO FUE TU CULPA! – replicaba el niño Uchiha.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO CAERIA SOLO TEME! – se defendía Naruto

\- ¡ANIMAL ELLA NO SABIA NADA DE ESO! – le termino gritando Sasuke a lo cual Naruto solo quedo sorprendido porque entonces el solo se había echado de cabeza, para lo cual decidió voltear a ver a Mikoto notando claramente una pequeña vena que punzaba sobre el ojo derecho de ella obviamente con una gran molestia contenida, junto con un aura asesina

– ASI QUE FUERON USTEDES DOS HE – a lo cual los dos pequeños temblando del miedo negaban con su cabeza e implorando misericordia pero desgraciadamente toda suplica fue en vano ya que recibieron un buen golpe en la cabeza lo cual provoco un gran chichón en ambos niños.

– Bueno como decía, Naruto hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte. Decía Mikoto algo calmada.

\- ¿Que paso Mikoto-San? me está preocupando – Decía el pequeño rubio ya un poco asustado dado la expresión tan seria de la matriarca de los Uchiha.

\- Recuerdas que día es hoy Naruto? – Volvió a cuestionar Mikoto.

\- Pues 10 de octubre, si no me equivoco, ¿Pero no me diga que me hablo solo para preguntarme la fecha Mikoto-San? – dijo Naruto inocentemente.

\- Por supuesto que no Naruto, te pedí que vinieras porque queríamos decirte- Mientras decía esto aprecian sorpresivamente todos los seres queridos de Naruto (Sandaime, Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Teuchi y Áyame) para gritar juntos - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO NARUTO! – Dejando con esto a un impactado rubio por tal acto.

\- JAJAJA NO ME DIGAS QUE NO RECORDABAS NI TU CUMPLEAÑOS? – Decía una voz desde el interior de Naruto.

\- La verdad es que no Kurama, no lo recordaba – contesto el rubio a su amigo el zorro.

\- JAJAJA HAS ESTUDIADO MUCHO Y YA NO ERES UN IDIOTA, PERO EN LO DESPISTADO ERES CASO PERDIDO – Todo el asunto le divertía a morir al enorme zorro.

\- ¡OYE NO TE BURLES BOLA DE PELOS! – Contestaba Naruto algo molesto por las burlas de su amigo.

\- RECUERDA A QUIEN LE HABLAS ENANO SI ME DA LA GANA TE PUEDO HACER PEDASOS – amenazaba el zorro a su pequeño amigo.

\- ¡A VER ATREVETE! – Sin una pisca de temor Naruto retaba a su inquilino para empezar un combate.

En todo este tiempo Naruto había mantenido contacto con Kurama con el cual siempre platicaba en busca de un consejo para los entrenamientos o para hablar sobre cualquier cosa, en ese tiempo su relación se había vuelto muy estrecha pero aun así por el carácter de los dos la mayoría de esas platicabas terminaban en discusiones he insultos, pero ambos sabían que todo era parte de su relación amistosa, así lo preferían ellos creían que era mejor que cosas melosas.

\- MIRA ENANO TE APLASTARE EN OTRO MOMENTO, AHORA REACCIONA QUE TE ESTAN HABLANDO. – El zorro detuvo la pelea ya que fuera de la mente de Naruto alguien le está hablando con un poco de preocupación.

 _ **EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO**_

\- Naruto, Naruto, Hey reacciona, ¿Estas bien? – Era la pequeña Ino la que hablaba a su amigo ya que había notado como quedo ido por un momento.

\- A disculpa Ino-chan me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos – Le comentaba el rubio a su amiga mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía un poco nervioso.

\- Oye gaki sé que fue una buena sorpresa, pero al menos di algo – decía el Sannin de cabellera blanca.

\- Perdón ero-Sennin, muchas gracias a todos jamás me espere esto – esto lo decía Naruto con una sonrisa por el acto de todos.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado la sorpresa Naruto, aquí tienes espero que te guste – comentaba el Sandaime mientras le entregaba un pequeño regalo a Naruto.

\- Muchas gracias avisan – Naruto agradecía con un abrazo por el presente de parte de su "abuelo" el cual era una bola de cristal

– De nada Naruto, es para que practiques la técnica que te enseñe. - Regresando de igual forma el abrazo del pequeño.

\- Yo también espero que te guste mi presente Naruto – Esta vez era Tsunade la que abrazaba y entregaba su regalo al pequeño rubio.

– Claro que si oba-chan – mientras recibía el regalo y le regalaba una sonrisa marca Naruto.

– Genial- contesto el chico al ver su presente el cual era un libro con todas las técnicas médicas conocidas.

\- Wow Tsunade, creo que pensamos igual yo también le traje un libro al gaki disfrútalo- comento el Sennin de los sapos, entregándole a si su presente al cumpleañero.

– Más te vale que no sea de tus sucios libros Jiraiya – le mencionaba su compañera Sannin.

– ¿Pero cómo dices eso?, ¿qué crees que soy un pervertido? – Recibiendo la mirada acusadora de todas las mujeres presentes

– No me miren así – dijo ofendido Jiraiya ya que el libro que le regalo a Naruto fue su novela del Ninja Valeroso.

\- Bueno tranquilas todas, esto es de nuestra parte Naruto esperamos que te agrade – Ahora era el turno de los dueños de Ichiraku quienes le regalaron a Naruto unos guantes estilo Jounin.

\- Ahora es nuestro turno Naruto aquí tienes – Fugaku entregaba ahora una caja a Naruto

– ¿Una mochila con el emblema Uchiha?, No puedo creerlo – la impresión era demasiado grande para el chico ya que nadie podía portar un artículo con el logo Uchiha sin pertenecer al clan

– Pero hay algo más dentro de la mochila Naruto – Le comentaba Mikoto al pequeño rubio, el cual rápidamente abrió la mochila para encontrar una pequeña caja más la cual al abrirla encontró un anillo con la forma del Sharingan y un collar con el logo Uchiha pero solo con la parte superior de este, lo cual llamo la atención de Naruto

– Es increíble de veras, pero ¿por qué el collar está a la mitad?

\- Naruto nosotros tenemos la otra mitad de ese collar, el collar que te dimos es así ya que queremos que recuerdes que no importa que pase siempre estaremos aquí para ti, ya que para nosotros eres parte de esta familia. – Comentaba Mikoto mientras abrazaba al pequeño rubio, el cual al escuchar esas palabras sintió como llegaba una paz a su corazón lo cual lo lleno de felicidad y agradeciendo dijo – Muchas gracias jamás lo olvidare okaasan, otosan, oneesan, niisan para mí siempre serán mi familia –

Unas pequeñas lagrimas habían salido de los ojos de Naruto, pero no importaba ya que esas lagrimas mostraban la completa felicidad que sentía en ese momento, procedió a secarse las lágrimas para preguntar una última cosa con respecto a los presentes de la familia Uchiha.

– Pero, ¿no habrá problema con el clan por yo traer algo como esto? – A lo cual Fugaku le aclaro su duda – No te preocupes Naruto, ya hemos hablado con el clan y entendieron, además por ser el jefe del clan han respetado mi decisión.

\- Por cierto Naruto yo quiero entregarte esto – comentaba Itachi mientras le entregaba a Naruto una katana de hoja blanca, con el mango negro y rombos blancos en los cuales aparecía el logo Uchiha.

– Pero oneesan esta es tu katana, no puedo aceptarla – mientras mencionaba esto Naruto extendía la katana devuelta a su dueño Itachi, el cual negó con la cabeza para decirle al rubio cumpleañero

– No Naruto, deseo que tengas esta katana para que te protejas con ella, así sería como si yo pudiera protegerte- Nuevamente Naruto acerco hacia él, dicho presente para regresar una sonrisa a su hermano mayor por tan grandioso regalo, dando a entender con ella que aceptaba el regalo junto con tan cariñosa explicación.

Naruto agradecía a todos por tan grandiosos regalos sin mencionar el gigantesco gesto de haberle organizado una fiesta sorpresa para lo cual su ojiisan le comentaba

– Naruto no tienes por qué agradecernos por tu fiesta es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de lo del incidente del año pasado- mientras el Sandaime decía esto se podía ver un poco de tristeza en los presentes al recordar el incidente en el cumpleaños de Naruto el año pasado.

A esto Naruto les comento- No tienen por qué atormentarse con eso ojiisan al final de cuentas algo bueno surgió de eso verdad Ino-chan – Regalando una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, a lo cual la pequeña rubia asintió regresando la sonrisa a su amigo.

La fiesta prosiguió como estaba planeado todos comieron unos emparedados preparados por Mikoto y Tsunade además de algo de ramen por parte de Teuchi y su hija, después de la comida Ino apareció cargando un pastel para el cumpleañero diciendo

– Naru-kun aún falta tu pastel espero que te guste, ahora sopla las velas y pide un deseo. – el cumpleañero se acercó hacia el pastel que cargaba su amiga con una cara de asombro ya que al igual que la fiesta él nunca había recibido un pastel únicamente para él, estando cerca del pastel pudo observar que este era de chocolate como estaba escrito sobre este una dedicatoria en color rosa ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto! así como observar las velas encendidas que lo decoraban las cuales eran 7, acto seguido el rubio pregunto

– Ino-chan ¿tú lo hiciste?- a lo cual la pequeña contesto con algo de nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas- S... Si, con ayuda de mi mama- el rubio agradeció a su amiga por dicho pastel y prosiguió a juntar aire para poder apagar cada una de las velas.

Al haber apagado todas las velas Ino pregunto – ¿y cuál ha sido tu deseo Naru-kun? – el cuestionado solo contesto con tranquilidad

– Ninguno- lo cual desconcertó un poco a todos a lo cual el cumpleañero prosiguió a decir – Ya que mi mayor deseo se ha cumplido al momento de tenerlos a todos en mi vida, me entregaron el amor de una familia que tanto necesitaba – rematando tal declaración con su única y original sonrisa.

A lo cual todos contestaron de igual forma, aunque se podía observar en el rostro de Mikoto y Tsunade algunas lágrimas por su pequeño rubio, a esto se le podría unir algunas maldiciones de más de uno hacia la familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

Después de tan bonito momento todos prosiguieron a comer dicho pastel, al terminar la comida se podía observar a los adultos platicaban entre ellos mientas con algunas bebidas más aptas para ellos y los jóvenes jugaban a las traes en el patio de la residencia Uchiha, el pequeño rubio había tocado a su querida amiga en el brazo gritando

-¡Tú la traes Ino-chan!- para comenzar a huir de ella, pero al hacerlo sintió como golpeaba contra algo o mejor dicho alguien lo cual provocó la caída del rubio, a lo cual el pequeño en el suelo decía mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

– Auch eso me dolió – seguido de esto, el afectado solo pudo contestar de una manera al observar a la persona parada frente a el

– ¿Oye porque no te fi...gas? – Naruto tartamudeo un poco al ver que la persona frente era un completo desconocido para él, levantándose despacio del suelo y dar unos pasos alejados de él, enseguida se le acercaron Ino seguida de los hermanos Uchiha para verificar si Naruto se encontraba bien y para observar al extraño en el patio, el rubio pregunto a sus amigos si alguien lo conocía sin dejar de ver al extraño a lo cual todos negaron, Sasuke llamo a sus padres para que observaran la situación y saber si alguno de los adultos lo conocía, al momento de oír el grito del pequeño azabache todos dejaron la sala para ir corriendo al patio topándose así con la situación del lugar

– ¿Que pasa aquí? – dijo el Sandaime a lo cual Itachi contestaba

\- ha aparecido este hombre de la nada, acaso ¿alguien de ustedes lo conoce? – la contestación de los adultos fue la misma de los pequeños, nadie conocía al extraño hombre por lo cual con voz seria y autoritaria Fugaku se dirigió al extraño

– Te ordeno que te identifiques y que digas ¿qué haces aquí en nuestro hogar? - el extraño ignoro la orden del patriarca de los Uchiha para dirigirse al rubio

– Hola Naruto veo que has crecido desde nuestro último encuentro – esto tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes a lo cual Jiraiya dirigiéndose al mencionado cuestiono

– Oye Naruto ¿conoces a este sujeto? – a lo cual este contesto – No nunca lo había visto en mi vida - esta vez con extrema cautela Mikoto ordeno a los pequeños que se acercaran y se pusieran atrás de Teuchi y Áyame, así como ordenar a Itachi que los protegiera a todos, enseguida Jiraiya, Tsunade, Fugaku, Mikoto y el Sandaime habían rodeado al extraño a lo cual el Sandaime nuevamente mencionaba

– Si no nos dices quien eres en este momento, además de lo que buscas en este lugar y de donde conoces a Naruto tendremos que atacarte – el extraño sujeto en no contesto ninguna de las preguntas además de mantener sus ojos cerrados, tan solo se limitó a decir

– Es momento que recuerden- levantando la mano derecha un brillo dorado emano de ella lo cual cegó a todos los presentes por un momento al momento que recobraban la vista todos se encontraban impactados, una horda de recuerdos habían llegado de golpe a ellos lo cual les mostraba que ellos conocían al sujeto, nadie había pronunciado un palabra cuando el rubio grito –

¡SHAKA-SAMA!

Continuara...


	6. La Partida

CAPITULO VI:

LA PARTIDA

Todo mundo estaba impactado por lo que había sucedido, frente a ellos había aparecido aquel hombre rubio procedente de tierras lejanas que hace dos años exactamente apareció en la aldea y salvo a Naruto de unos aldeanos.

El hombre que había revelado la intención de llevarlo lejos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ese hombre les había dicho hace dos años que olvidarían la conversación que tuvieron con él pero cuando fuera el momento y se encontraran de nuevo significaría que el tiempo había llegado, Naruto se iría de la aldea.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar al exclamar el nombre de aquel hombre al cual apreciaba por salvarle la vida, por creer que él tenía un gran potencial

– SHAKA SAMA – fue el grito del rubio, antes de correr de nuevo hacia él y pararse de frente.

El actual patriarca poso su mano sobre la cabeza de aquel rubio para darle su saludo

– Que tal Naruto, has crecido mucho y también te has fortalecido – el rubio tan solo asintió con su cabeza confirmando lo que había dicho Shaka seguido a la explicación del motivo de su cambio

– Así es, todo es gracias al entrenamiento que me dieron Fugaku Otosan, Ojiisan, Tsunade Obachan y Ero Sennin –

Al escuchar los dos últimos como los mencionaba aquel rubio gritaron al unísono – QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI – Lo cual provocó la risa del rubio y una gota de sudor estilo anime en más de un adulto.

Después de ese pequeño momento se tenía que volver a retomar el tema principal para lo cual el Sandaime decidió hablar

– Disculpe Shaka Sama, pero su presencia en este lugar en estos momentos quiere decir que ¿se va a llevar a Naruto o me equivoco?

– al escuchar la pregunta del anterior Hokage todos centraron su atención hacia el ex caballero el cual dio una contestación simple

– Si – esa respuesta había eliminado la esperanza que existía en algunos de los presentes con una resignación en su corazón Mikoto tan solo pregunto el tiempo en que partirían los dos rubios a lo cual el más grande respondió

– Mañana por la mañana ya que tenemos un largo camino que recorrer hasta Grecia – algo extraño en esta respuesta al hombre de pelo blanco

– Espere, ¿cómo que un largo camino?, sino mal recuerdo usted ha aparecido de un momento a otro en la aldea y de igual manera a desaparecido, ¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez? – el antiguo caballero respondió a esa cuestión comentando que la diferencia era Naruto eso extraño más al peliblanco a lo cual explico

– La cuestión es que dado que Naruto nunca ha visitado el santuario no puedo realizar dicho desplazamiento, por tal motivo tenemos que hacer el recorrido desde aquí hasta el santuario – ahora todo estaba claro para el sabio de los sapos

– Entonces hay que preparar las cosas de Naruto – comento el hijo mayor de los Uchiha

– Voy a ir a mi cuarto a recoger algunas cosas- comentaba el rubio antes de empezar a partir a su destino pero fue detenido por el Sandaime

–Naruto antes de que vallas acompáñame a mi oficina necesito entregarte algo- a esto el rubio acentuaba con la cabeza pero con algo de duda.

-Naruto cuando recojas tus cosas regresa aquí para que te quedes a dormir – comento Mikoto antes de que se fuera el pequeño rubio

– Así lo hare okaasan, regresare más tarde- de este modo Naruto se despedía para salir en compañía de su ojiisan

– Usted también es invitado a quedarse Shaka Sama- era la propuesta por parte del líder del clan Uchiha hacia el patriarca este agradeció por la cordial invitación pero comento que primeramente se aseguraría de algunas cosas y que esperaría en las puertas de la aldea por la mañana a Naruto acto seguido desapareció de la vista de todos.

Conforme iba atardeciendo se podía observar cómo la gente que paseaba por las calles de la aldea disminuían poco a poco, también se podía observar al anterior Hokage y al supuesto demonio caminando por estas, como era costumbre de todos los días para Naruto este podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente además de sentir sus miradas llenas de odio, pero dado que estaba acompañado por su ojiisan ningún aldeano se atrevía a intentar algo contra él.

Al llegar a la oficina del Sandaime en la torre Hokage Naruto pregunto al Sandaime

– ¿Ojiisan por qué me has pedido que viniera a tu oficina? – este le pidió que tuviera paciencia que tenía que realizar algo primero acto seguido realizo unas posiciones de manos para invocar unos sellos de silencio en su oficina, Naruto comprendía que esos sellos impedirían que alguien más escuchara la conversación que tendrían su ojiisan dándole a entender que se trataba de algo muy serio.

– Naruto quería que vinieras para entregarte esto – el Sandaime saco de su escritorio un rollo para entregárselo al rubio

– ¿Qué es esto Ojiisan? – cuestiono con mucha duda el rubio

– Naruto, este rollo es un acta de Renuncia de Clan esto es para que oficialmente dejes de pertenecer al clan Namikaze y Uzumaki, pero tendrás que hacer que tanto Minato y Kushina lo firmen – Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su ojiisan abrió el rollo para leerlo en voz alta:

Yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki desde este día renuncio al clan Namikaze y al clan Uzumaki, renunciando así a todo lo perteneciente o relacionado a estos, por tal motivo desde este momento seré un ciudadano sin clan, conocido únicamente como Naruto solo hasta el día que un clan me adopte.

Al terminar de leerlo Naruto observo a su ojiisan el cual lo observaba fijamente

– Ojiisan ¿no es suficiente con que yo firme el documento? Después de todo yo soy el que está renunciando a los dos clanes- el Sandaime al escuchar a Naruto comprendía perfectamente que este no quería tener que hablar con Minato y Kushina pero era algo necesario después de todo era la ley y no podían pasarla por alto, por lo cual le explico a Naruto

– Naruto tú sabes bien que es necesario que ambos lo firmen para que así ellos no tengan ningún poder sobre ti así no impedirán tu salida de la aldea, desde el momento que ellos firmen oficialmente dejaras de pertenecer a esa familia y podrás ser reconocido como miembro de la familia Uchiha o por quien tu desees – Naruto agachaba la mirada porque tal como lo dijo su Ojiisan él sabía bien todo eso dado que lo había estudiado con él, aun así el tener que hablarles era algo que lo molestaba pero si eso significaba poder seguir con su sueño tragaría su dolor y lo haría

– Gracias Ojiisan, tienes razón. De acuerdo voy a la residencia Namikaze de seguro están ahí festejando a sus dos hijos. – Naruto se disponía a marcharse cuando fue detenido por unas últimas palabras del Sandaime- Naruto debes de estar tranquilo todo el tiempo

– Naruto sabía perfectamente porque le decía eso, al abrir la puerta para salir Naruto solo sonrió a su abuelo para darle a entender que todo estaría bien.

Al fin en la mansión Namikaze como Naruto había pensado Minato y Kushina estaban festejando a sus hijos Menma y Naruko por su séptimo cumpleaños por lo cual decidió pasar de largo para preparar sus cosas antes de ir a la residencia Uchiha.

Después de haber empacado sus cosas más importantes Naruto prosiguió a tomar un pergamino en blanco y se dispuso a escribir, al terminar sello el rollo y lo dejo en su cama, al ver la hora pensó que tal vez sus "padres" ya estarían solos y conociéndolos un poco tal vez estarían en el despacho de Minato por lo cual se dirigió hacia el despacho, nuevamente Naruto tenía razón dentro del despacho se podía escuchar la plática de Minato y Kushina sobre el día que habían pasado, Naruto aspiro fuertemente como si tratara que el aire le otorgara el valor suficiente para entrar y encarar a ambos adultos

– "Bueno aquí voy" – fue lo último que pensó antes de tocar la puerta y esperar el permiso para entrar, espero hasta que por fin escucho desde el otro lado

–Adelante – al escuchar Naruto abrió la puerta para entrar – Porque sigues despie…a eres tú, ¿qué quieres aquí? – fueron las palabras de Minato al ver que no era uno de sus hijos como había pensado si no se trataba del supuesto demonio

– tan solo necesito que firmen un documento por favor – Naruto hiso la solicitud mientras mostraba el rollo, todo lo hiso con el mayor respeto posible, lo cual fue algo muy difícil después de ver el desprecio en la mirada del rubio y la pelirroja, para el mantenerse con completa calma fue una tortura quería gritarle un par de verdades en el momento pero no lo haría tanto por la promesa que le había hecho a su ojiisan como por su futuro viaje

– Porque no te largas y nos dejas en paz… ¿que no ves que no tenemos tiempo para un demonio como tú? – esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Kushina, pero de igual forma Naruto mantuvo la calma

– Por favor si firman ambos el documento no los volveré a molestar nunca más – esta vez Naruto opto por arrodillarse para buscar un poco de compasión en los corazones de ambos y conseguir su meta, lo cual dio resultado ya que Minato arrebato el pergamino de su mano y le dijo

– Esta bien lo firmaremos- así procedió a firmar sin leer y después se lo dio a su esposa para que hiciera lo mismo – ya está ahora toma y lárgate –

Naruto tomo el rollo en sus manos y procedió a retirarse no sin antes despedirse con todo el respeto posible para evitar algún problema

– Gracias Hokage-sama y Kushina-sama – y haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos Naruto salió del despacho, esa manera de despedirse sorprendió un poco a los dos adultos pero no le dieron una mayor importancia, una vez fuera Naruto tomo su mochila y salió de la mansión Namikaze, pensando que nunca más tendría que volver a ese lugar.

Ya pasada la media noche en la residencia Uchiha, Naruto se encontraba dentro de la habitación que amablemente y con cariño le habían preparado, pero algo no le permitía dormir, decidió levantarse y salir hacia el patio que por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de visitar.

Cuando se encontraba en el patio se quedó mirando el estanque de los peses, tan solo observándolo en silencio, mientras empezaba una plática con su amigo interno

– ¿QUE TE PASA CACHORRO? – Kurama sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba a Naruto – Kurama ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? – Naruto sentía dudas con respecto a la decisión que había tomado de alejarse de la aldea algo referente a esta decisión había comenzado a causar indecisión en el

– CACHORRO EN LO QUE LLEVO CONTIGO JAMÁS HE VISTO QUE ALGO TE HAGA DUDAR, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE EN VERDAD TE PREOCUPA? – era curioso ver como Kurama con tan solo 2 años de llevar una relación con el rubio lo conocía muy bien

– Tengo miedo – Kurama creía entender el motivo del miedo de su pequeño amigo e intentaba hacerlo entrar en cuenta de que no había nada de qué preocuparse

– NARUTO SI ES POR LO QUE PASO HACE UN AÑO YA TE DIJE QUE NO VOL... – Kurama no pudo terminar su oración ya que el rubio lo interrumpió

– No es eso Kurama – Naruto se detuvo un momento y continuo

– tengo miedo de perderlos, he trabajado tanto por formar estos lazos con ellos y tengo miedo que por irme lejos los llegue a perder – Kurama había escuchado a Naruto y se dio cuenta que tenía una idea completamente diferente del motivo del miedo de este, era cierto que Kurama no es el mejor para dar consejos, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo

– NARUTO NUNCA PODRE ENTENDER A LOS HUMANOS Y LO SABES, PERO CASI PODRÍA ASEGURAR QUE LO QUE ESTAS PERSONAS SIENTEN POR TI ES LO QUE USTEDES LOS HUMANOS LLAMAN CARIÑO – Naruto volvió a guardar silencio un momento, Kurama comprendía que escuchar esas palabras de su parte no podrían tener un efecto mayor sobre el chico pero se percató de algo que Naruto no había notado

– SI AÚN TIENES DUDAS ¿POR QUE NO LE PREGUNTAS A EL? – Esta vez las palabras de Kurama sacaron a Naruto de su estado perdido regresando así a la realidad para observar a Fugaku que lo miraba de igual forma en silencio, al ver que Naruto lo miro fue cuando al fin le dirigió la palabra

– ¿Mucho en que pensar? – Fugaku se acercó a Naruto para ponerse a su lado y esperar a que el rubio quisiera hablar, esperaron juntos y al final así pasó

– Otosan perdón, es tarde y está despierto por mí – Fugaku observo a Naruto y poniendo su brazo en el hombro del pequeño lo miro y le dijo

– Naruto lo haría con todo gusto por cualquiera de mis hijos y eso te incluye a ti – Naruto se quedó mirando a Fugaku y sonrió

– Gracias Otosan gracias – Fugaku comprendió que con esas simples palabras Naruto había encontrado la respuesta que tanto necesitaba

– Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir así que descansa – así ambos se despidieron y fueron a dormir.

Ya por la mañana o mejor dicho antes del alba del sol, nuestro protagonista se encontraba terminando de alistarse, se encontraba aseado y colocándose lo último de su vestimenta.

Llevaba puesto una chamarra naranja sin mangas, por debajo de ella una playera azul y en sus manos los guantes estilo Jounin que le habían regalado el día anterior, un pantalón negro estilo Jounin con una porta shuriken en su pierna derecha, sus sandalias negras y colgando de su cuello su medallón con la mitad del símbolo Uchiha.

Una vez alistado tomo su mochila se la coloco y se ciñó en su cintura la Katana de su hermano Itachi le había regalado y opto por salir con extremo silencio para dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea donde se encontraría con Shaka.

Al salir de la residencia Uchiha pudo notar como ya se podían notar los rayos del sol por lo cual decidió acelerar u poco el paso hacia las puertas dado que deseaba evitar toparse con algún aldeano que quisiera buscar problemas.

Cuando por fin estaba cerca de la puerta pudo notar una agradable sorpresa, en el lugar ya se encontraban su Ojiisan(Sandaime), la familia Uchiha, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Teuchi y su hija, por lo cual al acercarse a todos les pregunto

\- Pero ¿qué hacen todos aquí? - Naruto estaba sorprendido de ver a todos ahí, aunque también noto la usencia de su mejor amiga

– Sabíamos que intentarías irte sin despedirte por eso nos levantamos antes que tú para llegar primero a la puerta – comentaba Mikoto a Naruto

– Valla muchas gracias a todos de veras, pero veo que el Shaka Sama aún no ha llegado – esto lo mencionaba Naruto mientras con la mirada buscaba a quien habría de guiarlo en el viaje a lo que el Sandaime le respondió

– Te equivocas Naruto, él se encuentra por allá -

– esto último lo decía señalando al pequeño la ubicación del patriarca, quien se encontraba meditando cerca de unos árboles y como siempre con sus ojos cerrados, al mirarlo el pequeño rubio se acercó para dar el respetable saludo de los buenos días

– Muy buen día Shaka Sama – al escucharlo Shaka contesto el saludo del pequeño acompañado de una sonrisa y preguntándole al pequeño si se encontraba listo para partir el cual le informo que así era que solo se despediría de todos.

-Bueno creo que llego la hora de decir adiós – Naruto se encontraba en la situación que quería evitar, el tener que decir adiós era algo que se le dificultaba bastante, por lo cual se podía notar los nervios al momento de decir aquellas palabras, al ver esto Tsunade quiso aligerar los nervios que sentía el pequeño rubio

– No es así Naruto, el decir adiós es muy extremo, digamos mejor hasta luego después de todo nos volveremos a ver ¿qué no? – Sin duda Tsunade supo cómo tranquilizar los nervios de Naruto ya que al oír aquella afirmación no pudo evitar sonreír

– Puedes apostarlo Tsunade-Obachan, claro que nos volveremos a ver – Tsunade trato de gritar por cómo le había dicho el pequeño, pero no pudo hacer nada al sentir el fuerte abrazo de parte de el

– Además recuerda Naruto tienes la invocación de las ranas así que utilízalas de vez en cuando para hacernos saber que estas bien- esta era la solicitud del peliblanco sabio de las ranas

– No te preocupes eros Sennin así lo are- Jiraiya soltó un pequeño suspiro en forma de derrota por la forma en que lo llamaba Naruto pero al abrir los ojos noto al rubio extendiendo su puño hacia el – Usted me ha dicho Jiraiya sensei que los hombres de verdad chocan los puños para despedirse que no –

Jiraiya observo a Naruto y dando una pequeña sonrisa dijo – Tienes razón pequeño gaki pero también entre padrino y ahijado es normal darse un abraso – tomando ahora por sorpresa al pequeño rubio el cual era cargado por su padrino

– Bueno Jiraiya baja a Naruto es mi turno para despedirme- fue la orden de parte del antigua maestro del peliblanco – Naruto sé que te seguirás haciendo muy fuerte pero recuerda que no todo en el mundo es pura fuerza también es necesario el conocimiento así que estudia mucho también – ese era el deseo de parte del Sandaime para su pequeño nieto mientras le revolvía su pelo

– No te preocupes Ojiisan estudiare para ser tan listo como tú –

Los siguientes en llamar la atención de Naruto para poderse despedir fueron los dueños de Ichiraku quienes le entregaron algunos sobres de Ramen para su mejor cliente el cual agradecía inmensamente por gigantesco gesto

\- Oye Dobe – el rubio volteo esta vez su mirada hacia su semejante Uchiha, su mejor amigo y hermano Sasuke

– Que pasa teme- el rubio se acercó hasta quedar frente al azabache el cual lo miraba fijamente

– No creas que me voy a dejar superar tan fácil he, te aviso que cuando vuelvas tendremos un duelo para medir cuanto mejoraste – Sasuke soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras levantaba el puño para chocarlo con su hermano

– Esperare ese día con ansias, así que no me lo dejes tan fácil he – el rubio respondía de la misma forma el gesto de su hermano

– Y ambos recuerden que algún día deberán de superarme a mí – ambos chicos volvieron su mirada para ver a Itachi el cual sonreía tranquilamente

– Así lo haremos – contestaron al unísono ambos chicos

– Naruto yo... – Mikoto observaba al rubio tratando de contener algunas lágrimas – Okaasan no llores volveré y tanto tu como Otosan estarán orgullosos se los prometo – Mikoto abrazo al rubio mientras le decía al oído

– Ya lo estamos pequeño, ya lo estamos – Naruto se había despedido de todos, ya estaba listo para partir, dio una sonrisa a todos y comenzó a caminar hacia Shaka cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar un pequeño grito

– ¡Naru-kun! – rápidamente identifico la voz de quien lo llamaba, era su pequeña amiga Ino quien venía corriendo acompañada de su padre, una vez que ella se acercó a su amigo este le comentaba – Ino pensé que no vendrías – la rubia después de recuperar un poco el aliento le contesto

– Baka como no vendría a despedirme, llegue tarde porque quería entregarte esto, ayer no te di tu regalo es que no estaba listo- la rubia le entrego a su amigo una caja de regalo

– Ino no tenías por qué molestarte – al abrir el presente observo una bufanda de color morado con el nombre de su amiga

– Ino creo que me diste tu bufanda, esta dice tu nombre - Ino negó con su cabeza y se dispuso a responder

– Naruto yo tengo la bufanda con tu nombre, te di la que lleva el mío para que recuerdes que te estaré esperando para que así intercambiemos nuevamente las bufandas – la escena era vista por el padre de la rubia al cual se le emparejo el líder del clan Uchiha para iniciar una conversación con este – Inoichi me sorprende verte aquí- el rubio volteo para observar al pelinegro

– Ino quería despedirse de Naruto y decidí acompañarla, sé que será un momento muy duro para ella – Fugaku estaba sorprendido por el gran cambio que había tenido el líder del clan Yamanaka, hace un año el odiaba a mas no poder al rubio y de la noche a la mañana cambio su mentalidad ahora aceptaba la amistad que tenía su hija con el rubio.

\- Naruto es hora de irnos – el patriarca quien ya se encontraba de pie y comenzando a caminar llamo la atención del mencionado, el pequeño contesto con un Hai, volviendo a mirar a sus seres queridos les dedico una sonrisa

– Gracias a todos- después dando una media vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección del rubio mayor, todos lo observaron cómo se retiraba hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Ya habían pasado varios días de la partida de Naruto y Shaka de Konoha, habían atravesado completamente el país del fuego hasta llegar a un muelle dentro del país de las aguas termales en donde abordaron un barco que en el costado mostraba el nombre de Fundación Kido, esto llamo la atención de Naruto el cual pregunto por dicho nombre a Shaka el cual le informo que todas las dudas que tuviera le serian contestadas una vez que llegaran a su destino, al escuchar eso el pequeño decidió no darle más importancia a ese suceso.

Cuando comenzaron a navegar Naruto no dejo de observar la costa mientras venía a su mente el rostro de todos sus seres queridos, levantando su brazo al cielo y haciendo una promesa en silencio mostro una mirada de determinación "Prometo que volveré y los protegeré a todos", cuando Naruto no podía ver más la costa volvió su mirada hacia su nuevo destino.

Continuara…


	7. El Santuario

CAPITULO VII:

EL SANTUARIO

Han pasado 5 días desde que Naruto y Shaka zarparon desde el muelle dentro del país de las aguas termales, los dos primeros días en el barco habían sido tranquilos para el pequeño rubio, pero todo cambio en el tercer día que fue cuando comenzó a sentir las náuseas por el movimiento constante del barco, tampoco ayudó mucho a su bienestar que un día antes azotara una tormenta.

Naruto se encontraba recargado en la orilla del bote regresando una vez más el estómago, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había vomitado, una vez que había terminado volteo su mirada para observar a Shaka sentado en posición de loto con una enorme tranquilidad

– Shaka Sama, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – pregunto exhausto el rubio

– Llegaremos para el medio día – contesto con completa tranquilidad a su pequeño amigo el cual quedo con una mirada de remolino mientras pensaba – "No creo resistir hasta el medio día".

Después de algunas horas al fin Naruto vio lo más hermoso para el después de 5 días de sufrimiento, era tan hermoso que se podía ver en su rostro la felicidad ya que lloraba estilo anime – Tierra, al fin Tierra – decía entre sollozos el rubio.

Una vez al fin en tierra Naruto se recostó en el suelo mientras lo besaba repetidamente, la escena fue vista por la gente del muelle, del barco y por su puesto por Shaka los cuales solo observaban con una gota en sus cabezas.

Una vez recuperada la compostura por parte de Naruto comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Shaka, por todo el camino Naruto estaba impactado por lo que veía, era un mundo completamente diferente para él, no podía dejar de observar los edificios, artefactos raros, inclusive la forma de vestir de la gente todo era en palabras del rubio GUAU.

Después de haber cruzado toda la ciudad de Atenas, Naruto y Shaka llegaron a unas ruinas las cuales al observar el pequeño rubio pregunto – Shaka Sama ¿dónde estamos?.. ¿Y qué paso aquí? todo está destruido – el rubio solo podía pensar que ese lugar había sido cede de alguna batalla

\- Naruto estas son las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de Atenas, el motivo de su aspecto es sin duda la muestra del pasar del tiempo además de las incontables batallas que han sucedido durante la historia, más adelante se encuentra el Santuario de la Diosa Atenea – Naruto estaba sorprendido sin duda por la explicación del actual patriarca y como era lógico más preguntas surgían por parte del pequeño al seguir avanzando.

Ya una vez dentro de los terrenos del Santuario nuestro protagonista pudo observar lo que parecía una arena de combate lo cual llamo completamente su atención haciéndole correr para poder contemplarlo mejor, y tal como había pensado ese lugar era completamente una zona de combate donde pudo observar a varios jóvenes combatiendo entre sí, al ver todo eso Naruto volvió a cuestionar a su guía

– Shaka Sama ¿qué es este lugar y por qué aquellas personas pelean entre sí? – nuevamente con tranquilidad el actual patriarca contestaba la duda de su pequeño acompañante

-Naruto este lugar es el coliseo aquí es donde los jóvenes que están bajo entrenamiento para ser caballero realizan combates de practica y eso es justamente lo que estos jóvenes están haciendo, muy pronto tú también estarás en este lugar practicando – en ese momento una voz llamo la atención de ambos rubios

– Gran patriarca – acto seguido apareció frente a ellos un joven de no más de 12 años, pelirrojo, de piel blanca, una estatura de 1.52 m y con un par de puntos en su frente

– Que tal Kiki ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? – fue la respuesta de Shaka – excelente gran patriarca de igual forma hay muchos jóvenes con material para caballero, pero ninguno ha sobrepasado el rango de plata- al escuchar el reporte del joven el patriarca solo contesto

-Ya veo- nuestro protagonista escucha todo en silencio mientras trataba de entender la plática que está llevándose a cabo al igual que contemplaba las vestimentas del recién aparecido las cuales consistían de un tipo uniforme un pantalón blanco con una playera sin mangas de color verde, un cinturón negro y unas zapatos negros con unas cintas que rodeaban las piernas del joven, fue en ese momento que el llamado Kiki, noto la presencia de Naruto a lo cual pregunto

– ¿Y este niño quien es gran patriarca? ¿Acaso viene con usted? – el patriarca volteo hacia Naruto y colocando su mano sobre su cabeza dijo

– Este niño es Naruto, proviene de las tierras de las naciones elementales –antes de continuar Kiki repetía sorprendido el lugar de procedencia del pequeño rubio

– ¿Las naciones elementales?- a lo cual el patriarca continuaba con su explicación – así es, hace unos 4 años notamos un gran poder procedente de esa nación y al explorarla me encontré con Naruto, he notado un gran potencial en él así que estará entrenando aquí para convertirse en caballero – al escuchar esto el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia nuestro protagonista y extendiendo su mano se presentó

– Mucho gusto Naruto mi nombre es Kiki y estoy en entrenamiento para convertirme en caballero dorado de Aries – el rubio imitando la acción de Kiki estrecho su mano con la de este parra también presentarse

–Mucho gusto Kiki espero que podamos ser compañeros – agregando una sonrisa típica a lo cual el pelirrojo reacciono de igual forma.

Después de su encuentro con el futuro caballero de Aries, Naruto repasaba un poco la conversación que escuche de este con su guía, pero seguía sin entender la parte de caballeros de plata y oro, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Shaka decir

– Llegamos – al escuchar esto Naruto levanto la mirada para observar un largo camino de escalones los cuales atravesaban por varias casas y a lo lejos observo lo que parecía una estatua. Sin quitar la vista del largo camino Naruto pregunto

– Disculpe Shaka Sama, pero… ¿a qué se refiere con que llegamos?

– Veras Naruto este es el inicio al camino hacia los aposentos de Athena, ¿Dime alcanzas a ver la estatua que está en lo más alto del sendero? – a lo cual Naruto contesto con un sí, de esta manera Shaka siguió explicando al chico

– Esa estatua está en los aposentos de Athena a ese lugar es donde nos dirigimos – al escuchar esto al rubio se le vino solo una cosa a la cabeza viendo aun las escaleras

– Shaka sama no me diga que tenemos que subir todas esas escaleras para llegar ahí – el rubio mayor solo respondió con un simple

–Si – mientras sonreía de una manera tranquila, al escuchar eso Naruto solo se desplomo.

Nuevamente después de varias horas llegaron al final de ese camino interminable de escaleras, bueno así lo sintió Naruto el cual más de una vez sintió que se desplomaría en el camino, él no podía entender cómo es que Shaka podía mantenerse tan tranquilo, llegaron a la cámara del patriarca y Naruto quedo asombrado de lo intacto que se encontraba el lugar en su interior, caminaron por un pasillo hasta toparse con un par de puertas las cuales al abrirlas revelaron un enorme salón donde se encontraban seis personas.

Naruto se percató de que se trataban de 5 hombres más jóvenes que el patriarca, uno era un joven de pelo café el cual vestía una playera roja y un pantalón azul claro, otro un rubio con playera azul, un pantalón negro y unos calentadores naranjas, uno de pelo verde con una playera del mismo color y un pantalón blanco de tirantes, uno de color azul igual que su playera y un pantalón rojo y el ultimo joven de pelo negro y unos ropajes chinos color violeta y al costado de cada uno podía notar unas enormes cajas de color dorado, todos ellos se encontraban arrodillados frente a una joven de una belleza única sentada al final del pasillo de tez blanca, pelo largo color lila y un vestido blanco largo.

Cuando la chica se percató de la llegada de ambos rubios, se levantó de su sitio para darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados

– Shaka bienvenido, espero que hayan tenido un viaje tranquilo – mientras la joven saludaba a ambos rubios los demás jóvenes en la habitación volteaban para saludar al patriarca

– Bienvenido Gran patriarca – el rubio mayor respondía a los saludos de todos los presentes

– Que tal jóvenes caballeros y muchas gracias señorita Athena, el viaje fue tranquilo sin ninguna novedad - demostrando como siempre una tremenda tranquilidad, pero por la mente de nuestro protagonista no pasaba la mismo

– "¿Tranquilo? Hable por usted"- mostrando a la vez una cara de desaprobación por aquel comentario, pero fue en ese momento que algo golpeo su cabeza

–"Espera ¿dijo Athena eso quiere decir que ella es?" - su rostro cambio drásticamente a una gran sorpresa ya que no esperaba algo como eso.

– Naruto hay alguien que quiero que conozcas – el pequeño rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente al escuchar que lo llama el antigua caballero y actual patriarca

– Hai – fue la respuesta del pequeño para ponerse a un costado de quien lo había llamado

– Primero me gustaría que conocieras a estos jóvenes (mientras señalaba a los 5 jóvenes de la sala) ellos son caballeros dorados de esta era, primeramente esta Seiya de Sagitario, enseguida Hyoga de Acuario, después esta Shun de Virgo y su hermano Ikki de Leo por ultimo Shiryu de Libra – nuestro protagonista procedió a realizar una reverencia hacia los 5 jóvenes en forma de respeto para de igual manera el presentarse

– Mucho gusto a todos mi nombre es Naruto – los 5 jóvenes inclinaron su cabeza para responder el saludo del pequeño, después de esto el rubio con los ojos cerrados llamo la atención de nuestro protagonista

– Naruto también quiero que conozcas a una persona especial – señalando a la joven presente – Ella es Saori Kido la rencarnación de la Diosa Atena – al escuchar estas palabras la suposición de Naruto era la correcta pero aun así la noticia sorprendía sin duda y claro siendo como es Naruto no ocultó su sorpresa

– ¡¿ELLA ES ATENA?!- los presentes tuvieron que tapar sus oídos por el tono de voz que había alcanzado el pequeño

– Oye mocoso deberías de ser más respetuoso – comento el joven de cabellos azules Ikki con una clara cara de molestia, al escuchar cómo era llamado por aquel joven Naruto no se quedaría callado después de todo lo habían insultado

– ¿A quién estas llamando mocoso cara cortada? – este apodo se le ocurrió después de ver como una cicatriz se asomaba por la frente de Ikki hasta la altura de su nariz, hay que decir que la ocurrencia del pequeño causo la risa de los demás incluso de Atena quien lo disimulaba cubriendo su cara con una de sus manos y el patriarca quien solo dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa claro el único sin reír fue el ofendido el cual replicaba

– ¿Cómo me llamaste pequeño renacuajo?– a lo cual nuestro rubio favorito contesto – Aparte sordo el cara cortada- hay que decir que los insultos continuaron un momento hasta que fueron detenidos por la Diosa

– Ikki por favor guarda silencio y tu Naruto por favor respeta a tus mayores- al escuchar a la Diosa los dos involucrados guardaron silencio inmediatamente, nuevamente Atena tomo la palabra llamando la atención de todos los presentes

– Ahora que todos se han conocido me gustaría explicar el motivo por el cual de esta reunión, primeramente me gustaría tratar el asunto con respecto a la restauración del Santuario, ¿qué tal va la reconstrucción de las casas que sufrieron daños después de la batalla contra Hades?-

Naruto estaba completamente en silencio sin poner mucha atención a la plática que se llevaba a cabo ya que su concentración estaba en contemplar a la Diosa, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía una paz enorme con tan solo verla

– Atena la casas de Géminis así como la cámara del patriarca como puede ver ya fueron restauradas en su totalidad ya que fueron los lugares que menos daños sufrieron, mientras que la casa de Cáncer aún está en un estimado de 50% restaurada , por otro lado las casa de Aries aun faltaran unas semanas en ser terminadas, en cuanto a la casa de Virgo fue una pérdida total después de recibir el choque de la Exclamación de Atena – explico el caballero Shiryu, a lo cual Atena marcaba sus órdenes con respecto a ese punto

– Hay que concentrarse en terminar lo más pronto posible esas casas, me gustaría que Kiki tenga un lugar para que pronto repare las armaduras doradas y forje las nuevas armaduras para sustituir sus antiguas armaduras de bronce, ahora el segundo punto es saber cómo va la selección para los nuevos caballeros

– en esta ocasión el caballero Ikki tomaba la palabra – Hay muchos prospectos los cuales en este momento están entrenando en el coliseo o en los alrededores del santuario así como las mujeres caballero, los jóvenes que han mostrado talento para caballeros de bronce están siendo supervisados por Geki y Jabu mientras que los prospectos para caballeros de plata están siendo supervisados por Marín, por otro lado aún no hemos encontrado futuros prospectos para caballeros dorados con excepción de Kiki quien tomara el lugar de su maestro Mu de Aries – este punto era analizado cuidadosa mente por el Patriarca así como por Atena – Eso quiere decir que aún no hay caballeros de Tauro, Cáncer, Escorpión, Capricornio y Piscis- comento el patriarca llamando la atención de los demás caballeros

– Disculpe Gran Patriarca pero tampoco existe un caballero para la casa de Géminis- esto era mencionado por el peliverde haciendo notar que no habían mencionado dicho caballero, lo que nadie esperaba era la contestación en este caso de su Diosa

– En realidad si existe un caballero de Géminis pero no se encuentra en el santuario en estos momentos - esto había tomado a todos por sorpresa lo cual provoco el cuestionamiento de saber quién era su compañero a lo cual nuevamente Atena contesto

– Llegado su momento lo sabrán- claramente esto dejo a todos con dudas con respecto al tema pero esto fue cortado al momento que el joven Seiya tomo la palabra

– Disculpa Saori pero que hay de Shaina, en mi opinión tiene facultades para ser una Doncella dorada, demostró capacidades durante el enfrentamiento con Poseidón, tal vez con el entrenamiento correcto pueda ascender- los presentes con excepción de Naruto asentían con la cabeza por el comentario del caballero de sagitario ya que habían estado presentes durante esa batalla – Tiene cierta lógica lo que mencionas Seiya tal vez le vendría bien entrenar con alguno de ustedes –.

Naruto ahora se encontraba poniendo atención a lo que se decía en ese lugar pero un pensamiento se vino a su mente, se dio cuenta que esa reunión que estaba presenciando parecía una junta de concejo de las que tanto le platicaba su Ojii San las cuales según el eran demasiado aburridas y largas, al darse cuenta de esto a Naruto se le ocurrió la idea de que tendría tiempo de dormir en lo que la reunión llegaba a su fin, acto seguido procedió a ponerse cómodo dispuesto a dormir una pequeña siesta pero antes de que lograra conciliar el sueño fue llamado por la mismísima Diosa

– Naruto acércate pro favor- el rubio acato rápidamente la indicación colocándose enfrente de ella, la cual lo tomo de los hombros para hacerlo girar hacia los presentes y dirigirse a ellos – Como escucharon hace un momento este niño es Naruto y viene de la tierra de las Naciones elementales ha sido traído al santuario para convertirse en un caballero – el comentario de su diosa fue tomado con tranquilidad por los caballeros pero algo había llamado la atención del caballero de libra.

\- Disculpe Atena, pero dijo que venía de las ¿Naciones elementales?, ¿que no acaso esa tierra es donde los hombres manejan la energía conocida como chacra y sus tipos de guerreros son Shinobi? - la pregunta de su compañero Shiryu llamo la atención de los demás caballeros ya que no conocían perfectamente aquella tierra.

-Así es Shiryu en esa tierra no conocen nada fuera de ese continente, de hecho, no saben de la existencia de estas tierras- aclaraba el patriarca después de haber sido el quien había visitado dicho continente.

\- Pero si en esa tierra manejan esa energía de Chacra como es que será un caballero, ¿acaso el…?- en esta ocasión Hyoga no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que fue interrumpido por su Diosa

– Así es el despertó hace dos años su Cosmo energía a sus 5 años – ese dato llamo la atención del actual caballero de Virgo – espere Atena ¿acaba de decir hace dos años? No me diga que fue aquella energía que se sintió un 10 de octubre aproximadamente- recibiendo solo un asentimiento de ella.

Al parecer el Cosmo de Naruto fue sentido por más personas aparte de Atena y Shaka aquella noche.

-Lo que es de sorprenderse es que a sus 5 años allá podido despertarla – en esta ocasión era el caballero de Sagitario quien hacia el comentario para continuar con su análisis de la situación

– todos nosotros logramos despertar el Cosmo después de estar entrenando con nuestros maestros, pero después de los 7 años ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento ha tenido este niño? - era claro que Seiya estaba sorprendido por dicha proeza por parte de Naruto.

\- De hecho, fue después de conocerlo aquel día que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento físico bajo la tutela de diferentes maestros durante dos años todo bajo su control de chacra, aún mantiene su Cosmo energía dormida es por eso que lo he traído hasta aquí para que comience su entrenamiento- comentaba el Patriarca lo cual aumento más la sorpresa del caballero Seiya

– Pero entonces ¿cómo fue que pudo despertar su Cosmo a esa edad? - era la nueva pregunta del caballero, al ver las dudas que seguían surgiendo Atena le comento al patriarca que tal vez debería de explicarles a los caballeros como había sido la situación de cuando encontró a Naruto a lo cual este comenzó a explicar, desde el momento en que lo había encontrado siendo golpeado por los aldeanos, el encuentro con el inquilino de Naruto y cuando los dejo al cuidado de todos los allegados al rubio.

La cara de los 5 jóvenes era de incredulidad y de asco hacia las personas de Konoha, como era posible que atacaran a un pobre niño por una tonta idea, todos notaron la cara del pequeño rubio la cual demostraba dolor al recordar aquella situación queriéndolo animar un poco el caballero Seiya le comentaba al rubio

– Tranquilo pequeño nosotros al llegar aquí igual que tú no teníamos a nadie, de hecho la mayoría somos huérfanos, algunos incluso perdimos a nuestros madres – las palabras de Seiya no pudieron animar al rubio al contrario lo que provocaron es que una lagrima se asomara por una de las mejillas del rubio, al preguntar si acaso había dicho algo malo no esperaban la respuesta que daría Naruto

– Yo no soy huérfano, tengo… más bien tenía familia – al escuchar esa declaración hubo algo que no lograron comprender – espera acabas de decir que no eras huérfano, pero después dices que tenías familia explícate– esta vez cuestionaba el caballero de leo a lo cual Naruto les explico como era su vida con su "familia" además de contarles que antes de partir de la aldea había abandonado a sus clanes por medio del documento que le había entregado el Sandaime, esa parte del relato había impactado a todos incluso al Patriarca y a la misma Atena.

En este punto los 5 jóvenes sentían respeto por el pequeño rubio, todos comprendían lo que era el sufrimiento, pero ver a lo que se había tenido que enfrentar ese pequeño y a tan corta edad sin caer en la oscuridad era sin duda motivo para respetarlo.

Después de escuchar el relato de Naruto y una vez que este estaba más tranquilo continuaron con la reunión y sobre el siguiente tema que de igual forma se relacionaba con nuestro protagonista el cual era el entrenamiento de este a lo cual Atena explico cómo sería llevado aquel tema

– Por el momento su entrenamiento empezara con Marín, Naruto tiene que descubrir su Cosmo y comenzar a controlarlo después de eso veremos qué nivel será capaz de alcanzar, además quiero que lo lleven para que encuentre un lugar donde pueda dormir esta noche y le entreguen un cambio para que comience su entrenamiento a partir de mañana - ¿Seiya podrías encargarte de esto y presentarlo con Marín mañana?- Esto era solicitado por la Diosa ya que por la historia y cercanía que mantenía Seiya con la nueva maestra de Naruto sería lo más lógico encargarle esta tarea.

Una vez aclarado todo, los caballeros procedieron a retirarse al igual que Seiya acompañado de Naruto quedando solos en la sala el Patriarca y Atena la cual se encontraba meditando todo lo sucedido lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el actual patriarca – Atena ¿hay algo que la esté preocupando? –

\- Shaka, tu conociste aquel ser que existe dentro de Naruto, por favor dime que tanto sabe este sobre su origen –

-Cuando conocí a al zorro de nueve colas o Kurama pude investigar un poco en su mente y descubrir que él solo sabe que Rikudo Sennin separo el poder del Jubi para salvar al mundo Shinobi, creando así a las 9 bestias con colas – al escuchar la respuesta de su patriarca Atena pregunto sobre el tema que le importaba – ¿Entonces no sabe por petición de quien fue que Rikudo realizo dicha acción o en qué consistía el verdadero poder de Jubi?

\- No Atena él desconoce dicha información – al observar que dicha respuesta no había tranquilizado a su Diosa este volvería a cuestionar si existía algo más que la incomodara, para recibir de parte de ella una respuesta que de igual forma lo dejaría pensando.

\- Es Naruto, después de todo lo que ha sufrido y saber que eso no se comprara a lo que se le aproxima... Tú escuchaste como el día que Naruto despertó su Cosmo incluso los caballeros del tempo lo sintieron, mi preocupación ahora es, si ellos lo pudieron sentir quien nos asegura que los enemigos del Santuario no lo hicieron también.

En Konoha

Todos los conocidos del pequeño rubio se habían reunido en la casa del ex Hokage para saber si existía alguna novedad o noticias de Naruto.

-Entonces ¿nadie ha recibido alguna noticia de él? – preguntaba el dueño de la residencia esperando alguna confirmación de alguno de sus invitados, pero la respuesta de todos fue una negativa, al ver esto cuestiono a su antiguo estudiante

– Jiraiya acaso no se ha comunicado contigo por medio de las ranas- pero nuevamente la respuesta era negativa.

\- Tal vez se olvidó de nosotros – decía un desanimado niño Uchiha, pero al momento recibiría un golpe en su cabeza por parte de una pequeña rubia

– No digas esas cosas Sasuke, sabes bien que él nunca haría algo así- era obvio el optimismo de la pequeña pero tampoco se podía culpar al pequeño azabache después de todo ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde su partida y no sabían nada, fue entonces que se realizó la pregunta que comenzaría a indagar en la mente de todos

– ¿Creen que este bien?- la pregunta la realizo la mujer que sentía un cariño maternal por el pequeño rubio.

\- Claro que si Mikoto, después de todo ese muchacho se hiso muy fuerte en estos dos años – Fugaku esperaba que sus palabras pudieran levantar las esperanzas en todos y en parte así fue, ya que ninguno de los que estuvo al pendiente de su entrenamiento querían dudar de su estudiante.

Entre los presentes se encontraban obviamente el Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Teuchi, Áyame, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Ino e Inoichi, lo cual llamaba la atención de todos los presentes ya que el líder del clan Yamanaka no era que digamos un amigo de Naruto, era verdad que el día que se despidió Naruto de todos Inoichi llevo a su hija para que se despidiera de su amigo, al momento de cuestionarlo aquella ocasión comento que había ido para apoyar a su hija, pero ¿cuál era el motivo esta ocasión?

\- Inoichi disculpa que lo pregunte y espero que no te moleste, pero quisiera saber cuál es el verdadero motivo para que estés aquí, disculpa mi sinceridad tú nunca mostraste interés en Naruto de hecho lo rechazabas igual que todos los demás, incluso prohibías a Ino a acercarse a Naruto – la pregunta y el comentario lleno de sinceridad fue de parte de la princesa de las babosas, comentando así una duda que más de uno tenía en mente.

Haciendo un pequeño suspiro el líder del clan Yamanaka se dispuso a contestar - No te disculpes Tsunade, es cierto que en todos estos años yo rechazaba a Naruto y si quería que Ino dejara de hablarle, pero todo eso cambio después de aquel día de su cumpleaños número 6, después de ese día me di cuenta que cometí un gran error – las declaraciones de Inoichi tomó por sorpresa a todos incluso a su hija porque ella no sabía verdaderamente el motivo por el cual su padre había cambiado su opinión de Naruto tan de repente.

\- Disculpe Inoichi San, pero ¿dijo que fue en el sexto cumpleaños de Naruto, que fue exactamente lo que descubrió? – El motivo por el cual Itachi hacia esa pregunta era que todos supieron que aquel día había sido uno de los peores días en la corta vida de Naruto, un día que sin saberlo nadie había cambiado a Naruto más de lo que ellos llegarían a imaginar.

\- Pues verán aquel día….

Continuara…


	8. UN TRISTE RECUERDO

**CAPITULO VIII:**

 **UN TRISTE RECUERDO**

Había pasado un año después de la visita de Shaka que nadie recordaba en la aldea por lo que había sido el cumpleaños de Naruto y sus hermanos, en esta ocasión. Minato y Kushina habían elegido una fiesta para sus hijos en su casa. así que todos los líderes de las clanes d Konoha con sus hijos junto con los miembros del consejo civil.

La fiesta transcurrió con total normalidad, en el día de la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki se podía ver con los 2 cumpleañeros jugando con varios hijos de los invitados, mientras que los padres conversaban y se reían entre sí, todo esto era visto desde una ventana del cuarto de un pequeño rubio el cual solo solo suspiró y dijo

\- Ah un año más - Naruto decidió bajar su cuarto a la cocina por algo de beber, después de todo, no lo vería porque estaban todos en el patio.

Una vez en la cocina el pequeño rubio se puede un vaso con jugo y antes de volver a su cuarto una voz muy familiar para él

-Naru Kun- era su amiga Ino, la cual sonreía por ver a su querido amigo.

-Ino chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto sorprendido l rubio por la presencia de su amiga.

-Baka ¿Qué crees que hago aquí?, Vine para descubrir una feliz cumpleaños a una persona muy especial - después de decir esto la pequeña rubia abrazo a su amigo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Feliz cumpleaños Naru kun - para así seguir con el abrazo

\- Que tiernos se ven los dos, lástima que no tengan mi cámara conmigo - después de escuchar esto los dos rubios rompieron el abrazo mientras que podían ver un claro sonrojo por parte de los dos.

Justamente entrando a la cocina se puede ver a los Uchiha Mikoto y sus dos hijos; Itachi y Sasuke quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona ya que él había hecho la broma que apeno a ambos rubios, además acompañándolos se encontraba el viejo Hokage los cuales al igual que la Yamanaka querían felicitar a su rubio favorito.

Naruto se emociona por todos sus deseos y por no olvidarlo como sus padres, Naruto se percató de que entre los Uchiha no se había encontrado Fugaku que en ese entonces era su maestro por lo que pregunto por la matriarca de los Uchiha por su paradero, Mikoto le explico que no había podido asistir y que tenían una reunión muy importante con el clan, todos que siguieron platicando con el pequeño rubio hasta que el ruido de una copa fue golpeado por su atención.

-Podían todos prestar atención a su atención - el causante de sonido había sido Minato quien llamaba a todos los presentes a lo que parecía ser un anuncio del actual Hokage y su esposa, por lo que tanto niños y adultos decidieron acercarse de igual manera Naruto y sus acompañantes decidieron salir para escuchar

\- Primeramente, mi esposa y yo quisiéramos agradecer a todos por acompañarnos para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos, por qué nos aprovechamos de la ocasión para dar un gran anuncio, después de hablar sobre el tema de mi esposa y yo hemos decidido nombrar a una mujer Naruko como futuros líderes del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki respectivamente. -

Después de dicho Hokage, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los jóvenes herederos, excepto por un grupo de personas que acompañaron a un protagonista, el cual después de escuchar este anuncio se llenó de una desesperación y una tristeza que lo provocó el llanto del pequeño el cual comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho era como si algo comenzara a quemar en su interior por lo que decidió salir de ese lugar corriendo lo más rápido posible como sus piernas lo permitieron sin dar un vistazo hacia atrás y sin rumbo en especial.

Los acompañantes del rubio estaban molestos por las palabras que ya entendían lo que significaba el pobre rubio.

Según las leyes de las clanes, el título se entrega al hijo del líder, en caso de que solo exista un heredero siempre y cuando se cumpla con los requisitos del clan en el heredero del clan, pero en el caso de que exista más de una heredero el cargamento recargó por derecho al primogénito en el caso de Namikaze-Uzumaki en Naruto, pero al momento de negar el cargo al primogénito esto automáticamente lo convirtió en alguien perteneciente al clan pero solo como servidumbre, algo parecido al clan Hyoga con la rama secundaria pero sin la necesidad de un sello.

Por la molestia que sentían en ese momento nadie se percató de que Naruto había salido corriendo del lugar, cuando se percató de su ausencia comenzó a temer que algo que podía suceder después de que todo fuera de la fecha, era muy peligrosa para él, con ese pensamiento en la mente decidieron salir a buscarlo incluso Sasuke e Ino salieron a buscarlo.

La salida de las 5 personas cercanas de Naruto fue solo por un hombre pelirrojo claro con un traje gris gris y una gabardina negra, ese hombre era el padre de Ino y líder del clan Yamanaka, el cual quería seguir su hija.

Naruto corría mientras que sus ojos caían las lágrimas sin poder cerrarlas - "¿Por qué? ¿No lo entiendo ?, ¿no puede entenderme que yo también soy su hijo?" - eran los pensamientos del rubio mientras que seguían corriendo sin un rumbo fijo.

Una vez que había llegado a los campos de entrenamiento solo se dejó caer de rodillas para seguir llorando mientras que el dolor en el pecho comenzaba a doblarlo hasta que su cabeza estaba recargada en el suelo, esa era de la sensación era como su corazón que iba un separar. un poco

En ese momento el rubio se encontró dentro de su inquietud en la misma postura que en el exterior, el zorro se observó a su pequeño amigo, se volvió a decir con el mismo tacto que el otro en el exterior - NARUTO CUIDADO A TU DERECHA - Naruto regresa a su realidad tentativamente girar al siguiente y esquivar por muy poco un golpe que se dirige a él, aunque alcanzo un corte bajo.

De la nada Naruto se encuentra rodeado por 6 Jounin Anbu solo con la intención de perderlo. - Ha sobrevivido mucho tiempo demonio, pero tu suerte al final se ha acabado - uno de los Jounin con máscara de jabalí dice esto mientras que se acercaba al rubio sacando su katana.

\- ¡Déjenlo! - todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada para ver de dónde provenía aquella voz entonces que fue a una pequeña rubia de ojos azul claro tratando de defender a su amigo, pero fue detenido por otro de los Jounin esta vez uno con una máscara de grulla - Alto ahí pequeña, no dejaremos que nadie interfiera en esto - Ino se miró imposibilitada en ayudar a su amigo, que lo vio como atacaban a su querido amigo.

Una vez controlada la interrupción nuevamente, el Jounin con la máscara de jabalí bajo sus pasos hacia el demonio, rápidamente lanzo con su katana, el rubio intento esquivar dicho ataque, pero su velocidad no fue suficiente para poder esquivarlo dando de lleno en su pierna izquierda, haciendo salir sangre de esta.

-Así te fue más difícil escapar - comento el Jounín con un tajo de alegría en su voz por su acto. Los demás Jounin comenzaron el ataque lanzando diferentes Jutsus al rubio el cual intentaba defenderse sin mucho éxito provocando de esta manera que lanzara gritos de dolor.

Mientras la pequeña rubia lucha por liberarse para correr y ayudar, lanzando una mordida con todas sus fuerzas al frente de su captor, logrando esta liberación de la forma para dirigir, corriendo hacia su amigo

\- ¡Naruto kun! - pero antes de llegar a la conclusión por el mismo por el mismo, Jounin el cual esta vez el golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

Naruto pudo observar el momento en que golpearon a su amiga lo que provocó en su ser un fuerte sentimiento de odio, esto fue sentido por Kurama el cual fue tratado de sanar las heridas del rubio - ¿QUÉ ES ESTA ENERGÍA ?, JAMÁS HABÍA SENTIDO NADA IGUAL - Kurama no entendía que era ese poder que tenía sentido.

El rubio sintió una gran desesperación -DE ... JEN ... LA, DEJEN ... LA, DEJENLA ¡DEJENLA EN PAAAAAAAZZZZZ! - mientras Naruto gritaba de su cuerpo se expulsaba una energía que ninguno de los Jounin había visto en su vida.

Antes de que pudiera haber reaccionado a todos, Jounin había sido lanzada por esa energía tan poderosa, algunos chocaron con árboles o algunas rocas quedando inconscientes y lesionados. Después de dicho acto Naruto caía de espalda inconsciente por el cansancio, una vez que todo el terreno había quedado en silencio y solo el viento podía ser escuchado una figura misteriosa aparece en el lugar marcando el paso hacia el camino hacia el cuerpo maltratado de un rubio mientras sostenía en su mano un kunai. Una vez alado del cuerpo acerco al kunai al pecho rasgando la playera del joven

\- Muy bien demonio con esto pagaras todo lo que ha hecho a esta aldea - dicho esto marco con el kunai el pecho del rubio una vez terminada su obra procedimiento a retirarse - Así que nunca olvidaras lo que eres - dicho esto el hombre misterioso se retiró del lugar.

Al pasar unos minutos Ino recordó el sentido tardío de los segundos en el recuerdo donde se encontraba y lo que había sucedido, de pronto vino a su mente

-Naruto, pero donde ... - no termino de hablar cuando pudo notar el cuerpo de su amigo un poco retirado, al acercarse quedo paralizada al ver el estado de su querido amigo, todas las marcas de los Jutsus eran notables, quemaduras, cortadas, sangre , pero lo más impactante sin duda era el pecho marcado con el Kanji (demonio).

La pequeña rubia no sabía qué hacer, solo podía llorar y gritar desesperadamente por no poder ayudar a su amigo en nada, fue en ese momento que necesitaba una nueva presencia, solo que esta era una conocida.

-Inola voz era de su padre que llegaba después de haber estado buscándola, la rubia busco el consuelo y apoyo de su padre esperando poder ayudar a su amigo

\- Oto san por favor ayuda a Naru kun - pero como era de esperarse la respuesta de su padre era como la de todos los demás

\- Ino the he dicho muchas veces aléjate de ese demonio - tomando su hija por el brazo para sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla a su casa

\- Deja a ese demonio ahí - lo que el líder del clan Yamanaka no esperaba fue la reacción de su hija, la cual con un rápido movimiento se soltó del agarre de su padre y de esta manera por primera vez expresa su opinión frente a esos comentarios tan dolientes.

\- ¡BASTA DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASÍ !, no es un demonio, es mi amigo, él es Naruto, un chico amable, risueño, que aún después de todo lo que vivió puede mostrar una sonrisa sincera, por favor ayúdalo - Por primera vez Ino expresó sus sentimientos con respecto a la situación de la vida de Naruto, siempre había querido decir esas palabras a la gente de la aldea, pero por miedo nunca lo hizo.

Pero ese pequeño arrebato de su hija no cambia la forma de pensar de su padre tan rápido.

\- Dijo que nos vamos a ir, esta discusión acabo, vamos a casa - un nuevo trato de tomar su hija pera la pequeña rubia evito el agarre de su padre.

\- No, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de verlo como "el demonio"? - la rubia hacia frente a su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- Porque eso es - Inoichi no mira antes de la adopción de su hija.

\- ¡Míralo !, ¿en verdad crees que un demonio dejaría eso que hicieran esto? Dime ¿Alguna vez has entrado en su mente? ¿Acaso alguien ha visto el clan en su interior? ¿Ha visto algo así en su interior? mentes y me dice que ninguno, ni siquiera tú el líder del clan puede entrar al cerebro de un niño de 6 años? - cada pregunta que había hecho esa rubia estaba llena de un razonamiento que nadie en la aldea había mostrado, nadie lo había hecho eso ni siquiera al Hokage o el concejo.

\- Vamos respóndeme- Inoichi no pudo dar ninguna respuesta, era increíble después de ese razonamiento comenzó a dudar - "¿Y si ella tiene razón y todo este tiempo hemos cometido un error?" -

Mientras se observa un padre esperando recibir una respuesta se percató de que sus palabras tenían surtido una clase de efecto.

Inoichi dirigió su mirada al joven y en ese momento escuchó una voz que le decía

-'Entra, ve su mente '- y como si fuera un reflejo se presenta en la mente del pequeño.

NARRA INOCHI

Decidí entrar en la mente de Naruto, hasta el día de hoy no sé por qué lo hice, solo había escuchado en mi cabeza una voz que me decía que debería hacerlo.

Una vez que realizo el enlace y estoy dentro de su mente tengo que admitir que me sorprendí, su mente es totalmente diferente el agua estancada como si hubiera sido de las tuberías que había en mi cabeza se había roto, no sabía hacia la dirección, pero una vez más me dijo que el camino seguía.

No entendí lo que pasaba ni cuánto tiempo había estado caminando por ese pasillo, comencé a pensar en salir del juego y regresé a la realidad y nuevamente a la misma voz que decía que debía continuar que no faltaba mucho y sin razón. un caminar.

Fue cuando vi por fin después de caminar en una esquina recta, por lo que decidí acercarme con cuidado para no ser sorprendido por cualquier cosa que estuviera a la vuelta, pero nunca espere que esa imagen, algo que me afecta de sobremanera.

Justo frente a mi vi una reja gigante con un papel y el Kanji de sello, me acerque con extrema cautela sin retirar mi vista de la enorme reja, estando a dos pasos puedo distinguir

\- ¡El Kyuubi! - pensé sorprendido, el demonio de las 9 colas encerrado como si no se tratara.

Cuando salí de mi impacto inicial me encontré con que el zorro dirigía su mirada hacia un punto, porqué decidí dirigir mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar, por segunda vez en un período corto quedar impactado, en el suelo de ese paisaje mental estaba el cuerpo de aquel chico rubio que reconocía

-Naruto- fue lo único que pude pronunciar.

Al parecer por más bajo que intente hablar el zorro alcanzo a escucharme tener cuenta de mi presencia, su mirada cambio, ahora sus ojos observando directamente el sentido miedo que tenía sentido en mi vida lo cual me paralizo por completo, el enorme zorro rugió para luego decirme

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES HUMANO Y CÓMO PUDISTE ENTRAR AQUÍ? - mi cuerpo no me responde en absoluto, deseaba salir de ese lugar, pero mi cuerpo negaba a obedecerme.

"DESTROZARE" que parecía estar en el mismo sentido que cuando se miraba

-YA VEO ERES UN YAMANAKA, ME PREGUNTABA CUANDO ALGUIEN DE TU CLAN SE OCURRIRIA ENTRAR AQUÍ- impacto que el zorro supiera de mi clan y de nuestras habilidades, fue entonces que al final pude articular unas palabras

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy soy un Yamanaka? - El zorro sigue observando con su mirada amenazadora, después dirige su mirada nuevamente al cuerpo tendido en el suelo de Naruto - TIENES UN CHACRA MUY SIMILAR A ES PEQUEÑA, ESA RUBIA QUE EL CACHORRO APRECIA MUCHO - entendí perfectamente que se refería a Ino, fue entonces que mi valor regreso

\- Te advierto que si intentan lastimarla lo hare pagar sin duda mi amor de padre me había regresado el valor, después de todo por mi hija soy capaz de todo.

\- HUMANO BAKA, ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA? ESTOY ENCERRADO NO PUEDO HACER NADA, ADEMÁS TE DIJE QUE NARUTO ESTIMA A ESA PEQUEÑA TANTO QUE LA DEFENDIÓ DE ESOS MALDITOS HUMANOS QUE LA HABÍAN GOLPEADO - volví a caer en cuenta que era verdad, cuando encontré al zorro me había dado cuenta que estaba encerrado tras esa reja con el Kanji de sello. Supuse que tenía que agradecerles

\- Gracias por proteger - el zorro me dijo con duda, pero volviendo a ver a Naruto me dijo - SI EN VERDAD QUIERES AGRADECERLE, LLEVALO AL HOSPITAL PARA QUE LO CUREN, MI PODER NO ES SUFICIENTE PARA AYUDARLO, APENAS LOGRO MANTENERLO CON VIDA-

Observar al zorro y después a Naruto muchas dudas me invadieron en ese momento, si dejaba un Naruto en ese lugar moriría, pero si ayudaría podría condenar a mi familia como el clan que apoya al demonio, no sabía qué hacer.

\- AYUDALO - nuevamente el zorro dirigía su mirada hacia mí, pero esta vez era diferente, no mostraba esa mirada de odio

\- ¿Cuál es tu interés en lo que ayude ?, ¿qué es lo que me interesa ?, ¿por qué me interesas? .

\- MIRA HUMANO SI EL CHICO MUERE YO TAMBIÉN LO HARE- "entonces es por interés" fue lo que pensé en ese momento, pero creí que esa era no era la verdadera razón.

-Si esa es la razón, entonces no me ayudaría - esta vez había hablado con voz firme, debía mantenerme serio, aunque para ser sincero no podía creer que estaba haciéndole frente al zorro.

\- ¿WHAT? - supongo que se sorprendió de que un simple humano le negara algo

-Ya me escuchaste, si esa es la razón entonces no lo tengo - esta vez era yo el que mantenía una mirada seria.

-POR FAVOR, AYÚDALO- no podía creerlo, el zorro de 9 colas diciendo "Por favor", con esto solo aumentaba la curiosidad de saber cuál era su interés

-Ya que dije que sí la razón es solo para para que tu no mueras entonces ... - No pude terminar porque yo estaba interrumpido por el zorro - NO ES POR ESO, NO LO HAGAS SOLO POR MÍ, HAZLO POR ÉL, YA HA SUFRIDO DEMASIADO Y TODO HA SIDO POR MÍ Y LA VIDA ES QUE NO LO MERECE, SOLO POR ESO AYÚDALO - esta vez su voz mostraba sinceridad, aún tenía dudas de que hacer pero después de todo lo que había pasado y lo que había descubierto decidí hacerlo

-Está bien lo ayudare- cancele el Jutsu y regrese al mundo real, tome el cuerpo del chico y mí diríjase a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, sin pecado antes de mandar a Ino a casa con su madre.

Al llegar al hospital, los síntomas y las características de la atención de la noche se deben a Naruto, comencé a sentirme molesto al escuchar los comentarios de la gente, comentarios de cuentos como - ¿Por qué atener a ese demonio ?, Deberían dejar que muera, estoy de acuerdo eso sería una bendición para la aldea-, pero quien era yo para juzgarlos si hasta hace unos momentos compartía ideas como esas.

Después de una hora aparecida en el hospital, el Sandaime junto a Mikoto, Fugaku, Tsunade y Jiraiya, se dirigirá rápidamente a la recepción de Naruto, como si no hubiera habido un percatado de mi presencia decidida.

NARRADOR NORMAL

Al escuchar la historia todos fueron sorprendidos por lo que vivió Inoichi, todos sabían sobre el ataque por las palabras de Naruto, pero hasta ese día no sabían que Inoichi había recibido el nombre de Naruto al hospital y mucho menos conocían su encuentro con el zorro y la mayor sorpresa sin duda era el sabelo que el zorro mostraba afecto hacia el pequeño rubio. Como era de esperarse la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Entonces una pregunta salió a relucir para romper ese silencio que se encuentra presente.

\- ¿Inoichi tiene hablado de esto con alguien? - como siempre analítico el Sandaime había lanzado la pregunta.

-No Sandaime, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni en el clan, ni en la familia sabe estos sucesos, son las primeras personas con las que hablo en ese día, y esto puede ser confirmado por Ino y que, aunque estuvo presente hasta que su padre tomo un Naruto y la mando casa, nunca hablo sobre lo que vivió en la mente de Naruto.

\- ¿Y piensas decírselo a Minato y Kushina? - esta vez cuestiono el peliblanco de los sapos.

\- Eso también circula mi mente y es en realidad es una de las razones por las cuales decidí contarles, quisiera saber su opinión con respecto a lo que debería hacer. Inoichi revelaba la razón por la cual también era su presencia.

\- En mi opinión no deberías, como sus padres deberían haberlo sabido, por dios Kushina es su madre ella mejor que nadie debería saber que él no era el demonio si no su hijo. - Mikoto expresaba su opinión y su molestia con respecto a su vieja amiga de la infancia.

\- Lo que no puedo creer es que no sea por el Hokage, un Minato nunca se le ocurrió una novela que Naruto - En esta ocasión la princesa de las babasas dio su opinión.

\- Inoichi cree que lo mejor que puede decidir si es mejor o no quiere decir, solo que cuando lo pienses también lo piense en lo que es mejor que en Naruto, el serio es el principal que lo atrapará está algún día regresara - el líder del clan Uchiha había dado el mejor concejo que se podría dar a Inoichi.

Inoichi analizo las ideas de todos y agradeció por su ayuda. En ese momento un nuevo tema surgió - ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace falta que tarden en darse cuenta de la ausencia de Naruto? - La pregunta era lanzada como tema por parte del menor de los Uchiha.

-Yo creo que serán 2 años - Respondió el Sandaime sin pensarlo mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Estas tan seguro como para apostar sensei? - La única alumna del viejo Hokage y nieta del primer pensaron en poner la situación un poco más interesante.

-Tsunade tu no deberías de apostar y sabes que siempre pierdes - El peliblanco recordaba el hecho conocido por todos que la princesa de las babosas tiene muy mala suerte con las apuestas

\- ¿Y quién pidió tu opinión el pervertido? - obvio que la ojimiel no se quedó tranquila.

-Vamos Jiraiya sama deje que Tsunade Sama apueste al final de cuentas quien sabe puede que gane jajajajajaa - Fugaku reía muy divertido por su comentario hasta sentir el aura asesina de la legendaria perdedora, pero siendo rescatado por su hijo mayor antes de que algo malo pasara

\- Tsunade Sama y ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando? - Mientras que en la mente de Fugaku - "Gracias hijo acabas de salvarme la vida, estoy tan orgulloso de mi pequeño Itachi" - esto lo tengo mientras lloraba estilo animé.

\- ¿Qué les parece de mil ryus por persona? - dijo Tsunade sonriendo esperando la aceptación de todos, lo cual nadie lo tomó y decidieron dar sus estimados.

· Sandaime - 2 años

· Itachi - 3 años

· Tsunade - 3.5 años

· Jiraiya - 1.5 años

· Fugaku - 4 años

· Mikoto - 5 años

· Inoichi - 1 año

\- Sasuke y yo decimos que 2.5 años - comento la pequeña rubia.

\- Pero ustedes no tienen dinero ¿Cómo piensan pagar si pierden? - dijo Tsunade mientras veía a los dos pequeños.

\- No se preocupe Tsunade Sama, cuando llegue el día tendremos el dinero jejeje - la pequeña rubia, reía de una manera maliciosa, mientras veamos a Sasuke el cual tenga un mal presentimiento.

Pasando por alto los pasos decididos antes del pecado antes estipulado que por la noche y nunca se puede decir nada al Hokage o su familia.

Continuara ...


	9. ¡ARRIBA NARUTO!, ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIE

**CAPITULO IX:**

 **¡ARRIBA NARUTO !, ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA!**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el Santuario, la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana del nuevo hogar de nuestro rubio protagonista, el cual cubría su rostro con la sábana de su cama por los molestos rayos, hasta que fue llamado por una persona

\- Hola, Naruto es hora de despertar, el encargado de levantar al rubio en su primer día en el Santuario fue el caballero de Sagitario y que por órdenes de Atena, tenía que presentarlo con su antigua maestra Marín.

-Ah Seiya San aún es muy temprano, 5 minutos más- Seiya intento comprender la actitud del rubio, después de todo lo demás a su edad, por lo que volvió a llamar al rubio de una forma tranquila y cortes

} - Vamos Naruto recuerda que hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento para caballero, pero el único que recibió respuesta fue un fuerte ronquido por parte del rubio con lo que la paciencia del pelo castaño digamos que termino por completo

\- ¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ! - el grito de la parte del caballero de Sagitario había cumplido su cometido ya que el rubio había dado un gran salto lo cual provocó su caída al suelo golpeándolo directamente con el rostro, después de eso se podía notar al rubio sobando su rostro mientras se queja de su brusco despertar.

Una vez terminando con los reclamos del rubio, Seiya le explico que debían darse cuenta que tenía que llevarlo a conocer a quien lo entrenaría, acto seguido le entrego al rubio una vestimenta que indicaba que se vistiera y que la espera fuera para una vez que terminase fueran

Momentos después de haber podido ver el caballero de Sagitario seguido por el rubio, el cual portaba su nueva vestimenta, la cual consistía en un pantalón amarillo, y una playera blanca de cuello en "V", una faja en su cintura, de color café al igual que su calzado el cual era amarrado hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla, además de unas vendas de color verde que cubrían desde sus manos hasta la mitad de su brazo.

Una vez que estaba listo salió de su casa para seguir al caballero de sagitario, ambos recorrieron todo el pueblo y Naruto contemplaba como toda la gente comenzaba con sus actividades diarias de igual manera miraba como todos los aldeanos pero la gran diferencia con la observación a Konoha, todos los miraban pasar dando un saludo hacia los dos, obviamente con más respeto hacia el caballero peli castaño, pero aún así eso lo hace sentir bien, continuar en el camino hasta salir del río con los terrenos del santuario donde se encontraron con una persona que se encuentra recargada en uno de los tantos pilares de esa zona,al llegar con esa persona el caballero de Sagitario saludaba muy cordialmente mientras que el rubio comenzó a analizarla discretamente pudiendo observar primeramente el color pelirrojo de su cabello pero lo más visible era como el rostro de la persona estaba cubierta con una máscara, haciéndolo recordar a los ANBUS de su aldea, después observando sus vestimentas, las cuales consistirán en un pantalón rojo muy pegado, un calentador en sus piernas, amarrado en su cintura, un pedazo de la blanca, una bufanda, además de eso, un leotardo de color negro, al igual que su calzado y un rojo superior, fue en ese momento que descubrió que esa persona era una mujer, al notar su busto de proporción copa C, los cuales además fueron cubiertos por una protección como las rodillas pero en sus senos,además de una hombrera y un protector de este derecho.

Una vez que habías terminado los saludos entre ellos, el caballero, la peli castaño, presentaba el rubio con la pelirroja, Naruto quiero presentarte a Marín la amazona del águila, además de mi maestra, bueno, más tu nueva maestra, de ella fue tu primera vez para convertirme en caballero- el rubio se sorprendió al conocer el dato de que esa mujer había entrenado al caballero dorado

\- Mucho gusto Marín Sensei, mi nombre es Naruto - el rubio se presentó con su nueva maestra haciendo una pequeña reverencia

\- El gusto es mío Naruto - una vez terminada la presentación entre maestra y nuevo discípulo Seiya le explico a la amazona la situación del rubio con respecto a los deseos de Atena de apoyo al igual del interés del rubio. Marín comprendió la situación argumentando que primero llegó a la joven y enseguida le daría su respuesta.

\- Muy bien Naruto dime primeramente ¿Por qué deseas ser caballero? - El pequeño contesto seriamente con una mirada de determinación

-Quiero volvió a ser muy fuerte - la respuesta del pequeño no le daba una razón suficiente para decidir que no estaba recuperado

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que volvían a ser fuertes? - El cambio en el rubio fue notable, ¿no es cierto? un poco la mirada y suspirando contesta la pregunta de la amazona

– Quiero evitar que alguien más vuelva a sufrir lo que yo pase, además quiero proteger a todas las personas que me aceptaron en su vida y reconocieron mi existencia –la noble respuesta así como la determinación que mostro el rubio sorprendido a la amazona de plata mientras que el caballero de sagitario sonreía estando cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados

– Puedo notar que tu respuesta es sincera pequeño por lo cual me dará mucho gusto entrenarte- el rubio estaba alegre conteniendo las ganas de saltar por la decisión de la amazona – Muchas gracias Marín sensei –.

Una vez que el caballero Seiya había dejado al rubio con su nueva maestra la amazona procedió a dar inicio con el entrenamiento de su nuevo aprendiz realizando una simple pregunta

– Naruto, ¿acaso sabes cuál es el poder de los caballeros? – A lo cual el cuestionado negó con su cabeza – Muy bien quiero que observes bien

\- una vez que había dicho esas palabras la amazona del águila había desaparecido de la vista de su aprendiz para aparecer parada en una roca a las espaldas de este

-¿Pero cómo llegaste ahí tan rápido? Ni siquiera vi cuando te moviste – para Naruto la velocidad que había demostrado su maestra fue algo impresionante, por un momento esa rapidez le recordaba la famosa maniobra de Minato el Hiraishin, pero el ver como Marín desarrollaba algo similar pero de mejor nivel dado que en ella no necesito ningún tipo de sello o kunai especial como lo hacía el rayo amarillo

\- Naruto lo que quiero que observes es como voy a romper esta roca. – el futuro caballero estaba un poco incrédulo por las palabras de su maestra, pero después de todo los caballeros estaban a un nivel superior que los Shinobi por lo cual pensó que esto podría ser posible.

Después de esto la amazona del águila concentro su fuerza en el puño derecho con el cual de un movimiento rápido parecido a un rayo asesto un golpeo la roca, la cual exploto en varios pedazos de los cuales algunos impactaron en el rubio por la cercanía provocando que callera al suelo de espaldas, ya en el suelo el rubio pudo observar como la acción de su maestra había dejado solo un cráter en el lugar donde antes se encontraba la roca. El rubio tenía una cara de incredulidad por tal denostación de fuerza que solo podía expresarla con la palabra

– In...Increíble- todo mientras veía como su maestra se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

Una vez terminada la demostración y ya de pie el rubio, la amazona del águila se dirigió a su discípulo – Como viste Naruto esto es el poder mínimo de un caballero.

Cuando este tiene puesta su armadura el romper rocas es cosa de niños.

Ahora me gustaría que entiendas algo pequeño, el entrenamiento en el Santuario para convertirse en caballero no es un juego, la mayoría de los jóvenes que han venido a entrenar han perecido en el intento por lo cual esto no es para todos.

-Ahora que sabes esto ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto? - Por alguna razón la amazona trataba de persuadir al rubio de tomar el entrenamiento de caballero.

Naruto guardo silencio un momento como si aún analizara la demostración de hace unos momentos junto con las palabras de su maestra, pero lo que en realidad hacia el rubio era decirle algunas palabras a su compañero interior.

\- ¡KURAMA, ¿VISTE ESO?! ¡FUE INCREÍBLE! – el zorro que se encontraba en esos momentos dormido reacciono molesto hacia el rubio

– PERO QUE TE PASA GAKI TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DESPIERTES CUANDO DUERMO- era bien sabido que al zorro de nueve colas no le gustaba ser interrumpido cuando duerme de ahí el reclamo y coraje que presentaba

– ¿Que acaso no viste el poder de Marín sensei? – el zorro solo dio un suspiro un poco enfadado – SI, SI FUE SORPRENDENTE AHORA DEJAME SEGUIR DURMIENDO – el rubio no creía el grado de pereza que mostraba su amigo con colas – eres un flojo de primera Kurama, jamás creí conocer a alguien así – dicho esto el rubio salía de su espacio mental para regresar a la realidad, una vez que el rubio se había ido el zorro observaba de reojo y pensaba

– ESE PODER ES MUY SIMILAR AL QUE DEMOSTRÓ EL GAKI EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN SOLO QUE ES DE MENOR ESCALA, ESPERO QUE CON ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO ENTENDER QUE ERA ESO –

Ya en el espacio real la pelirroja llamaba al rubio esperando que volviera en si – Oye Naruto reacciona te estoy hablando –

El rubio se disculpó por no responder al llamado de su maestra – Perdóneme Marín Sensei a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos – el rubio a la vez que se disculpaba colocaba una de sus manos en su nuca y sonreía nerviosamente esto debido a que aún no deseaba mencionar nada a su maestra con respecto a su amigo Kurama aunque sabía que en algún momento lo tendría que comentar, ya con más tranquilidad Marín retomaba el tema con respecto al entrenamiento de caballero

– Naruto, como te decía hace uso momentos el entrenamiento para caballero es muy difícil, algunos han desertado e incluso muchos han muerto por lo extremista de los entrenamientos – Marín deseaba que Naruto conociera todos los riesgos y peligros del entrenamiento

– espero que lo hayas comprendido bien, ya que a partir de este punto no hay vuelta atrás – el rubio solo asentía y respondiendo a su maestra – Marín sensei no tengo miedo a lo difícil que puede llegar a ser el entrenamiento, ni siquiera al riesgo de morir, de hecho desde que cumplí tres años me he enfrentado al hecho de poder morir – esto último lo pronunciaba el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras que su mirada descendía al suelo.

El cambio de actitud del rubio llamo la atención de la amazona por lo cual decidió indagar en esto

\- ¿Naruto podrías explicarte mejor a que te refieres con eso? – El joven rubio dio un pequeño suspiro y procedió a contarle a su maestra como había sido su vida.

Al terminar de narrar su historia el rubio dejaba caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos los cuales se dispuso a limpiar, por su parte la pelirroja se encontraba sorprendida y molesta, no podía creer por todo lo que su nuevo estudiante tuvo que pasar, pero lo que sin duda más la impactaba era ver aun una sonrisa sincera en su rostro al igual que una mirada llena de determinación la cual le dio la seguridad de que Naruto soportaría y llegaría ser un caballero ejemplar.

– De acuerdo Naruto a partir de este momento comienza tu entrenamiento – al escuchar esto el rubio asentía emocionado sin dejar de sonreír – Si Marín sensei estoy listo Dattebayo. –

 _ **Salto de tiempo:**_

 _ **6 meses después**_

Ha pasado medio año desde que nuestro protagonista comenzó su entrenamiento de caballero bajo la tutela de la amazona del águila y tal cual como se lo habían advertido el entrenamiento de caballero era sin duda algo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, al comparar su entrenamiento actual con su viejo entrenamiento Shinobi podía notar que ambos estaban en niveles completamente diferentes.

Los entrenamientos consistían en ejercicios físicos los cuales al principio le parecían lo más común del mundo dado que consistía en los clásicos de lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas y correr algunas distancias, después de su calentamiento el rubio practicaba ejercicios de combate los cuales consistían en golpear un tronco durante una hora con su brazo derecho para después de esto cambiarlo, al terminar con sus brazos lo siguiente eran sus piernas manejando la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Una vez que terminaba esto almorzaba un poco para continuar con un entrenamiento teórico de anatomía del cuerpo humano y técnicas de combate básicas.

En la noche antes de poder dormir el rubio debía realizar nuevamente sus ejercicios de calentamiento. También por las noches el rubio antes de dormir una vez por semana mandaba una carta a sus amigos para contarles sus progresos mediante los sapos de invocación.

Esta era la rutina del rubio durante sus dos primeros meses.

Durante el tercer mes su rutina había aumentado de intensidad ya que ahora su calentamiento consistía en realizar dos mil repeticiones por cada ejercicio, pero aumentando la dificultad cargando algo de peso sobre el además de que todo debía ser completado antes de medio día ya que si no era así el rubio se quedaba sin comer lo cual llego a pasar en algunas ocasiones.

Por las tardes sus entrenamientos seguían siendo una parte de aspecto teórico y algunas secuencias de combate de diferentes disciplinas (box, karate, judo, jiujitsu, lucha, etc.). Ya en la noche el rubio debía cumplir su cuota antes de poder conciliar el sueño la cual consistía en realizar 3 mil abdominales de cabeza sostenido únicamente con los pies de una rama de un árbol sobre un risco, mientras cargaba en sus muñecas un par grilletes con una bola colgando de ellos.

Y como había prometido una vez por semana enviaba sus cartas para saludar y reportarse con sus amigos claro omitiendo algunos rasgos del entrenamiento para no preocuparlos.

Una vez que comenzaba el quinto mes además de amentar las cantidades y pesos en sus ejercicios de calentamiento y los de dormir, había comenzado a entablar algunos combates con su maestra, así como en lagunas ocasiones practicar con el caballero de sagitario.

En la actualidad el rubio se encontraba contemplando las estrellas en una noche muy tranquila, esto era un gusto que había desarrollado el rubio por las noches antes de escribir sus cartas y de igual forma cuando leía las cartas que recibía e respuesta de todos sus seres queridos, solo que esta noche era diferente ya que solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos comenzando a entablar una conversación con su mejor amigo

– ¿Kurama, estas despierto? – el rubio esperaba encontrar a su zorruno amigo despierto en vez de en un estado dormido como era costumbre – SI CACHORRO AUN LO ESTOY – el zorro se encontraba recostado en el suelo del subconsciente del rubio con sus ojos cerrados pero aun escuchando lo que sucedía

– vaya eso sí que es un milagro jejeje – esto con lo pronunció el rubio con un tono completamente sarcástico, pues era más que obvio que este no desaprovechó la oportunidad para molestar un poco a su amigo.

– ¡ ¿SOLO PARA ESO ME LLAMAS ESCUINCLE?! – y como era natural esto no le pareció muy bien al zorro, el rubio continuo riendo por un momento pero comenzó a tranquilizarse para entablar una conversación tranquila y de paso calmar un poco el coraje del zorro de las nueve colas

– JAJAJAJA lo siento Kurama, quería hablar contigo un poco ya que en realidad no podía dormir – el zorro por su parte también se tranquilizaba ya que en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de discutir

– TSK...Y YO QUE CULPA TENGO DE TUS PROBLEMAS DE INSOMNIO- era notorio como el zorro se tranquilizaba aunque aún tenía un pequeño deje de molestia en su voz, a su vez este volvía a su postura inicial cerrando también sus ojos.

–Es que hay algunas cosas que están rondando en mi cabeza y me tienen un poco preocupado- el zorro al escuchar al rubio abrió nuevamente uno de sus ojos cuestionándolo para entender que era lo que le atormentaba

– veras por alguna extraña razón he comenzado a sentir algo en mi interior, es un poco complicado de explicar pero es una sensación un poco extraña que he sentido durante mis entrenamientos, como si en mi interior algo estuviera recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero diferente al chacra – el zorro analizando las palabras del su rubio amigo solo le pudo ocurrir un consejo hablar con alguien

– CACHORRO TAL VEZ DEBERÍAS HABLAR CON TU MAESTRA, O TAL VEZ EL CABALLERO DE SAGITARIO QUE VIENE DE VEZ EN CUANDO A OBSERVAR TU ENTRENAMIENTO O INCLUSO PREGUNTARLE A EL PATRIARCA O ATENA SAMA – el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras explicaba sus razones al zorro de no haber procedido a hacer algo como eso

\- No creas que no lo pensé, pero en realidad al ser algo en mi interior pensé que tal vez tú también lo hubieras sentido y me pudieras ayudar a descubrir que es – la deducción del rubio era lógica, el zorro admitía eso, pero aun así insistió en su idea aunque también le dio un dato al rubio, algo que tal vez lo ayudaría a decidirse.

– MIRA NARUTO LA VERDAD ES QUE SI HE SENTIDO ESA ENERGÍA QUE DICES PERO NI YO COMPRENDO BIEN DE QUE SE TRATA SOLO DEBERÍAS SABER QUE NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SIENTO ESO EN TI HACE YA TIEMPO HABÍAS MOSTRADO ESA ENERGÍA EN LA ALDEA, PARA SER EXACTOS DURANTE AQUEL INCIDENTE- Al escuchar eso el rubio quedo sorprendido ya que él no recordaba esa parte del día en que fue marcado por una sombra misteriosa, Kurama pudo notar el asombro del rubio al escuchar esas palabras por lo cual decidió continuar

-POR ESO CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE LES PREGUNTES A CUALQUIERA DE ELLOS, ¿POR QUÉ NO APROVECHAS EL LLAMADO DE MAÑANA QUE TE HISO LA DIOSA ATENA? - Naruto quedo pensativo unos momentos con una cara completamente seria, el zorro se le quedo observando esperando algún movimiento o respuesta del rubio, fue entonces cuando el rubio sonrió poniendo su mano atrás de la nuca diciendo

– se me había olvidado que tenía que ir a ver a Atena Sama jejeje –en ese momento un fuerte PLOP se escuchaba en ese espacio mental, ya que el zorro cayó de espaldas al escuchar al rubio despistado

\- NO CABE DUDA TENGO AL MAYOR DESPISTADO COMO JINCHURIKI –.

El rubio solo siguió sonriendo por unos momentos para retomar la palabra – Creo que seguiré tu concejo Kurama hablare con Atena Sama para ver si ella puede explicarme un poco sobre esto, aunque espero no quedar como idiota al momento de explicar jeje- lo último lo decía el rubio con una risa un poco nervioso.

Una vez repuesto por el sobresalto de lo despistado del rubio el zorro trato de tranquilizar un poco al rubio con respecto a sus nervios

– ESO NO DEBE PREOCUPARTE NARUTO – expreso el zorro con un tono de seguridad y confianza lo cual alegro al rubio.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio Kurama? – decía el rubio con unas estrellas en sus ojos esperando escuchar unas palabras de ánimo de su amigo zorruno.

\- CLARO NARUTO, TÚ YA ERES UN IDIOTA Y EN ESTOS SEIS MESES ESO DEBIÓ QUEDAR CLARO PARA TODOS INCLUSO PARA ATENA SAMA – era más que lógico que las palabras del Kitsune desembocaron en una nueva pelea entre el rubio y el enorme zorro.

\- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA ENORME BOLA DE PELOS?, DEBERÍAS DE ANIMARME NO ESTARME INSULTANDO MALDITO ZORRO SUBDESARROLLADO-

\- ¿CÓMO QUE A QUIEN LE DIGO IDIOTA? PUES AL MAYOR DESPISTADO E IDIOTA QUE CONOZCO Y AL CUAL ESTOY VIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS –

La situación continua por unos minutos hasta que ambos sintieron una presencia maligna que llamo su atención poniendo fin a la pelea.

\- ¿Kurama sentiste eso o fue solo mi imaginación? – pregunto el rubio al zorro.

\- NO FUE TU IMAGINACIÓN CACHORRO, YO TAMBIÉN LO SENTÍ ALGO ESTÁ POR SUCEDER, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SIGAS ESA PRESENCIA- de esta manera el zorro comenzó a guiar a Naruto para que no perdieran el rastro de dicha presencia.

\- Así que este lugar es donde Atena encerró a los ancestrales berserkers, esto será perfecto para cuando se den cuenta nada los podrá salvar, de esta manera el santuario quedara destruido y mi señor estará complacido- decía un hombre misterioso el cual tenía una vestimenta la cual impedía ver su rostro, mientras observaba el lugar en que Atena había encerrado a los antiguos soldados de la guerra contra Ares, Dios de la guerra sangrienta.

– Cuando retire este sello todo terminara – el hombre misterioso acercaba su mano al papel en la entrada de la arena de combate con el nombre de Atena.

] - No puede ser, este el territorio está prohibido por Atena para los aprendices de caballero, Kurama ¿está seguro de que aquí viene esa presencia? - un chico rubio cuestionaba a su ser interior dado que estaba frente a la barra que llevaba directamente a la arena de combate

\- SI CHICO, NO ES MOMENTO DE DUDAR DEBES DARTE PRISA LA SENSACIÓN DE PELIGRO ES MUY ALTA- el rubio contemplo por un segundo la barda y volvió a correr a toda velocidad.

En la arena de combate el hombre misterioso comenzó a tomar el sello de Atena dispuesto a arrancarlo cuando un grito lo detuvo - ¡ALTO! - El hombre volteo para ver y encarar a quien se atrevía a querer detenerlo - ¿Y tú quién se supone que eres? -

\- Soy quien te detendrá, mi nombre es ... -

Continuara ...


	10. UN GUERRERO DEL SOL, APARECE

CAPITULO X:

UN GUERRERO DEL SOL, APARECE

\- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? -

\- Mi nombre es Marín, amazona de plata del Águila – la amazona pelirroja y maestra de Naruto era la primera en hacer frente a la amenaza del hombre misterioso que se había infiltrado en los terrenos del santuario, esta vestiría su armadura dispuesta para el combate.

\- Ju ju así que tú eres la famosa Marín del águila, será interesante ver de que eres capaz –

\- Antes dime quien eres y que haces en el Santuario? – la amazona necesitaba conseguir la información para poder informar al patriarca y Atena, pero podía notar que el hombre sería un enemigo difícil.

\- La verdad es que no tiene caso que te diga mi nombre, pero si te diré que estoy aquí para destruir el Santuario y asesinar a Atena – El hombre demostraba una cómprela seguridad en sus palabras.

\- Ni creas que dejare que dejes este lugar o que retires el sello de Atena – La amazona al escuchar las palabras del extraño tomo pose de batalla esperando hacer su primer movimiento.

\- De acuerdo si eso es lo que deseas adelante – el extraño invitaba a la amazona a realizar el primer movimiento sin cambiar en ningún momento de su pose tranquila.

Ambas siluetas permanecían inmóviles esperando algún movimiento de su adversario, en la mente de Marín estaba claro que si llegaba a cometer un error podría salir afectada.

La tensión aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, en ese instante ambos oponentes embisten directamente el uno contra el otro, ambas siluetas chocan en el centro siendo la amazona la afectada cayendo con una rodilla al suelo.

La pelirroja resentía el golpe recibido, pero se negaba a darse por vencida, lentamente fue poniéndose de pie mientras observaba al extraño mantener una completa calma, no había ninguna duda ese hombre la subestimaba.

\- "Este sujeto es demasiado fuerte, debo mantenerme alejada de él" – la amazona se mantenía concentrada en la batalla que estaba librando por lo cual en ningún momento se había percatado de cómo se iba acercando un aliado lo más rápido que podía.

Marín retomaba nuevamente su postura de combate dispuesta a atacar y fue en ese momento que volvió a escuchar la voz del invasor que nuevamente la subestimaba

– Vaya veo que no sabes cuándo debes …- el invasor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la amazona lanzo su ataque – Ryūsei Ken – el hombre misterioso se sorprendió por el ataque de la amazona – ¿¡Pero que!?- Marín había concentrado su cosmos y proyectando su puño en dirección a su rival lanzaba cien golpes por segundo en formas de saeta a una velocidad tres veces superior a la del sonido, como si se tratase de una autentica lluvia de meteoros.

Lo que sucedería a continuación fue algo que la amazona no hubiera podido imaginar, su ataque de meteoros traspasaba el cuerpo de su enemigo haciendo parecer que no estaba ahí

– Pero ¿cómo es posible?, ninguno de mis golpes logro darle, es como si igualara la velocidad de los caballeros dorados- la velocidad del contrincante había tomado por sorpresa a la pelirroja, sin duda estaba en problemas.

\- Ja ja ja creo que te has dado cuenta tus ataques no pueden hacerme nada, ahora en respuesta tu recibirás mi mayor técnica- El pelirrojo comenzó a emanar una energía de color similar al fuego la cual cubría su cuerpo, mientras que la amazona cambiaba su postura a una defensiva.

EN LOS APOSENTOS DE ATENA (ESTO SUCEDE A LA PAR DEL COMBATE DE MARIN)

Al mismo tiempo que la amazona se enfrentaba al extraño desde los aposentos de la Diosa Atena podemos observar como la misma se encuentra preocupada y pensativa ya que al igual que varios en el Santuario habían detectado la infiltración lo cual provocó un sentimiento de preocupación en ella, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando las puertas de sus aposentos fueron abiertas reflejando la entrada del actual patriarca Shaka el cual al llegar ante la presencia de la Diosa realizo una reverencia para informar de la situación.

\- Atena, hemos detectado que alguien se ha infiltrado en el santuario, por el momento Marín de Águila se ha trasladado inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde se ha sentido dicho cosmo – el actual informaba de lo que se encontraba aconteciendo en esos momentos, así como las medidas tomadas para enfrentar dicha situación.

Al escuchar la situación la Diosa cuestiono el hecho de mandar a la amazona de plata en lugar de alguno de los caballeros dorados, a lo cual recibía la respuesta del patriarca

–Atena por el momento los caballeros dorados se encuentran aún fuera del Santuario cumpliendo las misiones que se les encomendaron, al parecer el más cercano a regresar era el caballero Seiya de Sagitario que se suponía llegaría hoy por la mañana, pero aún no hay reportes de él. -

En ese preciso momento una gran explosión de cosmo se había logrado sentir hasta los aposentos de la Diosa provocando una preocupación mayor tanto en la Diosa como en el patriarca

– ¿Shaka eso viene desde …? – la diosa no pudo terminar su pregunta dado que el cuestionado anticipo conociendo la pregunta

– Así es mi señora, eso vino de la antigua arena de combate- al escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas la Diosa tomo una decisión

– Shaka envía a los caballeros de bronce y a todo caballero disponible a ese lugar rápidamente para brindar el apoyo a Marín- al escuchar las ordenes el actual patriarca confirmo con un Hai para salir rápidamente a cumplir la enmienda dejando nuevamente sola a la Diosa con sus pensamientos – "Seiya por favor date prisa"-

CON NARUTO (ESTO OCURRE AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LO SUCEDIDO CON ATENA)

En otro lugar cerca de donde se llevaba el enfrentamiento de la amazona, vemos a un rubio corriendo lo más rápido que puede hasta donde siente una presencia maligna, así como el peligro hacia alguien conocido

– Demonios ¿porque sigo sintiendo este mal presentimiento? ahora es más fuerte- con cada paso la sensación de peligro crecía en su interior, pero fuera lo que fuera necesitaba averiguar que era.

Fue en ese momento que se llevó a cabo una gran explosión lo cual hiso detener su recorrido impactado por la gran cantidad de poder que desprendía dicha explosión, impactado por lo sucedido escucho la voz desde su interior

– NARUTO, ESE PODER ES DEL TIPO DE ENERGÍA QUE MOSTRO MARÍN AL DESTRUIR LA ROCA, PERO SIN DUDA ES A UNA MAYOR ESCALA – el zorro advertía a su compañero del riesgo algo que sin duda puso a dudar al rubio, pero nuevamente el sentimiento de peligro por alguien cercano lo invadió ayudándolo a salir de sus dudas

– Creo que me conoces mejor que nadie Kurama, así que sabes que no puedo abandonar a alguien en peligro y en este momento el sentimiento que siento me dice que debo de seguir, por eso tengo que pedir tu ayuda para enfrentar a lo que sea que encontremos- el zorro escuchaba a su compañero reflejando una pequeña sonrisa zorruna

– BAKA COMO SI PUDIERA IR A OTRO LADO- el rubio de igual manera regresaba la sonrisa a su amigo peludo – Je creo que tienes razón aun así gracias, bien ¡VAMOS! –

Una vez que llegaron al lugar de la antigua arena pudo observar a la distancia a dos figuras la cual una era la del hombre misterioso pero quedo impactado al observar a la segunda figura la cual se encontraba maltrecha – "MARIN SENSEI"-

CON EL EXTRAÑO Y MARIN

\- Que decepción en realidad pensé que serías un reto, pero veo que no es así, creo que me dejare de juegos para acabar rápidamente contigo. – El invasor había tomado del cuello a la pelirroja comenzando a levantarla hasta separarla del suelo, la cual solo podía quejarse fuertemente del dolor

– ¡Agh! – la amazona se encontraba completamente indefensa ya que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado por primera vez comenzaba a sentir que el final estaba cerca, el extraño misterioso comenzó a concentrar su energía en su mano libre, por tal motivo Marín solo podía pedir disculpas en sus pensamientos

– "Perdónenme Atena, Seiya y… Naruto, lamento no poder terminar tu entrenamiento." –

\- Es hora de tu fin… ¡MUERE! – el extraño estaba por asestar el golpe final en la amazona, pero de la nada una enorme bola de fuego había sido lanzada en su dirección haciendo que el extraño detuviera su ataque y soltara a la pelirroja la cual caía al suelo.

El extraño había alcanzado a librarse de la bola de fuego que lo había atacado, pero parte de su túnica había sido alcanzada por lo cual termino por arrancársela

\- Pero ¿quién se atreve?, ¡Muéstrate cobarde! – al haberse arrancado la túnica podía revelarse al invasor el cual era un joven de cabello corto pelirrojo, ojos verdes y tez blanca, alto y de complexión tonificada, la cual era cubierta por una armadura de color azul que le brindaba gran protección a su cuerpo, posee seis hombreras tres en cada hombrera de manera superpuesta, rodilleras que se unen los muslos que se unen a las piernas y esta a su vez a los pies, antebrazos y brazos, protección para el torso, la cintura donde posee un sol y la cadera.

\- No dejare que lastimes a Marín sensei – cayendo desde el cielo aparecía junto a la pelirroja nuestro protagonista rubio mostrando un rostro lleno de ira contra el individuo que se había atrevido a lastimar a su maestra.

El pelirrojo extraño solo observaba al rubio que se había atrevido a atacarlo hasta que comenzó a reír – jajajaja ¿enserio crees que tú, un miserable mocoso pueda enfrentarse a mí, acaso no ves en qué estado se encuentra tu maestra siendo una amazona de plata?, porque no me dejas de quitar mi tiempo y desapareces de aquí, a menos que tú también quieras correr su misma suerte-

El rubio estaba consciente de las palabras de ese pelirrojo, que podía hacer frente a ese caballero, siendo que el solo era un aprendiz de caballero que solo había mejorado su condición física así como su aguante y parte de su agilidad, pero nada que pudiera ayudarlo a combatir a un caballero experimentado y con un nivel superior al de su maestra de eso no había ninguna duda, aun teniendo eso en mente él no podría dejar sola a su maestra, él había prometido que haría lo que fuera por defender a sus seres queridos.

– Mal…Maldito… Aun que me cueste la vida voy a proteger a Marín Sensei-

\- Esta bien si eso quieres entonces muere mocoso – el pelirrojo había desaparecido en un parpadeo de la vista del rubio apareciendo nuevamente frente a él asestando u golpe directamente es su estómago con una fuerza lo cual hiso separar los pies del rubio del suelo para inmediatamente volverlo a golpear en su espalda para que cayera al suelo provocando que el rubio tosiera sangre.

\- ¡NARUTO! - la amazona y maestra del rubio miraba el ataque que recibía su discípulo desesperada por tratar de ayudarlo, pero debido a su previo combate con el invasor no podía moverse.

\- Ya es muy tarde para que salves tu vida, en este momento todos tus huesos deben de estar rotos, muy pronto la muerte llegara a ti- comentaba el pelirrojo a un lado del rubio, el cual por una extraña razón se mantenía sonriendo. En ese momento una explosión de humo tomo por sorpresa tanto a la amazona y al invasor.

– Qué demonios desapareció, pero eso es imposible no debería ser capaz de moverse. –

-Tienes razón esos golpes pudieron acabar conmigo o bueno eso sería si esos golpes me hubieran dado a mí y no a uno de mis clones- decía un rubio que aparecía a un lado de la amazona acompañado de otro rubio el cual comenzaba a levantar a la amazona.

\- "¿Qué, ahora son dos?, pero eso no es posible ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" – el pelirrojo no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, intentaba analizar la situación mientras observaba al par de rubios y la amazona.

Naruto había creado un clon para ayudar a su maestra pelirroja para llevarla lejos de la batalla mientras el original les daba la espalda dirigiendo su vista hacia el extraño invasor pelirrojo al cual intentaría detener, la amazona al notar las intenciones de su estudiante intentaba detenerlo haciéndolo entrar en razón

– Naruto no intentes luchar con él, es demasiado fuerte, tu no podrás…- antes de que la amazona terminara su oración el rubio interrumpía a su maestra – Marín sensei ¿acaso ya olvido porque decidí convertirme en caballero? – al escuchar eso la pelirroja recordó el día en que conoció al rubio y lo acepto como estudiante.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _\- Muy bien Naruto dime primeramente ¿Por qué deseas ser caballero? – el pequeño contesto seriamente con una mirada de determinación_

– _Quiero volverme muy fuerte – la respuesta del pequeño no le daba una razón suficiente para decidir entrenarlo por lo cual volvió a preguntar_

 _\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo que tienes para querer volverte fuerte?- el cambio en el rubio fue notable su mirada de determinación había cambia ahora demostraba una profunda tristeza de esto se dieron cuenta Marín como Seiya que aún se encontraba presente, el rubio desvió un poco la mirada y suspirando contestaba la pregunta de la amazona_

– _Quiero evitar que alguien más vuelva a sufrir lo que yo pase, además quiero proteger a todas las personas que me aceptaron en su vida y reconocieron mi existencia-._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

\- Al parecer ya lo recordó, usted sabe que mi sueño es proteger a las personas que me aceptaron y me reconocieron, ya que todos ellos son importantes para mí…- esta vez el rubio fue interrumpido por su maestra

\- Eso lo se Naruto y si llegas a enfrentarte y perecer aquí no lograras cumplirlo- la amazona trataba de que su estudiante no peleara dado que el aun no despertaba su cosmo

\- Marín sensei veo que aún no lo entiende, usted también es importante para mí, es por eso que pienso pelear para protegerla aunque eso signifique morir aquí y sobre todo por proteger a Atena– esto último lo decía el rubio mientras volvía su mirada y le entregaba una sonrisa sincera a su maestra quien había quedado sin palabras por esa declaración.

\- Bien ahora yo seré tu oponente- decía el rubio mientras procedía a ponerse en posición de combate

– ¿Cómo te llamas niño? - cuestionaba el pelirrojo al rubio que deseaba hacerle frente – Mi nombre es Naruto, ahora dime ¿quién eres tú? - devolvía la pregunta

\- Supongo que ya no tiene caso ocultar mi identidad, bien te lo diré, mi nombre es Jao de la estrella de Lince y caballero de la corona solar-

¿Corona solar? - cuestionaba nuevamente el rubio sin comprender lo que decía el ahora identificado como Jao – Así es los caballeros de la Corona Solar somos aquellos que hemos jurado lealtad al Dios del Sol, Apolo – esto declaración sorprendió tanto a Marín como a Naruto.

– Apolo el Dios del Sol- repitieron ambos por la sorpresa.

\- El Dios Apolo a dictaminado que la raza humana debe desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra ya que por años han dañado consumiéndola poco a poco, cuando esto suceda solo los escogidos por los Dioses serán dignos de vivir en esta Tierra y así una era de paz nacerá.

Con anterioridad Atena y sus caballeros han estado entrometiéndose en los deseos de los Dioses por tal motivo deben morir- este era la intención de Apolo hacia los humanos o eso era lo que conocía Jao de los deseos de su Dios.

\- No puedo – fue un pequeño murmuro que decía Naruto, un murmuro que solo Marín alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente mientras que Jao difícilmente escucho

– ¿Que dijiste niño? – Jao observaba como el rubio apretaba los puños con su cabeza mirando al suelo repitiendo nuevamente, pero con una voz más fuerte Naruto volvía a contestar

– No lo acepto, no puedo creer que un Dios decida que gente inocente debe morir, no lo permitiré, - Naruto en ese momento levantaba su cabeza y decía gritando - ¡yo jure que defendería a todos aquellos inocentes que no tuvieran la fuerza para defenderse por sí mismos, aunque me sea lo último que haga dattebayo! -.

\- El ir en contra del mandato de los Dioses es algo que debe castigarse con la muerte así que prepárate, tal vez me tomaste por sorpresa antes, pero eso no volverá a pasar- Naruto solo se limitó a verlo directamente y comenzando a trazar sellos con sus manos para exclamar

\- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) – comenzando así a expulsar de su boca fuego que comenzó a tomar una forma esférica que dejaba un cráter por donde pasaba dirigiéndose directamente al intruso, el cual en ningún momento se movió de su lugar esperando recibir el ataque del rubio.

Una vez que la esfera de fuego se encontraba a escasos centímetros de invasor este levanto su mano derecha deteniendo por completo el avance de esta para sorpresa del rubio.

\- No puede ser, detuvo mi ataque con sus propias manos – el rubio no salía de su asombro cuando observo como el invasor deshacía su técnica únicamente cerrando su mano - ¿Ese fue tu mejor ataque niño? jajaja esa bola de fuego ni siquiera me hiso sudar-.

\- Cállate maldito ahora veras – respondió el rubio ante la burla de su rival comenzando a colocar sus manos en forma de cruz

– Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – haciendo aparecer a 200 clones rodeando al invasor el cual arqueo una ceja algo intrigado por lo que había realizado el rubio.

}– ¡Muy bien ahora recibirás tu merecido! – gritaban al unísono todos los rubios lanzándose hacia su oponente para llevar un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo a lo cual Jao nuevamente sin moverse de su lugar hiso expulsar una energía similar a los rayos del sol haciendo desaparecer a todos los clones y mandando volar a Naruto que se impactó en uno de los escombros del lugar.

\- De…demo...nios – era lo único que podía vociferar el rubio mientras con extremo dolor se levantaba.

\- Ya veo así que tú eres un ninja o ¿me equivoco? – ahora el extraño había aparecido a un costado del rubio el cual giro rápidamente su cabeza para observarlo y con algo de fuerza daba un salto para alejarse de él mientras le cuestionaba – ¿cómo sabes sobre los ninjas? -

\- Hace tiempo visitamos el continente ninja, pero al no encontrar alguna amenaza en ese lugar dejamos que continuaran con su existencia hasta que llegara el día del juicio de los Dioses.

Por lo que logramos aprender si no me equivoco ustedes usan algo llamado chacra, pero este no se compara a la fuerza de mi cosmo energía, yo que he sido elegido por un Dios estoy muy por encima de un ninja, como había dicho antes solo un caballero dorado con su poder podría hacerme frente- al escuchar esto en el interior de Naruto su amigo zorruno reaccionaba y gritaba para llamar la atención de este.

\- NARUTO ESO ES, AQUELLA ENERGÍA QUE DESPERTASTE HACE TIEMPO FUE TU COSMO, TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD CHICO, TIENES QUE DESPERTARLO UNA VEZ MÁS – el rubio estaba sorprendido y un poco incrédulo por las palabras de su amigo

– ¿estás seguro Kurama? y de ser así cómo podre despertarla nuevamente, no sé qué hacer- la desesperación en Naruto era obvia para el zorro el cual continuaba diciéndole

– RECUERDA AQUEL MOMENTO QUE TU COSMO DESPERTÓ, EN ESE MOMENTO QUERÍAS PROTEGER A TU AMIGA INO ¿QUÉ NO?- al escuchar esto el rubio recordaba aquel suceso y solo asintió – ENTONCES ESTAS EN LA MISMA SITUACIÓN, HAS DICHO QUE DESEAS PROTEGER A TUS SERES QUERIDOS, QUE DESEAS PROTEGER A TODO AQUEL SER INDEFENSO QUE LO NECESITE, PUES BIEN SI NO HACES ALGO AHORA ¿CÓMO PIENSAS CUMPLIRLO?, DEBES DESPERTAR ESA ENERGÍA.-

Naruto se estaba desesperado dado que no tenía ninguna pista de como poder activar su cosmo – "Demonios si tan solo supiera como hacerlo" – mientras el rubio maldecía fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una mano en su hombro, esta mano era de Marín su maestra la cual nuevamente estaba de pie junto a el

– Marín Sensei – alcanzo a decir el pequeño observando a su maestra

– Naruto gracias por querer protegerme, pero yo soy tu maestra se supone que yo debería de cuidar de ti, quiero que sepas que tú también te has convertido en alguien especial por lo cual yo igual te protegeré, en este momento pelearemos juntos, ¿Estas deacuerdo? – las palabras de su maestra lo alegraban, tal vez no era la mejor situación pero le harían frente juntos como compañeros por lo cual procedió a asentir a su cuestionamiento.

\- Está bien si ustedes lo desean los mandare juntos al infierno, reciban el castigo de los Dioses la técnica de lince: Garra Brillante del Infierno – El ataque de Jao, representaba a un lince en llamas saltando ágilmente sobre maestra y alumno.

Mientras la técnica se acercaba tanto a maestra como a alumno, la amazona realizando un rápido movimiento se colocaba frente al rubio para servirle de escudo mientras lo abrazaba

– Disculpa Naruto, la verdad es que no me quedan fuerzas para pelear pero al menos espero poderte servir de escudo, por favor Naruto lucha por vivir para que lleves acabo tu sueño- el rubio escuchaba las palabras de su maestra que en un acto de amor intentaría salvar la vida de este, sintiendo a la vez como algunas lágrimas lograban escapar de la máscara de la pelirroja.

\- Marín sensei gracias, pero espero me perdóneme por desobedecerla, Kawarimi no Jutsu – esto último dicho por el rubio fue un pequeño susurro, en ese momento un puf se escuchó mostrando una nube de humo y mostrando como de entre los brazos de la pelirroja había desaparecido el rubio y en su lugar se encontraba un pequeño tronco.

Marín estaba extrañada por lo que había sucedido, pero podía sentir como cada vez se encontraba más cerca el ataque de Lince y entonces de un momento a otro algo extraño había sucedido el ataque de Lince se había detenido como si se hubiera topado con una barrera, al girar su vista no podía creer lo que veía.

A sus espaldas se encontraba su alumno rubio deteniendo el ataque de Lince con tan solo sus manos – Na…Naru…to-

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿cómo un niño insignificante como tu podría detener mi ataque?, esto es imposible solo alguien con un cosmo lo suficientemente fuerte lograría tal cosa, solo alguien como un … – Jao no logro terminar sus palabras ya que quedó sin habla al ver a ese niño rubio brillar.

Por su lado la amazona detrás del rubio también se encontraba impactado por lo que estaba aconteciendo, que solo alcanzo a comentar

-Naruto ¿acaso tu…? -

\- Te..te dije que no…dejaría que lastimaras a …Marín Sensei…mal…dito – Naruto que se encontraba rodeado de un aura DORADA sosteniendo en sus manos aun el ataque de Jao.

\- No creo esto, que un niño como tu pueda tener un cosmo dorado, esto debe ser una broma – Jao seguía incrédulo por lo que veían sus ojos en aquel rubio, que seguía sosteniendo el ataque únicamente con sus manos

– No entiendo perfectamente que es esta energía, pero si me da la oportunidad de proteger a la gente no pienso desperdiciarla, AHORA TOMA- concentrando todas sus fuerzas Naruto regresa el ataque al pelirrojo quien colocando sus brazos en X logra protegerse.

Al realizar tal acto Naruto comenzó a ver todo demasiado oscuro cayendo al suelo inconsciente por el agotamiento.

\- Jamás imagine que un pequeño como el desprendiera tal poder, si logra dominarlo será un problema para nosotros, será mejor que lo asesine- dicho esto Jao encamino sus pasos hacia el cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo, pero sus pasos fueron bloqueados por la amazona y maestra de Naruto

– No permitiré que te le acerques – ante tales palabras Jao tan solo abofetearía a la pelirroja para dejarla en el suelo siguiendo así su camino hacia el cuerpo de Naruto. Ya a un costado de este dijo

\- ¡AHORA MUERE! –

Continuara…


	11. PACTO ENTRE HERMANOS

CAPITULO XI:

PACTO ENTRE HERMANOS

\- ¡AHORA MUERE! -

El ataque de Jao estaba enfocado para dar directamente en el corazón del rubio inconsciente en el suelo cuando un grito se escuchó

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIRE: PEGASUS RYŪSEI KEN! –

\- ¡¿QUE?! – El caballero de la corona solar fue tomado por sorpresa por el ataque directo hacia él, el cual resulto ser parecido al ataque de su enfrentamiento contra Marín, la diferencia sin duda fue la velocidad de dicho ataque la cual se asimilaba a la velocidad de la luz y de igual forma era mucho más potente.

Recibiendo el impacto de dicho ataque caballero de Lince salió volando directamente contra uno de los muros para caer enseguida al suelo. Por otro lado, a un costado del cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto aparecía un pelo castaño quien cargaba una caja dorada con el símbolo de Sagitario en su espalda, el cual al ver el estado en que se encontraba su maestra y su pequeño amigo estaba completamente molesto.

Levantando cuidadosamente en brazos el cuerpo del rubio se dirigió hasta donde estaba su maestra – Marín, dime ¿te encuentras bien? - la mencionada intentaba reponerse, pero sus fuerzas eran insuficientes por lo cual solo alcanzo a sentarse recargando su espalda en una roca.

– Seiya me alegra mucho que llegaras, es un enemigo muy fuerte debes de tener cuidado - el pelo castaño interrumpió a su antigua maestra – Marín no te preocupes terminare rápido con él, por favor ten – mientras le entregaba el cuerpo de Naruto dejándolo recostado sobre el regazo de la pelirroja- no te preocupes tan sol esta inconsciente –

Mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie y dirigía su mirada al caballero enemigo que se encontraba reincorporándose después del ataque recibido

– Marín – llamo Seiya a su maestra, la cual al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada al caballero de sagitario – Supongo que más tarde habrá algo que nos quieras notificar a Atena así como al Patriarca, a mí y los chicos, ¿o me equivoco? -

Marín volteo a ver el rostro de Naruto dormido para tan solo responder

– Así es Seiya- el caballero solo sonrió y procedió a quitarse la caja que cargaba en su espada depositándola en el suelo a un lado de Marín.

Ahora dirigiendo su atención por completo al caballero de lince - ¿Cómo te atreviste a dañar así a mi maestra y mi compañero? –

\- Vaya veo que te has fortalecido Seiya, pero aun así te derrotare- al escuchar como pareciera que lo conocía fue hasta ese momento que Seiya se percató de quien era el sujeto que estaba frente a el

– Pero tu…tu eres Jao, eres el caballero que servía a Abel, tu moriste a manos de Saga ¿cómo es que sigues vivo? – el caballero de lince tan solo dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de relatar su historia, ahora sabía que el Dios del Sol Apolo era el nuevo rival al cual Atena se debería de enfrentar.

\- Muy bien Seiya, esta vez nadie impedirá nuestra batalla ¡Prepárate! - tomando su pose de batalla el caballero de Lince estaba listo para combatir.

En ese momento el pelo castaño encendió su Cosmo – ¡Sagitario! – al decir esto la caja dorada que ahora se encontraba cerca de Marín comenzó a brillar y de su interior aparecía una armadura dorada con la figura de un centauro sosteniendo un arco con una flecha la cual se desprendía en varias partes para posicionarse en el cuerpo de Seiya una vez con la armadura en su cuerpo se dispuso a colocare en pose de batalla – ¡Estoy listo Jao! –

El primero en lanzar su ataque fue el caballero de Sagitario

\- Pegasus Ryūsei Ken – el ataque de Seiya era como ver una lluvia de meteoros de color dorado, pero todos fueron esquivados por Jao con gran facilidad

– Vaya Sagitario creí que ya sabrías que no puedes utilizar una técnica dos veces contra un caballero, la primera vez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero esta vez no será así, ahora es mi turno Garra Brillante del Infierno -

El gran ataque de Jao acertó directamente a Seiya por lo cual Jao alardeaba de su poder- Ja ni siquiera un caballero dorado pudo contra mi ata… - Jao fue interrumpido abruptamente por una voz que provenía desde donde estaba el pelo castaño – no deberías alardear antes de tiempo Jao – en ese momento el mencionado observo perfectamente quedando sorprendido

\- ¿pero qué? – ante los ojos del caballero de lince se mostraba un tranquilo caballero dorado el cual con tan solo una mano había detenido su ataque

\- ¿Qué? Esto no es posible, ¿cómo conseguiste detener mi ataque? – Era más que obvio que el caballero de Lince estaba sorprendido por lo que había sucedido, era bien conocido que un caballero no podía usar una misma técnica contra otro caballero, pero en este caso era la primera vez que Jao enfrentaba a Seiya por lo cual no entendía cómo podía haber detenido dicho ataque.

\- Al parecer tus combates anteriores te han agotado lo suficiente para que tu ataque no tuviera la suficiente fuerza, tal vez si nos hubiéramos enfrentado en primer lugar otro resultado hubiera sido- esto lo decía Seiya mientras desviaba la técnica de lince

– Ahora es mi turno –

Ahora Seiya se encontraba marcando con sus manos la constelación de Sagitario mientras enciende su Cosmos al máximo, para después concentrar su Cosmos en su puño, mientras su puño se carga de energía o pequeños fotones de luz (como si de pequeñas estrellas se tratara), para después golpear en dirección hacia donde se encuentra su adversario.

\- ¡Atomic Thunderbolt! – liberando así de su puño una multitud de rayos de energía o luz dorada a una velocidad superior a la velocidad de la luz, los de rayos de luz que atacan desde todas las direcciones se entrecruzan formando una red de líneas luminosas que despedaza todo a su paso hasta alcanzar a su objetivo.

Ante tal técnica Jao salió disparado hacia el cielo mientras se podía ver como su armadura se iba agrietando por recibir el ataque, fue en ese momento que se escuchó un grito de dolor de su parte – ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – para después caer estrellándose de espaldas contra el suelo.

Ahora se podía observar como el cuerpo del pelirrojo ya hacía en el suelo cubierto con su propia sangre y una armadura desquebrajada, con paso tranquilo el caballero Seiya se acercaba cuando observo que la armadura que protegía el cuerpo de Jao abandonaba su cuerpo algo que extraño bastante al peli castaño, observando como la armadura se volvía a unir formando la figura de un lince para enseguida salir disparada hacia el cielo en un destello azul perdiéndose de la vista en la oscura noche.

\- ¿A qué se ha debido eso? - pregunto Seiya quedando a un lado de Jao – Je…je…je es más que obvio…que me has derrotado y que…que después de tan poderoso ataque mi final…cof cof –escupiendo algo de sangre –mi final está cerca nuevamente, por eso…he decidido enviar…mi ropaje de regreso a mi señor Apolo para que sea entregado a un nuevo…a un nuevo guerrero para la guerra que se aproxima –

\- ¿Donde esta Apolo? Contesta-

\- Je ese…enserio crees…que te diría tal cosa jajá…mi lealtad es completa a mi Señor Apolo, pero…debido a que me derrotaste…te diré algo como…como recompensa…- era notorio como cada vez le costaba más trabajo a Jao el poder respirar, pero ante esa situación y por las palabras de este Seiya solo contesto

– Te escucho –

\- Solo te diré…que los…los guerreros de la corona…solar…esta vez renacieron dentro del continente…escondido…y…el señor Apolo…no piensa atacar…hasta que…ellos hayan despertado en …y para eso aún quedan…6 años más...-

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, cual continente escondido y porque renacieron ahí? -

\- Eso…eso no lo sé,…pero…tal vez ese…sea el…el deseo de los…dioses -al terminar de decir estas palabras Jao cerro sus ojos para así morir nuevamente. -

Seiya se quedó observando por unos momentos el cuerpo sin vida de Jao para después suspirar pensando en la nueva guerra que se aproxima, pero salió de sus pensamientos al recordar a cierta pelirroja y un rubio los cuales necesitaban ser tratados de sus heridas.

Acercándose nuevamente a su antigua maestra quien se encontraba aun recargada contra la misma roca donde la había dejado junto al rubio procedía a tratar de llevarlos hasta el Santuario cuando llegaron al lugar los caballeros de bronce, así como algunos soldados que habían sido mandados por el patriarca y Atena.

\- ¿Pero qué paso aquí? – Menciono el caballero de bronce que se encontraba al parecer a cargo de todo el pelotón de apoyo, pero al observar al caballero Seiya quien cargaba ahora al rubio Naruto y a una Marín aun en el suelo pregunto - ¿se encuentran todos bien? – recibiendo la respuesta directamente del pelo castaño

– Si Jabu estamos bien, Marín solo está agotada y con algunos lesiones de menor grado, y este pequeño solo esta exhausto aunque también debería ser revisado por el personal médico del Santuario para después informar al Patriarca y a Atena de lo sucedido – a esto todos asintieron para que el caballero del oso ayudara a Marín mientras Seiya seguía cargando a Naruto, pero antes de proceder a retirarse el caballero de Sagitario menciono

– Jabu - a lo cual el caballero del unicornio se colocó a su lado.

– Dime Seiya ¿qué sucede? – Seiya tan solo dio una mirada hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo tendido de Jao entendiendo así Jabu el mensaje del pelo castaño.

Ya en los aposentos de la Diosa Atena se encontraba la misma Diosa acompañada por el Patriarca escuchando el reporte de lo sucedido por parte del caballero Seiya.

\- Eso fue lo que sucedió Atena, una nueva guerra está por comenzar solo que no sabemos exactamente cuándo podrá ser que decidan atacar, solo que aún faltan unos años más y que los guerreros de Apolo renacerán en el continente escondido.

Además, al parecer a sucedido algo con respecto a Naruto, Marín me comento que desea informarnos lo acontecido antes de que yo apareciera. – finalizando así su reporte de lo acontecido con el caballero de la corona solar.

\- Seiya, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que se refería Marín? – preguntaba el patriarca un poco extrañado por el comentario relacionado al rubio.

\- Tengo una pequeña idea dado que mientras me acercaba sentí un Cosmo similar al que sentimos hace unos años y supongo que fue de Naruto, pero de igual forma como había aparecido desapareció, quisiera esperar a escuchar de Marín lo sucedido. –

\- Si también nosotros sentimos ese Cosmo, pero supongo que lo mejor será esperar a escuchar a Marín – Dijo así el patriarca para concluir por el momento el tema. – Ahora lo más preocupante es lo relacionado a la guerra que se aproxima –.

\- El problema es no saber cuándo iniciara o donde aparecerán los guerreros de Apolo – comento Seiya para continuar con el tema principal.

\- DE HECHO, SI SABEMOS DÓNDE REAPARECERÁN – comento la Diosa Atena.

\- ¿Cómo, acaso ustedes saben a lo que se refería? – fue la pregunta por parte de Seiya quien estaba extrañado por dicho comentario.

-Así es, el continente escondido se refiere al continente elemental, de donde proviene Naruto – contesto Shaka.

Seiya al escuchar esto quedo pensativo analizando la situación cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Atena y Shaka el cual pregunto a que se debía tal situación para que así Seiya expusiera sus pensamientos.

– Lo que pasa es que toda esta situación es muy extraña, quiero decir primeramente a lo que ustedes nos explicaron el día que conocimos a Naruto ustedes sintieron parte de su Cosmo, lo cual ocasiono que Shaka lo encontrara en su aldea dentro de este continente, un año después de dicho evento su Cosmo llego a ser sentido por todos nosotros aun cuando él seguía en su aldea, ahora como explique volví a sentir dicho Cosmo y por último la revelación de Jao al decir que los guerreros de la corona han renacido dentro de ese continente hace que me pregunte ¿Por qué después de tantos siglos ese continente se ve envuelto en estos eventos? ¿Qué es lo que oculta ese continente en realidad? –

EN REALIDAD, SEIYA HAY ALGO QUE DEBEMOS COMENTARLES A TODOS CON RESPECTO A ESE CONTINENTE, PERO ESPERAREMOS A QUE LOS DEMÁS CABALLEROS REGRESEN Y QUE MARÍN SE SIENTA MEJOR PARA HABLAR CON TODOS– y como si se les hubiera nombrado en ese momento aparecían en la sala Shiryu y los demás.

Seiya se sorprendió al igual que Shaka y Atena de la repentina aparición de los jóvenes Caballeros dado que no esperaban su pronto regreso

\- Amigos, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron? –

\- En realidad acabamos de regresar al Santuario – respondió el caballero dorado de Libra.

\- Sentí una Cosmo energía maligna que procedía desde aquí y me di cuenta al llegar aquí que no fui el único en haberla sentido – esta vez Ikki comentaba la situación que provoco el regreso de todos los jóvenes.

\- Alguien nos podría decir ¿qué ha sucedido? – solicitaba Shun a lo cual tanto Atena como Shaka y Seiya relataban todo lo acontecido en su ausencia revelando también las últimas palabras de Jao, una vez terminado de relatar lo acontecido los jóvenes caballeros analizaban lo que habían escuchado.

\- Así que esta vez enfrentaremos al Dios Apolo – decía Hyoga resumiendo lo que habían escuchado, recibiendo únicamente una afirmación de parte de las personas que habían relatado los hechos.

\- Y ¿cuál es el estado de Marín y de Naruto? – pregunto curioso Shiryu, para escuchar por parte de Seiya que los dos están fuera de peligro y que solo necesitaban reposar según lo que les había comentado el personal médico lo cual alegraba a todos.

\- Entonces al parecer el gaki despertó su Cosmo ¿no es así? – decía Ikki un poco divertido e intrigado por lo que habían escuchado de parte de los demás, así como por lo que habían sentido en su viaje de regreso al Santuario.

\- Realmente no estamos seguros de que sucedió con respecto a eso, estamos esperando escuchar de Marín lo sucedido antes de que llegara Seiya, además una vez que Marín se presente Atena desea darles un mensaje

– al escuchar esto por parte de Shaka y bajo la orden de Atena todos decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarse por el momento para descansar y una vez que por la mañana escucharían lo sucedido por parte de Marín.

EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DEL SANTUARIO

Se pude vislumbrar un palacio en el cual en la sala principal se podía observar a la Diosa Artemisa sentada esperando la llegada de una persona, fue en ese momento que la puerta principal fue abierta para dejar ver a un hombre el cual caminaba a paso sereno hasta llegar estar frente a la Diosa de la Luna, la cual reconoció a la persona que había entrado.

\- VAYA, ¿PERO A QUE DEBO LA VISITA DE MI QUERIDO HERMANO EL GRAN DIOS DEL SOL APOLO? – diciendo esto la diosa con un claro tono sarcástico hacia su hermano. Apolo es un dios de gran estatura, superando los 1,90. Sus ojos son fríos y de un color azul zafiro que se contrapone contra el rojo de su cabello rizado que se asemeja a fuego ardiente en movimiento.

Lleva una tiara de oro que simboliza un sol y se cubre enteramente con una túnica blanca.

\- QUERIDA HERMANA NO CREO QUE SEA MOMENTO PARA TU SARCASMO Y MENOS CUANDO VENGO A PROPONERTE ALGO QUE NOS BENEFICIARA A AMBOS – dijo Apolo mientras observaba a su hermana con una calma y seriedad que lo caracterizaban.

\- ¿EN SERIO, Y QUE EXACTAMENTE DESEAS PROPONERME HERMANO? –

\- TE PROPONGO QUE UNAMOS FUERZAS PARA DERROTAR A NUESTRA PEQUEÑA HERMANA ATENA –

\- ¿Y QUE GANARÍA YO POR AYUDARTE? – La Diosa mostraba muy poco interés en las palabras de su hermano.

\- ARTEMISA SABEMOS MUY BIEN QUE POR MUCHO TIEMPO DESEASTE LA TIERRA, PERO NUNCA TUVISTE EL VALOR DE ENFRENTAR A ATENA Y SUS CABALLEROS, ASÍ QUE SI ME AYUDAS LA TIERRA SERÁ TUYA –

A la Diosa Artemisa no le tomo nada de tiempo el decidir con respecto al trato que su hermano le proponía - BUENO HERMANO SI ESO ES TODO LAMENTO DECEPCIONARTE, PERO ESTA VEZ MI EJERCITO SERÁ LO SUFICIENTEMENTE PODEROSO PARA ACABAR CON NUESTRA HERMANITA Y SUS CABALLEROS. – esto era debido que ella tenía sus propios planes los cuales eran un completo secreto para cualquier otro Dios o eso creía.

\- JUM, Y ¿DEBO IMAGINAR QUE LO DICES POR ESE NINJA QUE TIENES BUSCANDO LAS 9 LLAVES QUE ESCONDIÓ NUESTRO PADRE DENTRO DEL CONTINENTE ELEMENTAL?– esta declaración había tomado por sorpresa a la Diosa de la Luna, la cual no pudo ocultar la expresión de asombro al verse descubierta por su hermano.

\- PERO…PERO ¿CÓMO SABES TÚ DE ESO? – el nerviosismo sin duda era notorio en la Diosa al verse descubierta por su hermano.

\- NO TIENES POR QUÉ PREOCUPARTE, NADIE APARTE DE MI SABE LO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO Y EL DE COMO ME ENTERE DE TODO NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, AHORA ¿QUÉ DICES ARTEMISA TE UNIRÁS A MÍ? – nuevamente el Dios del sol daba la oportunidad a su hermana de unir fuerzas para cumplir ambos sus cometidos, en realidad era claro que Apolo conocía los deseos de Artemisa, pero cuál era el objetivo del Dios del Sol eso llamo la atención de Artemisa la cual interrogo a su hermano.

\- HERMANO ¿QUÉ GANAS TÚ DE TODO ESTO? SI HE DE UNIR FUERZAS CONTIGO NECESITO SABERLO – Apolo cerro los ojos y decidió conceder la petición de su hermana.

\- EN REALIDAD ES SIMPLE, DESEO LA ANIQUILACIÓN DE LOS HUMANOS, YA QUE HAN LLEGADO AL LÍMITE DE LA INSOLENCIA DE QUERER PARECERSE A NOSOTROS Y ES ALGO QUE NO PODEMOS PERMITIR MÁS, ES HORA DE QUE UNA NUEVA ERA SE LEVANTE Y PARA ELLO ES NECESARIA LA PURIFICACIÓN DE LA TIERRA. UNA VEZ QUE ATENA Y SUS CABALLEROS SEAN ELIMINADOS ESTO HECHO SERÁ INEVITABLE – volviendo a abrir los ojos para observar a su hermana esperando su respuesta.

\- ESTA BIEN HERMANO ME UNIRÉ A TI PARA DERROTAR A ATENA Y A SUS CABALLEROS, PERO REALMENTE ESPERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA TRAICIONARME PORQUE LO LAMENTARAS – con esta declaración Artemisa accedía a la propuesta de su hermano, pero dejando en claro que no permitiría ser utilizada.

\- DEBERÍAS TRANQUILIZARTE HERMANA, POR CIERTO, TE CONVENDRÍA CONSEGUIR ALGUNOS GUERREROS APARTE DE TUS SATÉLITES Y ESE NINJA QUE TIENES, LO CUAL ME RECUERDA ¿POR QUÉ ESCOGISTE A ESE NINJA? – esta vez el Dios del Sol mostraba interés en el lacayo de su hermana.

\- EN REALIDAD ESE NINJA ENCONTRÓ MI PALACIO HACE MUCHOS AÑOS, A CAMBIO DE SU COMPLETA FIDELIDAD, ASÍ COMO EL DE SU DESCENDENCIA Y SU CLAN, SOLICITO UN POCO DE PODER PARA DERROTAR A SU MÁS ACÉRRIMO RIVAL. –

\- ¿DISTE PODER A UN MORTAL?, ESO ES UN POCO DIFÍCIL DE CREER Y DIME ¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTE HUMANO UTILIZA EL PODER QUE LE OTORGASTE? -

\- EN REALIDAD EL PODER QUE LE OTORGUE RADICA EN SUS OJOS –

\- ¿EN SUS OJOS? – Apolo pregunto un tanto extrañado por el punto en el cual su hermana había concentrado en beneficiar a ese mortal ya que eso era algo extraño.

Por su parte Artemisa explicaba el motivo de centrarse en ese órgano en especial - ASÍ ES, POR LO QUE ÉL ME EXPLICO SU CLAN TIENE UNOS OJOS ESPECIALES, AHORA CON EL PODER QUE LE OTORGUE SUS OJOS EVOLUCIONARON A ALGO CONOCIDO COMO MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN –

\- ¿MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN?, ¿QUÉ ES EXACTAMENTE ESO? – esto si era completamente algo nuevo para Apolo dado que jamás había escuchado algo como eso.

\- EL MANGEKYŌ SHARINGAN LE DA A SU USUARIO EL ACCESO A UN GRAN PODER Y LA CAPACIDAD DE REALIZAR TÉCNICAS PROHIBIDAS, Y SE DISTINGUE DE UN SHARINGAN NORMAL POR SU APARIENCIA, QUE CAMBIA DRÁSTICAMENTE SU DISEÑO SEGÚN EL USUARIO. -

\- ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE LES HAS OTORGADO LA CAPACIDAD DE QUE PUEDAN UTILIZAR EL COSMO ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? –

\- ASÍ ES, SOLO AQUELLOS QUE LOGRAN DESPERTAR ESOS OJOS OBTIENEN LA CAPACIDAD DE UTILIZAR EL COSMO, Y TU HERMANO DIME ¿CON QUE GUERREROS CUENTAS?–

\- MIS GUERREROS YA HAN RENACIDO, PERO SU ESPÍRITU DESPERTARA EN UNOS AÑOS MÁS Y JUSTAMENTE ESTÁN REUNIDOS EN ESE CONTINENTE ELEMENTAL COMO UNA ORGANIZACIÓN DE RENEGADOS LLAMADA AKATSUKI–

\- ENTONCES TU CONTROLAS ESA ORGANIZACIÓN – Mencionaba la Diosa Artemisa asegurando el hecho al saber que los guerreros de su hermano estaban en esta organización.

\- NO EN REALIDAD ELLOS SE HAN UNIDO POR OTRO MOTIVO, COMO TE MENCIONE AÚN NO HAN DESPERTADO EL ESPÍRITU DE MIS GUERREROS, HASTA QUE ESO PASE ELLOS NO TIENEN NINGÚN CONOCIMIENTO DE NOSOTROS. DE HECHO, UNA VEZ QUE ESTO SUCEDA DEBERÍAS ENVIAR A TU LACAYO A ESA ORGANIZACIÓN ASÍ TODOS ESTARÍAN REUNIDOS PARA CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO DE LA BATALLA –

\- TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN, LO PENSARE Y UNA VEZ QUE TUS GUERREROS DESPIERTEN LO DECIDIRÉ ASÍ TAMBIÉN SABRÉ SI EXISTE ALGÚN OTRO USUARIO PARA NUESTROS PLANES, SOLO NECESITARE QUE ELLOS BUSQUEN LAS DEMÁS LLAVES –

\- ¿ACASO YA TIENES UNA EN TU PODER? – pregunto interesado.

\- TÚ CONOCES MUY BIEN HERMANO QUE SON 9 LLAVES EN TOTAL, PERO CON TAN SOLO UNA PERSONA BUSCÁNDOLAS ES MUY TARDADO POR TAL MOTIVO POSEO ÚNICAMENTE 2 LLAVES –

\- ESTA BIEN ENTONCES ENVÍA A TU SERVIDOR A LA ORGANIZACIÓN Y QUE UTILICE SU PODER PARA PERSUADIRLOS DE QUE LO APOYEN EN DICHA LABOR –

\- ME PARECE ALGO JUSTO –

Una vez dicho esto el Dios apolo procedió a retirarse no sin antes advertir a su hermana Artemisa que muy pronto tendría noticias de él, ya sola en sus aposentos la Diosa Artemisa analizo lo que ahí había contenido tanto las ventajas que obtendría, así como las desventajas que pondrían llegar a presentarse.

Después de unos minutos llamo a Calisto solicitando la presencia de Uchiha Madara para informar el rumbo que tomarían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

 **CONTINENTE ELEMENTAL – KONOHA**

Mientras estos hechos habían acontecido en el Santuario y en el palacio de Artemisa la aldea escondida entre las hojas era bañada por la luz de un nuevo día por las calles se podía ver ya a muchos comerciantes abriendo sus puestos a su vez se podía observar como varios niños jugaban en las calles, también se distinguían a varios ninjas de niveles Genins o Chunin por las mismas paseando o en diversas misiones o uno que otro entrenamiento, en todo este tiempo desde que Naruto había partido se podría decir que la aldea se encontraba en uno de sus puntos más altos.

Al final de esta y por debajo del monumento de los Hokage e observaba la torre Hokage en la cual se encontraba Minato Namikaze el actual Hokage de Konoha observando el nuevo día que comenzaba en su aldea el cual sería de lo más normal y tranquilo según él.

Dando una última mirada procedió a regresar a su asiento para comenzar con la parte más tediosa de su puesto.

Fue en ese momento que un hombre conocido para el Yondaime entraba en su oficina por la ventana como era costumbre del mismo al verlo el rubio saludo a un peliblanco muy conocido por todos.

\- O Jiraiya sensei ¿como esta? – Saludaba alegre el Namikaze mayor.

El peliblanco saludo secamente a su alumno mostrando un semblante bastante serio y a la vez un poco preocupado lo cual llamo la atención de Minato. - ¿Sensei se encuentra todo bien? –

\- No Minato me temo que algo pasara, algo muy peligroso – Esto llamo aún más la atención del Yondaime.

\- A qué se refiere sensei explíquese ¿qué es lo que pasa? – la preocupación comenzaba a invadir a Minato al ver la expresión tan seria de su querido maestro.

\- Minato el viejo Gamamaru me llamo al Monte Myobaku para revelarme una profecía –

\- ¿Y que decía esta profecía sensei? –

\- Veras…

Continuara…


	12. Entrenamiento Dorado - Parte 1

CAPITULO XII:

ENTRENAMIENTO DORADO

(PARTE 1)

\- Minato el viejo Gamamaru me llamo al Monte Myobaku para revelarme una profecía –

\- ¿Y que decía esta profecía sensei? –

\- Veras la profecía es algo confusa en su mayoría no entiendo lo que dice, ese es uno de los motivos por los que he venido hasta aquí para informarte por que tal vez esté relacionada con tus hijos –

\- ¿Cómo?, pero ¿Qué tienen que ver mis hijos con la profecía? Dígame Sensei – Al escuchar esas palabras de su maestro la desesperación se apodero de Minato a tal grado que tomaba a su maestro de sus ropas exigiendo una respuesta.

\- Tranquilízate Minato, primero escucha la profecía – Jiraiya retiraba las manos de su pupilo antes de mostrarle la profecía.

 _La época de paz a su fin está por llegar, una vez que la luna y el sol se levanten._

 _Por medio de las nubes rojas buscaran el poder de las bestias con colas para así liberar al mal encerrado por el dios del rayo milenios atrás._

Después de leer la profecía Minato esta extrañado por lo que acababa de leer, dado que no había comprendido nada de la profecía – Jiraiya Sensei en verdad no he comprendido a que se refiere, ¿acaso usted comprendió algo de esta profecía? -

Jiraiya tan solo cruzo sus brazos y expresando un fuerte suspiro comento - No Minato, he estado analizando la profecía desde el momento que la escuche, pero no logro comprenderla – era claro que al igual que Minato se sentía preocupado.

Minato imitando a su maestro cruzaba sus brazos y se ponía a analizar la profecía mencionando la única parte clara de esta además del punto que más llamaba su atención

\- Si acaso lo único que estaría claro es la parte de las bestias con colas, pero todo lo demás es un misterio, ¿Qué significara eso de "una vez que la luna y el sol se levanten"? –

\- Ni idea, pero me llama la atención la parte de "las nubes rojas" así como donde advierte "la época de paz a su fin está por llegar" –

Minato pregunto a su maestro el por qué esa parte de la profecía llamaba su atención en particular recibiendo como respuesta por parte del peliblanco un dato del cual no estaba completamente informado

\- Gracias a mi red de información descubrí hace tiempo que Orochimaru ingreso a una organización de ninjas catalogados como renegados en los cuales se les distinguía por su vestimenta la cual es una túnica negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo con un estampado de nubes rojas –

\- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de la organización? – preguntaba el Yondaime en un tono bastante serio.

\- Su nombre es Akatsuki hasta hace poco no habían tenido mucho movimiento, en si sus acciones se asimilaban a las actividades de cualquier grupo de bandidos como robos, asesinatos, espionajes etc. De hecho, por un tiempo se habían mantenido demasiado tranquilos por tal motivo no te había informado nada. Fue hasta hace unos días que supe que ellos volvían a sus actividades – finalizando Jiraiya así la explicación.

Sin decir ninguna palabra y analizando las palabras de su maestro Minato procedió a tomar asiento en su escritorio.

\- Ya veo, así que posiblemente esta organización comience a casar a las bestias con colas para obtener su poder como dice la profecía – ante dicho análisis Jiraiya solo asintió con su cabeza. – Tal vez lo mejor sería investigar mediante su red de espionaje si alguna de las aldeas ha perdido alguno de sus Jinchurikis –

Ante tal sugerencia Jiraiya revelo que él ya había mandado la orden de comenzar dicha investigación lo cual convenía bastante a la situación, ante esto Minato pidió a su maestro un favor especial.

\- ¿Y dime Minato cuál es el favor que deseas? – preguntaba interesado el peliblanco.

\- Si acaso es que esta organización va tras del poder de las bestias con colas y de los Jinchurikis necesitaría que entrene a Menma y Naruko para que puedan enfrentar cualquier situación – al escuchar la solicitud de su ex alumno, la reacción del peliblanco fue un poco de molestia debido a que tan solo se había preocupado por Menma y Naruko, pero en ningún momento había mencionado a Naruto.

Pasados unos minutos Jiraiya acepto la petición de Minato alegando que después de unos meses regresaría para entrenar a ambos niños dado que debía recolectar la información de su red de espionaje a lo que Minato no tuvo ninguna objeción. Al acordar esto ambos se despidieron y Jiraiya pasó a retirarse para visitar a ciertas personas y hablar sobre cierto rubio en particular.

 _ **EN EL SANTUARIO**_

Después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y esperando tanto el despertar dl rubio como información directamente de Marín nuevamente se encontraban reunidos en los aposentos de Atena todos los caballeros Dorados, así como el patriarca y la misma Diosa siendo esta la última en aparecer.

\- ME ALEGRA VER QUE TODOS YA SE ENCUENTREN PRESENTES, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PODIDO DESCANSAR ALGO – estas eran las palabras de Atena a lo cual recibió un asentamiento por parte de todos, preguntando así – Y DÍGANME ¿SE CONOCE ALGO DEL ESTADO DE NARUTO Y DE MARÍN? – a lo cual Seiya contestaría.

\- Según lo que investigue antes de llegar me informaron que Naruto aún se mantenía dormido pero que presentaba mejoría en su estado, en cuanto a Marín ella ya ha despertado y una vez terminaran de revisarla se dirigiría hacia este lugar acompañada por Shaina - el conocer la mejoría de ambos alegro mucho a los presentes, fue en ese momento que escucharon como llamaban a las puertas de los aposentos, recibiendo la orden de entrar se pudo observar a una pelirroja siendo acompañada de una peliverde que le ayudaba para avanzar.

Todos reconocían a las recién llegadas, a lo cual los presentes saludaron amigablemente, pero con un deje de preocupación por el estado de la pelirroja a lo cual esta comenta que se encontraba con tan solo un poco de dolor, pero nada de lo cual preocuparse.

\- MARÍN ME ALEGRA MUCHO EL SABER QUE TE ENCUENTRES MUY BIEN, PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE NOS EXPLICARAS LO SUCEDIDO ANOCHE DURANTE LA INFILTRACIÓN Y SOBRE TODO QUE SUCEDIÓ CON NARUTO PARA QUE TERMINARA EN ESE ESTADO – Al escuchar las palabras de Atena Marín procedió a relatar lo acontecido la noche anterior desde el momento del descubrimiento de Jao hasta el momento que interesa de la historia.

\- Al ver desaparecer a Naruto de mis brazos pensé por un momento que había escapado, lo cual no me molestaba ya que deseaba que el viviera pero en ese momento recordé el ataque de Jao que se acercaba hasta mí y mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir como el ataque parecía que se hubiera detenido con una muralla al volver mi vista fue cuando lo vi, Naruto estaba de pie deteniendo el ataque directamente con sus manos, al principio creí que fue mediante una de sus técnicas ninja, pero estaba completamente equivocada, alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar un Cosmo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el ver que su Cosmo era completamente Dorado –

Los presentes al escuchar esto abrieron sus ojos completamente sorprendidos a la vez que sus rostros reflejaban el asombro a excepción de dos personas de lo cual nadie se había percatado.

El primero en decir una palabra después del asombro fue Shiryu el cual interrogaba a la pelirroja sobre lo relatado - Marín ¿estas segura de lo que viste? – a lo cual la cuestionada afirmo con tan solo un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Esto es increíble, todos conocíamos que Naruto poseía un Cosmo, pero al grado de ser un Cosmo Dorado realmente estoy impresionado – dijo Hyoga, el caballero de Acuario.

\- Tienes razón Hyoga, revisando todo el caso de Naruto en retrospectiva a la edad de 5 años logro despertar su Cosmo, después al año todos lo volvimos a sentir y con lo de anoche mi pregunta sería si ¿todo este tiempo ha tenido un Cosmo Dorado? – Shun tocaba un punto muy importante tanto así que todos volvían a mantener el silencio analizando la situación del rubio, fue en ese momento que Atena llamo la atención de todos.

\- MIS JÓVENES CABALLEROS A PARTIR DE HOY NECESITARE QUE TODOS ENTRENEN A NARUTO, CADA UNO PASARA UN AÑO ENTRENÁNDOLO, UNA VEZ QUE PASE ESTE TIEMPO VOLVERÁ AQUÍ, LA GUERRA QUE SE AVECINA SERÁ NECESARIO QUE ESTÉ PREPARADO – las palabras de la Diosa sorprendían a todos los caballeros dado que la orden resulto un poco extraña.

\- Atena, podemos saber ¿a qué se debe esta petición, me gustaría saber qué papel jugara Naruto en esta futura guerra? – Seiya fue quien realizo la pregunta en esta ocasión.

\- TEMO QUE LA VIDA DE NARUTO ESTARÁ EN PELIGRO, POR LO CUAL ME GUSTARÍA QUE ESTÉ PREPARADO, COMO SABEN EL CONTINENTE DE DONDE PROVIENE NARUTO ES EL MISMO LUGAR DONDE RENACIERON LOS GUERREROS DE APOLO Y COMO COMENTASTE SEIYA HAY UN VERDADERO SECRETO EN ESTE LUGAR QUE NECESITAN SABER… –

 _ **4 DÍAS DESPUÉS**_

Después de aquella reunión de los Caballeros Dorados en compañía de Marín y Shaina con Atena y el patriarca Shaka nos encontramos en el recinto médico del santuario donde un rubio muy conocido comenzaba a despertar.

Al abrir los ojos pudo observar como la habitación era completamente blanca, aunque nunca había estado en ese lugar del Santuario supuso que tendría que ser una habitación médica.

Podía sentir su cuerpo algo pesado, con algo de trabajo comenzaba a sentarse en su cama una vez logrado esto comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche después de unos minutos fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él, al volver su rostro pudo distinguir a alguien conocido para él.

\- Hola señorita Atena –

\- HOLA NARUTO ¿CÓMO TE ENCUENTRAS, YA TE SIENTES MEJOR? – La Diosa preguntaba por el estado del pequeño rubio que acababa de despertar.

\- Muy bien señorita, un poco entumido, pero solamente. Creo que para mañana mi cuerpo se encontrara mucho mejor, ha todo esto me podría decir ¿Dónde estoy y cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? -

\- VERAS ESTAS EN LA SALA DE RECUPERACIÓN ES DONDE ATENDEMOS A TODOS LOS CABALLEROS QUE HAN SUFRIDO ALGUNA HERIDA Y CON RESPECTO A CUÁNTO TIEMPO HAS DORMIDO HAN SIDO CUATRO DÍAS – contestando así las preguntas del rubio lo cual lo impresiono bastante.

\- ¡¿CUATRO DIAS?! VAYA – tal expresión causo una pequeña sonrisa en la Diosa, lo cual apeno un poco a Naruto

– Disculpe Señorita Atena – el rubio solo rascaba su nuca mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia su propia cama para recibir una respuesta extraña por la Diosa.

\- SAORI –

\- ¿He? – preguntaba extrañado el rubio mientras mostraba una expresión confusa.

\- PUEDES LLAMARME SAORI – explicaba la Diosa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

\- Disculpe señorita, pero no entiendo - el rubio aún mantenía su expresión de confusión al no entender a lo que se refería la Diosa.

\- VERAS NARUTO… - a partir de este punto Atena cuenta su historia personal que todos conocemos.

Al terminar la Diosa su relato Naruto estaba sorprendido dado que jamás había esperado que la mismísima Diosa Atena haya tenido que pasar por tal peligro, aunque le alegraba saber que alguien velara por ella como el señor Mismas Kido que en parte le recordaba a su ojiisan. Después de esto Naruto podía sentir una cercanía más fuerte hacia la Diosa Atena lo cual le daba la confianza para poderla llamar como ella lo solicitaba.

\- Muchas gracias por tenerme confianza señorita Saori -

\- NO TIENES POR QUÉ AGRADECERME NARUTO, AHORA HAY UNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE HE QUERIDO VENIR A VERTE PERSONALMENTE PARA TRATAR CONTIGO UNOS TEMAS IMPORTANTES – ante esto el rubio guardaba silencio esperando escuchar las palabras de la Diosa – PRIMERO ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI ¿RECUERDAS TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ CUANDO ENFRENTASTE A AQUEL CABALLERO? – recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

\- MUY BIEN AHORA QUISIERA QUE TE SENTRARAS EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE EL CABALLERO LOS ATACO A MARÍN Y A TI – ante esto Naruto comenzó a recordar ese momento.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Mientras la técnica se acercaba tanto a maestra como a alumno, la amazona realizando un rápido movimiento se colocaba frente al rubio para servirle de escudo mientras lo abrazaba – Disculpa Naruto, la verdad es que no me quedan fuerzas para pelear pero al menos espero poderte servir de escudo, por favor Naruto lucha por vivir para que lleves acabo tu sueño- el rubio escuchaba las palabras de su maestra que en un acto de amor intentaría salvar la vida de este, sintiendo a la vez como algunas lágrimas lograban escapar de la máscara de la pelirroja._

 _\- Marín sensei gracias, pero perdóneme por desobedecerla, Kawarimi no Jutsu – esto último dicho por el rubio fue un pequeño susurro, en ese momento un puf se escuchó mostrando una nube de humo y mostrando como de entre los brazos de la pelirroja había desaparecido el rubio y en su lugar se encontraba un pequeño tronco. Marín estaba extrañada por lo que había sucedido, pero podía sentir como cada vez se encontraba más cerca el ataque de Lince y entonces de un momento a otro algo extraño había sucedido el ataque de Lince se había detenido como si se hubiera topado con una barrera, al girar su vista no podía creer lo que veía. A sus espaldas se encontraba su alumno rubio deteniendo el ataque de Lince con tan solo sus manos – Na…Naru…to-_

 _\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?, ¿cómo un niño insignificante como tu podría detener mi ataque?, esto es imposible solo alguien con un Cosmo lo suficientemente fuerte lograría tal cosa, solo alguien como un…. – Jao no logro terminar sus palabras ya que quedó sin habla al ver a ese niño rubio brillar._

 _Por su lado la amazona detrás del rubio también se encontraba impactado por lo que estaba aconteciendo, que solo alcanzo a comentar-Naruto ¿acaso tu…? -_

 _\- Te. Te dije que no…dejaría que lastimaras a…Marín Sensei…mal…dito – Naruto que se encontraba rodeado de un aura DORADA sosteniendo en sus manos aun el ataque de Jao._

 _\- No creo esto, que un niño como tu pueda tener un Cosmo dorado, esto debe ser una broma – Jao seguía incrédulo por lo que veían sus ojos en aquel rubio, que seguía sosteniendo el ataque únicamente con sus manos – No entiendo perfectamente que es esta energía, pero si me da la oportunidad de proteger a la gente no pienso desperdiciarla, AHORA TOMA- concentrando todas sus fuerzas Naruto regresa el ataque al pelirrojo quien colocando sus brazos en X logra protegerse._

 _Al realizar tal acto Naruto comenzó a ver todo demasiado oscuro cayendo al suelo inconsciente por el agotamiento._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Al terminar de recordar todo lo sucedido relacionado con ese momento Naruto volvía a confirmar con un simple movimiento de la cabeza.

\- NARUTO AHORA QUISIERA SABER QUE SENTISTE EN EL MOMENTO QUE LOGRASTE CONTENER EL ATAQUE DE JAO –

Ante esta solicitud el rubio cruzo sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a explicar.

\- Pues en realidad me es un poco difícil de explicar, pero en aquel momento sentí como una energía recorría todo mi cuerpo era muy diferente al chacra, aunque siendo sincero no era la primera vez que lograba sentir un poder así, - ahora tocando su estómago y dirigiendo su vista hacia el mismo lugar decía - bueno eso lo que Kurama me ha dicho - al final de dar su explicación Naruto levantaba su cabeza para sonreí como solamente sabe hacerlo el.

\- MUY BIEN NARUTO AHORA ME GUSTARÍA PODER HABLAR CON KURAMA PERSONALMENTE SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA – esta nueva solicitud de la Diosa volvía a extrañar al rubio, sin embargo, al no encontrar ningún problema en esto accedía completamente, aunque si tenía duda sobre cómo hacerlo – Pero señorita Saori ¿cómo podrá hacerlo si Kurama está en mi interior? –

\- NO TE PREOCUPES TU SOLO TRANQUILÍZATE Y CONCÉNTRATE PARA COMUNICARTE CON ÉL – colocando una mano en la cabeza de este, con esto el rubio comenzó a entablar la conexión con su amigo zorro apareciendo así frente a él y saludándolo como siempre

– Hola Kurama –

Ante el saludo de Naruto el Zorro despertó de su siesta cotidiana – OH VAYA CONQUE AL FIN DESPERTASTE CACHORRO DEBO DECIR QUE YA ERA HORA POR UN MOMENTO PENSÉ QUE TE ESTABAS HACIENDO UN PEREZOSO – ante dicha declaración a Naruto solo le apareció una gran gota detrás de su cabeza mientras pensaba – "pero si tú eres el que siempre duerme" –

\- Y DIME CACHORRO ¿CÓMO TE SIENTES? – Kurama mostraba interés en el estado de su rubio amigo.

\- Aun siento mi cuerpo un poco adolorido, pero nada de qué preocuparse supongo que como siempre con tu ayuda me recuperare rápidamente por eso gracias – después de explicar su estado físico el rubio le comento al enorme zorro que alguien deseaba hablar con él, a lo que el zorro le comento que estaba al tanto de la solicitud de la Diosa Atena, fue en ese momento que una enorme luz dorada aparecía en esa alcantarilla reflejando así a la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Al distinguir a la Diosa en persona el enorme zorro saludo respetuosamente - UN GUSTO CONOCERLA FINALMENTE ATENA SAMA O ¿PREFIERE SAORI SAMA? –.

Ante el saludo del zorro la Diosa respondió de igual manera – DE IGUAL MANERA KURAMA SAN PARA MÍ ES UN PLACER CONOCERLO, Y PUEDE DECIRME SOLO ATENA O SAORI NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA -

\- Y DÍGAME SEÑORITA ATENA ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER POR USTED? – preguntaba dudoso el zorro por el deseo de la Diosa de hablar con él.

\- DESEABA CONOCER POR SU PARTE QUE FUE LO QUE SINTIÓ DURANTE AQUELLA SITUACIÓN DEL ATAQUE POR PARTE DEL CABALLERO JAO DE LINCE – en si la Diosa deseaba saber lo mismo que le explico el rubio, pero desde la perspectiva del zorro

El zorro medito un poco y comenzó a explicar la sensación de aquella vez – CUANDO EL GAKI SE ENCONTRABA PELEANDO CONTRA AQUEL SUJETO ME PERCATABA QUE NUESTROS ATAQUES NO LE HACÍAN NINGÚN DAÑO YA QUE SOLO UTILIZÁBAMOS EL CHACRA, EN CAMBIO SUS ATAQUES TENÍAN UNA ENERGÍA DIFERENTE QUE LASTIMABA TANTO AL CACHORRO COMO A MÍ, AL CONCENTRARME EN LOS PODERES DE ESE SUJETO ME PERCATE QUE ESA SENSACIÓN LA HABÍA SENTIDO HACE TIEMPO, PERO NO PODÍA RECORDAR EXACTAMENTE DONDE, FUE HASTA EL MOMENTO QUE EL CACHORRO COMENZABA A DESESPERARSE POR PROTEGER A SU MAESTRA QUE LO RECORDÉ, HACE YA CASI 3 AÑOS EN LA ALDEA EL CACHORRO HABÍA EXPULSADO ESA ENERGÍA –

\- Y DÍGAME ¿DURANTE AMBAS OCASIONES USTED SINTIÓ ALGÚN CAMBIO O ALGO EN SU SER? – la nueva pregunta de la Diosa dejaba extrañado al enorme zorro.

\- NO ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE A QUE SE REFIERE, PERO LE DIRÉ QUE EN AMBAS OCASIONES PODÍA SENTIR UNA SENSACIÓN EN MI SER ADEMÁS DE SENTIR UNA MAYOR CONEXIÓN CON EL CACHORRO – respondía de esa manera el zorro a la duda de la Diosa.

\- LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO KURAMA SAN, HA RESUELTO MIS DUDAS Y HA REAFIRMADO MI DECISIÓN CON RESPECTO A NARUTO – Atena agradecía la ayuda del enorme zorro realizando una pequeña reverencia.

\- ME ALEGRA HABERLA PODIDO AYUDAR ATENA, PERO DÍGAME ¿QUÉ DECISIÓN ES ESA? –

El pequeño rubio había guardado silencio durante todo este tiempo, escuchando atentamente la plática de Kurama y la señorita Saori, pero estaba ansioso de escuchar cual sería la decisión que había tomado la Diosa.

\- NARUTO HE DECIDO QUE A PARTIR DE QUE TE ENCUENTRES RECUPERADO RETOMES TU ENTRENAMIENTO BAJO LA TUTELA DE LOS DEMÁS CABALLEROS DORADOS PASANDO UN AÑO ENTRENANDO CON CADA UNO EN SUS LUGARES DE ENTRENAMIENTO NATAL– La decisión de Atena había tomado por sorpresa tanto a Naruto como a Kurama, claro que no era algo que les desagradara, aunque al pequeño rubio se le vino a la mente una persona.

\- AAAAHHH ahora que lo recuerdo, señorita Saori ¿cómo esta Marín Sensei? – el rubio había recordado a su maestra de la cual no había escuchado nada y debido al caer inconsciente durante la batalla deseaba saber si la pelirroja se encontraba bien.

\- NO TIENES POR QUÉ PREOCUPARTE NARUTO, ELLA SE ENCUENTRA MUY BIEN DE HECHO SALIÓ HACE UNOS DÍAS, ELLA NOS INFORMÓ DE LO SUCEDIDO DURANTE LA PELEA Y ANTES DE QUE SEIYA LLEGARÁ – la explicación de la Diosa había tranquilizado bastante al rubio quien soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

\- Ya veo así que Seiya Sensei nos salvó, deberé agradecerle –

\- DE HECHO, PODRÁS HACERLO PRONTO NARUTO DADO QUE EL SERÁ TU PRIMER MAESTRO ADEMÁS QUE ENTRENARAS AQUÍ EN EL SANTUARIO –

\- Genial ya quiero empezar a entrenar – decía alegre y emocionado el rubio.

\- NARUTO CREO QUE ES HORA QUE SALGAOS PARA QUE PUEDAS DESCANSAR –

\- Creo que tiene razón señorita Saori, nos vemos pronto Kurama espero que descanses –

\- GRACIAS CACHORRO Y MÁS VALE QUE TE ESFUERCES QUIERO SENTIRME ORGULLOSO DE MI JINCHURIKI QUEDO CLARO –

\- Jejeje así será – tras estas palabras el chico poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su espacio mental para regresar a la realidad

\- FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERLO KURAMA SAN, ESPERO VERLO PRONTO – de esta manera se despedía la Diosa del enorme zorro.

Recibiendo así la contestación del zorro de nueve colas- EL PLACER FUE MÍO DIOSA ATENA -

Una vez ya en la realidad la Diosa Atena tendría un asunto más que tratar con Naruto.

\- NARUTO HAY ALGO MÁS DE LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA HABLAR CONTIGO ES UN TEMA PERSONAL –

\- Si señorita Saori dígame ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba un poco intrigado el rubio.

\- VERAS DESPUÉS DE MUCHO PENSARLO… -

Después de aquella plática entre Naruto y la Diosa Atena pasaron 2 días más para que Naruto estuviera listo para comenzar su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de los caballeros dorados comenzando con el Caballero Seiya.

Ahora se puede observar a Naruto nuevamente con su vestimenta de entrenamiento dirigiéndose al lugar donde comúnmente entrenaba con Marín, pero esta vez para encontrarse con el caballero Seiya quien sería su nuevo maestro como se lo había informado Atena.

Al acercarse al lugar pudo notar que Seiya ya se encontraba en ese lugar platicando muy tranquilo con una peliverde muy parecida a Marín, el rubio dedujo al ver la máscara que llevaba puesta esta que al igual que Marín debía tratarse de una amazona. Una vez frente a estos Seiya comenzó por la presentación del pequeño rubio y la extraña peliverde.

\- Naruto me alegra que llegaras, quiero presentarte a Shaina ella es una amazona como Marín y a partir de hoy al igual que tu comenzara el entrenamiento para caballero dorado, bueno amazona dorada. – explicaba así Seiya la presencia de la peliverde; su cabello es de color verde claro, como todo caballero femenino mantenía su rostro oculto bajo una máscara.

Su indumentaria consta de un leotardo color marrón, una malla gris en su brazo derecho, unas mallas verdes, calentadores de piernas rosa y unos zapatos de tacón amarillos.

\- Mucho gusto Shaina-San, mi nombre es Naruto espero que nos llevemos bien – Naruto realizaba una pequeña reverencia presentándose con la amazona, para después sonreírle alegremente como solo él podía hacerlo.

Ante el desplante de educación del rubio, Shaina correspondía el saludo de igual manera – El placer es mío Naruto, pero por favor dime Shaina solamente –

Después de los saludos y las presentaciones debidamente el pelo castaño se dirigió al rubio para comenzar con el entrenamiento

– Muy bien Naruto es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento, pero dime, ¿Tú has sentido el poder del Cosmo? –

Continuara…


	13. Entrenamiento Dorado - parte 2

CAPITULO XII:

ENTRENAMIENTO DORADO (PARTE 2)

– Muy bien Naruto es hora de comenzar con tu entrenamiento, pero dime, ¿Tu has sentido el poder del cosmos? –

\- ¿El poder del cosmos? – el rubio repetía la pregunta de su maestro ladeando su cabeza dado que estaba extrañado por las palabras de Seiya

\- Así es Naruto, el cosmos es la energía que habita en cada uno de los seres humanos, pero solo nosotros los caballeros somos capaces de explotar dicha energía – explicaba el pelicastaño.

\- Seiya sensei, pero ¿qué diferencia hay entre el cosmo y el chakra? –

\- Bien primeramente Naruto dime tú, ¿qué es el chakra? –

\- Bueno de una forma sencilla, el chakra es la energía que necesita un shinobi para realizar una técnica. Esa energía tiene dos partes; la energía del cuerpo y la energía espiritual que se gana a través del entrenamiento y demás experiencias – era natural que Naruto conociera el tema después de 2 años de entrenamiento.

\- Veras Naruto el cosmos de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todos aquellos aspectos que el ser humanos vive y siente habitualmente. Otra característica es que se hace más fuerte con la "voluntad" o tenacidad de un individuo, aunque lo ataquen miles de veces su fuerza seguirá aumentando debido a su misma determinación hasta que llegue al punto de superar a su rival, esto crece más aun cuando pelean por amistad logrando un Cosmos del Milagro. Y por lo que acabas de decir a comparación con el chakra; el cosmo podrías considerarlo ilimitado– La explicación de Seiya tenía que ver de igual manera con su experiencia vivida a través de las batallas.

La explicación de Seiya sin duda había impactado a Naruto y su expresión lo demostraba ya que se podía ver en sus ojos un par de estrellas brillantes mientras decía – Increíble -

\- Bien ahora Naruto me gustaría que rompas esta piedra sin usar tu chakra, debes hacerlo con tus propias manos – indico el pelicastaño.

\- De acuerdo aquí voy – Naruto procedió a realizar lo que había solicitado su nuevo maestro realizando un movimiento con su mano de forma descendente como si se tratara de una espada dando como resultado un fuerte dolor en su mano lo cual produjo el quejido del rubio – ¡ITEI! – mientras saltaba y soplaba su mano.

\- Bueno eso no era lo que esperaba – comentaba Seiya que había observado todo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- Pues si no mal recuerdo Marín me conto que tu hiciste lo mismo después de 3 años de entrenamiento – revelaba Shaina haciendo aparecer una pequeña gota en la cabeza del pelicastaño mientras reía un poco nervioso – jejeje no tenías por qué decir eso Shaina –

\- Tal vez deberías explicarle a Naruto de la misma manera que Marín te explico a ti – fue un consejo dado por Shaina al pelicastaño.

\- Ah - Seiya soltaba un pequeño suspiro para explicar a Shaina – pensé en hacerlo, pero creí que Naruto no lo comprendería por eso trate de explicarlo lo más sencillamente posible –

\- En pocas palabras dices que Naruto es idiota – comento Shaina – Je más o menos – contesto Seiya.

\- Oigan estoy presente, si piensan hablar así de mi disimúlenlo un poco – el rubio había aparecido en medio de la peliverde y el pelicastaño dándoles un pequeño susto a ambos mientras el rubio les lanzaba una mirada acusadora y molesta.

\- Ok lo sentimos Naruto – se disculpó Seiya para después pasar a tomar un estado serio y continuar – Bien escucha Naruto – tomando la misma piedra en sus manos – esta piedra está hecha de átomos… las flores, los árboles, animales, la tierra completa, tú, yo e incluso las estrellas del cielo están formadas de átomos. Los átomos forman todo lo que existe en este universo. Una vez que entiendas lo fundamental que es el átomo, podrás romper la piedra. ¿Haz entendido esto? - cuestiono Seiya a Naruto el cual asintió mediante un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Ahora quiero cierres tus ojos – ordeno el pelicastaño a lo cual el rubio acato inmediatamente. – Naruto concentra tu poder, concentra tu fuerza y el espíritu que habita en tu interior… encuentra tu centro… y así podrás hacer lo que sea- el rubio se encontraba escuchando las palabras de su maestro mientras pensaba lo que había dicho hace unos momentos de los átomo - ¡Ahora rómpela Naruto! - ante la orden Naruto abrió sus ojos y asestando un golpe hacia la roca destruyo la misma junto a la base que la sostenía y el piso debajo de esta y el, formando así un enorme cráter mayor del que en su momento había logrado hacer Seiya años atrás.

\- In…increíble – dijo Shaina ante el enorme poder del rubio. Por su parte el caballero de Sagitario había quedado en silencio al ver el alcance de su alumno. En el centro del cráter se podía observar a Naruto con sus rodillas y manos en el suelo dado que se sentía un poco fatigado por su acción, poco a poco se levantó comenzando a observar el puño con el cual logro romper la roca y pensando para el mismo – "Esta energía es asombrosa jamás pensé que existiera algo más fuerte que el chakra" – saliendo de sus pensamientos el rubio volteo a ver a su maestro – Dígame Seiya sensei – llamando así la atención de este y de paso de la peliverde quien gracias a su máscara no se lograba ver su aun cara de asombro - ¿Qué tal lo hice? –

\- Lo has hecho muy bien Naruto, pero por lo que veo te ha costado, dime ¿cómo te sientes? – Seiya reconocía el logro de su alumno solo que noto como esto lo había agotado señal de que aún le faltaba entrenamiento y control de este.

El rubio por su parte comento – Por un momento sentí como por todo mi cuerpo una enorme calidez además de una gran fuerza y ahora siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera tensándose, algo similar a como cuando entrenaba para caminar sobre el agua. – esto último extraño un poco tanto a Seiya como a Shaina quienes preguntaron sobre esto al rubio quien les comento que esto era un entrenamiento que realizaban para lograr un mejor control de chakra en el cual se debía liberar la cantidad exacta de chakra constantemente para lograr flotar o mejor dicho caminar sobre el agua.

Una vez aclarado dicho punto Seiya llamo la atención de Naruto – Ok Naruto, tu cansancio se debe a que tu cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado a el uso del cosmos, pero eso desaparecerá con el tiempo, por el momento toma un descanso para que recuperes fuerza una vez que lo hagas comenzaremos unos combates de practica ¿Entendido? – a la pregunta el rubio contesto con un simple HAI para pasar a descansar un rato.

Una vez que el rubio se retiró Shaina dijo – Es increíble el alcance de su cosmos no puedo imaginar lo que lograra una vez que lo controle. –

\- Lo se Shaina, Saori no exageraba cuando dijo que el chico tenia potencial. – declaraba Seiya mientras observaba junto a Shaina a lo lejos al rubio.

\- Dime ¿le enseñaras también a alcanzar su séptimo sentido? – preguntaba curiosa la peliverde.

Seiya sin dejar de observar al rubio respondía a la pregunta de su acompañante - No, Saori me comento que no lo hiciera. –

Al escuchar dicha respuesta la peliverde cuestiono ahora más extrañada- ¿De verdad, y por qué pediría algo así?, todos escuchamos de Marín que él tiene la capacidad. -

\- Lo sé, pero según ella, el día que Naruto regrese al terminar su entrenamiento con los cinco su entrenamiento para alcanzarlo comenzara –

\- Vaya supongo que no hay más que hacer entonces ¿Y quién lo entrenara en eso? -

\- Aun no lo sé, pero supongo que tendremos que esperar que llegue ese día para descubrir esto – de esta manera Seiya daba terminado el tema para prepararse en seguir el entrenamiento del rubio.

Después de ese día el entrenamiento de Naruto con Seiya y en compañía de Shaina logro que este pudiera comenzar a utilizar su cosmos sin llegar a agotarlo completamente, de igual manera durante este tiempo comenzó a entrenar en compañía de Kiki el otro caballero en entrenamiento con quien poco a poco comenzó a entablar una buena amistad, de igual forma en todo el Santuario Naruto llego a convertirse en un chico apreciado por la gente dado a su carisma y alegría que lograba compartir a los demás.

También se le podía de vez en cuando pasar tiempo con Atena o como el la conocía Saori, en la mayoría de las veces se podía ver como el rubio lograba hacer reír a la Diosa o de vez en cuando lo que parecía ser un regaño de la Diosa al joven caballero en entrenamiento. Además de que Atena comenzó a enseñar a Naruto temas como historia mundial, ciencia, geografía, matemáticas, artes, incluso a cabalgar caballos como en su tiempo su abuelo Mitsumasa Kido lo hiciera con ella, esto era algo que no entendían los caballeros y las amazonas que llegaron a verlos en alguna que otra ocasión aun que todo esto siempre fue bajo el acompañamiento del patriarca Shaka quien también le había tomado aprecio al rubio ojiazul.

Por las noches en algunas ocasiones el rubio se escapaba de la vista de todos para realizar un entrenamiento en privado del cual nadie hasta el momento había descubierto.

Pronto había pasado 4 meses más cuando Seiya decidió que Naruto estaba listo para avanzar hacia su siguiente maestro quien sería Shiryu quien lo esperaría en los 5 picos de China.

Al llegar a los cinco picos Naruto se encontró con su nuevo maestro Shiryu frente a la antigua cascada de Rozan. Ahí conoció a la esposa de Shiryu una chica llamada Shunrei ella es una joven de contextura delgada, ojos azules oscuros, con el cabello color negro azabache y largo, el cual lleva atado con una larga trenza. Además de sus vestimentas clásicas de la región.

Algo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que al conocer a Shunrei esta era acompañada por un niño casi de la misma edad que él, pero lo que llamaba su atención era el gran parecido que tenía con su maestro Shiryu, al preguntar de quien se trataba confirmo que aquel niño era Ryuho el hijo de Shiryu y Shunrei.

Ryuho_de_Dragón_niñ

Durante su estancia en los 5 picos Shiryu le enseño a Naruto sobre el honor que todo caballero debería tener además del valor del sacrificio por sus seres queridos, así como por el bien de la humanidad.

Otra de las enseñanzas de Shiryu hacia el rubio y la cual se le dificulto un poco a Naruto fue el aprender a no depender de su vista.

\- Shiryu sensei no comprendo ¿por qué debo entrenar con mis ojos vendados? - Naruto no comprendía el motivo de dicha enseñanza.

\- Naruto debes aprender a no depender de tu vista, habrá ocasiones en que tus ojos podrán engañarte, además el bloqueo de uno de tus sentidos ayudara a agudizar tus demás sentidos. – esta era la explicación de Shiryu hacia Naruto el cual accedía a cumplir la estipulación puesta por su maestro.

Después de un tiempo Naruto no lograba mejorar en su entrenamiento bloqueando su vista, por lo regular chocaba o se caí constantemente y durante los combates con Shiryu no lograba defenderse por lo cual terminaba todo apaleado.

Durante uno de estos entrenamientos Naruto había llegado a su límite por lo cual exploto haciendo una rabieta – No puedo, esto es estúpido Shiryu sensei, ¿si mi vista esta perfecta para que hacer esto? –

Ante las protestas del rubio Shiryu tomo asiento en el suelo para después invitar al rubio a que hiciera lo mismo al frente de él, ante esto Naruto procedió a sentarse frente a su maestro aun con una cara de molestia. – Veras Naruto he insistido en que lleves acabo este entrenamiento debido a que hace tiempo yo tuve que aprender la misma lección de una manera más ruda. –

Al escuchar esto Naruto cambio su rostro por uno de duda, sin interrumpir a su maestro decidió seguir escuchando su relato – Hace tiempo durante el enfrentamiento de Atena contra el mismo Santuario enfrentamos a un caballero de Plata llamado Argol de Perseo este caballero llevaba consigo un escudo el cual tenía esculpido la cara de Medusa que como ya sabes era la bestia con serpientes en lugar de cabello con la capacidad de convertir en piedra a todo aquel que le viera a los ojos – Naruto recordaba esa historia dado que Marín se la había contado.

Shiryu proseguía con su historia – De igual manera que la leyenda el escudo de este caballero tenía la misma facultad, pero descubrimos esto demasiado tarde, Argol había convertido en piedra a Shun a Hyoga y Seiya se encontraba inconsciente debido a un golpe que recibió protegiendo a Atena lo cual había puesto en peligro su vida, la situación era grave yo debía derrotarlo para poder salvar a mis amigos pero debía de evitar mirarlo con mis ojos, tal era el poder de este escudo que aun cuando cubrí mis ojos e incluso los mantuve cerrados convirtió en piedra mi brazo izquierdo, fue en ese momento que tome la decisión de hacer lo único que me permitiría derrotarlo lo cual fue cegarme gracias a este sacrificio pude salvar a mis amigos –

Naruto quedo impactado por la historia de Shiryu, gracias a esta historia ahora comprendía lo que era el sacrificio por los demás, pero una duda había llegado a la mente de Naruto la cual era como es que había logrado reponerse de tal lesión. Shiryu le comento que durante la batalla contra los caballeros dorados en el enfrentamiento con Máscara de la Muerte caballero de Cáncer había elevado su cosmo hasta el Séptimo sentido creando así el milagro de sanar sus ojos.

\- Naruto espero que comprendas ahora por qué insisto en este entrenamiento, tienes la capacidad de lograr grandes cosas ade… - Shiryu no termino de hablar debido a que Naruto lo interrumpió.

\- Gracias Shiryu Sensei, disculpe mi arranque infantil prometo poner más de mi parte además de que lograre dominar la restricción de mi vista, estará orgulloso dattebayo– enseguida Naruto hiso una reverencia en forma de disculpa hacia Shiryu el cual al ver el cambio de actitud del rubio sonrió.

Después de este suceso Naruto entreno arduamente para dominar la restricción de la vista, lo cual logro al paso de 3 meses

Para este tiempo Naruto había sufrido algunos cambios primeramente ahora era más alto al igual que su cabello el cual ahora era más largo que antes ahora le comenzaba a llegar casi a la altura de los hombros. De igual forma su vestimenta cambio dado que las ropas que llevaba consigo dejaron de serle útiles esto como resultado de los entrenamientos y su crecimiento. La nueva vestimenta del rubio era una vestimenta china de color azul, esta era muy similar a la que vestía Shiryu de niño y de igual forma similar a la vestimenta de Ryuho, esta nueva vestimenta le fue entregada por Shunrei a la cual le había tomado estima.

Al igual el rubio había entablo una fuerte amistad con Ryuho al cual considerar uno de sus mejores amigos. Por su parte Ryuho veía a Naruto un gran amigo, así como un futuro aliado en batalla ya que él deseaba ser un caballero de Atena al igual que su padre Shiryu y como su amigo Naruto.

Cuando Naruto estaba por cumplir su año entrenando con Shiryu este le comento que antes de que partiera tenía una prueba más que completar la cual sería la misma que le había puesto su difunto maestro Dohko.

\- Naruto esta será la última prueba que te pondré, al momento que cumplas estarás listo para partir hacia la isla de Andrómeda para seguir entrenando con Shun. – de esta manera Shiryu se dispuso a explicar en qué consistiría la prueba, pero primero le pidió que lo acompañara hasta la cascada del rozan.

Una vez en el lugar el rubio expreso su ansiedad por comenzar dicha prueba - Estoy listo Shiryu sensei dígame en ¿qué consiste la última prueba? –

\- Naruto quiero que inviertas el flujo de la cascada del rozan – ante dicha explicación Naruto quedo algo fuera de sí. – Pero Shiryu sensei eso es algo imposible, ni siquiera he escuchado sobre algún Shinobi que hubiera logrado algo como eso –

\- Naruto recuerda que yo no te he estado entrenando para ser un shinobi re he entrenado para ser un caballero – ante esto Naruto se volvía a serenar, con esto Shiryu continuo con la explicación – Tu ya has descubierto y sabes utilizar el cosmos dentro de ti, esta prueba fortalecerá tu cosmos así que comienza – al terminar de explicar Shiryu procedió a sentarse en el mismo lugar en que su maestro Dohko lo observaba.

Naruto había comenzado con su última prueba intentando regresar la cascada hacia el cielo lanzando golpes y patadas repetidamente, pero sin muchos resultados, con el paso de los días era común que el rubio se frustrara, pero cada vez que estaba por estallar recordaba las palabras de su maestro y volvía a serenarse. Los días continuaron avanzando y al estarse por cumplir el año sucedió lo esperado, Naruto había concentrado su cosmo en su brazo y lanzando un puño hacia el cielo la cascada de detuvo comenzando así un temblor para después desde el fondo de la cascada ser revertido su flujo.

Como era de esperarse Naruto al ver lograda la prueba se llenó de emoción y comenzó a gritar lleno de felicidad levantando ambos brazos hacia el cielo. – SI POR FIN LO LOGRE –

Shiryu quien había estado sentado viendo cada día a Naruto en su intento de completar la prueba se sintió orgulloso de su discípulo a la vez que los recuerdos de él y su maestro llegaban a el – "Maestro Dohko, al ver como en este año Naruto ha avanzado y logrado aprender las mismas enseñanzas que usted me transmitió ha hecho que me llene de orgullo y felicidad supongo que es normal este sentimiento, me preguntó si usted se sentía igual"-.

Una vez lograda la prueba como había dicho Shiryu ahora el rubio tendría que comenzar su viaje a la isla Andrómeda per antes de que llegara el día, el rubio decidió realizar un entrenamiento en solitario de la misma forma que lo realizaba por las noches durante su entrenamiento con Seiya de Sagitario.

Llegado el día de partida Naruto se había despedido de Shiryu y su familia prometiendo volver a verlos algún día. Naruto creía al haber escuchado el nombre de Isla que esta sería un lugar agradable pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir todo lo contrario.

Isla_de_Andromeda_

A causa de su naturaleza, esta es inhóspita y las condiciones son prohibitivas para cualquier forma de vida. Como fauna sólo habitan unos pocos reptiles, y la flora es casi inexistente. Por otro lado, debido a su ubicación geográfica, la isla es sometida a importantes variaciones térmicas, de forma que las temperaturas son muy altas durante el día y muy bajas durante la noche. La isla es de pequeñas dimensiones y en el centro se erige un gran volcán, aun activo. Esta isla rocosa posee un clima desértico extremadamente duro. Se dice que la isla de Andrómeda es un lugar terrible. Durante el día es un infierno de calor tórrido, la temperatura alcanza fácilmente los 50°C, el sol quema literalmente la piel. Cuando la noche cae se transforma en una tierra helada con un frío bajo cero, un infierno batido por corrientes gélidas, la temperatura desciende 10 grados por debajo de cero.

Al llegar a esta ya lo esperaba Shun el cual era acompañado por una mujer rubia que al igual que Marín y Shaina llevaba una máscara para cubrir su rostro, esta mujer era June amazona de bronce del camaleón.

June es una chica alta de complexión delgada y bien proporcionada. Tiene cabello rubio y es de tez blanca. En el manga sus cabellos son rojos. Su vestimenta era su traje de entrenamiento el cual es igual al de Shaina teniendo como una pequeña protección en los hombros, y se caracteriza por ser de color amarillo y rosado.

Unos días después de haber llegado a la isla y de acostumbrarse al nuevo ambiente el entrenamiento del rubio con Shun dio inicio. Shun le enseño a Naruto muchas técnicas de defensa, otra enseñanza fue compasión.

Shun busco mostrarle a Naruto que no siempre el combate era la solución, así como que incluso los enemigos merecían una segunda oportunidad o que incluso las vidas de estos eran importantes.

EN KONOHA

Mientras habían pasado estos casi tres años de la partida de Naruto del continente elemental; exactamente de Konohagakure o mejor conocida como Konoha podemos observar en esta aldea a un peliblanco de cabellera larga y a unos gemelos de aproximadamente unos 10 años de edad, estos eran un niño pelirrojo y una niña pelirroja con algunos mechones de color rubio, los tres se encontraban entrenando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento privados del Hokage.

Sin duda nos referimos al gran sabio pervertido Jiraiya y a los hijos del Yondaime y la Habanero Sangrienta, Menma Namikaze Uzumaki y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki.

Jiraiya observaba a los gemelos los cuales llevaban a cabo un enfrentamiento en donde ambos utilizaban sus técnicas.

Menma era una copia de su padre Minato, así como Naruto la diferencia era sin duda su pelo rojo distintivo de los Uzumakis; este vestía muy similar a Naruto en la primera temporada solo que su atuendo era de color azul con tonalidades grises.

Nota Autor(Ignoren la vanda)

Por su lado Naruko era la viva imagen de su madre Kushina, lo único que podía llegar a diferenciarlas además de su edad era esos mechones rubios, en cuanto a la vestimenta ella vestía incluso el mismo atuendo de su madre cuando tenía su edad el cual consistía en un pantalón corto de color azul que le llegaba algo arriba de sus rodillas además una blusa de maya de red y sobre esta una solapa sin mangas de color amarillo junto a una faja verde y unas zapatillas ninjas de color café.

maxresdefault (4).jpg

Mientras Jiraiya observaba a ambos chicos combatir llegaba a su memoria el recuerdo de hace un poco más de dos años cuando regreso a Konoha después de haber visitado el Monte Myobaku una vez que se le revelo una profecía que había llegado a alarmarlo.

Flash Back

Después de haber salido de la oficina del Hokage Jiraiya se dirigió a la casa de su antiguo sensei, el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi para hablar sobre su plática con Minato, así como saber si se había tenido información de Naruto dado que después de unos 5 días no sabían nada de él.

Al llegar a la residencia Sarutobi Jiraiya saludo a su antiguo maestro encontrando en la misma residencia a Fugaku Uchiha. Después de los habituales saludos Jiraiya explico el motivo de su presencia dándoles a conocer a ambos la misma información que a Minato

Una vez que el peliblanco había terminado de revelar la información la reacción tanto del viejo Hiruzen como de Fugaku fue la misma que la de Minato.

También Jiraiya les platico sobre el favor que le había solicitado su ex alumno lo cual ambos creyeron lo más conveniente, aunque de igual manera que a Jiraiya les molesto que no se hubiera preocupado por Naruto, aunque los tres sabían que este no se encontraba en la aldea les molestaba ver el completo desinterés del supuesto padre hacia su primogénito.

Al recordar al rubio Jiraiya hiso la pregunta que sin duda estaba como una de sus prioridades la cual era saber si alguien de los conocidos del rubio había recibido alguna información de este dado que después de 5 días no tenía noticias de él.

La respuesta que recibió tanto del jefe del clan Uchiha como la de su maestro fue la misma, nadie sabía nada de Naruto lo cual comenzó a sembrar un sentimiento de preocupación, pero sería apagado como siempre por la fe puesta por todos en Naruto.

Los tres acordaron que por momento no sería nada bueno revelar nada de lo tratado en la residencia Sarutobi al igual que buscarían mantener la esperanza y ánimo de los demás con relación al tema del rubio.

Fin Flash Back

Jiraiya salió de sus recuerdos, aunque un pensamiento permaneció dado el cual era que después de haber pasado casi tres años no habían vuelto a tener noticias de Naruto lo cual en todos los conocidos del rubio había mantenido preocupados, aunque buscando no perder la esperanza de que este estuviera bien.

Jiraiya dejo a un lado sus pensamientos al ver como sus actuales discípulos habían terminado con el combate dando como resultado un empate. Una vez que el enfrentamiento entre los hermanos había concluido Jiraiya llamo a ambos para hablar con ambos – Muy bien Menma y Naruko, han mejorado demasiado en estos años se han vuelto muy fuertes, pero no se confíen aún tienen un camino muy largo que recorrer, pero debo decirles que oficialmente han terminado su entrenamiento dado que no tengo nada más que enseñarles, felicidades. –

\- ¡SI lo logramos! – fue el grito de Menma justo antes de que tanto junto a su hermana comenzara a saltar de alegría dado que habían completado su entrenamiento además de que su padrino los había felicitado. Ante dicha acción el peliblanco solo sonreía.

Una vez calmado el festejo de ambos pequeños Jiraiya volvió a hablar – ¿por qué no van a su casa y le cuentan a su madre la buena nueva mientras yo iré con su padre para dar mi reporte? – ante la sugerencia ambos hermanos se despidieron de su padrino pervertido y se dirigieron rápidamente a su casa para contarle todo a su madre. Por su parte el peliblanco se encamino a la Torre Hokage.

Una vez en la torre Jiraiya entro como de costumbre por la ventana de este saludando a su viejo alumno. – Haoi Minato – el mencionado al ver a su maestro de igual manera saludo alegre para después preguntar a que se debía su visita.

\- Quería informarte que he dado por terminado el entrenamiento de Menma y Naruko – explico así el peliblanco su presencia en la oficina de su ex alumno.

\- ¿Enserio?, eso es grandioso Jiraiya sensei eso es grandioso y dígame ¿dónde están los niños? - Jiraiya le explico a Minato que los había mandado a su casa para que le dieran ellos mismos la noticia a su madre – Oh ya veo, creo que iré temprano a casa para celebrar esto. – dijo Minato esbozando una sonrisa- Además Jiraiya sensei quiero agradecerle por haber entrenado a los chicos. Sé que tomo mucho de su tiempo para sus ´investigaciones´ – mencionaba el rubio Yondaime.

\- Jajajaja no tienes por qué agradecerme Minato, sabes que lo hice con gusto después de todo no podía negarles la dicha de ser entrenados por un gran ninja como yo no crees jajajaja – dicho comentario logro sacarle una gota estilo anime a Minato quien decía algo nervioso – jejeje tiene razón sensei - mientras pensaba - "Un gran ninja y un gran pervertido, solo espero que no haya enseñado nada pervertido a los niños ya que Kushina lo mataría y después a mi" – ante dicho pensamiento un aura depresiva había rodeado al Hokage hasta que el peliblanco llamo su atención.

\- Además Minato aún queda el asunto de la profecía – ante esto Minato volvía a su estado serio para recordar dicha profecía para Jiraiya seguir explicando - Aun no he logrado entender gran parte de ella, pero no cabe duda que la organización Akatsuki está detrás de los Jinchurikis – declaraba el peliblanco.

\- ¿Entonces lo ha confirmado sensei? – preguntaba el Yondaime esperando la respuesta del pelibalnco.

\- Si Minato al parecer tanto el Jinchuriki de las cuatro colas y el de cinco colas de Iwagakure no Sato han desaparecido y en ambos casos según la información que recolecte han estado involucrados sujetos de gabardinas negras con nubes rojas – revelaba el peliblanco.

\- Deberemos de reforzar la seguridad en las entradas además de que asignare un escuadrón Anbu para vigilar a Menma y Naruko – Ante dicha declaración y al ver que nuevamente su ex alumno no tomaba en cuenta a Naruto el peliblanco no soporto y dijo en un tono molesto. - ¿Y qué hay de Naruto, no piensas darle protección también? – Jiraiya sabía que esto era innecesario dato que Naruto ni siquiera se encontraba en la región, pero aun así la molestia de la indiferencia del Yondaime lo habían molestado y no pudo resistir el reclamar.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con eso? – cuestionaba Minato con una completa indiferencia y con desprecio en su voz

\- Pero que dices Minato, el también es tu hijo – replicaba el peliblanco

\- ÉL NO ES MI HIJO, MI HIJO MURIÓ AQUELLA NOCHE UNA VEZ QUE EL ZORRO TOMO CONTROL DE SU CUERPO. AÚN RECUERDO COMO NARUTO CAMBIO REPENTINAMENTE SU ASPECTO PARA MOSTRAR LOS RASGOS DEL KYUBY, AHORA TAN SOLO ES EL CUERPO DE LO QUE HUBIERA SIDO MI HIJO – contesto a través de gritos el Hokage.

De igual manera el peliblanco levantaba la voz ante la actitud de su ex alumno - PERO MINATO …- Jiraiya no pudo terminar de hablar dado que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el Yondaime – BASTA JIRAIYA, AHORA HAZME EL FAVOR DE RETIRARTE DE MI OFICINA Y POR FAVOR ESTA VEZ USA LA PUERTA – el peliblanco quedo impactado por la forma en que su antiguo alumno se había dirigido a su persona, sin decir nada más el peliblanco procedió a realizar dicha orden.

Al retirarse del lugar Jiraiya se detuvo justo antes de girar la perilla de la puerta para dirigirse una vez más al Hokage – Antes de irme contéstame algo Yondaime, si eres tan inteligente, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrió revisar la mente de Naruto para verificar que fuera cierto esto, que él era el Kyuby como dices? –

Ante dicha pregunta Minato quedo sin respuesta dado que en todos estos años jamás había pensado en eso – Me lo imagine – fueron las palabras de Jiraiya antes de retirarse de aquella oficina.

Fue en ese momento solo en su oficina que por primera vez Minato se cuestionó en sus pensamientos de sus actos – "¿Y si cometimos un error?" –

Continuara…


	14. Entrenamiento Dorado - Parte 3

CAPITULO XII:

ENTRENAMIENTO DORADO (PARTE 3)

Fue en ese momento solo en su oficina que por primera vez Minato se cuestionó en sus pensamientos de sus actos – "¿Y si cometimos un error?" –

Esa pregunta había desatado un gran cuestionamiento en la mente de Minato ¿qué haría si todos estos años había estado en un error? o ¿qué pasaría si el zorro jamás se apodero de su hijo? Agitando su cabeza trato de alejar esos pensamientos de él.

Minato se comenzaba a repetir así mismo que era un buen padre, así como un buen Hokage que todo lo que había hecho era por el bien tanto de su familia y su aldea. Después de esos momentos comenzó a retomar su trabajo. Los minutos comenzaban a pasar, así como el día, pero algo extraño estaba pasando, no había logrado avanzar nada en su trabajo su mente seguía repasando las palabras de su maestro.

\- Aaah ya no puedo más, mañana hablare con Inoichi siendo el mejor ninja para analizar las mentes me podrá sacar de mis dudas para de una vez por todas verificar que estaba en lo correcto. – Así Minato había tomado una decisión seguiría las palabras de su maestro para de una vez quitarse esa duda que este le habría sembrado. Poniéndose de pie y volviendo su mirada hacia la aldea observo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse - Además se está haciendo tarde y es mejor que vaya con mi familia. –

Una vez en su hogar el Yondaime fue recibido por Kushina la cual al momento de su llegada se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, salió a recibirlo y darle un cálido beso y un abrazo de bienvenida los cuales fueron correspondidos por su esposo.

Una vez que se quitó su gabardina y la deja en su lugar pregunto por sus hijos a lo cual Kushina respondió. – Menma se encuentra descansando en su habitación y Naruko dijo que tomaría un baño para después bajar a cenar – y como si se tratara de una mala jugada de su conciencia Minato pregunto - ¿Y Narut…? – Minato no termino la pregunta ya que se dio cuenta de lo que preguntaba por fortuna para el Kushina parecía no haberse dado cuenta de esto ya que pregunto a Minato si había dicho algo – No nada amor no te preocupes no es nada importante – Minato respondió rápidamente junto a una pequeña risa nerviosa con tal respuesta Kushina prosiguió con la cena restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

Después de un rato Kushina le pidió a Minato que le hablara a sus hijos para comenzar con la cena a lo cual esto accedió a hacer lo solicitado por su esposa. Al subir las escaleras Minato toco la puerta de su hija la cual era la primera habitación de la planta alta – Naruko la cena esta lista baja por favor- dijo de esta manera el Namikaze mayor para avisarle a su hija la cual respondió con un simple pero alegre y claro Hai Tosan. Enseguida siguió su camino pasando la puerta del baño y de la alcoba de su esposa y el llego al cuarto de Menma donde repitió el mismo proceso que el de con su hija, pero al no recibir una respuesta inmediata entro encontrando a su hijo dormido. Dando unos pequeños movimientos al cuerpo de su hijo logro despertarlo – Hijo despierta, es hora de cenar – fue el llamado que hiso Minato a su hijo, pero al solo recibir como respuesta un ronquido este decidió usar un segundo método – Menma tu madre está molesta por que no bajas a cenar – y como si se tratara de arte de magia el pelirrojo salto de su cama para dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina.

Ante su pequeña broma Minato rio para sí mismo y dirigiéndose a la salida se topó con la puerta que daba de frente a la de Menma la cual era la de Naruto, por un momento se quedó viendo esa puerta tentado a tocar la puerta, pero fue sacado de ese pensamiento al escuchar la voz de su esposa que lo llamaba. Con esto alejo su mano de la puerta y se dirigió al comedor con su familia.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa en sus lugares correspondientes comenzaron con la cena.

mesa

Ya en la mesa los niños platicaban lo sucedido durante el entrenamiento final con su padrino el Ero Senin a la cual Kushina estaba atenta y fascinada por los avances de sus hijos, pero al parecer cierto rubio se encontraba sumamente distraído. Minato se encontraba dirigiendo la mirada al lugar vacío en la mesa junto a Menma, Kushina se dio cuenta que algo pasaba a su esposo por lo cual con un tierno agarre de mano llamo su atención – ¿Minato te encuentras bien? pareces algo distraído – ante la pregunta de su esposa Minato respondió que todo estaba bien que solo era cansancio del trabajo.

A partir de ese momento la cena prosiguió con normalidad al terminarla los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones no sin antes desearles buenas noches a sus padres, una vez que quedaron Kushina había servido una taza de café para cada uno Minato agradeció el hecho para después guardar silencio y ver directamente a la taza. Al momento de sentarse a lado de su esposo volvió a preguntar – Minato sé que algo te sucede por favor dime que te pasa – no había duda que la persona que mejor podía leerlo era su esposa quien había notado el comportamiento raro de él. Viéndose descubierto por su esposa Minato se dispuso a contarle lo sucedido ese día comenzando con la parte de la pelea con su Sensei.

\- De acuerdo Kushina tu ganas, veras lo que sucedió fue que Jiraiya Sensei vino a verme a la oficina para informarme de la terminación del entrenamiento de nuestros hijos enseguida de eso comenzamos a hablar sobre otras cosas y de pronto la plática llego a un punto en el cual comenzamos a discutir, me porte muy mal con el fui grosero y no tenía el derecho – esto sorprendió a Kushina de gran manera dado que en toda su vida había escuchado a Minato decir que había peleado con su maestro y menos el ser grosero con este.

\- Pero Minato ¿qué fue lo que paso para que llegaras a discutir con él? – Kushina estaba intrigada por saber lo que había sucedido.

Minato mantenía su mirada puesta en aquella taza de café como si buscara algo en ella por lo cual volvía a guardar silencio por unos segundos para después revelar el motivo de la pelea - Estábamos hablando sobre Naruto –

\- Ah entiendo, lo más seguro es que ese, hizo algo que molesto a Jiraiya y de …- Kushina fue interrumpida por Minato – Te equivocas Kushina – Kushina quedo extrañada por el desplante de su marido – Bueno entonces dime ¿qué paso? Minato –

Minato le relato a su esposa lo sucedido, al momento de repetir las palabras de su maestro con respecto a verificar si era verdad que el Kyuby había tomado el control de su hijo Kushina comenzó a hacerse las mismas preguntas que su esposo se hizo, pero de igual manera se negaba repitiéndose a sí misma que lo que habían hecho era lo correcto. – Pero Minato, ambos vimos los cambios que sufrió Naruto a diferencia de Menma y Naruko, esa debía ser la señal de que el Kyuby se apodero de él – Minato al igual que su esposa quería creer en esas palabras ya que de lo contrario eso significaría que por casi 10 años habían abandonado a su suerte a su hijo.

\- Lo se Kushina pero por alguna razón no he podido sacarme esas ideas de mi cabeza, por eso decidí que mañana hablare con Inoichi para saber su punto de vista y en dado caso ingresar en la mente de Naruto y confirmar que tenemos la razón – estas palabras eran el intento del Yondaime de consolar tanto a su esposa como a él, pero su esposa haría una solicitud que en parte sorprendería a Minato pero la cual comprendería perfectamente – Minato yo también deseo estar presente mañana cuando lo cites para escuchar su punto de vista – a esto accedería el Namikaze, una vez acordado esto decidieron que era mejor ir a dormir, por lo cual ambos se dirigieron a su alcoba pero una vez que subieron a la planta alta y a punto de entrar a su alcoba ninguno pudo evitar observar la puerta del cuarto del rubio primogénito.

Al dia siguiente la aldea comenzaba normalmente sus actividades como todos los días sin ninguna novedad para los habitantes de la misma, mientras en la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki un rubio se preparaba para parir no sin antes despedirse de su familia y antes de salir de su hogar su esposa lo alcanzo para recordar el asunto que habían comentado la noche anterior.

\- Mina-kun recuerda que hoy hablaremos con Inoichi – comento Kushina remarcando un poco el hecho de que ambos hablarían con el líder del clan Yamanaka.

\- Si lo se Kushina-chan no tengas pendiente, una vez que llegues lo mandare solicitar a la oficina ¿te parece? - ante la pregunta la pelirroja mayor asentía con la cabeza, seguidamente se despidieron con un pequeño beso.

Ya cerca de medio día en la residencia Uchiha uno de los clanes más reconocidos de Konoha se encontraban reunidos el peliblanco sabio de los sapos acompañado de la princesa de las babosas además de estar presente el líder de los Yamanaka y el matrimonio de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.

Estos se encontraban hablado sobre la situación de falta de información del rubio en tanto tiempo un tema bastante preocupante para todos, mientras todos seguían hablando sobre esto un Anbu apareció dirigiéndose directamente al rubio de los Yamanaka informando que era solicitada la presencia de este en la oficina Hokage para después de esto desaparecer de la misma manera en que apareció.

\- Vaya parece que tendré alguna misión lo mejor será que me dirija hasta ahí – decía Inoichi mientras se ponía de pie, pero Jiraiya interrumpió en el momento.

\- Dudo que sea una misión como tú crees Inoichi – comentó de esta manera Jiraiya llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Jiraiya? – pregunto Tsunade intrigada por las palabras de su compañero.

\- Veras estoy 90% seguro que han llamado a Inoichi para analizar la mente de Naruto – estas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes

\- ¿Pero que dice Jiraiya-Sama? ¿Para que quisieran hacer eso? – pregunto sorprendido el Yamanaka.

Para contestar esa pregunta Jiraiya procedió a contar lo sucedido el día anterior, pero solo la parte de la discusión entre el peliblanco y su ex alumno al terminar de relatar ahora todos comprendían las palabras de Jiraiya.

\- ¿Entonces creen que era mejor revelarles la verdad de lo que descubrí hace algunos años? – preguntaba Inoichi buscando así el consejo de los demás presentes. Todos se miraron por unos minutos para después asentir con la cabeza. Una vez decidido esto Inoichi tomo rumbo hacia la torre del Hokage donde al llegar se dirigió directamente hacia la oficina del Yondaime Hokage. Una vez frente a la puerta de este toco la misma esperando la respuesta para poder ingresar.

Al escuchar la voz que permitía su entrada ingreso a está observando al actual Hokage sentado en su escritorio acompañado por su esposa.

\- Disculpe la demora Hokage Sama – dijo el Yamanaka mostrando el respeto hacia el líder de su aldea.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte Inoichi San me alegra que hayas podido venir dado que tenemos un asunto extremadamente delicado e importante, así como personal que tratar contigo – Respondía así Minato para dar a entender al Yamanaka una parte de la requisición de su presencia.

\- ¿Dígame Hokage Sama en que puedo servirle a usted y su esposa? – preguntaba de esta manera Inoichi para conocer el resto del motivo de la solicitud de su presencia, aunque este tenía una idea por la plática con Jiraiya.

\- Necesitamos que ingreses en la mente de una persona para confirmar algunas sospechas que tenemos mi esposa y yo, y al ser el líder uno de los mejores clanes de espionaje es por tal motivo que solo puedo confiar esta misión a ti – esta era la explicación del Yondaime ante el Yamanaka.

\- Claro que lo hare Hokage Sama, pero dígame de quien se trata la persona – pregunto Inoichi esperando escuchar la respuesta que creía conocer.

\- Necesito que ingreses a la mente de Naruto – de esta manera Minato revelaba la identidad del objetivo de dicha misión.

Al escuchar el nombre Inoichi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para sorprender con sus palabras al matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki.

\- Eso no es necesario Hokage Sama – esas simples palabras sorprendieron de gran manera tanto al rubio Namikaze como a la pelirroja Uzumaki.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Inoichi San, porque no es necesario? – cuestiono la pelirroja

\- Dígame Inoichi San, ¿sabe algo que nosotros no? – termino por cuestionar el Hokage.

\- Así es Hokage Sama, Kushina Sama, como dije no es necesario que entre en la mente de Naruto porque hace tiempo lo hice – Inoichi no tenía idea lo que esas últimas palabras estarían por desatar en el matrimonio frente a él, aunque algo en su interior sabía perfectamente lo que llegaría a pasar.

\- Porque no me dijiste sobre esto Inoichi ha sido muy irresponsable de tu parte – al momento de pronunciar dicho reclamo Minato dejo de lado las formalidades por lo cual el Yamanaka hiso lo mismo.

\- Disculpa Minato, pero no veo por qué debía decirte algo siendo que esto no fue una misión o algo relacionado ni al concejo de la aldea, ni a ustedes, el haber entrado en la mente de Naruto fue en mi papel tanto como padre como ser humano – las razones que dio el rubio Yamanaka no tenían ningún sentido para el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki por lo cual le cuestionaron sobre que quería decir.

\- Como es posible que no lo sepan – al pronunciar esto una punzada golpeo ligeramente tanto a Kushina como a Minato – Naruto mantiene una relación de amistad con mi hija Ino y el haber ingresado en la mente de él solo fue debido a un suceso relacionado entre ellos – nuevamente la explicación de Inoichi era algo vaga en detalles lo cual únicamente provocaba más dudas en el matrimonio frente a él.

Ante las respuestas vagas del Yamanaka Minato decidió tomar la postura de Hokage para obtener la información que deseaban – Inoichi te exijo que nos cuentes a detalle que es exactamente lo que te llevo a ver en la mente de Naruto y sobre todo deseo saber lo que viste ahí – ante la exigencia del Yondaime el Yamanaka tan solo sonrió para decirles tanto al rubio y la pelirroja – ¿No preferirían verlos personalmente? – Inoichi explico que podía mostrarles sus recuerdos para que vieran personalmente lo que había sucedido, todo esto gracias a una técnica propia del Clan Yamanaka, ante la sugerencia el matrimonio aceptaba

Ante la respuesta de ambos Inoichi comenzó a realizar los símbolos necesarios para la técnica y diciendo Densō omoide no Jutsu (Técnica de Transmisión de Recuerdos) y colocando una mano en la cabeza de cada uno, para así traspasar directamente sus recuerdos.

Al realizar el enlace tanto Minato y Kushina podían comenzar a ver en los recuerdos del Yamanaka, aunque sin saberlo estaban por ver lo que sin duda llegaría a cambiar para siempre su vida.

Con Naruto

Nos encontramos ahora en la isla Andrómeda donde el día donde se cumplía el año de la estadía de Naruto en ese lugar lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de viajar hacia su siguiente sede de entrenamiento y de esta manera toparse con su nuevo maestro Hyoga por lo único que sabía Naruto el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento sería un lugar llamado Siberia por alguna extraña razón a Naruto le sonaba mucho el nombre de algún lado, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba recordarlo.

Dejando esa sensación de lado Naruto emprendió el viaje hacia las nuevas tierras no sin antes despedirse y agradecer por sus cuidados tanto a su Sensei Shun como a la amazona June. Durante su viaje el rubio esperaba con ansias el llegar a su nuevo destino para seguir aprendiendo sobre el cosmos, así como cada lección o consejo que sus maestros podrían darle.

Una vez que llego a Siberia Naruto sintió el más grande frio de pudiera haber sentido en su corta vida ni siquiera con su abrigo lograba sentir algo de calor, grande fue el impacto que se llevó al ver a Hyoga de una vestimenta ligera como si se tratara de un clima tranquilo y agradable.

\- Hyohyohyogagaga Sesesesenseseseii ¿cooccooommoo pupupueeededede lleelleellee…lleevavava…ar…sososo…lo eeee…sosososo…dedede…rororo…ropapapa? – debido al gran frio que sentía Naruto comenzó a tartamudear mientras temblaba sin parar.

Para Hyoga el clima de la región no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo – Pues el motivo es simple Naruto yo ya estoy acostumbrado a este clima – de una manera algo tranquila pero orgulloso explicaba el motivo a su nuevo aprendiz.

\- Dededebebebe estartartar brobromeananandododo – fue la respuesta de Naruto.

\- Por lo que veo la primera parte de tu entrenamiento será hacer que te acostumbres al clima de aquí para que dejes de tartamudear –

\- ¿Yyyy cococomomomo pienpienpiensasasa quequeque areareare eeeeesosososo? –

\- Déjame ver supongo que deberá de pasar la mayoría del tiempo sin tu abrigo, bañarte en el agua fría – Hyoga seguía diciendo unos métodos que ayudarían a Naruto a soportar las bajas temperaturas, por su parte Naruto tenía una cara completamente en shock ante las sugerencias de su nuevo maestro, mientras pensaba para si mismo – "no sé si Hyoga Sensei quiere entrenarme o matarme de pulmonía" -

Siberia es una zona formada por distintas regiones que se pueden dividir en tres principales, la baja llanura occidental siberiana, la altiplanicie central siberiana y Siberia oriental, formada por un complicado sistema orográfico e imponentes barreras montañosas. La zona helada e inhóspita en la cual Hyoga recibió el adiestramiento del caballero y donde ahora comenzaría el entrenamiento de Naruto esta región es sólo una pequeña parte externa de la recóndita Siberia oriental, y se encuentra situada cercana al mar (océano glacial ártico), donde el suelo esta profunda y perpetuamente helado, sólo se deshiela superficialmente en verano formando pantanos.

[ IMG]

Unas semanas después del arribo de Naruto a las tierras heladas y al tiempo que este se acostumbró al clima tan fresco de la región el verdadero entrenamiento comenzaba para él, este consistió básicamente en ejercerse a romper paredes de hielo produciendo una fuerza mayor gracias a su cosmoenergía.

Un día mientras Naruto se encontraba tratando de romper una de los tantos glaciares de la región Hyoga quien lo observaba lo llamo, Naruto ahora llevaba una vestimenta sumamente ligera en comparación al atuendo que usaba cuando llego a Siberia, además de su ropa el rubio seguía presentando cambios en su apariencia claro que era normal debido al orden natural de las cosas. Ahora se podía observar como su aspecto era el de un muchacho de 13 años cuando su edad era de 11, una altura de 1.47m, una cabellera que llegaba ahora hasta su media espalda y un cuerpo trabajado, pero sin verse de una manera exagerada.

\- Hyoga Sensei ¿me llamo? –pregunto el rubio más pequeño dirigiéndose al caballero de los hielos.

\- Naruto hay algo que deseo enseñarte –

\- ¿De que se trata Hyoga Sensei, acaso es una de sus técnicas, o acaso su armadura anterior dl cisne o podrá ser..? – algo que no había cambiado en el rubio era su actitud infantil en ciertas ocasiones la cual en sus momentos podía desesperar a cualquiera.

\- GUARDA SILENCIO NARUTO – grito algo molesto el caballero de acuario.

\- Lo siento –

\- Naruto quiero enseñarte una lección muy importante que debes tener siempre presente al momento del combate – decía más sereno Hyoga a su discípulo prosiguiendo con su explicación – Dime Naruto ¿Tu deseo es proteger a tus seres queridos no es así? – ante la pregunta de su maestro Naruto solo respondió con un HAI con esto Hyoga prosiguió – Y dime ¿cómo te sentirías si en un campo de batalla uno de tus seres queridos o compañeros muriera? – ante esta nueva pregunta Naruto no tenía una idea clara de que responder debido a que nunca había llegado a completar esa situación, era verdad que él estaba listo para morir por sus seres queridos – Lo más probable es que una gran ira invadiría tu corazón y lo cual te llevaría a actuar imprudentemente buscando venganza, lo cual podría llevar únicamente a tu muerte -

Con las simples preguntas de su maestro y el análisis que había hecho de el en ese simple momento era más que obvio el estado sorprendió de Naruto.

\- Naruto observa – de esta manera Hyoga llamaba la atención de su alumno y señalaba con un dedo hacia la vista de los glaciales de la zona – Esas montañas de hielo son parte de un glaciar que atesora una resistencia surgida de miles de años de frio. Un caballero debe ser tan fuerte y poderoso como esa montaña. Inmune a los intensos rayos del sol. Impasible ante sus enemigos. Esa Naruto es una lección que solo puedes aprender en los glaciares…Ellos te mostraran su poder. - Dirigiéndose una vez más hacia Naruto – ¿Dime entendiste? -

Naruto observaba a su maestro directamente para enseguida sonreír de la manera clásica del rubio menor- Si Hyoga Sensei lo comprendo perfectamente, dattebayo – Naruto había comprendido de las palabras de su maestro, entendió que al igual que los glaciales él debía mantenerse ante cualquier situación sin perder la cama dado que esto para un caballero podría llevarlo a su muerte.

De igual forma que Shiryu, Hyoga estipulo a Naruto que antes de que se cumpliera su año de estancia debía completar la misma prueba que este había hecho para convertirse en caballero proeza que Naruto alcanzo a dos meses de su partida, por lo cual dedico su tiempo para entrenar en solitario.

Una vez llegada nuevamente la fecha de partida Naruto se despidió agradeciendo todo a su maestro Hyoga. Ahora Naruto estaba dirigiéndose hacia su último punto de entrenamiento donde pasaría el año entrenando junto a Ikki su nuevo maestro, este lugar era la Isla de la Rina Muerte, el simple nombre desanimaba un poco pero el rubio estaba decidido a enfrentar su último punto de entrenamiento.

La isla era sin duda un verdadero infierno sobre la Tierra, la actividad volcánica hacia que todo el suelo esté siempre caliente, la tierra arde como el Sol y quema los pies, todo el año una lluvia de fuego que corroe la piel se abate sobre la isla, la vegetación es prácticamente inexistente y los animales no viven mucho tiempo, sin árboles, el Sol golpea con toda su fuerza el suelo, tanto en el día como en la noche el calor es insoportable, con lo que las condiciones de vida son terribles, incluso peores que en la Isla de Andrómeda.

[ IMG]

Durante su estancia en la isla Ikki entreno de una manera más recia que cualquiera de los otros caballeros dorados, de igual forma Ikki le mostro a Naruto el poder que podía ofrecer el odio así como la forma de no dejarse llevar por este.

Ikki explicaba a Naruto que el odio podía darle la fuerza para defender lo que el más amara y la compasión por los demás que le había enseñado Shun era cierta hasta cierto punto ya que existirían enemigos a los cuales no podía dejar vivir explicándole que en ciertas ocasiones la muerte de alguien podría evitar una tragedia mayor.

Para que Naruto comprendiera esto Ikki realizo su técnica del puño fantasma del fénix con el cual le mostro algo que dejaría grabada tal lección en el rubio.

Naruto observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la isla de la reina muerte, él se encontraba en ese momento en Konoha para ser exactos se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento, comenzando a explorar el lugar escucho unos gritos de una voz muy familiar, al dirigirse al lugar pudo ver a Ino de 6 años gritando desesperada hacia un dos figuras que peleaban intensamente al ver a las siluetas que combatían pudo ver que una era el a los 6 años, pero l segunda silueta no la podía distinguir.

Observaba como en un momento de dicha pelea su yo más pequeño comenzaba a tomar la ventaja del combate acertando varios de sus golpes dejando así a la segunda silueta con una rodilla al piso, su yo menor lanzo un golpe más directo a su enemigo, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la silueta la cual al ver tal acto lanzo un ataque muy familiar para el rubio mayor. Su yo menor alcanzo a evitarlo por casi nada, pero escucho un grito de dolor detrás de él, Naruto actual veía con sus ojos como ese ataque que su yo menor había esquivado daba directamente en el pecho de Ino.

Al ver tal imagen Naruto actual comenzó a correr hacia el cuerpo de su amiga tratando de despertarla lo cual era inútil ya que por tal ataque había muerto. En ese momento todo alrededor de Naruto se convirtió en oscuridad, el rubio no podía ver nada más aparte de sí mismo y el cuerpo de su amiga n brazos. Naruto comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor dentro de él, un dolor y una ira como jamás había sentido.

\- ¿Sabes por qué murió? – pregunto una voz de la nada, por su parte el rubio tan solo mantenía el silencio – fue por tu indecisión - decía esa voz – si hubieras asesinada a esa silueta, esta no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de lanzar el ataque que acabo con su vida – Naruto comenzaba a apretar el cuerpo de su amiga contra el cuándo una silueta aparecía frente a el – Debes de entender que en una batalla no puedes dudar, porque por esos momentos de indecisión podemos provocar la muerte de inocentes – al escuchar esto Naruto observo como el cuerpo de su amiga cambiaba dejándolo ver a cada uno de sus seres queridos en sus brazos para al final terminar sosteniendo a una chica rubia algo mayor que su amiga con un vestido rosa y estampados de flores.

En ese momento Naruto regreso a la realidad encontrándose nuevamente en la isla de la reina muerte frente a su maestro, Naruto caía al suelo de rodillas seguido de sus manos mientras sudaba de una manera exagerada y tratando de respirar por su boca

\- ¿Que…que fue…eso? –

\- Eso fue una ilusión solamente Naruto, debes de entender lo que es el odio – explicaba Ikki quien se ponía frente al rubio que aún mantenía su postura anterior.

\- ¿Ikki Sensei…la ilusión que vi…eso fue lo que…le sucedió a usted? – pregunto el rubio que aun intentaba reponerse de los efectos de la técnica de Ikki.

\- Así es Naruto, todo lo que viste me sucedió a mi cuando intentaba convertirme en caballero, la chica que viste al final se llamaba esmeralda y la conocí en esta isla, aun atesoro el recuerdo de ella, así como la culpa de mi debilidad –de esta manera revelaba Ikki su pasado al rubio.

\- ¿Entonces debo entregarme al odio? – preguntaba Naruto.

\- No jamás debe dejarte llevar por el odio ya que este puede llegar a consumirte sumergiéndote en una oscuridad de la cual podría nunca salir, debes abrazar el odio de tal manera que tú lo controles para así utilizarlo a tu favor jamás de forma contraria – estas fueron las palabras que ocupaba el rubio para así comprender perfectamente la lección de Ikki.

Después de ese día Naruto seguiría su entrenamiento recio con su maestro Ikki hasta el día en el cual ambos regresarían al santuario dando así por terminado el entrenamiento con los 5 caballeros dorados de esta era.

Una vez que ambos regresaron al Santuario fueron directamente a los aposentos de la Diosa Atena donde los esperaban Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga, los anteriores maestros de Naruto además del Patriarca Shaka y la Diosa Atena quienes observaban los cambios en el rubio el cual era un poco más alto de lo que recordaban, así como su cabellera la cual para la mayoría había crecido demasiado la cual llegaba a su media espalda. Además de su vestimenta la cual era un pantalón negro con una playera anaranjada sin mangas la cual se pegaba a su torso dejando ver un cuerpo bastante trabajado, así como sus brazos que mostraban la musculatura resultado del lapso de entrenamiento de 5 años por ultimo Naruto llevaba un calzado deportivo de color blanco.

Después de que Naruto había saludado a cada uno de sus maestros y el patriarca, el rubio se acercó a la Diosa Atena y mostrando sus respetos hiso una pequeña reverencia.

\- Un gusto volver a verla Señorita Saori – que Naruto saludara a la Diosa con su nombre de mortal no había extrañado a nadie, pero lo que diría la Diosa seria lo que sin duda los diaria sin habla.

\- NARUTO ESA NO ES FORMA DE SALUDAR A TU MADRE – al escuchar esas palabras todos los presentes habían quedado petrificados, con ojos en blanco y con la boca abierta.

\- ¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR? – fue el grito de todos los presentes al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por su lado Atena mantenía una sonrisa algo divertida observando la reacción de todos mientras que Naruto se rascaba con una mano su nuca y mostrando un leve sonrojo por la situación.

Continuara…


	15. EXPLICACIONES Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO XIII:

EXPLICACIONES, SORPRESAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS

\- ¿QUE ACABA DE DECIR? – fue el grito de todos los presentes al no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Por su lado Atena mantenía una sonrisa algo divertida observando la reacción de todos mientras que Naruto se rascaba con una mano su nuca y mostrando un leve sonrojo por la situación.

Todos los presentes habían quedado sorprendidos por tal revelación que había dicho la Diosa Atena, pasados unos segundos el primero en reaccionar fue Seiya quien se dirigió a la Diosa tratando de entender lo que había escuchado - Saori disculpa, pero creo que escuchamos mal ¿acaso dijiste que eras la madre de Naruto? -

Atena ante la pregunta de uno de sus más fieles caballeros tan solo sonreí mientras contestaba al cuestionamiento de Seiya - ASÍ ES SEIYA NO ESCUCHARON MAL, NARUTO ES MI HIJO– la contestación de Atena con un tono demasiado tranquilo como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo sorprendía aún más a los presentes, con excepción del mismo Naruto por supuesto.

La sorpresa aún les costaba a todos el poder creer que fuera cierto por lo cual en esta ocasión el patriarca pregunto – Pero mi señora Atena ¿cómo es posible que Naruto sea su hijo? -

\- A mí me gustaría saber desde cuando sucedió todo esto – decía aun sorprendido el caballero de Acuario a lo que todos afirmaban con la cabeza.

\- VERÁN TODO PASO UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ATAQUE POR PARTE DE JAO, YO PERSONALMENTE FUI A VISITAR A NARUTO PARA VER CÓMO SE ENCONTRABA, UNA VEZ QUE HABLAMOS SOBRE SU FUTURO ENTRENAMIENTO CON TODOS USTEDES FUE QUE HABLÉ CON EL SOBRE EL TEMA DE CONVERTIRSE EN MI HIJO – revelaba así Atena mientras recordaba lo sucedido años atrás.

Flash Back

\- NARUTO HAY ALGO MÁS DE LO QUE ME GUSTARÍA HABLAR CONTIGO ES UN TEMA PERSONAL –

\- Si señorita Saori dígame ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba un poco intrigado el rubio.

\- VERAS DESPUÉS DE MUCHO PENSARLO QUERÍA SABER SI ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA SER ADOPTADO POR MI? – pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Que…que dijo señorita Saori? – el rubio quedo impactado por tal pregunta ya que no se la esperaba.

\- DIJE QUE SI ¿NO TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE ADOPTARA? - volvia a repetir la pregunta.

\- ¿Esto…esto es… una broma o acaso un sueño? - pregunto incrédulo el rubio.

\- NARUTO POR QUE DICES ESO, HABLO COMPLETAMENTE ENSERIO–

\- ¿Pero, por qué? – Saori no entendía la pregunta del rubio por lo cual pregunto a que se debía su pregunta esperando comprenderlo mejor.

Con una voz algo quebradiza el rubio contesto - ¿Porque alguien como usted quiere adoptar a alguien como yo? Simplemente no puedo comprenderlo – El rubio bajaba su mirada hacia su cama ya que esperaba que las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos no fueran vistas por Atena.

Atena al oír la voz un poco quebradiza, así como la expresión que intentaba ocultar el rubio dijo - NARUTO COMO TE CONTÉ HACE UNOS MOMENTOS YO FUI ADOPTADA POR MITSUMASA KIDO QUIEN ME CRIO COMO UNA NIETA DE SU PROPIA SANGRE, EL ME CUIDO Y ME DIO EL AMOR DE UNA FAMILIA. AL CONOCERTE Y CONOCER TU PASADO DESEO DARTE ESE AMOR DE FAMILIA QUE TANTO TE HA HECHO FALTA. – Atena tomo el mentón de Naruto para levantar su rostro y que su vista la viera directamente - PERO TODO ESTO SERÁ SOLO SI TÚ LO DESEAS. – junto a estas palabras el rostro de Atena reflejaba una sonrisa.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más y se lanzó a abrazar a Saori mientras el llanto se apoderaba de él y decía – Si lo deseo, claro que lo deseo – Saori ante el acto del rubio tan solo se limitó a regresar el abrazo al pequeño rubio el cual lograba a sentir una enorme calidez desde su nueva madre. Así pasaron varios minutos en ese tierno abrazo mientras que Naruto dejaba ir con sus lágrimas todo el dolor de todos esos años en los que deseaba sentir tal calidez de los brazos de su verdadera madre.

\- BIEN NARUTO ENTONCES VEN A VERME EN UNOS DÍAS A MIS APOSENTOS PARA INFORMARTE DEL TEMA DE TU ADOPCIÓN ¿DE ACUERDO? –

\- Por supuesto Kaasan – Saori se sorprendió por como a Naruto no le costó nada de trabajo poder llamar de esta manera, pero sin duda esta palabra le lleno de una enorme felicidad que jamás había sentido, sin pensarlo Saori nuevamente abrazaba al rubio el cual correspondía el abrazo mientras en la Diosa pensaba para sí misma como era increíble lo que una simple palabra dicha con amor podía causar.

Fin Flash Back

\- DESPUÉS DE ESO PEDÍ A TATSUMI QUE SE HICIERA CARGO DE LOS TRÁMITES NECESARIOS PARA REGISTRAR A NARUTO COMO MI HIJO POR SUPUESTO BAJO EL NOMBRE DE SAORI KIDO, POR LO CUAL AHORA NARUTO ES NARUTO KIDO – de esta manera Atena terminaba de revelar como es que se había llevado acabo la adopción del rubio. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por el relato, pero a la vez se sentían felices por el rubio quien después de conocer su historia de sufrimiento esto sin duda era algo que necesitaba. De igual manera era de reconocer la felicidad de Atena la cual ahora podía experimentar el cariño de un hijo.

Una vez explicada la historia de la adopción del rubio, Atena pidió unos momentos con su hijo para ponerse un poco al corriente en la vida de este por lo cual los demás caballeros, así como el patriarca se alejaron un poco de ambos, sin dejar la habitación, para con esto darles algo de privacidad.

\- Je aun no lo puedo creer – comentaba Seiya aun sorprendido por la noticia.

\- Bueno es verdad que fue una gran sorpresa, pero hay que verlos para darse cuenta lo felices que son – comento Shiryu poniéndose a un lado de Seiya mientras ambos veían como Atena escuchaba las historias del rubio de su hijo adoptivo a la vez que reía por los ademanes que este hacía.

\- La verdad es que desde la partida de Naruto, Atena se mantenía un poco deprimida, ella no lo comentaba, pero era notorio – comento Shaka uniéndose a la plática de los caballeros.

\- Y usted gran patriarca ¿sabía algo de esto? – preguntaba Shun.

\- La verdad es que desconocía todo lo relacionado al tema – revelaba Shaka al cuestionamiento.

Mientras los caballeros continuaban su plática Naruto seguía relatándole a su madre todo lo que había vivido, en más de una ocasión los relatos del rubio hacían reír a su madre – ME encanta oírte reír Kaachan – decía el rubio para después sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo.

\- GRACIAS NARUTO KUN LA VERDAD ES QUE SOLO TÚ SABES HACERME REÍR– regresando de esta manera la diosa una sonrisa tierna hacia su hijo, después de esto el semblante de la Diosa cambio un poco de felicidad a uno que reflejaba algo de tristeza. – NARUTO KUN– menciono Atena para llamar la atención completa de su hijo.

El rubio había logrado distinguir el cambio tanto en la voz al haber pronunciado su nombre como de expresión de su madre al mirarlo – ¿Kaachan sucede algo? – pregunto el rubio preocupado por su madre.

La diosa tomo la mano de su hijo con sus propias manos mientras le decía – NARUTO KUN NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE QUE ESTE AQUÍ, PERO DEBO DECIRTE QUE AUN TU ENTRENAMIENTO NO HA TERMINADO–

\- Pero Kaachan ¿qué dices?, pensé que solo entrenaría con Seiya Sensei, Shiryu Sensei, Shun Sensei, Hyoga Sensei e Ikki Sensei - el rubio se mostraba extrañado ante las palabras de su madre ya que no entendía a lo que esta se refería.

\- ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO QUE ASÍ FUERA NARUTO KUN, PERO NECESITO QUE CONFÍES EN MÍ YA QUE SE LO MUCHO QUE TE SERVIRÁ ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO - decía algo dolida la Diosa.

El rubio tomo ambas manos de su madre para darles un beso a cada una, este beso estaba lleno del amor que un hijo tendría por su madre, a la vez que hacia esto el rubio le decía a su madre - Kaachan siempre confiare en ti, jamás lo dudes – Atena agradeció el acto, así como las palabras de su hijo – Y dime Kaachan – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su madre - ¿Qué aprenderé de este nuevo sensei? -

\- CON TU ULTIMO MAESTRO APRENDERÁS LO ÚLTIMO QUE UN CABALLERO DEBE CONOCER NARUTO, LO HE PENSADO DEMASIADO Y DECIDÍ QUE EL SERÍA UNA BUENA OPCIÓN PARA ENTRENARTE – comentaba Atena.

\- ¿Enserio? genial y dime Kaachan ¿quién es este caballero? – pregunto el rubio algo ansioso.

Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar directamente de la sala continua detrás de la cámara del patriarca a la sala donde se encontraban Naruto, Atena y todos los demás. Poco a poco se podía comenzar a reflejar al hombre que la diosa había mencionado.

\- ¿Kanon?, pero ¿cómo es posible? – Shiryu fue el primero de los caballeros en expresar su asombro al ver a dicha persona.

\- Pensamos que habías muerto en la guerra contra Hades – prosiguió Shun mostrando el mismo asombro que Shiryu

\- Si ¿cómo es que pudiste sobrevivir? – Pregunto Hyoga. Naruto por su parte no entendía perfectamente lo sucedido, solo pudo deducir por la expresión de todos que lo que sucedía y la llegada de tal individuo era algo que nadie esperaría.

Antes de comenzar a relatar su historia Kanon dirigió su vista hacia la Diosa Atena quien tan solo asentía con la cabeza como dando su aprobación para que este comenzara a explicar. – Como saben una vez que las armaduras de los caballeros dorados caídos habían llegado al muro de los lamentos, yo me encontraba por enfrentar a Radamantis, pero una vez que sentí el llamado de las armaduras decidí enviar la armadura de Géminis hacia mi hermano Saga, al hacer esto continúe enfrentando a Radamantis quien me ataco con su técnica del castigo supremo al haber recibido el daño del ataque Radamantis se confió dándome la oportunidad de sujetarlo por la espalda para llevar acabo un sacrificio elevándonos ambos hacia el cielo, una vez que nos habíamos elevado comencé a concentrar la explosión de galaxias pero el dolor después de haber recibido la técnica de Radamantis provoco por unos segundos que soltara su cuerpo lo cual el aprovecho para darme una patada la cual me comenzó a mandar hacia el suelo, pero antes de que el pudiera volver a atacar recibió mi explosión de galaxias muriendo así en el acto y dejándome a mi demasiado herido y con poca oportunidades de sobrevivir –terminando así la explicación.

\- Es sorprendente que hayas sobrevivido Kanon, pero ¿Por qué no habías regresado al Santuario? – comento Ikki algo extrañado.

\- Si no les importa, mis motivos no les incumben más que a el patriarca y a la misma Atena – respondió con total seriedad buscando que nadie profundizara en el tema.

\- ¿Cómo dices eso Kanon?, claro que nos importa por si no lo sabias … - Seiya intento indagar más en la situación, pero Atena lo interrumpió.

\- SEIYA POR FAVOR, KANON YA ESTÁ AL TANTO DE LA SITUACIÓN ACTUAL, ASÍ COMO USTEDES Y EN CUANTO A SUS MOTIVOS ÉL YA NOS HA EXPLICADO TANTO A SHAKA COMO A MÍ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ, Y A PETICIÓN DE ÉL LLEGADO EL MOMENTO SABRÁN LA VERDAD– mediante esta explicación Atena marco el final de dicha conversación.

\- NARUTO POR FAVOR VEN AQUÍ UN MOMENTO – Atena llamaba al rubio para que conociera al que será su nuevo maestro.

El rubio acato la orden de su madre dirigiéndose hasta donde ella se encontraba. Una vez que se había colocado al costado de su madre esta le dijo – NARUTO QUIERO PRESENTARTE A KANON DE GÉMINIS, ES EL CABALLERO DORADO DE GÉMINIS DE LA ERA DE SHAKA –

\- Mucho gusto – contesto el rubio haciendo una reverencia hacia el caballero de Géminis.

\- El gusto es mío Naruto, ahora quisiera aprovechar este momento para advertirte que ahora que serás mi alumno el entrenamiento que recibirás no es nada parecido con tus otros entrenamientos que hayas recibido – parecía que Kanon intentaba hacer desistir al rubio.

\- Kanon Sensei si me conociera sabría jamás me retracto de mi palabra y esta vez no será diferente dattebayo – decía Naruto mientras colocaba el pulgar de su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

Ante dicha acción Atena mostraba una sonrisa que demostraba el orgullo de una madre hacia su hijo. Por su lado Kanon pensaba - "¿Dattebayo?, ja es un chico interesante" -

\- Je esa es una muy buena actitud Naruto espero que no la pierdas. Partiremos en una semana Naruto ya que no tenemos tiempo que perder para comenzar con la última parte de tu entrenamiento – explicaba Kanon antes de retirarse de la sala y dejar a Naruto con los demás Caballeros, así como con su madre.

KONOHA

Han pasado 5 años desde la partida de Naruto, en este tiempo la aldea oculta de Konoha ha seguido manteniendo su estatus como una de las aldeas ninjas más poderosas del continente elemental tanto por su economía prospera como por su fuerza militar esto era gracias al buen trabajo de la academia ninja la cual gracias a su programa tan riguroso de enseñanza solo producía a los mejores ninjas de la región.

Tanto los ninjas como los civiles se sentían orgullosos de pertenecer a tan prestigiosa aldea al igual que se sentían bendecidos al tener como líder a quienes para su opinión era el ninja más poderoso del mundo y que únicamente podría ser superado por sus hijos Menma y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki sus amados héroes, el famoso rayo amarillo y esposo de la habanera Sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage capaz de detener al enorme zorro de 9 colas o conocido como el Kyuby sin duda era la aldea perfecta.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que la familia de héroes que tanto veneraban desde hace más de 3 años se encontraban viviendo un tormento en vida y todo debido al descubrimiento del error más grande que habrían de cometer en sus vidas.

En la actualidad podemos ver al Yondaime Hokage precisamente en su oficina revisando varios reportes de misiones como si buscara desesperadamente algo en ellos.

En ese momento alguien se encontraba llamando a su puerta por lo cual sin dejar de prestar atención a los documentos tan solo dijo – Pase – para que así el sujeto fuera de su oficina entrara.

Al abrirse la puerta se pudo distinguir un ninja con traje de Anbu con una máscara de perro de la cual se podía distinguir un pelo plateado de aproximadamente unos 26 años de edad, el cual al entrar y colocarse frente al escritorio del Hokage se colocó de rodillas para mostrar sus debidos respetos mientras decía – Hokage sama Anbu Inu presentando reporte de misión a completada exitosamente – al escuchar esto el Yondaime separo un momento la vista de los documentos para recibir el reporte escrito del Anbu.

– Muchas gracias Inu y por favor quítate la máscara Kakashi ya sabes que no me gusta tanta formalidad de tu parte hacia mí – revelando el nombre del Anbu presente este decidió quitarse la máscara reflejando un rostro parcialmente cubierto de la parte de la boca – Discúlpeme sensei – el Anbu frente al Yondaime era Hatake Kakashi ex alumno y único sobreviviente del mismo grupo.

\- No te preocupes Kakashi, y dime ¿algún reporte de la otra misión? – pregunto algo esperanzado el Yondaime a su ex alumno el cual con un simple movimiento de cabeza en forma negatoria decía – Lo siento sensei, pero no hay ningún rastro – ante las palabras de su ex alumno el Yondaime en un movimiento que reflejaba su frustración golpeaba su escritorio con ambos puños para después dar profundo suspiro mientras colocaba sus codos sobre el escritorio y con sus manos sostenía su cabeza. - Ya son 3 años y no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de él –

El silencio se apodero de aquella oficina por algunos minutos hasta que él peli plateado decidió hablar. - Sensei no quisiera ser pesimista pero tal vez … - Kakashi no termino de decir su oración ya que Minato lo interrumpió con una voz enérgica

– JAMÁS, YA SE LO QUE PLANEABAS DECIR KAKASHI Y ESCÚCHAME BIEN JAMÁS ACEPTARE LA IDEA DE QUE ÉL ESTÉ MUERTO – Kakashi tan solo se dispuso a bajar la mirada arrepentido por lo que estuvo a punto de decir – Puedes retirarte Kakashi, necesito estar solo – haciendo caso Kakashi se colocó nuevamente su máscara y en una nube de humo desapareció de la oficina.

Una vez completamente solo Minato se colocaba de pie para dirigirse a la ventana detrás suyo y observar su aldea mientras el recuerdo de aquel día que cambio no solo su vida si no la de toda su familia se hacía presente.

Flash Back

Minato junto a su esposa por medio de la técnica de Inoichi Yamanaka podrían observar los recuerdos del Yamanaka para descubrir si su decisión de hace casi 10 años había sido la correcta.

Una vez dentro de los recuerdos de Inoichi tanto el Yondaime como su esposa se encontraban sorprendidos e integrados por lo que estaban visualizando, ambos volteaban a todos lados esperando encontrar algo, pero todo el panorama se veía igual para ambos por lo cual el Yondaime pregunto al Yamanaka. - Disculpa Inoichi San, pero podrías explicarnos ¿en dónde nos encontramos? Pensé que nos llevarías a tus recuerdos del interior de la mente de Naruto, no a un tipo de calabozo o drenaje –

El Yamanaka sin voltear a ver al Namikaze ni a su esposa contesto – Yondaime Sama nos encontramos justamente ahí, lo que ven es el subconsciente de Naruto – el matrimonio se observaron para volver a ver el lugar tan deprimente en el que se encontraban hasta que su atención fue llamada nuevamente por su guía – Por favor observen hacia aquel lugar – apuntando su dedo el matrimonio observo hacia la dirección que este apuntaba para observar otro Inoichi que se encontraba caminando por ese pasillo, mientras el Yamanaka original explicaba – Ese que ven ahí es mi yo al momento de ingresar a la mente de Naruto, como ven me encontré caminando no sé exactamente por cuanto tiempo hasta que encontré lo que buscaba – acto seguido la imagen que observaban los tres cambio a una que se quedaría grabada tanto en el Namikaze como en la Uzumaki.

La imagen frente a ellos era la de reja gigante con un papel en el centro con el Kanji de sello escrito en el, al ver esta imagen el Yamanaka procedió a explicar lo que aconteció en esos momentos mientras que el Namikaze y su esposa observaban todo como si se tratara de una película sin escuchar realmente las palabras de Inoichi.

Cada momento que pasaba tanto Minato como Kushina sentían como si una aguja comenzara a traspasar su corazón, ambos no podían creer lo que veían, tendido en el suelo y con múltiples heridas se encontraba el pequeño rubio a quien tanto habían despreciado creyendo ciegamente que se trataba del zorro de las nueve colas, pero ese dichoso zorro se encontraba frente a ellos atrás de una enorme reja resultado del sellado que le impusieron a su hijo cuando era un recién nacido. La imagen sin duda era algo traumante para ellos dado a lo que en realidad significaba, tanto era el dolor que comenzaban a sentir que Kushina había soltado un grito de dolor desesperada por correr al auxilio de su hijo.

Como era obvio por mas pasos que esta diera jamás lograría acercarse al cuerpo del rubio dado a que todo era un recuerdo del Yamanaka, al ver eso Inoichi les recordó la situación en la que estaban y cualquier cosa que digieran o hicieran no tenía ningún sentido.

Kushina cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro el cual había sido inundado con sus lágrimas de dolor al darse cuenta del gran error que habían cometido, habían maltratado, ignorado y odiado sin razón a su propio hijo a su propia sangre.

Por su parte Minato no se encontraba mejor que su esposa, era cierto que él no se había desplomado en llanto como ella, pero el dolor y remordimiento eran igual o incluso mayor que la pelirroja. Tan grande fue la frustración que sintió en ese momento que gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo de sus propios puños los cuales había comenzado a apretar con todas sus fuerzas desde hace algún rato. Minato le solicito a Inoichi que deshiciera la técnica ya que al igual que su esposa no deseaba ver más.

Ante la solicitud del Yondaime el Yamanaka obedeció deteniendo así su técnica y regresando en esos momentos a la realidad y el tiempo actual.

Kushina se mantenía llorando desconsoladamente por lo cual Minato procedió abrazarla buscando consolar el dolor de esta a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. Una vez que lo hiso dirigió su atención al Yamanaka que había guardado silencio desde hace unos momentos.

\- Inoichi San, ¿todo lo que nos acabas de mostrar es real? – aunque su corazón y su conciencia gritaban que todo había sido verdad su mente aun deseaba encontrar una justificación a los actos que habían cometido por varios años su esposa y el.

\- Si Hokage Sama todo es real, debido a ese hecho yo mismo comencé a tratar mejor a Naruto, testigos de este hecho son el Sandaime, Jiraiya y Tsunade Sama, Fugaku San, Mikoto San, así como sus hijos y mi propia hija, además del dueño de Ichirakus y de igual manera su hija – revelo de esta manera el Yamanaka lo cual confirmaba y aumentaba el dolor que en ese momento sentían el Namikaze y la Uzumaki.

\- Gracias Inoichi San, ya puedes retirarte – ante las palabras del Yondaime el Yamanaka procedió a retirarse no sin antes observar nuevamente sobre su hombro al matrimonio hundidos en un inmenso dolor.

Una vez que se encontraban solos en la oficina ambos se abrazaron mutuamente mientras que Kushina seguía con su llanto de dolor comenzando a preguntarle a su esposo – ¿Que hemos hecho Minato? – el cuestionado no tenía ninguna palabra que pudiera consolar a su esposa por el enorme dolor que sentía, tan solo podía abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se desahogaba – Somos de lo peor Minato, despreciamos a nuestro propio hijo, lo abandonamos, nosotros, sus propios padres, no puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que sufrió por Kami de seguro nos odia – ante este pensamiento de ser odiada por su hijo Kushina nuevamente comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

Minato pensaba en la misma posibilidad de que su propio hijo los odiara, pero quien podría culparlo después de varios años de soledad y sufrimiento, al igual que su esposa él deseaba gritar y desahogar el enorme dolor que sentía en su interior, pero se decía así mismo que tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa.

Así pasaron ambos varios minutos en completa soledad en aquella oficina hasta que Minato hablo a su esposa – Kushina es verdad que hemos sido de lo peor con Naruto, pero no podemos hacer nada con el pasado – las palabras tan crudas de Minato no parecían tener la intención de consolar a Kushina la cual seguía llorando, Minato la tome de los hombros para llamar su atención y que esta levantara la mirada para verlo directamente – pero ahora debemos ver por el futuro de nuestra familia, debemos reivindicar nuestras acciones hacía con nuestro hijo, tal vez sea difícil, pero debemos intentar buscar su perdón – esta vez las palabras del rubio habían logrado animar un poco a la pelirroja la cual comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón Minato debemos de hacerle saber de nuestro arrepentimiento, así como darle todo el amor que idiotamente le negamos – una mirada de determinación comenzó a reflejarse en ambos padres los cuales volvieron a juntarse en un abrazo tratando de darse la fuerza necesaria para lo que seguiría en su nuevo camino de redención hacia su hijo – Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo –dijo Minato para en un destello aparecer en la sala de su hogar.

Al llegar a su hogar decidieron primeramente llamar a sus hijos Menma y Naruko para hablar con ellos sobre el tema ya que a través de los años les habían inculcado simplemente ignorar incluso en negar a su hermano mayor.

Una vez que Naruko y Menma habían llegado con sus padres estos comenzaron a explicarles la situación con respecto a Naruto, revelando con esto el enorme error que habían cometido. Al haber escuchado lo que sus padres tenían que decirles el semblante en Naruko y Menma no era para nada grato.

Naruko se encontraba sentada con la cabeza baja mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que se abrazaba a ella misma. Por su parte Menma quien se encontraba a un lado de su hermana apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas y al igual su hermana su cabeza se encontraba baja.

\- ¿Entonces nos están diciendo que hemos negado y despreciando por casi 7 años a nuestro hermano sin razón alguna?, ¿es eso lo que nos están explicando? – decía Menma con un tono de molestia y aun sin levantar su mirada.

\- Hijos deben de entendernos su padre y yo creímos que… - Kushina trataba de explicar a sus hijos, pero esta fue abruptamente interrumpida por su hija.

\- ¡Pero no podemos, simplemente no podemos entenderlo, ustedes nuestros padres, sus padres nos enseñaron a negar a nuestro hermano! – Naruko estaba al igual que su hermano molesto por la recién revelada verdad.

Aunque pareciera que ambos estaban molestos con sus padres en realidad, ambos estaban furiosos con ellos mismos por haber negado el sentimiento de hermanos el cual por mucho tiempo les decía que estaban equivocados.

\- Naruko, Menma no le hablen así a su madre ella al igual que todos está sufriendo esta verdad nos ha hecho sentir terrible, por favor no hagan que su madre se sienta peor – Minato regañaba a sus hijos, pero a la vez los entendía, aunque no quería hacer más daño emocional a su esposa.

\- Y qué hay de Naruto no creen que él se ha sentido peor que todos nosotros después de todos estos años de haberlo dejado solo – Menma refutaba el comentario por parte de su padre.

\- Lo se Menma, ambos los sabemos y queremos pedir por su perdón, pero para eso necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden siendo una familia para él, debemos mostrarle que queremos ser su familia – Minato decía tratando de hacer que sus hijos comprendieran o los entendierano por lo menos que estos no llegaran a estar molestos con ellos, de por si todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya era un trago amargo tanto para su esposa como para él, tenerse que imaginar que también sus otros dos hijos los despreciaran sería un golpe que no soportarían.

Después de eso todos guardaron silencio por su parte Menma y Naruko trataban de asimilar todo lo que sus padres les habían relatado, así como pensando una manera de buscar el perdón de su hermano. Mientras Kushina y Minato pensaban cual sería la mejor forma de entablar una plática con su hijo.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer para volver a unir a nuestra familia? – pregunto Naruko un poco más tranquila.

\- Primeramente, debemos hablar con él, tenemos que saber su estado y sobretodo rogar por su perdón – dijo de igual manera un poco más tranquila Kushina.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso por lo cual decidieron ir a la habitación de su hijo/hermano. Tan solo de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto el corazón de todos se encontraba latiendo rápidamente. Su respiración se cortó al ver como Minato tomando la iniciativa tocaba a la puerta diciendo – ¿Naruto podemos pasar?, queremos hablar contigo por favor – esperaron unos segundos, pero no escucharon ningún sonido del otro lado de ese pedazo de madera, por lo cual decidieron hacer un nuevo intento – Por favor Naruto permítenos pasar es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirte – esta vez Kushina hacia el intento, pero el resultado fue el mismo lo cual preocupo a todos los miembros de la familia.

Con una mano temblorosa Minato procedió a abrir la puerta la cual dio un fuerte chirrido mientras se abría dejando ver el interior de aquel cuarto.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que aquel cuarto o mejor dicho casi cuarto les revelaba, la habitación tan solo mostraba una pequeña cama demasiado vieja además de un pequeño escritorio y una cómoda con algo de ropa.

Todos decidieron entrar a la habitación lo cual causo diferentes emociones en cada uno, aunque algo similares, como el caso de Menma y Naruko quienes comenzaron a sentir lastima por su hermano al ver el lugar donde dormía dado que aquella habitación no se comparaba en nada a la de ellos. Por su parte en Minato el dolor y arrepentimiento se hacían mayores al ver otro detalle de su estupidez, aquel cuarto sin vida le hacía sentir lo que posiblemente sentía su hijo durante todos estos años.

Kushina revisaba la pequeña cómoda con algunas prendas de su hijo las cuales casi podrían clasificarse como harapos, tomo una de las prendas y la abrazo contra su cuerpo mientras que nuevamente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Pero lo que en realidad sorprendía a todos era ver como aquel cuarto se encontraba en un estado de no haber sido habitado por mucho tiempo debido al polvo y telarañas que se podían ver.

Al revisar el pequeño escritorio de la habitación Menma encontró un calendario el cual al momento de revisarlo vio algo que lo alarmo bastante, la fecha de dicho calendario reflejaba que este era de hace más de 3 años. Rápidamente le entrego dicho calendario a su padre el cual al verlo comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento el cual se confirmaría al momento que Naruko llamo la atención de todos.

\- Miren lo que encontré - en sus manos tenía el rollo que Naruto había dejado sobre su cama momentos antes de partir, Naruko se lo entrego de igual manera a su padre.

\- ¿Que es Minato? – pregunto alarmada Kushina.

\- Al parecer es un rollo de Naruto dirigido a nosotros – explicaba Minato al observar como al frente del rollo decía las palabras Familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

Minato abrió el rollo y junto a su familia comenzaron a leer su contenido.

Para la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki:

Al momento que ustedes lean esto lo más probable es que hayan pasado algunos años antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi partida de la aldea, antes de que piensen que he desertado de esta aldea quiero que sepan que gracias a mi Ojii-san obtuve los documentos que me permitían dejar la aldea sin ser marcado como un desertor, además realmente no sé qué pueda llegar a causarles mi partida, tal vez les cause enojo o felicidad dado que el niño demonio dejara de molestarlos, la verdad es que no podre saberlo. Realmente espero que ahora sean completamente felices ya que yo he partido para encontrar mi propio destino, así como mi felicidad.

Adiós Familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

Atte.

Naruto

Al terminar de leer la carta todos comenzaron a sentir un enorme dolor que jamás creyeron sentir, toda esperanza que tenían de buscar el perdón de su hijo/hermano se había esfumado, su hijo había dejado la aldea desde hace casi 3 años. El llanto comenzó a brotar, pero esta vez en todos los miembros de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki mientras sin saberlo todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes el cual debido al llanto no podían gritar – PERDÓNANOS NARUTO POR FAVOR PERDONADOS –

Fin Flash Back

Minato seguía observando la aldea desde su ventana dándose cuenta que en esta ya había comenzado a anochecer en ese momento un llamado desde su puerta se escuchó por lo cual sin dejar de ver la ventana permitió el acceso a su oficina.

\- Disculpe Hokage Sama, pero ya está anocheciendo quería saber si no ocupaba algo mas – quien había tocado a la puerta de su oficina era su asistente la cual buscaba la autorización para retirarse a su hogar debido a la hora que era. Ante la solicitud de la joven Minato sin dirigir su mirada a esta tan solo dijo – Si muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana – acto seguido la asistente procedió a retirarse cerrando nuevamente la puerta de aquella oficina.

Una vez estando solo en su oficina el Yondaime solo pronuncio – Perdóname Naruto – mientras que en el reflejo de la ventana se observaba como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

CON NARUTO

Kanon y Naruto habían llegado a la isla con el nombre del caballero de Géminis la cual es una pequeña isla volcánica, situada en el Mar Mediterráneo, no lejos de Grecia y el Santuario, y se compone principalmente de un poco de tierra y el cono de un volcán activo. Es conocida por muchos caballeros por las propiedades curativas del humo que escapa de su volcán, es un lugar donde los caballeros recuperan fuerzas sometiendo su cuerpo a los vapores.

Al haber llegado Kanon le ordeno a Naruto que lo siguiera lo cual este obedeció, ambos caminaron por unos minutos sin decir ninguna palabra hasta llegar cerca del volcán donde Kanon indico que se detuvieran.

\- Muy bien Naruto antes de que iniciemos con tu entrenamiento necesito que contestes unas preguntas – el rubio tan solo se limitó a contestar con un asentamiento de su cabeza por lo cual Kanon comenzó a preguntar – Primero necesito que me expliques ¿qué fue lo que aprendiste con Seiya y los demás? –

\- En pocas palabras aprendí lo que es el cosmo, el honor, el sacrificio, la compasión, la tranquilidad de la mente en batalla y controlar y utilizar el poder del odio – de esta manera explicaba resumidamente el rubio sus años con todos sus maestros.

\- Me parece bien y ahora dime ¿qué aprendiste sobre el cosmo? – continuaba Kanon con el cuestionamiento hacia el rubio

Naruto contesto la pregunta de Kanon recordando la explicación que le había dado en su momento su maestro Seiya- Por lo que me explico Seiya Sensei el cosmos es la energía que habita en cada uno de los seres humanos, pero solo los caballeros somos capaces de explotar dicha energía –

\- Así es Naruto, ahora por lo que me explicaron Marín te enseño que entre los Caballeros de Atena existen los caballeros de bronce, plata y los caballeros dorados ¿o me equivoco? – Naruto daba la razón a las palabras de Kanon ya que recordaba perfectamente la explicación de Marín.

\- Ahora dime Naruto ¿comprendes el por qué Seiya y los demás, así como yo somos caballeros Dorados? – Kanon lanzaba una nueva pregunta al rubio la cual este en ningún momento se había puesto a analizar o investigar más sobre el tema.

\- La verdad lo único que sé es que todos durante algún tiempo fueron caballeros de bronce y en la actualidad son los caballeros dorados – revelo el rubio.

\- Naruto hasta el momento tú sabes vagamente que el cosmo del ser humano nace de su mente, de su vida y habilidades y eso es muy cierto, pero en un último análisis el verdadero cosmo se encuentra en el séptimo sentido – explico Kanon a su nuevo pupilo.

\- ¿En el séptimo sentido? – preguntaba intrigado el rubio.

\- Así es Naruto yo te enseñare a despertar tu séptimo sentido para que te convertirás en un caballero dorado –

Continuara…


	16. EL SÉPTIMO SENTIDO

CAPITULO XIV:

EL SÉPTIMO SENTIDO

\- Naruto hasta el momento tú sabes vagamente que el cosmo del ser humano nace de su mente, de su vida y habilidades y eso es muy cierto, pero en un último análisis el verdadero cosmo se encuentra en el séptimo sentido –

\- ¿En el séptimo sentido? – preguntaba confundido el rubio.

\- Así es, los caballeros dorados han sido aquellos que aprendieron a utilizar el alma de su cosmo tal como Seiya y los demás lo hicieron. Bueno creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- levantándose de su lugar e invitando a Naruto a seguirlo Kanon se colocaba a una poca distancia del rubio – Naruto quiero que me ataques – dijo Kanon extendiendo los brazos, invitándolo así a realizar dicha acción.

\- Pero no entiendo Kanon sensei –

\- Quiero mostrarte lo que significa el séptimo sentido, vamos no tengas pendiente atácame utilizando tu cosmo – a la vez que se explicaba Kanon cerraba sus ojos mientras cruzaba sus bazos.

Naruto dudaba un poco por la postura de su Sensei, pero accedió a realizar lo que le indicaba Kanon – Esta bien Kanon Sensei aquí voy – el rubio procedió a concentrar su cosmo energía para lanzar un ataque hacia Kanon.

Una vez que Naruto se lanzaba para atacar a Kanon y al estar cerca de acertar su ataque en un instante pudo ver como su puño atravesaba a Kanon, el cual se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

\- Pero no entiendo estaba casi seguro que había acertado mi golpe, pero de repente me encontraba traspasándolo – el rubio estaba claramente confundido por lo que había acontecido.

\- Lo que acabas de ver es una de las habilidades que se adquiere al momento de dominar el séptimo sentido, me refiero a la velocidad de la luz – declaraba Kanon.

\- ¿La velocidad de la luz? – Kanon confirmaba sus palabras acentuando con su cabeza.

\- Como sabes un caballero de bronce al atacar alcanza a moverse a una velocidad de Match 1, mientras que los de plata alcanzan Match 5, pero cuando un caballero alcanza el séptimo sentido puede moverse a una velocidad que excede a cualquier otra la cual es la velocidad de la luz. –

\- Kanon sensei ¿cómo puedo alcanzar mi séptimo sentido? – pregunto interesado Naruto.

\- Eso dependerá de ti Naruto ya que nadie puede ayudarte a alcanzarlo, tienes que llevar tu cosmo más allá de tus limites, así como también debes recordar que solo aquellos que logran luchar con coraje y esperanza lograran alcanzar el cosmos final –

A partir de ese momento el entrenamiento de Naruto bajo la tutela de Kanon había comenzado, todos los días Naruto intentaba elevar su cosmo hasta su máximo, pero por alguna situación no lograba despertar su Séptimo Sentido aun entrenando día y noche sin descanso Naruto simplemente no lograba despertarlo.

En ocasiones Naruto llegaba a excederse durante sus entrenamientos ya que en algunas veces llegaba a quedar inconsciente, cuando esto sucedía Kanon ayudaba al rubio a regresar hasta la cabaña donde ambos residían para dejarlo descansar antes de retomar su entrenamiento.

Kanon observaba de igual manera como el rubio no lograba superar su límite, la misma situación se presentó durante 4 meses por lo cual Kanon decidió tomar otro rumbo en el entrenamiento de su discípulo.

Un nuevo día de entrenamiento para Naruto comenzaba, pero antes de que este diera inicio el rubio fue llamado por Kanon para pedirle que lo siguiera hacia volcán de la isla, ambos caballeros se dirigieron hacia el enorme volcán activo de la isla en donde ingresaron a una de las grutas que se encontraban en la zona alrededor de este.

Mientras seguían su camino el rubio observando los alrededores pudiendo distinguir algunos esqueletos de animales y uno que otro cráneo de lo que al parecer fueron seres humanos fue hasta el momento de voltear y ver lo que parecía ser algo de sangre en las paredes que el rubio trago algo de saliva para preguntar a su maestro- Kanon sensei ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntaba curioso el rubio por tan pintoresco paisaje.

Sin dejar de caminar ni volver su mirada al rubio el cuestionado contesto- Vas a despertar tu séptimo sentido Naruto – sin nada más que decir ambos continuaron su camino hasta que Kanon indico que habían llegado a su destino.

El rubio estaba impactado al ver lo que parecía una enorme cascada de lava – Es impresionante – expreso únicamente.

De pronto todo el lugar comenzó a retumbar lo cual solo podía ser la señal de que el volcán se encontraba en acción de lo que parecería una erupción, lo cual ponía muy preocupado a cierto rubio, el cual comenzó a emprender sus pasos hacia la salida del lugar, pero al notar que solo él se movía grito a su maestro.

\- Kanon Sensei tenemos que salir de aquí el volcán puede hacer erupción – eran las palabras del rubio para convencer a su maestro de salir del lugar.

\- Observa bien Naruto - Kanon comenzó a elevar su cosmo lo cual para Naruto era algo sumamente impresionante por el nivel que podía alcanzar su maestro - ¡Guarda silencio Isla de Kanon! – con ese grito que retumbo a la par de la isla, el movimiento de esta comenzó a ceder hasta quedar completamente tranquila.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había sucedido, jamás había imaginado que algo como eso fuera posible, era verdad que él pudo revertir el movimiento de la cascada del Rozan, pero fue a la par que lanzaba uno de sus puños, pero sin duda esto estaba en otro nivel.

\- Debes de entender Naruto que el ser fuerte es hacer que el poder ceda ante ti – dando la espalda a su alumno que aún se encontraba impactado por lo sucedido dirigió su camino hacia la lava. Naruto reacciono para ver como su maestro se colocaba a un lado del enorme lago de lava

Al ver el actuar de su maestro Naruto pensaba – "Que planea Sensei acaso piensa" – el rubio abrió sus ojos enormemente al ver como Kanon procedía a dar unos pasos hacia la misma lava por lo cual Naruto grito preocupado - ¿Pero que hace Sensei? la lava lo … - Naruto dejo de hablar al notar como es que su maestro parecía no ser afectado por la lava, simplemente era increíble lo que veía.

Kanon por su parte dirigió su atención al rubio quien se veía impactado - ¿Qué pasa con la lava Naruto? – pregunto indiferentemente como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

Ante tal actitud Naruto gritaba sin dar crédito a tal actitud – Pero ¡¿cómo pregunta eso?!, ¡¿cómo es posible que no le afecte la lava?! –

\- Humm acaso tú no puedes hacer esto Naruto – Kanon volvía a preguntar con la misma actitud de hace unos momentos lo cual nuevamente provocaba el exabrupto del rubio.

\- ¿Es enserio? Claro que no puedo – grito Naruto completamente cabreado.

\- Vaya entonces es cierto mis sospechas – decía Kanon un poco desilusionado.

\- ¿Ahora de que está hablando? – pregunto aun exasperado el rubio.

\- Naruto por lo que veo solo sabes cómo utilizar el cosmos, pero tu manejo de este es muy torpe – Kanon extendió su mano sobre la lava la cual comenzó a levarse para formar una bola perfecta de lava sobre su mano, Naruto al ver esto pensaba – "¡¿Qué…?! hizo una bola de lava…"-

\- Tienes tres días Naruto, debes manipular tu cosmo a este nivel – al decir esto la bola de lava aumento en tamaño enormemente. Después de unos segundos la bola de lava se separó esparciendo la lava por todo el lugar estando apunto de quemar al rubio que esquivaba cada salpicadero de lava.

\- ¡TENGA CUIDADO SENSEI ESTUVO A PUNTO DE QUEMARME! – grito molesto el rubio.

\- Sera mejor que te esfuerces Naruto ya que si en tres días no lo logras… - guardando silencio por unos segundos y causando un suspenso en el lugar para después continuar – tendré que matarte – las palabras y la expresión de Kanon causo en el rubio un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda completamente.

Acto seguido Kanon desapareció del lugar dejando a Naruto completamente solo y fuera de si – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿así nada más?!, ¡¿En serio piensa matarme si no lo logro?! – fueron las preguntas que Naruto lanzo hacia la nada por la desesperación causada de la declaración tan fría de su maestro.

Sentándose al borde del lago de lava Naruto tenía un aura depresiva pensando en lo que pasaría en tres días si no lograba hacer lo que Kanon le pidió – Rayos, ¿Ahora como hare para tomar la lava con las manos? Ah – unos segundos pasaron cuando el rubio chocaba su puño contra su propia palma mientras se levantaba diciendo – No, no puedo perder el tiempo pensando, solo debo intentarlo – acto seguido el rubio metió ambas manos hacia la lava provocando el único resultado posible – AAAAAAUUUUU QUEMA, QUEMA, QUEMA – así es el rubio se había quemado las manos.

Tal acción causo que en el interior del rubio se escuchara una estruendosa risa – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA - era claramente Kurama quien se encontraba riendo por la "Brillante" idea que había tenido su amigo rubio y como era de esperarse el rubio respondió a la risa de su zorruno amigo mediante algunos gritos e insultos – PERO QUE TE PASA BOLA DE PELOS POR QUE TE BURLAS DE MI DOLOR DATTEBAYO – el zorro por su parte continuaba riendo.

\- JAJA ¿TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS POR QUÉ? ESO FUE SIN DUDA LO MÁS IDIOTA QUE HE VISTO HACER A UN HUMANO Y MIRA QUE LLEVO SIGLOS VIVIENDO HE JAJAJA– después de reír por unos minutos más Kurama comenzó a tranquilizarse -

\- La verdad yo no le hayo lo gracioso, en vez de estar riendo deberías de darme una idea de que hacer, te recuerdo que si Kanon Sensei me mata tú también corres la misma suerte – decía el rubio mientras señalaba a su amigo zorruno.

\- YA, YA ME TRANQUILICÉ - contesto Kurama al fin dejando de reír por lo sucedido – YA TRANQUILÍZATE CACHORRO, TU PROBLEMA NO ES TAN GRABE SOLO DEBES DE MEDITAR PERFECTAMENTE LAS PALABRAS DE TU MAESTRO, ÉL DIJO QUE DEBÍAS APRENDER A MANIPULAR TU COSMO SI LO PIENSAS BIEN ES UN EJERCICIO SIMILAR A LA ESCALADA DE ÁRBOLES O EL APRENDER A CAMINAR SOBRE EL AGUA, AMBOS FUERON PARA QUE APRENDIERAS A CONTROLAR TU CHAKRA, EN ESTE EJERCICIO APRENDERÁS A CONTROLAR TU COSMO, EL PROBLEMA DE LA LAVA ES IGUAL A CAMINAR SOBRE EL AGUA CALIENTE, SI NO CONTROLAS BIEN TE QUEMARAS-

Naruto escuchaba a Kurama mientras recordaba su entrenamiento en ambos ejercicios sin duda debía darle crédito al zorro ya que tenía razón en su análisis.

\- AHORA SOLO DEBES DE IMPLEMENTAR DICHOS CONOCIMIENTOS CON TU ENTENDIMIENTO DEL COSMO– terminado Kurama así el concejo al rubio.

\- Debo de admitirlo no es tan mala idea, bien lo intentare – dijo Naruto mientras se concentraba y colocaba su mano en alto. – "El cosmos es la fuerza del corazón, el universo que existe dentro de uno mismo. Solo debo sacar ese poder desde mi interior, creyendo en el para hacerlo más grande. Ahora levanto la lava con mi potencia de mi puño…" – poco a poco una pequeña porción de lava comenzaba a elevarse colocándose sobre la mano extendida del rubio comenzando a tomar una forma esférica mientras continuaba pensando – "La mantengo quieta sobre la palma de mi mano. ¡Eso es!" – al sobresaltarse en ese último momento la concentración del rubio se interrumpió provocando que la lava perdiera su forma cayendo en la mano del rubio quemando nuevamente su mano. – Demonios aún no. ¡Pero voy a lograrlo! – fue le grito con determinación por parte de Naruto.

El lapso de los tres días estaba por cumplirse y Naruto aún no conseguía completar su prueba, en ese momento el rubio se encontraba con rodillas y manos en el suelo respirando fatigadamente mientras se decía – No puedo…demonios…esto es muy frustrante… - el rubio romo asiento con una actitud pesimista mientras seguía diciendo – tsk será que en verdad hasta aquí llegará mi historia, demonios – levantando la mirada hacia el techo de la caverna Naruto tuvo un único pensamiento – "hubiera deseado verlos una vez más" – mientras el rostro de todos sus seres queridos pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO PUEDES DARTE EL LUJO DE SENTIR LASTIMA POR TI MISMO! – Naruto reacciono a los gritos que escuchaba en su mente provenientes de su amigo y enorme zorro de su interior – Pero qué demonios te pasa Kurama – el zorro se miraba molesto por la actitud que demostraba su contenedor y amigo – DETESTO VER ESA ACTITUD PESIMISTA Y DERROTADA, PENSÉ QUE BUSCABAS CONVERTIRTE EN ALGUIEN CAPAZ DE PROTEGER A TODOS LOS DEMÁS – el rubio trato de refutar las palabras del zorro – Claro que lo deseo, pero esto es demasiado simplemente no soy capaz – la respuesta y actitud de Naruto había sobrepasado la paciencia de Kurama que por decir algo no es mucha que digamos.

\- ESCUCHA NARUTO, SI DECIDÍ HACERME TU AMIGO FUE POR ESA ACTITUD DE NUNCA RENDIRTE Y SIEMPRE DAR LO MEJOR DE TI, SI TODO ESO PIENSAS TIRARLO A LA BASURA TE JURO QUE ROMPERÉ ESTE SELLO Y ESTA VEZ SI ME APODERARE DE TU CUERPO – la verdad tras aquella amenaza era un intento por parte de Kurama de despertar de esa actitud al rubio.

\- Así y dime zorro estúpido, ¿Cómo demonios esperas que logre esto? – contesto exasperado el rubio.

\- CREE MÁS EN TI… ASÍ COMO TU KAASAN CREE EN TI – el escuchar esa oración el rubio sintió como si recibiera un fuerte golpe que lo despertara de un sueño – Je sabes Kurama, odio cada vez que me haces entrar en razón, pero de verdad… Gracias – el zorro sonrió orgulloso de lograr cambiar la actitud pesimista que sostenía el rubio por la actitud habitual de siempre la cual podía observar en su mirada llena de determinación.

Por su parte el rubio comenzó a pensar en lo que había estado tratando de realizar desde hace 3 días por lo cual se decía a sí mismo - "¡Visualiza mejor! Concentra en la palma de tu mano el cosmo que hierve en tu interior…con mayor conciencia, con mayor precisión" – mientras esto se decía así mismo el rubio una enorme cantidad de lava comenzaba a formarse en la palma de la mano del rubio pero esta ocasión se sentía diferente ya que esta esfera se mantenía perfectamente.

Al notar su logro el rubio decía – Lo hice… ¡Lo logré! – pero en se momento sintió como alguien lo aventaba por la enorme cascada de lava, escuchando una voz que retumbaba en toda la cueva – Esta es tu siguiente tarea, debes ser capaz de regresar por tus propio cosmo – Naruto sentía como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a arder por lo cual un grito de dolor y sufrimiento fue soltado por este - ¡WAAAAAAAAH! –

\- ¡ME QUEMARE! ¡ESTO ES RIDÍCULO! ¡VOY A MORIR…! – la desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse del rubio, sin duda la situación estaba mal y él lo sabía.

\- Ja… Luego de 3 días sigues siendo muy torpe…si no puedes manipular tu poder… ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! – nuevamente la voz que había escuchado una vez que lo aventaron se volvía a presentar, pero esta ocasión se podía distinguir desde la cima a una persona de dónde provenía dicha voz.

\- Es… ¡ES ABSURDO!, ¡REALMENTE QUIEREN MATARME! – el rubio realmente estaba preocupado no entendía lo que pasaba por que lo aventarían a ese enorme lago de lava, pero eso era que tenía que dejar de lado para después ya que lo primordial en ese momento era averiguar cómo salvar la vida en ese momento, por lo cual recurrió al único que podría darle una idea – Kurama, ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Cómo podremos salir con vida de esta? – por desgracia la desesperación del rubio no permitía concentrarse lo necesario para entablar el enlace con su compañero por tal motivo no recibió ninguna respuesta, estaba solo y tenía que pensar en algo rápidamente.

\- Piensa Naruto piensa, estos tres días, entrene para manipular la lava sobre mi mano. Si puedo concentrar mi cosmos en la palma de mi mano y mantenerlo ahí…entonces…debo llenar de cosmos… ¡NO SOLO MI MANO, SINO MI CUERPO COMPLETO! ¡DEBO EXTENDERLO DESDE LOS PIES A LA CABEZA…NO EXPULSARLO! ¡SINO MANTENERLO AHÍ…!, ¡TODO MI COSMOS, TODO MI PODER! -

La silueta observo como el rubio se sumergía en el lago de lava – En verdad pensé que el sería capaz de lograrlo – dando media vuelta comenzaba a retirarse cuando un ruido desde el fondo llamo su atención. Desde el fondo del lago se comenzaba a formar un remolino que aumentaba su intensidad de tal forma que un torbellino comenzó a levarse tomando la forma de un zorro hecho de la misma lava, desde el interior de dicha figura de lava una voz se escuchó que gritaba - ¡SIGO VIVO! – la figura de lava reventó reflejando a el rubio que salía con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que había logrado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE?! ¡LO LOGRE! ¡LOGRE SALIR DE LA LAVA CON VIDA! ¡SENSEI! – gritaba Naruto a la figura que lo había arrojado hacia la lava.

\- Claro… de no haberlo hecho no podrías con tu siguiente tarea – comento Kanon mientras comenzaba a caminar esperando que el rubio lo siguiera para mostrarle su última prueba.

\- ¿Mi siguiente…tarea? – preguntaba el rubio extrañado comenzando a caminar detrás de su maestro. Mientras ambos salían al exterior del volcán un estruendo parecido al que había sentido hace 3 días, pero de más potencia sacudía la tierra.

Estaban acercándose a la cima cuando un nuevo estruendo se sintió, lo cual el rubio resalto – ¡Otra vez ese estruendo y esta vez es más intenso! – el grito era necesario dado que el ruido y estruendo imposibilitaban el escuchar correctamente si alguien hablaba.

\- Naruto… esta es tu ultima tarea. – Kanon había volteado para observar a Naruto el cual tenía una cara de no entender lo que su maestro quería decirle – Kanon Sensei no entiendo, ¿qué exactamente es lo que voy a hacer? –

\- ¡DEBES DETENER LA ERUPCION DEL VOLCAN DE KANON CON TU PODER! – a la vez que declaraba lo que sería su última tarea, un nuevo rugir de parte del volcán se hacía presente al igual que una

\- ¡¿QUE DETENGA LA ERUPCIÓN?! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO?! ¡¿ASÍ DE REPENTE…?! – Naruto no podía dar crédito a lo que su maestro le solicitaba, sin duda era verdad que el entrenamiento de Kanon sería algo muy diferente a lo que se había enfrentado hasta ahora.

\- No es de repente ¿Por qué crees que te di tres días? – respondió Kanon de manera tranquila como so se tratase de lo más natural en un entrenamiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa si fallo? – pregunto curioso el rubio analizando así todas las posibilidades.

Una sonrisa un poco sádica se formaba en el rostro de Kanon – Solo morirá la gente que vive en la isla de Kanon –

El rubio quedo atónito ante tal respuesta de su maestro, volvió la vista hacia el pueblo que se alcanzaba a visualizar a la lejanía de donde estaban mientras pensaba – "Es imposible, no tengo el poder para detener una erupción. ¡Todos van a morir! No puede ser" - el rubio parecía de piedra ya que ni siquiera parpadeaba o demostraba que respirara mientras seguía observando el pueblo, solo reacciono al momento que escucho a Kanon decir - ¿Qué pasa, acaso no confías en ti? ¿Piensas huir por qué te falta el poder? – el rubio no dijo ni una palabra por lo cual Kanon continuo – Si es así, entonces es el fin de ese pueblo. Y tú no serás capaz nunca de salvar a nadie. ¡A NADIE! –

\- …! ¡MALDICION LO VOY A LOGRAR! - Grito el rubio mientras emprendía una carrera en el último tramo por llegar a la cima del volcán.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el pueblo la gente comenzaba a correr atemorizada al notar como el volcán que creían dormido comenzaba a lanzar erupciones.

Ya en la cima del volcán Naruto contemplaba el panorama que enfrentaba – Que calor, la lava está subiendo… Como dijo el Sensei si no detengo la erupción toda la gente del pueblo morirán – esa última palabra resonó en su mente aún más fuerte trayendo consigo unos recuerdos.

\- Je…enserio me siento igual que aquellas veces, la vez que intentaba salvar a Ino chan y la vez que luchaba por proteger a Marín Sensei. Desde entonces me he entrenado arduamente para dejar de sentirme impotente como aquellas veces…pero…pero este maldito sentimiento no desaparece… - el rubio cerraba su puño mientras lo levantaba frente a su rostro - ¡YA ESTOY HARTO… - el rubio dio un salto hacia el interior del volcán completamente decidido a parar la erupción continuando su grito – DE SENTIRME…TAN IMPOTENTE! –

A la vez que Naruto se adentraba al interior del volcán se repetía a sí mismo – "Llena todo tu cuerpo de cosmos como la última vez. Si lo logras la lava no será ningún problema. Y así…Finalmente… HARE QUE LA ISLA DE KANON SE DOBLEGUE ANTE MI PODEEEEER" –

EN KONOHA

Ya era muy de noche en la aldea de Konoha por lo cual la mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, pero en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Yamanaka una rubia conocida por todos se encontraba durmiendo pero al contrario de mucha gente de la aldea esta demostraba en su rostro que no mantenía un sueño agradable, al contrario se encontraba teniendo una de las peores pesadillas que habría tenido en su corta vida, Ino se encontraba observando en sueños como su querido amigo rubio de la infancia estaba cubierto de llamas, gritando desesperadamente por ayuda, sin pensarlo intento correr para socorrerlo pero por más que corría no lograba alcanzarlo. Una vez que había logrado acortar la distancia observo como los gritos de su amigo habían cesado cuando por fin estuvo por alcanzarlo el cuerpo del rubio se giró revelando un cuerpo que se derretía lentamente mostrando por partes el esqueleto de este.

En ese momento un grito de parte de la rubia se escuchó por toda su casa a la vez que despertaba bruscamente – NAAAARRRUUUUTTTTOOOO KUUUUUNN – su grito fue tan fuerte que fue escuchado por su padre, el cual entro a la habitación de Ino preocupado por su hija encendiendo la luz en el acto - ¿Ino que sucede? – Ino se encontraba llorando cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, al ver esto su padre se acercó hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama de su hija – Ino, cariño ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntaba Inoichi preocupado por su hija, entre llantos su hija comenzó a revelar lo que había sucedido.

Al escuchar el sueño de su hija Inoichi intento consolar y tranquilizar a su hija explicando que tan solo era un sueño y que el rubio se encontraba en perfecto estado. Era claro que ni el Yamanaka ni nadie podía asegurar el estado de Naruto, pero como buen padre no se lo recordaría a su hija y menos en el estado que estaba.

Una vez que había logrado tranquilizar a su hija este se retiró de la habitación de la rubia, la cual al quedarse sola dirigió su mirada hacia su ventana, la cual le daba una imagen perfecta de la luna – Naruto Kun por favor regresa pronto – después de decir esa oración, Ino intento volver a dormir.

CON NARUTO

Ya en el fondo del volcán Naruto intentaba hacer que la erupción parara, posicionando sus manos sobre la superficie del volcán la cual se resquebrajaba haciendo salir cantidades enormes de lava. Naruto comenzó a gritar a la misma isla esperando que al igual que su maestro el grito lograra apaciguar la erupción - ¡Detente, estruendo! ¡Deja de brotar, lava…! ¡Detente, detente! ¡DE…TENTEEEEE! – este grito fue con todas sus fuerzas como un intento desesperado por cumplir dicha tarea – No, no puedo…no puedo hacer lo mismo que mi maestro – el rubio sentía como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, esto sin duda se ponía feo – Estoy perdiendo mis sentidos…mi cosmos se está consumiendo…la separación entre la lava y mi cuerpo disminuye…lo único que arde es…mi vida – en ese momento tal como si fuera obra divina una revelación se le hiso presente - ¡Eso es!, no fue poder lo que detuvo la erupción cuando Kanon lanzo ese rugido…es esto…¡Esta sensación! ¡AHORA COMPRENDO A LA ISLA DE KANON! El cosmos que se derrama desde mi interior se apodera de la isla… ¡Puedo sentirla!, percibo la isla con mis 5, no son más que eso, ¿serán seis? - se preguntaba por un segundo - ¡No esto sin duda debe ser mi séptimo sentido, es muy intenso! – un brillo comenzaba a surgir desde el centro del rubio, ese brillo que se podía observar desde el exterior del volcán, un brillo DORADO.

\- AHORA LO COMPRENDO ¡EXPLOTA SÉPTIMO SENTIDO Y DETÉN LA ERUPCIÓN! – el brillo desde el interior del volcán parecía ser un faro de luz que ilumino el cielo nocturno de la isla.

El temblor que se encontraba azotando a la isla fue detenido repentinamente lo cual sorprendió a la vez que llenaba de alegría a la gente del pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca del mismo volcán. Ninguno de los habitantes de este, sabían que un solo joven había detenido lo que habría sido seguramente el final de todos.

Por su parte el rubio que había logrado tal hazaña se encontraba con algunas leves quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero siendo cargado por su maestro quien lo depositaba en el suelo mientras sonreía después de ver como su discípulo había logrado su cometido. Tomando asiento a un lado del rubio se dispuso a observar las estelas que comenzaban a reflejarse en el cielo.

\- ¿Que te ha parecido hermano? – pregunto Kanon hacia la nada como esperando oír una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría – al parecer he encontrado a un buen sucesor de nuestro legado y creo… no estoy seguro que él no cometerá nuestros errores del pasado – esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia su alumno dijo – Descansa Naruto te lo has ganado –

Después de unas horas el rubio despertaba todavía en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado Kanon, lentamente el rubio se levantaba tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido cuando la erupción llegaba a su mente, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia el poblado para observar como este se encontraba intacto lo cual le alegraba enormemente, fue unos segundos después que cayó en cuenta – espera si el pueblo se encuentra a salvo eso quiere decir que … - el rubio guardo silencio unos segundos mientras procesaba todo en s cabeza para repentinamente alzar los brazos mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas – ¡SIIIII LO HICE! –

\- Así es Naruto lo lograste – El rubio volteo al escuchar la voz de quien rápidamente reconoció como su maestro Kanon el cual se dirigía hacia él. Una vez de frente su maestro continuo – Te felicito Naruto lo has hecho muy bien – mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza del rubio el cual respondió el gesto de su maestro con una enorme sonrisa.

Un día después de tal acto y una vez repuesto de las pequeñas quemaduras gracias al apoyo del enorme zorro Naruto se encontraba con Kanon nuevamente en su lugar de entrenamiento cotidiano.

\- Bien Naruto quiero que recuerdes lo que sentiste el momento en que detuviste la erupción- el rubio cerro sus ojos recordando exactamente aquel momento al igual que recordando lo que su cuerpo sintió en aquel instante – recuérdalo Naruto y ahora muéstrame el poder de tu cosmos – ante tales palabras Naruto comenzó a concentrar su cosmo, el cual comenzó a brillar intensamente reflejando un aura alrededor de este completamente dorada.

Ante tal demostración Kanon sonreía mientras pensaba – "Muy bien Naruto lo has logrado has despertado tu Séptimo Sentido" –

Continuara….


	17. LEGADO

CAPITULO XV:

LEGADO

En el capítulo anterior Naruto paso por una de las pruebas más duras para llegar a despertar su séptimo sentido, todo a manos del Caballero Kanon de Géminis, después de esa prueba el rubio ahora era capaz de elevar su cosmos hasta tal punto, pero aun debía acostumbrarse a esto.

Ya han pasado alrededor de 2 meses en los cuales el rubio entrenaba sin descanso como mantener su séptimo sentido sin caer inconsciente por el cansancio de igual manera algo que el rubio entrenaba en este tiempo era acostumbrarse a mover a la velocidad de la luz. En la actualidad podemos ver como Naruto se encontraba entrenando arduamente hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien que lo llamaba.

\- Naruto vaya que me has sorprendido has aprendido en unos meses lo que a muchos caballeros les tomaría unos años – decía Kanon apareciendo en el lugar de entrenamiento del rubio.

El rubio se había mantenido entrenando durante ya algunas horas por lo cual se le podía ver algo cansado y las gotas de sudor que caían de ser frente lo demostraban- Gracias Kanon Sensei sin duda todo lo debo a las enseñanzas tanto de usted como de Seiya Sensei y los demás – el rubio reconocía que el crecimiento de su entrenamiento era sin duda por todos sus maestros.

\- Ahora hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo Naruto, quiero explicarte por qué le solicite a Atena ser yo quien te entrenara – decía Kanon mientras tomaba asiento en una piedra de buen tamaño como para servir de asiento.

\- ¿Usted pidió entrenarme Kanon Sensei? – preguntaba el rubio mientras al igual que su maestro tomaba asiento frente a él.

\- Así es, le pedí a Atena ser yo quien te entrenara para que pudieras alcanzar el máximo de tu cosmo y que lo pudieras controlarlo, pero la verdad es que también existe otro motivo –

\- ¿Otro motivo y cual es Sensei? – ahora el rubio estaba un poco intrigado y curioso por lo que había comentado Kanon.

\- Antes de explicártelo quiero darte esto – Kanon le entregaba al rubio libro de aspecto antiguo y que en su portada se veía el logo del símbolo de géminis.

Naruto tomo el libro en sus manos observando la portada de este al mismo tiempo que volvía su mirada a su maestro. De inmediato Naruto abrió el libro observando su contenido –Este…este…libro – comenzó a decir el rubio con un aspecto sorprendido, por su parte Kanon tenía sus ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados acentuando con su cabeza mientras decía – así es Naruto ese libro es el libro de… - antes de que terminara de decir la oración Naruto lo había interrumpido – Este libro está escrito en griego Kanon Sensei y yo aun no aprendo a leer griego – ante la declaración del rubio se escuchó un ruido el cual era Kanon quien caía de espalda.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas leer griego que no vives en el santuario?! – preguntaba gritando Kanon después de haberse levantado de la caída que había sufrido.

\- ¡Oiga no tiene por qué enojarse le recuerdo que yo solo viví ahí casi un año y los demás he estado viajando! – replicaba el rubio igualando el tono de su Sensei.

Retomando la compostura después de tan pequeño exabrupto Kanon comentaba - Bueno eso ya no importa, déjame explicarte que significa este libro – Naruto también se relajaba y se disponía a escuchar a su maestro. – Veras Naruto en tus manos se encuentra el libro de Géminis, este libro contiene cada una de las técnicas que los caballeros de Géminis han desarrollado a lo largo de los años- Nuevamente Naruto revisaba el libro sorprendido por lo que este significaba – El motivo de entregártelo Naruto es que espero que aprendas las técnicas que están en el- el rubio no podía creer lo que Kanon decía ya que si su deseo era que el aprendiera las técnicas del caballero de Géminis solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Veo por tu expresión que ya lo has deducido Naruto. - mientras que el rubio lo observaba fijamente con y con una expresión como si intentara decir algo - Deseo que seas mi sucesor como el próximo caballero de Géminis – revelaba Kanon a su alumno el cual había quedado sin habla.

El haber escuchado tales palabras de su maestro lo habían impactado de gran manera, su mente estaba revuelta en un mar de pensamientos, después de unos minutos el rubio logro acomodar sus ideas y pensamientos, pero solo una pregunta era la que resonaba por lo cual sintió la necesidad de descubrir la respuesta a través de su maestro - ¿Por qué yo? –

Kanon observo por unos instantes a su discípulo y dando un pequeño suspiro procedió a contestar la duda del rubio - Veras Naruto el motivo que me llevo a tomar la decisión de entrenarte exclusivamente a ti y el encomendarte el puesto de Caballero de géminis es porque tú eres parecido en muchos aspectos tanto a mi hermano como a mí. Sin duda tienes un gran potencial Naruto y solo tu pondrás el alto a este, además eres una persona con una gran bondad, algo que espero jamás llegues a perder – el rubio rio nerviosamente rascándose su nuca por tales palabras de su maestro - pero también – Naruto volvió a poner atención a su maestro y noto como la expresión de Kanon se tornó seria – al igual que con la mayoría de los caballeros que hemos nacido bajo la estrella de Géminis sé que existe oscuridad en tu corazón – Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su maestro bajo su mirada hacia su pecho mientras que su mano izquierda la llevaba para tocar su corazón - ¿Oscuridad en mi corazón? – a lo que Kanon tan solo asintió.

\- Es algo natural en la vida que suframos experiencias que nos conduzcan a crear sentimientos en nuestros corazones que permitan la creación de la oscuridad en ellos, pero en nuestro caso como caballeros de la estrella de los gemelos puede conllevar un gran problema – comento Kanon para aclarar sus palabras al rubio.

El rubio había comprendido las palabras de su sensei, aunque solo hubo algo que lo había confundido - No entiendo Kanon Sensei, ¿Por qué es más peligroso que los caballeros de Géminis lleguen a tener oscuridad en el corazón? -

Antes de responderle a su alumno Kanon necesitaba conocer que tanto conocimiento sobre la historia del Santuario tenía el rubio- Naruto acaso ¿sabes de la batalla que tuvieron que sostener Atena junto a Seiya y los demás en las 12 casas del Santuario hace años? –

\- Sé que una maldad se propago sobre el Santuario y la batalla conllevo con la muerte de algunos de los antiguos caballeros dorados – contesto simplemente.

\- Así es, pero lo que tal vez no conoces es que toda esa guerra fue llevada por la mano de mi hermano Saga antiguo caballero de Géminis –

Al escuchar ese dato Naruto quería saber que había sucedido con el hermano de su sensei para haber llevado acabo tal acto por lo cual Kanon procedió a contarle a Naruto la historia sobre Saga de cómo sucumbió a la oscuridad que habitaba en su mente y corazón, así como su pecado de haber intentado engañar a Poseidón por la ambición de conquistar la tierra y acabar con Atena, pero de igual su camino de redención y su juramento de lealtad a la Diosa Atena y a la justicia.

Una vez que había terminado su relato el rubio llego a comprender lo peligroso que podría ser mantener esa oscuridad en su corazón, por lo cual buscaría por cualquier medio no llegar a sucumbir a esta y buscar la manera de eliminarla.

EN KONOHA

Nuevamente nos situamos en la aldea escondida entre las hojas y en particular en una residencia donde se puede observar a una pelirroja sentada en una sala sosteniendo en sus manos lo que a simple vista parecería un trapo, pero que en realidad es una playera muy desgastada la cual podría pertenecer a un niño no mayor a los 6 años, la mujer sostenía la playera contra se pecho como dando un abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Seguramente ya adivinaron de quien estamos hablando, asi es la sala es la perteneciente a la residencia Namikaze – Uzumaki y la pelirroja que lloraba en ella no es otra que Kushina Uzumaki, la cual desde hace ya algunos años mientras se encontraba sola en su hogar descargaba el dolor en un llanto por un hijo perdido.

Kushina recuerda el día en que su vida, así como la de toda su familia cambio, aquel día en el que descubrió el mayor error que cometerá en su vida.

Primeramente, saber que el Kyuby nunca se había apoderado de su hijo como habían creído su esposo y ella, descubriendo con esto que el trato que todos habían dado al rubio había sido un error.

Una vez que comprendieron el error que habían cometido se decidieron en buscar por todos los medios reivindicarse con su hijo para recuperar los años perdidos, pero para su desgracia descubrieron que este había huido hacia casi 3 años.

Todo les había sido explicado de la mano de su hijo en un pergamino de despedida que había dejado en lo que alguna vez fuera su habitación.

Algo que había llamado la atención de tanto de Kushina como de Minato era que en la carta Naruto mencionaba que había recibido la ayuda del Sandaime para salir de la aldea sin ser marcado como desertor, esto en parte les daba un alivio ya que la salida de su hijo no tendría consecuencias graves más sin embargo sentían la necesidad de saber el por qué el viejo Sarutobi había ayudado de tal manera al pequeño Naruto.

Una vez que habían llegado a la residencia Sarutobi fueron atendidos por la ama de llaves del complejo, esta los hizo pasar una vez que había recibido la autorización del viejo mono. Al llegar a la sala donde Sarutobi se encontraba descubrieron que este no se encontraba solo, en la sala junto a él estaban todas las personas que apreciaban al rubio ellos eran Jiraiya, Tsunade, los Uchiha, Inoichi, Ino, Teuchi y Ayame.

Todos observaron a la Familia Namikaze – Uzumaki que hacían acto de presencia en la sala y por lo que se podía observar tenían un aspecto deprimente ya que si se observaba bien se podía distinguir que todos habían estado llorando por algo, solo algunos se imaginaban lo que podría ser.

El primero en hablar fue el mismo Sandaime para saludar a los recién llegados y cuestionar por su repentina visita.

\- Minato, ¿Se puede saber a qué debemos tu visita junto a tu familia? –

Minato y Kushina estaban desesperados por interrogar al viejo Sandaime para encontrar alguna pista de su primogénito, pero sabían que una actitud desesperada no los llevaría a encontrar dicha información por lo cual mantendrían la calma lo más posible.

\- Sarutobi Sama necesitamos saber sobre esto – al momento que decía esto el rubio mayor mostraba en su mano el rollo que había dejado Naruto.

Al verlo el viejo Hiruzen identifico rápidamente el rollo dado que el mismo se lo había entregado para que redactara su carta, aun así, decidió tomar el rollo en sus manos para abrirlo y leerlo, después de unos minutos quitando su vista del rollo observo al rubio y su familia preguntando de una manera muy tranquila – Y bien, ¿Cuál es su pregunta? –

La actitud desinteresada estaba comenzando a molestar bastante a Kushina quien deseaba gritarle aun sabiendo que no era la mejor idea.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad, usted lo ayudo a dejar la aldea? – cuestiono Minato mientras observaba directamente a los ojos del viejo Hokage, como si intentara con esto el intimidarlo.

\- Así es – una respuesta simple y sencilla de parte del Sandaime quien le mantenía la misma mirada al Hokage rubio.

Ese par de palabras por parte del Sandaime hicieron estallar a la pelirroja la cual comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a recriminar el accionar del Sandaime

– !¿Cómo es posible que usted haya aceptado ayudarlo a salir así de la aldea?! - era conocido que cuando Kushina entraba en su estado furioso lo mejor era huir para no sufrir a manos de ella, pero en esta ocasión el resultado era muy diferente, ninguno de los presentes hiso algún movimiento para salir de ahí, ellos deseaban estar presentes en todo momento. Por su parte la pelirroja seguía recriminando las acciones de Sarutobi

\- ¿Qué acaso no pensó en su seguridad? – fue en ese momento que algunos se tensaron por tal pregunta viniendo de parte de ella, en la mente de varios tan solo podía cruzar la palabra hipocresía para definir a la pelirroja, mientras el Sandaime que mantuvo la calma contesto – Fue pensando en su seguridad y bienestar decidí ayudarlo –

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – preguntaba Minato que al igual que su esposa estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con su predecesor.

\- Antes de contestar su pregunta díganme algo ¿Cuál es su repentino interés en Naruto? – la pregunta en verdad que tomo por sorpresa a la familia frente al Sandaime, ambos hijos tan solo se limitaron a bajar su cabeza mientras que la pelirroja y el rubio mayores no encontraban que decir.

\- Supongo que al fin te disté cuenta que tus creencias estaban equivocadas ¿No es así Minato? – el rubio mayor volteo para observar a quien había dicho tal comentario, pero sin decir una palabra – Te dije más de una vez que ese chico era tu hijo y no un demonio, pero nunca me hiciste caso ¿Recuerdas? – las palabras acusadoras en verdad que dolían en el rubio el cual deseaba contestar a tales acusaciones, pero de qué manera si en su interior sabía que eran verdad, sin duda al rubio mayor le dolían cada acusación recibida, pero lo que hacía peor tales acusaciones era ver que su maestro Jiraiya a quien por mucho tiempo vio como un padre era quien las decía.

\- Por favor Jiraiya San usted debe de entender – decía la pelirroja tratando de ayudar a su marido solo que sería interrumpida por otro de los invitados de Hiruzen.

\- ¿Entender?, ¿Entender que Kushina?, la única verdad es que ustedes abandonaron a su propio hijo a su suerte sin siquiera importarles lo más mínimo - Mikoto Uchiha había sido quien interrumpió a la pelirroja y ahora cuestionaba y echaba en cara sus acciones hacia Naruto. – Todos aquí observamos por mucho tiempo como el sufría, ustedes no tienen idea de cuantas veces nos encargamos de curar sus heridas, de limpiar sus lágrimas mientras nos preguntaba el por qué sus propios padres no lo amaban – escuchar tales palabras hacía sentir, pero a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia del Hokage ya que imaginaban a su hijo/hermano llorando suplicando por algo de cariño por parte de su propia familia.

Tal imagen había hecho salir lágrimas en más de uno de ellos. Una de ellos era Kushina la cual decía entre sollozos – Por favor se los suplico sé que cometimos un error y en verdad estamos arrepentidos por eso lo buscamos queremos pedir su perdón – todos observaron la actitud de la pelirroja, pero era tarde para sentir un poco de pena hacia ellos.

\- Pedir su perdón je ¿No creen que es un poco tarde para eso? – dijo Fugaku quien se mantenía sentado con los ojos cerrados y su brazos cruzados

\- ustedes tuvieron más de 5 años para darse cuenta de su error y ser una familia de verdad, pero nunca lo hicieron. Deben de aceptarlo…ya es tarde para pedir perdón. Además, aunque quisiéramos ayudarlos nosotros no sabemos dónde está Naruto.

Minato se dio cuenta que no obtendrían ayudad de ninguno de los ahí presentes por lo cual decidió salir con su familia lo más rápido posible de la residencia Sarutobi utilizando el Hirashin se tele transporto junto a su familia a su casa.

Una vez ya en su casa Kushina nuevamente lloraba mientras Minato trataba de consolarla con un abrazo, por su parte sus hijos tan solo se sentaron en los lugares libres de la sala mientras agachaban su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora Minato? – peguntaba la pelirroja mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su marido.

\- Lo buscaremos, no nos detendremos hasta encontrarlo, te lo prometo Kushina, se los prometo a todos, buscare a Naruto hasta que regrese aquí con nosotros su familia y así conseguiremos su perdón – sin duda esta sería la nueva meta del Hokage y no solo de él sino también de sus hijos – así es Kaachan nosotros también lo buscaremos – decía Naruko quien se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar a su madre – Naruko tiene razón una vez que nos graduemos de la academia y salgamos de misiones aprovecharemos para buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta – Menma al igual que su hermana mostraban ahora la misma determinación que su padre por encontrar a su hermano/hijo.

\- Y nosotros jamás rompemos una promesa – dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio para así abrazar ahora a su esposo y sus hijos uniéndose en un abrazo grupal, ya que hasta que Naruto regresara no podría ser un abrazo familiar.

Nuevamente en la actualidad Kushina se mantenía abrazando la camisa de Naruto mientras decía en voz baja – algún día, algún día estaremos juntos nuevamente y seremos la familia que debíamos ser – después de esto Kushina se dirigió al cuarto que era de Naruto y doblando aquella camisa la volvió a dejar en su lugar, una vez que estaba por salir de la habitación se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para voltear a ver el interior de la habitación y decir – Perdóname hijo – cerrando así la puerta de la habitación

ISLA KANON

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Naruto recibió el libro con las técnicas de los Caballeros de Géminis, en este tiempo había logrado dominar las técnicas de la Otra Dimensión, así como el Satán Imperial, en dicha técnica se percató su similitud con la técnica de Ikki, el puño fantasma del fénix, la cual aún recordaba muy bien. También descubrió dos técnicas de los caballeros de Géminis Aspros y Deuteros quienes habían participado en la Guerra Santa anterior a la de Seiya y los demás caballeros.

La primera técnica era de Aspros de Géminis llamada Arco de Geminga la cual consistía en que el usuario de esta debe elevar su cosmos y extender sus brazos hacia arriba para crear una esfera oscura con su cosmos, esta actúa como un poderoso campo magnético el cual atrae todo a su alrededor a su centro donde es pulverizado. Una vez que la esfera se ha completado es arrojada sobre adversario el cual es atrapado en el centro del campo de magnético, provocando una implicación del enemigo pulverizándolo por completo.

Y la segunda técnica era Erupción Obscura perteneciente a Deuteros. Esta técnica consistía en simular la erupción de un volcán sobre el contrincante. El primer signo de esta técnica era la aparición de la lava en los alrededores de la zona de combate. Enseguida el usuario de la técnica debe invocar una masa de lava explosiva bajo su oponente, como un volcán en erupción. Después de envolver el terreno de lava, el usuario debe colocar una mano en el suelo, apoyando la otra en el codo de su brazo extendido, dirigiendo una erupción de magma hacia el oponente. El usuario debe ser capaz de controlar a lava e invocar el magma de las profundidades de la tierra para crear una erupción similar a la de un volcán para incinerar a sus enemigos.

Naruto opto por dejar de momento ambas técnicas y centrarse en la técnica más poderosa de todo el libro, así es la técnica representativa de la estrella de Géminis, La explosión de Galaxias esta técnica consiste en que el usuario intensifica su Cosmos hasta un punto culminante, crea una galaxia a escala, concentra masivas cantidades de energía cósmica en un solo punto u objetivo, envolviendo a su víctima y la zona de combate en un Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que son atraídos por la galaxia, y luego activa los cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, y los hace explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas.

Las víctimas durante el ataque, perciben como si una serie de planetas y galaxias vinieran a chocar contra ellos, provocando una explosión masiva, la onda expansiva es capaz de destrozar todo lo que haya a su alrededor. La energía cósmica se concentra normalmente en una palma abierta, y su poder destructor es lanzado como una explosión singular hacia el oponente.

Naruto se encontraba practicando la explosión de galaxias siendo supervisado por Kanon en todo momento. Ese día parecía de lo más tranquilo y normal al igual que el casi año y medio que llevaban viviendo en la isla, desgraciadamente ni Naruto ni Kanon podrían adivinar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Repentinamente el rubio y su maestro tuvieron que esquivar un ataque proveniente de dos seres que aparecieron en la isla. Ambos seres llevaban una túnica negra con nubes rojas que cubría todo su cuerpo y un sombrero de paja que tapaba perfectamente su rostro, la única diferencia entre ambos era la estatura dado que uno era más alto que el otro. El ataque de ambos individuos había dejado una enorme estela de humo lo cual no permitía ver el estado del rubio o su maestro.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan en esta isla? – dijo Kanon haciendo frente a ambos seres mientras salía de la estela de humo.

\- Valla valla parece que para ser un caballero retirado mantienes buenos reflejos Kanon de Géminis- decía en forma burlesca uno de los individuos el de mayor estatura de los dos atacantes.

\- Solo lo preguntare una última vez díganme para que han venido y quienes son ustedes – volvía a preguntar Kanon con una voz más amenazadora.

\- Hemos venido aquí con la única encomienda de asesinarte Caballero de Atena – decía el segundo individuo de menor estatura de una forma muy tranquila revelando así sus intenciones en la isla, pero su identidad aún era desconocida.

\- Oigan Malditos quienes creen que son para venir a interrumpir mi entrenamiento – poco a poco se podía observar al rubio saliendo también de la estela de humo para colocarse a un lado de su maestro haciéndoles frente de igual manera a sus atacantes.

\- Oooo valla, pero mira que tenemos aquí, el zorro de las nueve colas supongo que tenemos algo de suerte ¿no crees Sasori? – esta última pregunta la realizo el sujeto de mayor estatura a su acompañante en forma que solamente este lo lograra escuchar.

\- Así parece, supongo que nuestros señores estarán complacidos si asesinamos al caballero dorado y capturamos al Kyuby – contesto el cuestionado.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con sus señores y lo de capturar al Kyuby? Contesten – exigió Kanon quien se mantenía observando detenidamente a ambos sujetos.

\- Eso es algo que no te interesa ya que pronto morirás – decía el sujeto identificado como Madara mientras con sus manos dibujaba la silueta de la luna para después lanzar un ataque - ¡Ataque de la Luna Creciente! – el ataque consistió en una energía de resplandor blanco con forma de una luna, proveniente de sus manos directamente hacia Kanon – ¡Senseiiii! – fue el grito de Naruto al ver como el ataque se dirigía a Kanon el cual en ningún momento hiso algún movimiento por esquivar dicho ataque, por el contrario tan solo levanto su mano izquierda deteniendo el ataque del sujeto más alto con tan solo esa mano. Una vez que había detenido el ataque Kanon tan solo cerro su mano formando un puño con lo cual la técnica que había detenido se desintegraba por completo frente a él.

\- "¿Sensei?, así que el zorro de las 9 colas está siendo entrenado por el caballero de Géminis, esto podría llegar a ser un problema, será mejor que acabemos con ambos rápidamente" – pensó el sujeto aun cubierto.

\- Hump, si piensas que con un ataque tan insignificante vas a derrotarme te recomiendo que lo pienses mejor – sentencio Kanon lanzando una mirada desafiante a su atacante.

\- Je eso tan solo fue tan solo una pequeña prueba, ya que deseaba saber si los rumores sobre ti eran ciertos Caballero – dijo en tono burlesco.

\- NARUTO, DEBES TENER CUIDADO CON EL SUJETO QUE MANDO ESE ATAQUE – dijo el zorro desde el interior del rubio a lo cual cuestiono por dicho comentario – SIENTO QUE YA LO HE ENFRENTADO ANTES, AUNQUE AÚN NO ESTOY SEGURO. -

\- Esta bien Kurama iré con cuidado con ese sujeto – decía Naruto ante la advertencia de su compañero antes de cortar la comunicación con este.

\- Sera mejor que me digan quienes son y por qué es que quieren a Naruto – Kanon insistía en obtener la mayor información posible de los dos individuos.

\- Esta bien te lo concederemos de todas maneras no vivirán mucho tiempo para informar a alguien más – dijo el más bajo de los sujetos a la vez que se desprendía de su túnica y su sombrero revelando así a un joven pelirrojo portando una armadura que Kanon reconocía.

\- ¡¿Que? Esa armadura… ¿Dime por qué portas la armadura de Cáncer?! – Gritaba molesto Kanon.

\- Veo que has reconocido la forma de mi armadura, pero creo que estas un poco confundido, primeramente, me presentare, mi nombre es Sasori Caballero de la corona solar de Cáncer –

\- ¿Caballero de la corona solar de Cáncer? Eso es imposible, la constelación de cáncer pertenece a las 12 constelaciones de los Caballeros Dorados al servicio de la Diosa Atena – Refuto Naruto al escuchar la presentación del pelirrojo enemigo.

\- Así es, pero este ropaje fue diseñado por mi señor Apolo para enfrentar directamente a los Caballeros Dorados de Atena y capturar a las bestias con colas como tú – contestaba tranquilamente el caballero del sol.

\- Kanon sensei ¿cómo puede ser posible que uno de los 12 ropajes pueda ser diseñado por otro de los dioses del olimpo? – preguntaba el rubio a su maestro sin quitar su vista de ambos enemigos frente a ellos.

\- Debes tranquilizarte Naruto, esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede – Decía Kanon a la vez que comenzaba a explicar al rubio sobre dicha situación. – En la anterior guerra contra Hades aquellos caballeros dorados que fueron revividos por el Dios del inframundo, portaron armaduras de sus propias constelaciones diseñadas directamente por el mismo Hades, dichos ropajes fueron conocidas como sapuris. Ahora que observo mejor su armadura es verdad que no son la misma armadura -

\- Entonces supongo que tú también eres uno de los caballeros de la corona – dijo Kanon al segundo sujeto el cual tan solo contesto por medio de una pequeña risa para después decir – lamento decepcionarte, pero estas equivocado – este retito su túnica y sombrero revelando así su identidad – Yo soy Uchiha Madara de Teseo, Ángel Guerrero de la Diosa Artemisa –

Una vez que Madara había revelado su identidad se maestro y alumno pudieron observar que este llevaba una máscara que cubría su rostro dejando tan solo un orificio para su ojo izquierdo además de portar una armadura completamente diferente a la de Sasori.

\- "¿Ángel guerrero de la Diosa Artemisa? Eso quiere decir que Apolo se ha aliado a Artemisa" – era los pensamientos de Kanon al haber escuchado la identidad de Madara.

Por su parte Naruto no podía creer que un Uchiha estuviera frente a ellos, pero en especial que fuera Uchiha Madara – "¿Cómo puede ser posible que el este aquí?" – se preguntaba a sí mismo el rubio cuando nuevamente Kurama se dirigió a el – NARUTO ESCUCHAME BIEN, TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON ÉL – el rubio se sorprendió al notar por primera vez en todos esos años nerviosismo en la voz de Kurama – Kurama ¿quién es ese sujeto para que te pongas de esa manera? –el zorro observo al rubio por un momento para después dirigir la mirada al frente diciendo así - UCHIHA MADARA FUE QUIEN ME LIBERO HACE 13 AÑOS PARA QUE ATACARA KONOHA, NO DEBES ARRIESGARTE EN PELEAR CONTRA EL – ante las palabras de su compañero el rubio apretó los puños con demasiada fuerza que algunas gotas de sangre lograron caer al suelo, un pequeño temblor se ponía distinguir en él, pero esto no debía tomarse como una muestra de miedo más bien era una muestra de la fuerza que ejercía por controlarse en ese momento y no saltar ciegamente dominado por la ira para golpear al sujeto que había condenado su existencia.

La única manera en que el rubio dejo mostrar esa gran ira que estaba acumulando fue por medio de una simple palabra todo a través de un grito - ¡Malditoooooo! – un grito que sin lugar a dudas logro cubrir toda la isla.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa demonio es que acaso no puedes esperar a que te atrapemos? – dijo el Uchiha burlándose por la actitud que tomaba el rubio.

\- Tú fuiste el desgraciado que obligo a Kurama a destruir Konoha –

\- Así que sabes la verdad he, eso quiere decir que tienes contacto con el demonio de tu interior ¿no es así? – cuestiono Madara observando al rubio el cual no dijo ni una palabra – ah ya veo, y yo que pensaba acabar contigo al último, pero ahora tendré que acabarte antes…ahora veras el poder de un Uchiha – Madara intento capturar al rubio utilizando la técnica de su ojo la cual lo transportaría a una dimensión personal de Madara, pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar que nada pasaba.

\- ¿Pero que como puede que mi Kamui no funcione contigo? – dijo sorprendido Madara.

\- ¿Enserio pensaste que dejaría que llegaras a lastimar a mi alumno? – decía Kanon llamando así nuevamente la atención del Uchiha.

\- Desgraciado así que fuiste tú, dime ¿Cómo demonios pudiste detener mi técnica? –

\- Je,je…Eso es porque el espacio en el que estamos tu y yo ahora mismo se desprendió de todo…y se mueve por dimensiones a una alta velocidad –

\- Vaya ese fue un movimiento astuto, sabes pensaba dejar que Sasori acabara contigo en lo que yo capturaba al zorro, pero ahora ¡acabare contigo con mis propias manos así que prepárate Kanon de Géminis! – sentenciaba el Uchiha dispuesto a cumplir con sus palabras, inmediatamente dio la orden a su compañero – Sasori será mejor que captures a ese zorro ¿Entendido? –

\- No tienes por qué decírmelo, mejor preocúpate en derrotar al Caballero de Géminis – decía despreocupado Sasori.

Antes de que iniciaran ambos combates Kanon se dirigió a su alumno - Escucha perfectamente Naruto, debes colocarte la armadura de Géminis para que acabes con ese tal Sasori mientras yo detengo a Madara –

\- Esta loco Sensei, no pienso luchar usando su armadura sabiendo que usted estaría desprotegido en su combate, además recuerde que aun la armadura no me ha aceptado como su nuevo portador – rebatió Naruto preocupado por su maestro.

\- ¡No seas terco entiende que…! – Kanon trataba de hacer entender al rubio sobre la situación, pero no pudo terminar debido a que Naruto lo interrumpió.

\- Sensei, dígame ¿acaso olvido el por qué decidió entrenarme? – Kanon guardo silencio ante la pregunta de su alumno recordando la plática que habían tenido hace tiempo – además véalo como mi examen final para ser digno sucesor de usted – decía regalándole una sonrisa zorruna a su maestro el cual tan solo suspiro resignado aceptando la propuesta de su alumno – Esta bien Naruto encárgate de él – señalando a Sasori que se encontraba frente al rubio - pero ten cuidado si su estrella es cáncer es posible que pueda utilizar la energía de la muerte – dando como advertencia tal dato a su alumno.

Fue en ese momento que un rayo blanco se dirigió hacia ellos por lo cual ambos saltaron en direcciones contrarias para evitar el ataque que tan solo impacto en el suelo una nube de humo se formó debido a la técnica que había sido lanzada por Madara. Ahora el rubio se encontraba frente a frente del caballero pelirrojo el cual tan solo se jactaba de la mala suerte que había tenido el rubio.

\- Debiste escuchar a tu maestro cuando te dio la oportunidad de portar su armadura, pero ahora que estas desprotegido y que él no está ahora estas a la merced de mi técnica, prepárate zorro te enviare al mundo de los muertos ahora, ¡Yomotsu!... ¡ondas del infierno! – al gritar el nombre de su técnica Sasori concentro su cosmo en su dedo índice y de este se podía observar como despedía una especie de aura que se dirigía hacia el rubio envolviéndolo en esta.

Continuara...


	18. Omake con Nadir Ruan Uzumaki

Omake.

 **En este capítulo, basado en el capítulo**

 **EXPLICACIONES, SORPRESAS Y ARREPENTIMIENTOS .** **.**

 **Resumiré que hubiera pasado si cuando Minato y Kushina, descubrieran que Naruto no era el demonio que creyeron que era y querían disculparse, pero Naruto ya se habia ido con Shaka pero Nadir Ruan Uzumaki, ( Un personaje mio )que era primo de Naruto, Menma y Naruko y sobrino de Kushina, les iba a dar una lección.**

 **He aquí la historia.**

Minato junto a su esposa por medio de la técnica de Inoichi Yanamaka podrían observar los recuerdos del Yanamaka para descubrir si su decisión de hace casi 10 años había sido la correcta.

Una vez dentro de los recuerdos de Inoichi tanto el Yondaime como su esposa se encontraban sorprendidos e integrados por lo que estaban visualizando, ambos volteaban a todos lados esperando encontrar algo, pero todo el panorama se veía igual para ambos por lo cual el Yondaime pregunto al Yanamaka.

\- Disculpa Inoichi San, pero podrías explicarnos ¿en dónde nos encontramos? Pensé que nos llevarías a tus recuerdos del interior de la mente de Naruto, no a un tipo de calabozo o drenaje – decía el Yondaime.

El Yanamaka sin voltear a ver al Namikaze ni a su esposa contesto

– Yondaime Sama nos encontramos justamente ahí, lo que ven es el subconsciente de Naruto – el matrimonio se observaron para volver a ver el lugar tan deprimente en el que se encontraban hasta que su atención fue llamada nuevamente por su guía

– Por favor observen hacia aquel lugar – apuntando su dedo el matrimonio observo hacia la dirección que este apuntaba para observar otro Inoichi que se encontraba caminando por ese pasillo, mientras el Yanamaka original explicaba

– Ese que ven ahí es mi yo al momento de ingresar a la mente de Naruto, como ven me encontré caminando no sé exactamente por cuanto tiempo hasta que encontré lo que buscaba – acto seguido la imagen que observaban los tres cambio a una que se quedaría grabada tanto en el Namikaze como en la Uzumaki.

La imagen frente a ellos era la de reja gigante con un papel en el centro con el Kanji de sello escrito en el, al ver esta imagen el Yanamaka procedió a explicar lo que aconteció en esos momentos mientras que el Namikaze y su esposa observaban todo como si se tratara de una película sin escuchar realmente las palabras de Inoichi.

Cada momento que pasaba tanto Minato como Kushina sentían como si una aguja comenzara a traspasar su corazón, ambos no podían creer lo que veían, tendido en el suelo y con múltiples heridas se encontraba el pequeño rubio a quien tanto habían despreciado creyendo ciegamente que se trataba del zorro de las nueve colas, pero ese dichoso zorro se encontraba frente a ellos atrás de una enorme reja resultado del sellado que le impusieron a su hijo cuando era un recién nacido.

La imagen sin duda era algo traumante para ellos dado a lo que en realidad significaba, tanto era el dolor que comenzaban a sentir que Kushina había soltado un grito de dolor desesperada por correr al auxilio de su hijo.

Como era obvio por más pasos que esta diera jamás lograría acercarse al cuerpo del rubio dado a que todo era un recuerdo del Yanamaka, al ver eso Inoichi les recordó la situación en la que estaban y cualquier cosa que digieran o hicieran no tenía ningún sentido.

Kushina cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras con sus manos cubría su rostro el cual había sido inundado con sus lágrimas de dolor al darse cuenta del gran error que habían cometido, habían maltratado, ignorado y odiado sin razón a su propio hijo a su propia sangre.

Por su parte Minato no se encontraba mejor que su esposa, era cierto que él no se había desplomado en llanto como ella, pero el dolor y remordimiento eran igual o incluso mayor que la pelirroja.

Tan grande fue la frustración que sintió en ese momento que gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo de sus propios puños los cuales había comenzado a apretar con todas sus fuerzas desde hace algún rato.

Minato le solicito a Inoichi que deshiciera la técnica ya que al igual que su esposa no deseaba ver más.

Ante la solicitud del Yondaime el Yamanaka obedeció deteniendo así su técnica y regresando en esos momentos a la realidad y el tiempo actual.

Kushina se mantenía llorando desconsoladamente por lo cual Minato procedió abrazarla buscando consolar el dolor de esta a la vez que la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

Una vez que lo hiso dirigió su atención al Yamanaka que había guardado silencio desde hace unos momentos.

\- Inoichi San, ¿todo lo que nos acabas de mostrar es real? – aunque su corazón y su conciencia gritaban que todo había sido verdad su mente aun deseaba encontrar una justificación a los actos que habían cometido por varios años su esposa y el.

\- Si Hokage Sama todo es real, debido a ese hecho yo mismo comencé a tratar mejor a Naruto, testigos de este hecho son el Sandaime, Jiraiya y Tsunade Sama, Fugaku San, Mikoto San, su Sobrino Nadir – san, así como sus hijos y mi propia hija, además del dueño de Ichirakus y de igual manera su hija – revelo de esta manera el Yamanaka lo cual confirmaba y aumentaba el dolor que en ese momento sentían el Namikaze y la Uzumaki.

\- Gracias Inoichi San, ya puedes retirarte – ante las palabras del Yondaime el Yamanaka procedió a retirarse no sin antes observar nuevamente sobre su hombro al matrimonio hundidos en un inmenso dolor.

Cuando Inoichi salió de la Oficina, se encontró con Nadir, el primo de Naruto y el único de su familia que lo trataba bien, a veces Nadir era castigado por sus tíos, solo por el hecho de defender a Naruto.

Inoichi lo miro y le dijo lo que aconteció en esa oficina, Nadir se fue corriendo a la casa de sus Tíos, por fin iba a darle una lección de vida a Minato y a su familia.

Una vez que se encontraban solos en la oficina ambos se abrazaron mutuamente mientras que Kushina seguía con su llanto de dolor comenzando a preguntarle a su esposo

– ¿Que hemos hecho Minato? – el cuestionado no tenía ninguna palabra que pudiera consolar a su esposa por el enorme dolor que sentía, tan solo podía abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella se desahogaba – Somos de lo peor Minato, despreciamos a nuestro propio hijo, lo abandonamos y lo despreciamos creyendo ciegamente que se trataba del zorro de las nueve colas y ahora nos damos cuenta que no era así , como pudimos Minato, nosotros, sus propios padres lo despreciamos , no puedo ni imaginar lo mucho que sufrió por Kami de seguro nos odia – ante este pensamiento de ser odiada por su hijo Kushina nuevamente comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

Minato pensaba en la misma posibilidad de que su propio hijo los odiara, pero quien podría culparlo después de varios años de soledad y sufrimiento, al igual que su esposa él deseaba gritar y desahogar el enorme dolor que sentía en su interior, pero se decía así mismo que tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa.

Así pasaron ambos varios minutos en completa soledad en aquella oficina hasta que Minato hablo a su esposa

– Kushina es verdad que hemos sido de lo peor con Naruto, pero no podemos hacer nada con el pasado – las palabras tan crudas de Minato no parecían tener la intención de consolar a Kushina la cual seguía llorando, Minato la tome de los hombros para llamar su atención y que esta levantara la mirada para verlo directamente.

– pero ahora debemos ver por el futuro de nuestra familia, debemos reivindicar nuestras acciones hacía con nuestro hijo, tal vez sea difícil, pero debemos intentar buscar su perdón – esta vez las palabras del rubio habían logrado animar un poco a la pelirroja la cual comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Tienes razón Minato debemos de hacerle saber de nuestro arrepentimiento, así como darle todo el amor que idiotamente le negamos – una mirada de determinación comenzó a reflejarse en ambos padres los cuales volvieron a juntarse en un abrazo tratando de darse la fuerza necesaria para lo que seguiría en su nuevo camino de redención hacia su hijo

– Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo –dijo Minato para en un destello aparecer en la sala de su hogar.

Al llegar a su hogar decidieron primeramente llamar a sus hijos Menma y Naruko para hablar con ellos sobre el tema ya que a través de los años les habían inculcado simplemente ignorar incluso en negar a su hermano mayor.

Una vez que Naruko y Menma habían llegado con sus padres estos comenzaron a explicarles la situación con respecto a Naruto, revelando con esto el enorme error que habían cometido.

Al haber escuchado lo que sus padres tenían que decirles el semblante en Naruko y Menma no era para nada grato.

Naruko se encontraba sentada con la cabeza baja mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas a la vez que se abrazaba a ella misma.

Por su parte Menma quien se encontraba a un lado de su hermana apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas y al igual su hermana su cabeza se encontraba baja.

\- ¿Entonces nos están diciendo que hemos negado y despreciando por casi 7 años a nuestro hermano sin razón alguna?, ¿es eso lo que nos están explicando? – decía Menma con un tono de molestia y aun sin levantar su mirada.

\- Hijos deben de entendernos su padre y yo creímos que… - Kushina trataba de explicar a sus hijos, pero esta fue abruptamente interrumpida por su hija.

\- ¡Pero no podemos, simplemente no podemos entenderlo, ustedes nuestros padres, nos enseñaron a negar a nuestro hermano!...y por culpa de eso, hasta nos peleamos con el primo Nadir, nos dijo que éramos de lo peor y él nos niega como familia – Naruko estaba al igual que su hermano molesto por la recién revelada verdad.

Aunque pareciera que ambos estaban molestos con sus padres en realidad, ambos estaban furiosos con ellos mismos por haber negado el sentimiento de hermanos el cual por mucho tiempo les decía que estaban equivocados.

\- Naruko, Menma no le hablen así a su madre ella al igual que todos está sufriendo esta verdad nos ha hecho sentir terrible, por favor no hagan que su madre se sienta peor – Minato regañaba a sus hijos, pero a la vez los entendía, aunque no quería hacer más daño emocional a su esposa.

\- Y qué hay de Naruto no creen que él se ha sentido peor que todos nosotros después de todos estos años de haberlo dejado solo, solo Nadir era el único que lo consolaba, cuando estaba solo – Menma refutaba el comentario por parte de su padre.

\- Lo se Menma, ambos los sabemos y queremos pedir por su perdón, tanto a Naruto comoa Nadir, pero para eso necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden siendo una familia para Naruto, debemos mostrarle que queremos ser su familia – Minato decía tratando de hacer que sus hijos comprendieran o los entendieran por lo menos que estos no llegaran a estar molestos con ellos, de por si todo lo que estaba sucediendo ya era un trago amargo tanto para su esposa como para él, tenerse que imaginar que también sus otros dos hijos los despreciaran sería un golpe que no soportarían.

Después de eso todos guardaron silencio por su parte Menma y Naruko trataban de asimilar todo lo que sus padres les habían relatado, así como pensando una manera de buscar el perdón de su hermano y de su primo. Mientras Kushina y Minato pensaban cual sería la mejor forma de entablar una plática con su hijo.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer para volver a unir a nuestra familia? – pregunto Naruko un poco más tranquila.

\- Primeramente, debemos hablar con él, tenemos que saber su estado y sobretodo rogar por su perdón – dijo de igual manera un poco más tranquila Kushina.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso por lo cual decidieron ir a la habitación de su hijo/hermano. Tan solo de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto el corazón de todos se encontraba latiendo rápidamente. Su respiración se cortó al ver como Minato tomando la iniciativa tocaba a la puerta diciendo

– ¿Naruto podemos pasar?, queremos hablar contigo por favor – esperaron unos segundos, pero no escucharon ningún sonido del otro lado de ese pedazo de madera, por lo cual decidieron hacer un nuevo intento.

– Por favor Naruto permítenos pasar es muy importante lo que tenemos que decirte – esta vez Kushina hacia el intento, pero el resultado fue el mismo lo cual preocupo a todos los miembros de la familia.

Con una mano temblorosa Minato procedió a abrir la puerta la cual dio un fuerte chirrido mientras se abría dejando ver el interior de aquel cuarto.

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que aquel cuarto o mejor dicho casi cuarto les revelaba, la habitación tan solo mostraba una pequeña cama demasiada vieja además de un pequeño escritorio y una cómoda con algo de ropa.

Todos decidieron entrar a la habitación lo cual causo diferentes emociones en cada uno, aunque algo similares, como el caso de Menma y Naruko quienes comenzaron a sentir lastima por su hermano al ver el lugar donde dormía dado que aquella habitación no se comparaba en nada a la de ellos.

Por su parte en Minato miraba con dolor y arrepentimiento al ver otro detalle de su estupidez, aquel cuarto sin vida le hacía sentir lo que posiblemente sentía su hijo durante todos estos años.

Kushina revisaba la pequeña cómoda con algunas prendas de su hijo las cuales casi podrían clasificarse como harapos, tomo una de las prendas y la abrazo contra su cuerpo mientras que nuevamente las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Pero lo que en realidad sorprendía a todos era ver como aquel cuarto se encontraba en un estado de no haber sido habitado por mucho tiempo debido al polvo y telarañas que se podían ver.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que en la habitación estaba Nadir, que con una mueca de desprecio hacia la familia de su primo y junto a el habia una maleta.

\- Vaya, hasta que al fin se dieron cuenta, de que Naruto no era el demonio que ustedes creían, verdad- decía el joven Ruan Uzumaki.

-pero como…-dijo Minato.

Inoichi , me lo dijo al salir de la oficina, y por eso quería decirles que como los desprecio , ustedes son de lo peor , especialmente tu Kushina, siempre supe por medio de mi madre que eras la contenedora anterior del Zorro ,pero claro ahora que ya no lo tienes , te comportas como esos miserables aldeanos – decía Nadir con reproche.

Los Namikaze, bajaban la cabeza con vergüenza, era cierto, por su odio desmedido hacia el Kyuubi, cuando este fue sellado en Naruto, creyeron que el zorro se habia apoderado de su cuerpo, despreciándolo desde entonces.

\- Por favor Nadir, donde esta Naruto, queremos debemos reivindicar nuestras acciones hacía tu primo.- decia con dolor Kushina.

En eso Nadir soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ni en mis más grandes sueños, me imagine, escuchar esas palabras, pero es demasiado tarde, para ustedes en este momento yo también me marchare…ah tomen este rollo se los dejo Naruto, para ustedes.

Le dio el rollo a Naruko y se despidió de ellos y Nadir se fue de la habitación, para luego irse de Konoha, rumbo a España.

Después que Nadir se fue Menma reviso la habitación y encontró un calendario el cual al momento de revisarlo vio algo que lo alarmo bastante, la fecha de dicho calendario reflejaba que este era de hace más de 3 años.

Rápidamente le entrego dicho calendario a su padre el cual al verlo comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento el cual se confirmaría al momento que Naruko llamo la atención de todos.

\- Papa, Nadir me dio este rollo - en sus manos tenía el rollo que Nadir le dio, momentos antes de partir, Naruko se lo entrego de igual manera a su padre.

\- ¿Que es Minato? – pregunto alarmada Kushina.

\- Al parecer Naruto le dio este rollo a Nadir, para nosotros – explicaba Minato al observar como al frente del rollo decía las palabras Familia Namikaze Uzumaki.

Minato abrió el rollo y junto a su familia comenzaron a leer su contenido.

 _Para la Familia Namikaze Uzumaki:_

 _Al momento que ustedes lean esto lo más probable es que hayan pasado algunos años antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi partida de la aldea, antes de que piensen que he desertado de esta aldea quiero que sepan que gracias a mi Oji-san obtuve los documentos que me permitían dejar la aldea sin ser marcado como un desertor, además realmente no sé qué pueda llegar a causarles mi partida, tal vez les cause felicidad dado que el niño demonio dejara de molestarlos, la verdad es que no podre saberlo._

 _Realmente espero que ahora sean completamente felices ya que yo he partido para encontrar mi propio destino, así como mi felicidad._

 _Adiós Familia Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _Atte._

 _Naruto_

Al terminar de leer la carta toda comenzaron a sentir un enorme dolor que jamás creyeron sentir, toda esperanza que tenían de buscar el perdón de su hijo/hermano se había esfumado, su hijo había dejado la aldea desde hace casi 3 años y Nadir lo supo y nunca se los dijo.

El llanto comenzó a brotar, pero esta vez en todos los miembros de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki mientras sin saberlo todos tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes el cual debido al llanto no podían gritar

– PERDÓNANOS NARUTO POR FAVOR PERDONADOS –


	19. LA DETERMINACIÓN DE GÉMINIS

CAPITULO XVI:

LA DETERMINACIÓN DE GÉMINIS

En el capítulo anterior dos nuevos enemigos aparecieron frente a Kanon y Naruto que se encontraba entrenando.

Ambos enemigos revelaron ser Sasori de Cáncer Caballero de la Corona Solar y Uchiha Madara de Teseo, Ángel Guerrero de la Diosa Artemisa.

Los dos nuevos enemigos revelaron sus intenciones de asesinar a Kanon y capturar al Kyuubi dentro del interior del rubio.

Después de un ataque proveniente de Madara los enfrentamientos se habían decidido, Sasori había enviado a Naruto hacia la colina de Yomotsu mediante las ondas infernales dejando así a Madara frente a Kanon.

Ahora una vez que la nube de humo provocada por el ataque anterior del Uchiha se había disipado se podía observar a Madara de un lado y en el otro a Kanon quienes se observaban detenidamente.

Todo a los alrededores era completo silencio, el único ruido que podía escucharse en esos momentos era el viento que poco a poco aumentaba su intensidad, mientras en el cielo que anteriormente mostraba un sol brillante comenzó a ser cubierto por nubes negras las cuales eran una clara señal de que pronto se desataría una tormenta.

El silencio había sido interrumpido por Madara cuestionando a Kanon - ¿Y bien qué esperas para colocarte tu armadura? –

Kanon alzo una ceja por la pregunta de su contrincante por lo cual refuto con otra pregunta – ¿Cuál es tu interés en que porte mi armadura? –

Madara solo alzo los hombros a la vez que decía – Es simple, deseo que nuestro enfrentamiento me entretenga lo suficiente antes de acabar contigo – las palabras del Ángel guerrero se encontraban repletas de confianza en que obtendría la victoria de dicho combate.

\- Por lo que veo subestimas demasiado el poder de los caballeros Dorados y ahora ese error te costara tu vida – acto seguido Kanon alzo su mano derecha y con su dedo índice señalaba hacia el cielo diciendo – ¡Armadura ven aquí y cubre mi cuerpo! –

Un relámpago resonó en ese instante y en un resplandor la armadura dorada de Géminis aparecía sobre Kanon, brillando intensamente la armadura comenzó a separarse para después cubrir el cuerpo de Kanon.

Una vez que la armadura había cubierto a Kanon, Madara lanzo nuevamente su ataque de la Luna Creciente, a lo cual Kanon solo tuvo que alzar sus manos para detener dicho ataque – Me temo que una vez que un caballero ve una técnica, esta no servirá por segunda ocasión –

\- Lo sé, pero sirve de distracción – en un instante frente a Kanon apareció Madara - ¡¿Qué?! - enfocando su ojo con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno activado el Uchiha observo directamente a los ojos de Kanon.

Kanon intento bloquear su mirada con su mano, pero había sido demasiado tarde ya que se encontraba dentro de la ilusión creada por Madara.

Dentro de la ilusión de Madara el caballero de géminis caminaba en un mundo totalmente desierto, la realidad solo era coloreada de negro, rojo y banco.

Mientras Kanon observaba todo el panorama del suelo surgieron dos cadenas con grilletes que capturaron sus muñecas.

Una vez que las cadenas habían capturado las manos de Kanon del suelo surgieron 2 pilares de piedra los cuales alzaron el cuerpo de Kanon dejándolo suspendido en el aire.

Mientras Kanon se encontraba colgando de tal estructura una voz inundo todo el lugar – Ahora estas atrapado en mi universo, aquí yo controlo todo, espacio, tiempo, absolutamente todo está bajo mi control. Ahora durante 24 horas conocerás lo que es verdaderamente es el infierno. – acto seguido cientos de espadas aparecían de todas direcciones para cortar el cuerpo del caballero. Después de unas horas en esa realidad las espadas dejaron de cortar el cuerpo del caballero para comenzar a clavarse en toda su humanidad. Cada vez que una espada perforaba su cuerpo, Kanon soltaba un grito de dolor y molestia acompañado de la sangre que salía de él.

Una vez que el cuerpo del caballero había sido penetrado por todas las espadas la voz de Madara volvió a resonar mientras aparecía frente al cuerpo colgante del caballero dándole la espalda – JAJAJAJA… ¿así que este es el caballero que logro engañar a un Dios y que incluso sobrevivió a la anterior guerra santa?, pero que decepción – en ese momento Madara alcanzo a escuchar una voz que reconocía perfectamente proveniente de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kanon

\- ¿Por qué hermano?, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – al haber reconocido la voz que lo cuestionaba Madara comenzó a temblar mientras comenzaba a voltear lentamente, llevándose una enorme sorpresa de ver como en lugar del cuerpo de Kanon, quien se encontraba perforado por cada una de esas espadas y desangrándose frente a él, estaba su hermano menor

– I...Izu…Izuna... ¡IZUNAAAAA! – Madara corrió hacia el cuerpo de su hermano desesperadamente para intentar liberarlo, pero por más que corría desesperadamente por alcanzarlo solo podía ver como se alejaba de él.

Junto a esto se podía escuchar la voz de su hermano quien tan solo repetía ¿Por qué no me protegiste? Tú me dejaste morir – De pronto frente a la vista de Madara el cuerpo de su hermano comenzó a incendiarse sin poder hacer nada.

Ante tal imagen Madara soltó un grito lleno de desesperación – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

En ese preciso momento la imagen cambio para reflejar como él se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde esperaba a que Kanon vistiera su armadura.

El Ángel de artemisa callo con ambas rodillas y manos al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente – Ah…ah…ah… ¿Qué…que…me hiciste? – Kanon quien se encontraba ya portando su armadura dorada respondió – lo que acabas de experimentar fue mi técnica de Satán Imperial a una menor escala para solo provocar la ilusión que viste –

Madara no podía recuperarse de la ilusión y aun no podía comprender como es que había entrado en ella - ¿Co…co…cómo pudiste hacerlo…tú estabas…en mi Tsu…koyomi? – El Uchiha intentaba ponerse en pie, pero sentía todo su cuerpo demasiado entumido – En ningún momento estuve en tu técnica todo fue parte de la ilusión que se creó por el Satán imperial.

\- Eso es imposible nadie puede ganarle en ilusiones a un Uchiha – declaraba molesto, así como impresionado el Ángel guerrero.

Por su parte Kanon hizo un comentario para herir el orgullo de su contrincante- Tal vez no son tan grandes como creías –

\- Eres un maldito, te hare pagar por mostrarme esa ilusión ¡Recibe mi Eclipse Mortal! – una esfera de energía negra se dirigió a Kanon el cual intento detener con sus manos, fue en ese momento que la esfera se expandió - Pero, ¿qué? – fue lo único que pronuncio el caballero de Géminis antes de ser capturado por la técnica.

\- Jejeje tal vez no deberías haber tratado de detenerla. Ahora me desharé de ti enviándote a mi propia dimensión ¡Kamui! – al decir esto la esfera fue absorbida por el ojo del Uchiha.

\- Ahora solo queda esperar a que Sasori termine y traiga al chico Kyuubi – ante la situación Madara procedió a recargarse en una roca cuando una voz desde la nada llamara su atención.

\- Tal vez no deberías sentirte tan relajado Madara – Para disgusto de Madara una brecha dimensional apareció frente de él - nuestro encuentro aún no termina – nuevamente tenia frente de el al caballero de Géminis completamente tranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie había escapado de mi eclipse mortal – Madara volvía a colocarse en pose preparado para reanudar la batalla, pero por sus palabras se podía saber lo sorprendido que estaba.

\- Mi golpe del Satán imperial te afecto haciendo tu técnica más débil de lo que creías – explico Kanon mientras mantenía una pose tranquila.

Ante la explicación del caballero de Atena, el Ángel guerrero tan solo rio burlescamente – Jajajaja ya veo conque tan solo se trata de suerte en dar el primer gol… - el Uchiha no pudo terminar su declaración ya que fue interrumpido por Kanon

– Te equivocas – el Uchiha se extrañó ante la afirmación del Santo Dorado – ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Desde un principio has subestimado a los caballeros de Atena por lo cual esa soberbia por tu sangre te llevara al fracaso -

\- Ya veo de acuerdo ya no jugare contigo desde ahora iré enserio es más admitiré que jamás creí encontrar a alguien aparte de Hashirama que igualara mi poder por eso yo Uchiha Madara el día de hoy te reconoceré como un igual Kanon de Géminis –

\- Hmp. ¿Y dime para que quisiera yo algo como eso proviniendo de alguien como tú?, Además ya no puedo perder mi tiempo contigo aquí tengo algo más importante que hacer – En ese momento Kanon procedió a tomar de igual manera que su contrincante una posición preparándose así para el combate.

\- Al parecer el que ahora subestima a sus contrincantes eres tu Kanon, pero está bien también creo que es momento de acabar con esta batalla así que tomare tu consejo y ahora te atacare con mi técnica más poderosa – Madara comenzó a dibujar la silueta de la luna frente a él para enseguida acumular una masa de energía roja cubierta de relámpagos negros que inmediatamente envió en dirección del santo de Atena

– ¡Luna de sangre! – el golpe se movió a una velocidad igual que el ataque de un caballero dorado por lo cual Kanon se vio imposibilitado en defenderse de dicho ataque.

\- ¡GAHHH! – al haber recibido la técnica del Uchiha el Santo de oro fue lanzado a una gran distancia siendo detenido después de haber atravesado varias rocas.

La técnica sin duda había sido demasiado fuerte a tal grado que había dañado fuertemente al Santo Dorado a tal grado de batallar en ponerse en pie.

Kanon intentaba apoyarse para nuevamente incorporarse cuando escucho nuevamente la voz del Uchiha.

\- Veo que sobreviviste a mi técnica ja, peor para ti, sinceramente te habría convenido morir al recibir ese golpe. – la seguridad en las palabras del Ángel guerrero intrigaron a Kanon, pero él sabía que no era el momento para dudar.

\- Ahora veo el alcance de tu poder, pero ahora veras como se extinguen las estrellas – Kanon se preparaba para lanzar su técnica más poderosa, pero por alguna extraña razón el Uchiha permanecía completamente tranquilo

– Muere Madara ¡Explosión de! – fue todo lo que alcanzo a pronunciar Kanon antes de que un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo lo paralizara por completo y de que este callera nuevamente hacia el suelo.

\- Te lo había dicho, hubiera sido mejor morir al recibir mi técnica ya que ahora estas experimentando el verdadero poder de la luna de sangre, en estos momentos por tu corriente sanguíneo está pasando una corriente eléctrica que poco a poco ira inmovilizando todos tus órganos hasta el punto de apagarlos completamente, así que en algunos momentos comenzaras a perder cada uno de tus sentidos hasta que por fin mueras Caballero de Atena. – la explicación del Uchiha revelaba la verdadera acción de su técnica más poderosa y sin duda que la misma estaba cumpliendo con su cometido.

El caballero de Géminis podía sentir como sus sentidos se estaban apagando uno a uno, el primero había sido el gusto ya que un entumecimiento cubrió completamente su boca, le siguió el olfato, para después el tacto, el oído quedando únicamente la vista, Kanon comenzaba a solo poder pensar – "Siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera paralizado, estoy perdiendo mis sentidos, ¿es que acaso en verdad he llegado a mi limite, al final este era mi destino después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra santa o es que acaso este es el castigo de los Dioses por mis crímenes?" –

Todo lo que Kanon podía observar era una completa oscuridad, fue en ese momento que una voz resonó en el lugar – Kanon aún no puedes darte por vencido –

Kanon reconocía perfectamente de quien era esa voz – ¿Saga? – Frente a el maestro del rubio aparecía el anterior caballero de Géminis.

\- Kanon no es el momento de darte por vencido – decía la imagen de Saga esperando la reacción de su hermano.

\- Je, aunque quisiera, ya no tengo la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a este rival – dijo Kanon completamente desanimado.- Es acaso la actitud que deseas heredar a la siguiente generación –

\- ¿La siguiente generación? – al momento imágenes de su rubio estudiante aparecieron en su mente, sobretodo la determinación que demostró al momento de detener la erupción del volcán de la isla – Es cierto, Naruto en ningún momento se dio por vencido – comenzando a mover su mano derecha intentando cerrar su puño mientras que ahora el recuerdo de aquel instante donde le entregaba el libro al rubio aparecía – Acepto el destino que le ofrecí sin mostrar duda alguna – ahora el caballero movía una de sus piernas recordando en esta ocasión algunos momentos de risas con el rubio – me mostro que aun tras el sufrimiento puede existir la alegría - el cuerpo del caballero comenzaba a brillar – el confía en mí, no puedo decepcionar esa confianza –

\- Ahora Kanon levántate y muestra la determinación de un caballero de Géminis - en el acto los ojos del caballero abrieron de golpe mostrando así Kanon nuevamente de pie sorprendiendo de esta manera al Ángel guerrero.

Madara estaba completamente harto de ver que nuevamente que Kanon se recuperara después de su ataque – ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te mueres de una vez? –

\- Aun tengo algo más que hacer y eso es acabar contigo – Respondía Kanon en un tono burlesco mostrando una pequeña sonrisa zorruna muy similar a lo que un rubio conocido haría.

\- Idiota, no eres capaz de sostenerte por ti mismo y ¿quieres hacerme creer que acabaras conmigo? No me hagas reír, esta vez acabare contigo con mi ataque – el Uchiha volvía a prepararse para lanzar su mejor técnica dispuesto a terminar con el caballero de Atena.

\- Eso quiero verlo – Kanon al igual que su contrincante se colocaba en posición para ejecutar su mayor muy técnica.

\- ¡LUNA DE SANGRE! – / - ¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS! -

Ambas técnicas colisionaron trayendo consigo una gran explosión la cual no permitía dar a conocer quien se mantenía en pie o de quien había resultado ganador de dicho encuentro.

 _ **NARUTO VS SASORI**_

El rubio poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos percatándose de que ya no estaba en la isla de Kanon - ¿Dónde...dónde estoy? – Comenzando a percatarse del lugar en donde se encontraban el rubio giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro – Es un lugar terrible, solo puedo ver rocas y sombras –

De pronto el rubio sintió que se encontraba pisando algo, por un momento pensó que era solo una roca aunque según sus pensamientos era algo muy blando, por tal decidió observar que se encontraba a sus pies y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su pie se encontraba sobre un rostro humano - ¡¿Pero...qué es esto?! – el impacto del rubio fue mayor al descubrir que toda la zona estaba cubierta de rostros – Que diablos ¿porque están todos estos rostros aquí? – En ese momento el rubio alcanzo a escuchar una voz – Esos rostros pertenecen a mi colección en donde pronto tú también estarás –

\- ¿Quién dijo eso? Muéstrate cobarde – el rubio giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de descubrir de donde había saldo dicha voz.

\- Valla veo que este muy molesto – al escuchar por segunda ocasión el rubio pudo identificar al dueño de dicha voz. - Sasori maldito, sal de una vez y ¿dime a dónde demonios me has traído y que es eso de tu colección? –

Frente al rubio un cumulo de almas comenzó a visualizarse y desde ahí se podía volver a escuchar la voz del caballero de la corona – Tranquilízate demonio, estamos en la colina Yomotsu la frontera entre el mundo de los muertos y el de los seres vivos y esos son solo los rostros de aquellos que se atrevieron a interponerse en el camino de mi arte y como tal ahora forman parte de mi colección –

\- ¿Tu arte? – preguntaba curioso el rubio a la vez que el tono de su voz mostraba su molestia.

\- Así es, el arte es algo que debe durar por los siglos de los siglos, y lo único eterno en el mundo es la muerte, ellos –señalando hacia los rostros de su colección - creyeron que estaba equivocado - decía con su típica sonrisa que demostraba su indiferencia ante la vida.

\- Eres despreciable Sasori, la vida de todo ser es sagrada, jamás te perdonare por todo el daño que has hecho, así que prepárate. – esta vez el rubio estaba completamente furioso por haber escuchado la ideología del Caballero de Cáncer de la Corona Solar.

\- Muy bellas palabras chico, pero inútiles, ya que desde hace mucho me deshice de las emociones, ya que para mí la vida humana no significa nada -

Naruto intento entablar un enlace con Kurama pero noto que no existía ninguna respuesta lo cual Sasori noto al ver la cara del rubio.

\- No podrás usar el poder de tu Bestia - Naruto observo directamente al pelirrojo el cual continuo con su explicación - Tu alma ha sido separada de tu cuerpo - en ese momento el rubio comprendió lo que quería decir Sasori - ¿Lo has comprendido no es así? , el alma de tu amigo está en tu cuerpo en el mundo real con tu cuerpo.

Ahora en realidad jamás me ha gustado hacer esperar a la gente así que acabare rápido con esto. - El pelirrojo comenzó a concentrar su cosmos para crear una inmensa bola de energía roja en una de sus manos posteriormente Sasori lanzo contra el rubio la bola de energía que al impactarlo lo elevo por los aires.

Luego de Naruto caer para estrellarse contra el suelo, la bola de energía se dividió en el aire para caer en forma de bombardeo sobre él, realizando grandes explosiones al impactar.

Naruto que aún se encontraba en el suelo después de haber recibido la técnica de Sasori intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo volvió de nuevo al suelo debido a que el pie del pelirrojo se posó sobre su espalda impidiendo así el movimiento del rubio

– Es inútil que intentes levantarte chico Kyuubi ya que después de haber recibido mi técnica lo más probable es que tus fuerzas te hayan abandonado, pero no temas aun no te matare ya que aún necesitamos que estés con vida para extraer de tu interior al Kyuubi – el rubio por su parte nuevamente intentaba ponerse de pie, pero de nueva cuenta Sasori le impedía lograrlo

– Deberías rendirte de una buena vez y esperar pacientemente el momento de tu muerte, pero alégrate ya que una vez que mueras formaras parte de mi colección al igual que tu maestro una vez que Madara acabe con él, serán de mis piezas más poderosas, aunque creo que mi mejor pieza será una vez que matemos a Atena y la una a mi colección -

Al decir tales palabras el rubio una tercera vez comenzaba a levantarse mientras decía - ¿Cómo te atreves? – en ese momento el pelirrojo comenzó a sentir como su pie que se encontraba sobre el rubio comenzaba a arder de una manera extrema, ocasionando que este retirara rápidamente su pie de la espalda de Naruto

– Maldito, ¿De dónde vino ese poder? – dijo el pelirrojo una vez que retiraba su pie del rubio.

Sasori observaba como Naruto se levantaba lentamente mientras el brillo de su Cosmo comenzaba a intensificarse mientras este decía

– Tortúrame todo lo que quieras no me importa, pero, ¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE TOQUES A MI KAASAN! – el pelirrojo estaba impactado por la intensidad que estaba alcanzando el Cosmo del rubio.

\- "Esto es imposible como es que su cosmos puede crecer tanto ¿De dónde saca tal poder?" – eran los pensamientos del caballero solar. El pelirrojo seguía impactado, pero regreso en si al escuchar como el rubio comenzaba a hablar.

\- Sasori, tu que no respetas la vida de ningún ser en esta tierra jamás entenderás lo que es el verdadero poder –

\- ¿El verdadero poder? ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba el pelirrojo molesto.

\- Debido a tus creencias de que la vida es insignificante jamás has establecido un lazo con otro ser humano, esos lazos son lo que nos lleva al verdadero poder, gracias a los lazos que he formado en esta vida con mis amigos, mis maestros y mi Kasan es que no me daré por vencido – Naruto levantaba su vista a Sasori, solo que ahora su mirada irradiaba una gran fuerza, un poder superior o así era como el pelirrojo lo percibía, unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer el rostro del pelirrojo.

\- Sasori prepárate – eran las palabras de Naruto que se había colocado en posición de ataque, su pierna derecha atrás mientras la izquierda se mantenía al frente, su brazo derecho a su costado y su brazo izquierdo en el con la mano extendida hacia el frente

– ¡Kurama Ryu Sei Ken! – al pronunciar esto el rubio lanzo su puño derecho hacia Sasori y una enorme energía de color rojo salió de esta separándose en cientos de meteoros que se movían a la velocidad de la luz sin darle oportunidad al caballero solar de esquivar dicho ataque recibiendo así cada uno de los meteoros rojos.

El ataque del rubio tubo una enorme fuerza ocasionando que el pelirrojo saliera volando por los aires para caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Debido al impacto recibido a la técnica del rubio y la caída la armadura de Sasori se había resquebrajado en buena parte.

Ahora era el turno del pelirrojo de levantarse lentamente - ¿Qué…que…fue esa técnica? - debido al golpe Sasori preguntaba adolorido.

\- Esa técnica es el resultado del lazo que forme con Marín Sensei y Seiya Sensei, ambos utilizan esa técnica y a través de sus enseñanzas me han permitido aprenderla – explico el rubio mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo quien ahora se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo – Pero esa técnica…esa técnica no era solamente tu Cosmo, que demonios era eso –

\- ¿Así que te diste cuenta? Es cierto esa técnica es algo que he estado desarrollando por mi cuenta es la combinación de mi cosmos con el chacra de Kurama – la explicación del rubio sorprendió al caballero de la corona.

\- ¿Tu cosmos y el chacra de una bestia con cola? Eso es imposible ¿cómo has logrado tal cosa? – las palabras de Sasori estaban llenas de incredulidad dado que tal acción que había realizado el rubio era algo difícil de imaginar.

Naruto pretendía seguir con su explicación, pero en ese momento su equilibrio fallo y una rodilla cayó al suelo a la vez que podía sentir como parte de su cuerpo se entumía.

Ante tal situación Sasori comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – Parece que tu técnica no es perfecta, al parecer tiene efectos secundarios ¿no es así? – Naruto no contesto a la pregunta del pelirrojo dando con esto la razón a la hipótesis de Sasori.

\- "Demonios si tan solo tuviera una armadura o si él no la tuviese mi ataque habría acabado con esta pelea" – mentalmente el rubio se maldecía por la situación que estaba enfrentando.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se encontraba recuperado del anterior ataque del rubio por lo cual nuevamente se sentía confiado de obtener la victoria – Debo admitir que tu ataque fue bueno además que lograste sorprenderme, jamás pensé que tuvieras tal poder, sin duda serás una excelente adición a mi colección –

El rubio aun sentía los efectos de su anterior técnica por lo cual no tuvo más opción que escuchar la palabrería del pelirrojo.

\- Sabes me has ocasionado demasiados problemas, creo que lo mejor será dejarte inconsciente para que ya no molestes más intentando algo como eso nuevamente – enseguida el pelirrojo adopto una pose para atacar – Tranquilo no te atacare con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegues a morir ahora recibe mi ¡Danza de las marionetas! – Naruto solo podía limitarse a observar como la técnica de su contrincante se dirigía hacia él, cuando la técnica estaba por impactar, un destello dorado apareció interponiéndose entre la técnica de Saori y Naruto salvándolo de esa manera.

Naruto estaba impactado por ver lo que lo había protegido, él tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras intentaba pronunciar – Pero…pero si es… –

Por otra parte, el asombro también era notorio en las palabras del caballero pelirrojo – Esto es imposible, tan solo alguien que controle la energía de la muerte puede ingresar aquí, ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí?… –

En ese momento de forma unísona tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio exclamaron –…la armadura de Géminis?! -

Continuara...


End file.
